But, Why Me!
by Princess Zathura
Summary: Autumn was a normal girl until the 'incedent'. Now she has had insomnia for two years and last night was the first time she had gotten any sleep. Somehow, the akatsuki ended up her her house! How will she survive? UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Rude Awakening

**I should probably mention this beforehand, since the only flame I got was on how bad this chapter was, I admit, the first few chapters are pretty bad, I wrote this when I was 11 and some of the later chapters at 12. I HIGHLY suggest that you read the edited version that starts at chapter 57, those should be a bit better. But, alas, as I have seen, everyone seems to ignore this, so I'll constantly be editing and revising for all eternity until I'm finally content with how this turns out. And of course, that will be never. Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

**But, Why Me!?!**

**Disclaimer: I own Autumn that's it.**

* * *

It was exactly seven o'clock A.M., or so said the sleek, black, digital clock.

_'Only a bit longer...'_ Were the thoughts of the room's sole occupant, a young girl who went by the name of 'Autumn'. Autumn was a thin girl around the age of 13; she belonged to the seventh grade at the local junior high in her hometown. She had lived there for as long as she could remember and had never thought of leaving it. Also, where she lived was technically a village since it payed village taxes, much cheaper than most, but it was considered a town since it had a huge mall, an amusement park, hundreds of fast food joints as well as restaurants, and they were even building a water park!!! She loved her home so much so she stayed, living alone in her house. Taking on the responsibilities and challenges that no teenager should be forced into.

Autumn was lying in bed even though she was already fully dressed. She had gotten dressed around five in the morning, due to boredom and her insomnia. Autumn had been like this for about two full years, and the previous night was the first time she had gotten any real sleep at all within that time period. In the time she was awake she usually just sat and thought about her parents. About whether or not they would have been happier without her, or what would have happened if she had never existed at all. Would things have been better? Would things still have taken a turn for the worse? Was she nothing more than a curse to her family? She spent her mornings pondering these questions as she lied in her bed, listening to the sound of the old grandfather clock in the hall ticking away at the seconds...

_-Tick-_

_-Tock-_

_-Tick-_

_..._

At that moment, all time seemed to freeze, as all was still right before a loud noise erupted from the downstairs living room.

**_-BOOM!!!-_**

Autumn jumped out of bed and onto the floor, as well as ultimately falling flat on her butt due to the fact that the same noise repeated itself eight more times.

Autumn sat completely still for ten whole seconds, waiting for it to happen again, but much to her relief, it didn't. Autumn carefully crawled over to her bed and reached under it only to reveal the pistol she had hidden under her bed. Her parents had given it to her as a gift on her tenth birthday, as well as lessons on how to use it. Autumn's parents had always been protective of their daughter. A bit _over_-protective, just short of obsessive. Even so, they already knew they couldn't keep her locked up in a cage forever. One day they'd have to let her go and be independent. Instead, her parents had her take every type of martial arts available in the area, and master them all before they were satisfied enough to let her out of the house by herself.

Autumn took her pistol and silently walked to her door. After listening against it and hearing nothing, only then did she open her door and sneak out into the hallway. Autumn silently crept past her parents' room and tip toed over to the stairs as she peaked over the banister.

_"Itai!!! Sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_What the heck is going on down there? I can't see a thing!'_ She thought silently to her self. Deciding that it was too risky to try and get a better view, Autumn chose the only sane option: **Find a Way Out.**

Sadly her escape was not to be so, for as soon as she turned to go out the back, she was met face to face with…

**"Heh..."**

Some weird blonde with a goofy grin on their face. Joy. Isn't the world just full of freaks these days?

**"Konichiwa shoujo, un."**

At the moment, Autumn's survival skills were supposedly kicking in about now, but apparently they were on break.

'_OMG! That's a GUY!?!' _(**Zathura**: _Wow, nice observation genius._ **Robyn**: _Give her a break, after seeing him for the first time, I thought that too._ **Zathura**:_ Yes, but you think that about every anime character with even remotely long hair._ **Robyn**: _Touche.)_

Okay, _NOW_ Autumn's survival skills were kicking in since after that thought, she successfully ran around the mysterious person (whom we all now know and can recognize as a guy) and towards the door leading to the balcony. Sadly for her, the stick her parents had kept in the door to keep it closed (the lock was broken) was still there.

"**Goshinpainaku shoujo... Hm..."** The man advanced on her,

"Oh screw this!!!" She yelled and opened the door as far as it would go (1 inch) which was far enough to set off the alarm.

**_-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPITYBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPITYBEEPBEEP!!!!!-_**

A yell of 'dotabata' was heard from downstairs as well as several crashes and the sound of glass breaking.

'_Not good...' _Autumn thought to her self. The man, who was momentarily forgotten by the banister walked up behind Autumn, picked her up and dropped her over the banister.

After falling for five seconds and going about eight feet Autumn surprisingly is caught by another stranger only difference was that this one was wearing a mask.

* * *

**A/N: I'm using a Japanese dictionary so I'm not really sure these are right. Each word has multiple meanings so I'm doing my best here! No flames, please! Reviews are helpful.**


	2. Prisoner in Her Own Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki**

* * *

Autumn breathed a relieved sigh, at least she was safe right? It was then that she snapped back to reality.

-It was dark.

-She had just dropped about eight feet by a stranger.

-Who was** in her house.**

-She was caught by another stranger.

-Who was once again **in her house.**

**-**She could be killed at any moment and not even realize it until it was too late.

-The alarm was going off,

and oh, joy,

she was now hanging upside down with a knife to her throat could today get any better?

(**Zathura**: Of course it can! Just wait)

Autumn reached over to the wall and felt for a light switch.

"Who are you!?!" She yelled, flicking on the lights.

When the lights came up, Autumn looked up at the person who was holding her.

"Oh. My. God." She looked around, and screamed. When she had looked up, she was met face to face with the most feared criminal masterminds she ever met in her dreams. She was met with the all to familiar faces (and masks) of to whom every narutard in world knew as the akatsuki. (**Zathura**: see I told you ;-p) Autumn was dropped on her head as Tobi who was holding her covered his ears.

"Dotabata!!!" he yelled not enjoying the noise.

Their leader who we all know as Pein walked forth and and glared at poor Autumn.

"Sutopuu za souon, shoujo." He commanded, pointing at the alarm's keypad, and apparently aware of the language barrier between them. Autumn rubbed her head as Pein grabbed her and hauled her to her feet and pushed her toward it.

"Oh, I get it." Don't get her wrong Autumn was both freaked out and pissed off, but she was also completely under the impression that she was actually sleeping, so she didn't want to ruin it. Autumn turned off the alarm. She turned around and looked at Pein for acknowledgment, and he nodded. He looked toward the couch , and motioned for her to go sit. Instead of doing as she was 'told' Autumn reached into her pocket and fingered her gun which had been long since forgotten.

Pein glared at her again and signaled for Deidara, who had jumped down after he dropped Autumn, to use force. (**Zathura**: A bit impatient are we?) As Deidara headed toward her, Autumn smiled and pulled out a box of pop-its that was sitting on top of the TV to her left. She took one out of the box and threw it toward Deidara. He jumped out of the way as it hit the ground with a loud 'SNAP' as well as a spark on the linoleum floor. Deidara looked at it and smirked, he put his hand into a satchel on his waist, but before he could pull it out again he stopped, and backed down.

Unknown to Autumn, Itachi had walked up behind her and stared Deidara down. Autumn looked behind her as Itachi grabbed her collar and dragged her to the couch and forced her down.

"Doko nano, koko?" He demanded, Autumn had picked up some Japanese when she was going through her martial arts training, and a bit more from her brother when she was little, keyword being: some. At the moment, as well as through this whole experience she had absolutely no idea what these people were saying, except when Pein had made his attempt to shatter the language barrier the first time he spoke.

Instead of saying anything, Autumn just looked up at him, that was until Kisame drew Samhada, and Hidan started yelling at him bringing out his triple bladed scythe scaring the heck out of her.

"America!" She blurted out, not wanting to be shaved/sacrificed.

Pein looked at her puzzled.

"Izuko?"

"Huh?" Pein was getting impatient. (**Zathura**: See!) and repeated himself again.

"Listen, I sincerely have absolutely no idea what you are saying, so if you don't mind I would like you to... **SPEAK ENGLISH DAMN IT!!!**" That seemed to trigger something, because within under 2 seconds flat, Autumn was pinned against a wall with a kunai against her neck, and a_ very_ pissed off akatsuki leader glaring down at her.

"If you wish to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you watch your tongue!" He hissed, in what is this? PERFECT ENGLISH!?! Autumn stared at him in complete shock before yelling:

"YOU CAN TALK!?!?!?!"

and promptly fainting.

* * *

**Meow.**


	3. Interrogation: Part 1

**Welcome to the fruit of my boredom.**

**A special thanks to Kukiko-chan for being my first reviewer! YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the akatsuki**

**And now for your feature presentation:**

_

* * *

_

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Autumn woke up to the sound of Dragostea Din Tei (**A/N**: _the original version of the Numa Numa Song in Romanian_) playing in her ear.

_' One of these days I'll change that...' _It was her alarm, it signaled that it was 7:30, time to go to school. Though when she tried to bring her hand up to turn it off she found, she couldn't move. Autumn opened her eyes and looked around, only to find… SHE WAS TIED TO THE BED!!!

"You're awake." She heard coming from next to her opposite of the alarm. She turned her head to see the voice of the one and only Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was sitting to her left boring a hole through her head with his sharingan.

_'Oh, it wasn't a dream after all' _

Once again Autumn was seemingly calm until it hit her, harder than it did the first time.

'_I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!'_ ( **Zathura:…Umm, no.)**

Autumn turned her head and looked up at Itachi who hadn't moved an inch.

"Why the heck am I tied up?" _'I've always wondered what those age lines would look like in real life...'_

"…"

"Right. I kinda need to leave so ca-" he cut her off as Pein entered the room.

"You're here for interrogation."

"In MY house?"

"Yes." Kisame, who had been looking at a little mermaid figurine on the shelf, answered.

"In MY room?"

"…"

"Fine but why do I have to be TIED to MY bed?"

"So you don't escape, who knows abilities you have." Pein stated glaring at her alarm clock.

'_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

"If you untie me I can turn it off," Autumn said hopefully._ 'And escape, and probably have enough time to buy breakfast before school starts... hopefully.'_

"Or I can just smash it." Kisame said, looking in their direction.

"I'd rather you not, that thing was expensive, PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" She shouted the last part as Itachi took out a shuriken.

"Fine, you answer our questions and Itachi won't break your noisemaker."

"Will you unite me?"

"…"

"Do you seriously think I'll run away when you people have infested MY house?"

"I do not enjoy repeating myself, but in case you want to die an early and painful death, I insist that you HOLD YOUR TONGUE." He said sternly. That instantly shut her up.

"We will untie you." He stated as the ropes dissipated. Autumn quickly turned off her alarm and drew back her attention to Pein,

"Now for the first question: Where are we?"

"My house."

"What Village are we in?"

"Gurnee."

"Fine, What country are we in?"

"U.S.A."

"That stands for?"

"United States of America"

"…"

"Is that all?"

"Maybe you don't understand the question, when I say country I mean which elemental country are we in?"

"There are none"

"What do you mean?"

"They don't exist." Wrong answer. With that Autumn once again found herself slammed against a wall with a kunai pressed to her neck.

"This is no time to be joking, shoujo."

"I-I-I" she stuttered as he pressed the kunai further onto her throat.

"I'M NOT JOKING IT'S A REAL COUNTRY I EVEN HAVE A MAP TO PROVE IT!" He dropped her back on the bed.

"Show me this map of yours." Autumn got up and walked over to another room with Itachi's eyes following her every move.

The room was occupied by large desk with a laptop on top, a couch, a big screen TV, and three akatsuki members. Konan was standing by the door staring at the contents of the room. Tobi was 'ooohing' and 'ahhing' at everything he saw. Deidara was staring up at the TV. Autumn walked past Tobi who was poking her laptop and toward one of the cabinets at the desk. Opening it she pulled out a world atlas and walked back to her room.

"Here." She said handing him the atlas. "It's a book that has maps of the whole entire world." He opened it. "If you open it to page 11, you'll find a map of the U.S." he did and nodded. "If you open it to page115 you'll find a map of Illinois" she picked up her backpack.

"What is it?" he asked as she was just about to walk downstairs.

"What's what?"

"This Illinois place."

"It's a state"

"…"

"It's like a mini country"

Autumn walked downstairs, and as she got close to the door she was stopped by Pein who appeared in front of her.

"Eep! You have to not do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ignoring her he got straight to the point.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School."

Tobi came behind her laughing,

"You still go to an Academy? I thought you were older than that!"

Autumn ignored him as Pein stepped aside allowing her access to the garage where she got her skateboard and walked out to the driveway.

"Don't touch anything until I get back! Or I will get angry."

An empty threat, but they nodded all the same. And with that Autumn took off down the street.

* * *

And I have a massive headache right now while i'm trying to type, check my e-mail, eat a sandwich, play a clarinet, and watch my video game so I don't get killed. Multitasking is fun!


	4. School

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, and if I did Sasuke would never have left, Orochimaru would've taken Sakura instead, Naruto's best friend would be a squirrel, and Kakashi would just beat the crap out of Gai to finally get the point across.**

* * *

Autumn skated to the speedway near her house and bought a donut and a frapachino, and headed off to school. When she arrived she met her friend David, standing next to the door as usual.

"Hey Dave!" She shouted to him as he came into view. David was a tall, thin boy who looked to be about 16, when really he was only 13. He was so thin he could hide behind a pole and completely disappear.

(Zathura: Davie if you're reading this, no offense, but 'tis the truth. DON'T DENY THE TRUTH!!!)

"Oh, HEY FALL!!!" Get it? Since her name was Autumn her friends would call her Fall. David waved to her ecstatically.

"I thought you'd never show! You're usually here early!" And that too was the truth, because Autumn never had anything better to do in the morning she was always there too early.

"Well congratulations, the apocalypse is coming, I'M LATE!!!" Autumn shouted the last part to his face as she rushed into the building. Now I suppose you're wondering, why is Autumn late, and David isn't? Well that's simple, no, they don't go to different schools, Autumn has band rehearsal before school, and this goes a little into school too. Because of band she has no homeroom, but she is on the whole other half of the school building and has to get to first period on time, or she'll be publicly humiliated.

(Zathura: My life really is like this, I go to school early, have band, sprint down the hall trying to get to first period from the other side of the building. And my first period teacher will publicly humiliate you if you're late, or the last person in the classroom.)

Little did she know that the whole way to school she was being watched.

* * *

"HELP!" Autumn yelled. It was the second half of 4th period, and that could only mean one thing. Recess.

(Zathura: Yes we have recess too. Actually it's more like forced outdoor time. The Dean locks us outside for the second half of 4th period and lets us freeze to death in the winter.)

Autumn was being chased by most if not all of her guy friends. they did this a lot, but today was different today they were being serious. Two of her friends had asked her out, causing the group to separate into two halves. One half supporting a boy named Kyle. The other Tyler. The boys decided to let Fall decide, at first. She said she didn't like either of them, so they made a differen't way to decide. Whoever could catch her first. Autumn was on the track team as well as cross country, but when you have half the boys in your grade chasing after you, things get a little harder.

"I said, HELP!" Sadly for her, she was ignored. In fact people were making bets on who would win instead. Fall ran around to the back of the building. Big Mistake. Kyle and his supporters went around one side and Tyler and his group went the around the other cornering her. As they closed in Fall ran into a small crevice in the school building and hopped on a ladder near the end pulling the ladder up as she went. She stood on the roof and looked into the woods next to the school. Scanning the woods she stopped cold when she saw something odd. Red eyes.

_'Joy, more stalkers'_

Still standing on the roof, she stared straight into the eyes and whispered,

"What the hell are you doing here?" The eyes disappeared and reappeared next to her along with their owner.

"..."

"Is everyone else here too?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No, it's just me." he said looking down at the groups of boys.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight.." Fall jumped onto the roof above the entrance which was lower than the one she was on.

"Leader-sama wants to make sure you don't reveal our whereabouts to anyone."

"Well you made sure so, bye bye!" Fall walked on the roof until she reached the gutters and used that to slide down.

* * *

"Ouch" Fall said out loud to herself. It was 7th period and time for Fall's favorite time of day. Gym class.

(Zathura: I'm too lazy as well as too tired to describe what happens, so let's just say they played dodgeball, and Fall was the last one standing on her team, but got hit in the end, I have it described in the Edited Version, and Itachi hid in the rafters and watched.)

* * *

Fall was about to get on the bus when Itachi came up behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"I am."

"..."

"I'm taking the bus." She said, pointing to the yellow contraption behind her.

"..." Without a real response Itachi grabbed Fall and threw her over his shoulder. With that, he jumped off.

* * *

As I said I'm being lazy today. I have enough work to do, I have a paper due Tuesday, and I haven't started yet.

Please review (yawn)


	5. Interrogation: Part 2

**Even though I know from experience that little to no one reads the author's notes, I'll just say this already.**

**Gomen-nasai minna-san! In case you're wondering, it's taken me awhile to update because I had a recital coming up and I had to practice! But, I did really well, so well that I have to do it again, Joy, until then, I have time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki**

* * *

As the unfortunate duo landed at Fall's humble abode, Fall resumed her previous kicking and screaming, as well as a new attempt at begging and threatening.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!!!" She screamed as she was carried inside. Though unfortunately for her (but also somewhat to her relief), Itachi _happily _obliged. This girl had one set of lungs. Unknown to her, all of Autumn's previous cries of help had been heard, however, not by the right party. Autumn's cries had gotten the attention of all of the akatsuki members in the house, as well as drawn them toward the front room, where Autumn was currently lying on the soft, _carpeted _floor, groaning from pain, and nausea (_**Zathura**: probably more from nausea than anything else_.) Itachi sharingan-glared at her to no effect, since one of her best friends was the proclaimed 'Queen of Glares' she had learned to ignore it, and instead, she just sat there and continued to whimper in pain and agony.

**Warning: Here comes Hidan's mouth.**

"DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BITCH, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!" Hidan yelled (**Zathura**: _...coughcoughscreamedcough_), appearing at the top of the stairs. Autumn stopped what she was doing to turn her head and glare at him.

_'One of these days I am SO going to shoot him.' _Autumn was a serious narutard, not just that, she used to be a complete anime freak! She had always loved most of the NARUTO characters, except Hidan, and some other choice people. She liked him a little, but HE KILLED ASUMA! (Zathura: Which brings us to the to the up and coming question, HOW/WHY ARE HALF OF THESE PEOPLE ALIVE! And the answer to that will be brought up later, Aka: whenever I feel like telling you.) Autumn had read the manga, she was sure more than half these people were either dead, or in Hidan's case MIA, and if all of these people were alive, where was Sasori?

"Shoujo," Came a voice above her, snapping her out of her reverie. "Get up." (**Zathura**: _Polite, no?_) It was Pein, who had happened to wander down stairs due to _someone's_ yelling and screaming. Autumn did as she was told and was just about to walk away, until Pein grabbed her collar and redirected her toward the couch.

"What now?" She groaned, exhausted from the whole trip there.

"Our interrogation this morning was interrupted." He responded, his voice, monotone.

_'Joy.'_ Autumn walked over to the couch and sat down leaning to one side. Itachi put her stuff down, which he had been carrying, and joined her on the couch.

"Do you know who we are?" It was then that Itachi gave Autumn his complete attention, Hidan had walked down stairs and was currently smirking. Zetsu had been standing in a corner of the room unnoticed, Deidara was down there too, and currently glaring daggers at Tobi, who had taken Autumn's laptop, and was hugging it like a teddy bear. Kisame wasn't paying much attention, but was looking at a book about mermaids he had found in Autumn's room, and Konan, being polite, gave both Pein and Autumn her full attention.  
"Answer the question, Shoujo," Pein commanded, getting rather impatient. Autumn just nodded in response, earning concerned looks from everyone (not including Hidan who had already gotten his scythe out, and Kisame who still wasn't paying attention.) The next question surprised Autumn because she had expected Pein to just end it right then and there, and let the extremely eager Hidan kill her already.

"How?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Autumn blinked in surprise.

"I asked how you knew who we were, you said the elemental countries didn't exist here, so we shouldn't exist here either." Pein responded growing an anime vein. Autumn stiffened noticeably and looked down. Everyone, (except Kisame) stared at her intently.

"Well?" Everyone wanted to hear the answer to that question, and they had more on their minds. "Why were they there", or even more importantly, "How did they get there?", that was the real question. All Pein remembered was:

**_Flashback_**

**_Pein was holding a meeting with the rest of the akatsuki members because he had heard of a very strong chakra signature near by while Zetsu was on patrol. Later he sent everyone to search for the source. While searching himself, he felt an oddly strong wave of chakra coming toward him. He turned, just as the wave hit him and the next thing he knew, he was somewhere else, in the dark._**

**_End Flashback_**

Autumn reached into her pocket and found that what she was looking for, was missing, her gun was gone. (**Zathura**: _You just now figure that out?_) Even when she went to school, she would always keep her trusty pistol with her, it was her favorite gun after all.

"Looking for this?" She heard Pein ask, Autumn brought her head up and looked at the object being held in front of her face, it was her pistol, but how did he get this? Pein dropped the gun in her lap and explained,

"It fell while Itachi was carrying you upstairs this morning." Autumn nodded, understanding, then she got up and walked over to a nearby closet. Turning to stare at the akatsuki, Autumn signaled them to follow as she entered the depths of said closet. Reaching a certain point, instead of a wall, there was a locked door in the back. The keyhole looked old fashioned (Basically a circle with a little rectangle on the bottom) the only thing was, this key hole didn't use a key. Autumn took her gun and stuck the barrel upside down into the hole, and turned it to the right, unlocking it. (There was a reason why that was her favorite gun.)

Stepping in the room, it was quite spacious really, a table was sloved in the corner, and shelves with books lined the walls. As everyone walked in, they were somewhat relieved that it was normal enough, not filled with weird technology, or weird weapons, it was a simple library. WRONG. Autumn pressed a button on a wall and one of the walls moved into the ceiling, revealing another room. Only this time, instead of being filled with books, it was filled with DVDs and one wall had a huge plasma screen TV. Autumn silently picked a DVD off the wall and pushed it into the DVD player. Autumn turned around and sweat dropped. When she turned she saw that Tobi still holding the laptop hanging off the top of one of the shelves.

"Look at me Sempai!" Autumn's sweat drop turned into an anime vein. Kisame was looking at a DVD of 'The Little Mermaid' both one and two, Deidara was looking at the cover of 'Fantasia 2000' Zetsu's black half was eyeing her hungrily, Hidan was glaring at her. Kakuzu, was gazing at the TV (**Zathura**_: I knew I was missing someone before_) Leaving only Itachi, Konan, and Pein at full attention. Autumn just sighed and chose an episode and let it play. She clapped and the lights went off as the episode started. Naruto episode #247, (Naruto Shippuden episode #27) everyone immediately watched the screen, Itachi came up behind Autumn and held onto her shoulder.

_'Probably making sure I don't leave, Stalker.'_ She thought to herself. after the episode was over Autumn turned the lights back on and waited quietly looking down at the floor.

"OOOh, that's what happened," Tobi said.

Autumn kept looking down, hearing no other comments, she took that as her cue.

"You are all in this show, called Naruto."

"..."

No one said anything after that until Hidan recovered enough to talk.

"Can I fucking kill the fucking bitch now?" Autumn's head shot up. Pein didn't say anything, sadly for Autumn, Hidan took that as the go ahead sign and charged at her. It was then Autumn's true survival skills kicked because she quickly aimed her gun and shot, but Itachi was still holding her throwing her aim off. Instead of shooting Hidan through the heart, she hit him elsewhere. Everyone in the room looked down Hidan who had doubled over in pain on the floor and there was more silence. Then they all looked at Autumn, who started giggling.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." she said shrugging in between giggles. And with that, Hidan broke out in a long string of curses, and Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame all broke out laughing.

* * *

**GRAH!!! THIS STUPID THING IS BEING SO STUBBORN!!! The stupid line breaks aren't working right... Damn...**


	6. One week goes by

Aww you peoples love me I'm so happy now. (3 people care)

Disclaimer: I don't own the akatsuki from naruto,and if I did Itachi would have given Sasuke a wedgie before he left.

* * *

"That would be quite enough," Pein stated calmly after he had regained his composure. He was going to make a mental note later to try to avoid that little girl's weapon at all costs. "And, you say that _everyone_ here has seen this?" he asked Autumn trying to avoid eye contact. 

"I never _said_ that." Autumn was in a very good mood after she had shot Hidan, and when she's happy, she goes out of her way to be as annoying as possible.

"What I meant was 'has everyone here seen this?" Pein was resisting the urge to glare at her.

"Well of course they have, you should know since you were just here I thought that as the Leader of the akatsuki the most feared criminal organization in all of the elemental countries, you would at least know whether all of your _members_ just saw that, especially when it could be vital information that could lead to the reason _**why**_ you're here in **my** house in the first place, and whether or not anyone would recognize you, if you went out on the streets." (Zathura: Forget the commas she said that all in one breath.) At the end of that (very long) sentence, Autumn was panting. Pein grew an anime vein (That rhymes!) and was just about to speak again, when he was cut off by Hidan.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT BITCH!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Autumn replied, this was just getting stupid, but for her it was the most fun she's had in a lifetime.

"BECAUSE I'M ANGRY AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU HIT ME WITH WHATEVER THAT WAS!"

"SO?"

"SO? SO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO DIE?"

"WELL THAT'S TO BAD! I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA BITCH!"

"WHO'S HE?"

"WHAT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF JASHIN-SAMA? WHAT DO THEY TELL YOU PEOPLE AROUND HERE?"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"BECAUSE I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"**_WELL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO EAT YOU BOTH AND LEADER-SAMA WILL BE LOOKING FOR A NEW MEMBER TO BE KAKUZU'S PARTNER, AND THERE WILL BE ONE LESS SHOUJO IN THIS WORLD!" _**That shut them both up, Zetsu who was standing silently in the corner had finally cracked, and this was a sincere threat.

After that little outburst Hidan was brooding in a corner, and Autumn had run and hid behind Itachi of all people, though you can't blame her, he's partially sane at least. (Zathura: That just gave me a flashback to one part of FF VII Advent children)

"I will ask you one more time, has every one in your world seen this?" Pein asked silently thanking Zetsu.

"N-n-noo" Autumn managed still hiding behind Itachi, said weasel raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it.

"So you're the only one?" he calmed down a bit more.

"No"

"..." And he went through the roof again.

"Only some people, whoever watches these online, or reads the manga." Pein nodded, he had no idea what she had just said, but he was sure it meant that not everyone knew them that well.

"Is this all?"

"No, there's a lot more, the fact that in the next two or three episodes, Deidara appears to have committed suicide, but didn't," 'sadly' she added under her breath. "There's the part where Deidara attempts to strangle Tobi with his legs, after his arms are blown off." With that everyone looked over at Deidara,

"But, Deidara-sempai didn't kill Tobi because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi added earning a glare from Deidara himself.

"It seems that you already know who we all are, shoujo so I-" She cut him off,

"My name isn't shoujo, my name is Autumn" he glared at her and Autumn just twirled her gun a few times causing Pein to pale considerably.

"Well Autumn, we will apparently be staying with you for awhile" the tone in his voice stated that, that wasn't up for discussion, so Autumn just nodded in return.

"Fine, but if you're going to live in my house, you have to follow my rules (1)."

* * *

The next week (Saturday) 3:04pm

* * *

Autumn was finished with her homework, and was sitting in front of the TV with her laptop in her room when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," it was Itachi. "You're not supposed to bother me remember?"

"You're not busy." It was true, she was bored beyond all reason, hence the fact that she was playing pong on her computer.

"Your point?"

"..." Autumn just sighed closed her laptop and got up. Stopping right behind Itachi not looking up, she briefly spoke,

" I'm leaving." And with that, she walked over to the glass sliding door, opened it and left.

* * *

Autumn didn't make it two blocks when Itachi appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm leaving with only a poof.

* * *

Itachi had taken Autumn back to her house and they had appeared in the living room surrounded by the other members Itachi took his place in the circle while Autumn looked to Pein to explain. 

"After you hurt Hidan last week your chakra signature reached a very high level," he started," Though from what Itachi told me from when he was following you this morning there no shinobi in this world, therefor you are not taught to control of release that chakra."

"Now what does that have to do with me?" she asked as he continued,

"Because you were never taught to control your chakra,it sealed itself inside you until it eventually becomes part of your normal chakra flow rendering it useless."Talk about complicated. "Apart from where we come from the process seems to happen almost Immediately after birth here rendering your chakra useless at about the age of 5."

"And you figured this out within a week?"

"What else would we do all day while you're at school, un." Deidara said. Autumn glanced at Itachi who had been stalking her all week, but said nothing.

"Your chakra is unlike any other Ive seen, that includes in our world, but to be able to harness it, it must be unsealed." and with that he and the others started making handseals causing Autumn to get dizzy,

"KATSU!!!" suddenly Autumn felt a strong and painful sensation take over her body and she screamed. After about a minute she drifted into darkness, sweet darkness.

* * *

Well I'm bored today, this is just what ever I could throw together during Comp. I other news I Made COOKIES!!! random I know, but they are good. 

(1) Rules:

Don't bother me when I'm busy

Don't touch my guns

Don't break anything

NEVER go in my parent's room

don't attempt to kill me

Don't touch me

Do as I say when I say

NO explosions

Don't get any blood on the carpet

Don't go outside without me

Don't touch my stuff

Don't kill anyone

Don't use any type of jutsu without my permission


	7. Not So Calm Before The Storm

YAY! **FIVE** PEOPLE CARE!!!! I get happier the more I update I guess.

And to Ella Clevek: yes it's illegal to bring guns to school, but after the 'accadent' Autumn has special privilages.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did Sakura would have been forced to train with Gai and Lee until she became a spndex wearing taijutsu master.

* * *

In honor of my Five people who care I shall introduce Autumn's P.O.V.

_'Where am I? What happened all I remember is... pain.'_

When I woke up I tried to remember the reason I was asleep in the first place, but my mind came up blank. I couldn't remember anything but pain. But, why pain? I couldn't even remember why. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK!!! (Zathura: The _other_ thing. Autumn: Oh.)

-Redo-

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, the akatsuki... THEY BROKE MY RULES!!! (Zathura: Close enough) I felt weird, I could tell that my senses were hightened noticably, because normally you could hear when womething was walking around, but I could hear people **breath.** Speaking of which, I could tell there was some beside me. I refused to open my eyes and willed myself to fall back into sweet darkness, sadly that was not to be so, because whoever was next to me seemed to already know that I was awake and wasn't about to let me go back to sleep either.

-Poke-

-Poke-

-Poke-

"HEY AUTUMN! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

"AHHH!!!!!!" I screamed and fell off the bed barely missing the dresser next to me. I looked up and glared at whoever it was that woke me up. It was Tobi.

-Okay my P.O.V. again-

Autumn got up and pretended to dust off her clothes only to end up back on the floor as Tobi jumped on her.

"T-T-Tob-b-biiiii," Autumn managed to gasp out. "G-get-t-t offffff o-of meeeeeeee!"Tobi just stared at her as if he were trying to find somthing in her eyes.

"NOW!!!!" She yelled pushing him off with a strength she didn't know she had. Seemingly satisfied Tobi walked out of the room. Just then Pein walked into the room followed by Itachi and Konan. Autumn glared at then,

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU RETARDS DO TO ME!?!" She yelled/screamed at them. None of them anwsered instead Itachi just grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet.

"If you were paying attention you would have known. I know I've said this many times, I don't enjoy repeating myself." Pein stated calmly glaring back at her.

"Well if you've said it before and you keep saying it over and over, wouldn't that be repeating yourself?" she asked smirking. Itachi who was still holding onto her arm squeezed it causing Autumn to cry out. Instantly Autumn lashed out at him trying to free her arm. (Zathura: I think your survival skills are about -thinks- 7 chapters late. Autumn: Shut up Zathura: O-O)

Autumn clawed at Itachi's arm, but he moved out of the way releasing her. She was just about to taunt him when she noticed why he moved, her nails were now long and razor sharp, but as soon as she blinked they were back to normal.

"What did you freaks do to me?" Autumn whispered. Pein sighed in response.

"Your training starts at dawn," he said and walked off Konan and Itachi stayed behind.

"You may not want to anger him," Konan said before she tossed Autumn her gun and followed Pein out of the room, leaving only her and Itachi. Autumn turned her head,

"And what the hell do you want?" she asked glaring. Itachi signaled for her to come forward and as she did he poked her in the middle of her forehead causing her to fall on her butt.

"Language," he said and left leaving her in the same position as when he had entered her room.

"Hehe looks like Itachi is starting to warm up to you." Someone said. Autumn looked up to see Kisame leaning on the doorframe.

"What the hell do _you _want fish-boy?" She asked, Autumn was not in a very good mood today.

"Hmm, looks to me like you're turning into a miniature version of Hidan," he said laughing.

"Shut up, and technically _"hell"_ is not a curse word,"

"Maybe not, but it's the first step," Autumn glared at him.

"Go screw a goldfish... Oh wait, it looks like yo daddy already did that for you." Kisame glared at her and left, leaving Autumn by herself. She slowly got up and walked over to her closet.

_'Training eh? I guess I'll need a new outfit,'_ Autumn closed her door and went to work, she picked out a plain yellow tank top and a pair of kaki shorts and put them on. _'I have a really bad feeling about this.'_

_

* * *

_

Shoter then usual, but I don't care! I Have a million tests to study for so I'm just gonna update quickly and get this over with.

Note: This isn't and actual ItachixOC pairing He just starts to see her as a sister thats all.

Autumn: It had better

Me: Why are you being so mean?

Autumn: Well I just had my-Mouth covered-

Me: shhh! That's top secret! Baka!

Please review!


	8. The First

Yay! my other story got it's first review! I'm soooo happy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Math doesn't suck, or well a lot of stuff

I LIKE PIE!

Ch8

* * *

"Ouch!" Autumn was currently training outside in her backyard, Pein had started out with her sparring against Itachi to test what she could already do. In his opinion she was doing really well for having no real ninja training. Autumn had been slashed in the arm with a kunai and Kisame and Hidan were laughing at her expense.

"That's what you get bitch!" Hidan laughed, but to his unpleasant surprise, and much to Autumn's relief the wound healed automatically causing Hidan to eat his words.

"Impressive," Pein stated as their fight drew to a close.

"Lucky Bitch." Hidan muttered. Autumn having no real ninja weapons (she had some, but she didn't want them to know that) had been fighting with a knife she had been given and trained to use. Itachi had no injuries, and Autumn was fine because she healed right away, but she had a few scratches that didn't heal completely.

"Can -huff- we -huff- take a -huff- break?" Autumn panted, she had been fighting Itachi completely on defense for about a few hours, (Zathura: -does the math- Lets see, they started around nine, and it's five a.m. so, about eight hours? Man does this girl ever sleep? Autumn: Insomnia remember? Zathura: Oh right, I forgot.) As much as Autumn wanted to beat the crap out of someone as stress relief she only had one knife as a weapon, as Itachi and the rest had who knows how many kunai and shuriken in their holsters, as well as training on how to use their chakra. Autumn hadn't even tried to use a jutsu yet, she didn't have the time, she was playing a never ending game of hide and seek with Weasel Boy.

"You may rest, I believe you still have school in the morning?" Pein said walking back to the house. Tomorrow would be the first day of October (I don't like winter here, so this story in taking place in the fall, I'll get to Christmas eventually) and Autumn would be forced to go trick or treating with either the neighborhood kids or Haley. Haley was one of Autumn's many friends, problem was, she was a bit of a freak. She would throw tantrums like a little kid, and do the stupidest of things, last Halloween, she was a pirate, and stole some of her candy! (Most of it Autumn didn't like and offered to give to her anyway.) Anyway ya get the point. She was crazy, but aren't we all?

"AHHHHH!!!!!! YOU JUST NOW DECIDE TO REMIND ME!?!" Autumn yelled at Pein's retreating figure. Hidan who thought this was funny as heck smirked and once again burst out laughing.

* * *

Autumn took a shower and got re-dressed then walked downstairs to find the akatsuki... not really doing anything (Autumn: Wow that sure was anticlimactic) 

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Itachi asked looking up from a book he was reading.

"Most likely, but I'm an insomniac, I haven't slept for 2 years, I really don't think I need it, and... IS THAT MINE!?!" Autumn snatched the book from Itachi's hands. (Without getting killed)

"Math Doesn't't Suck," she read the title, "You do know this was meant for girls right?" she asked skeptically. Itachi didn't answer, he just got up and walked back into the library taking the book from her hand as he passed by.

"jerk," she muttered as he disappeared into the closet.

"Don't be like that, un." Deidara said coming up behind her, Autumn jumped up in surprise and drop kicked him causing him to fall flat on his face and for everyone else to break out laughing.

"Itai!" he whined as he slowly got up.

"Nice reflexes," Kisame complimented calming down a bit.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Pein asked.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_"I did it, Mommy!" For her third birthday, Autumn's parents had signed her up for Karate lessons, she started the next day, and by the next week she had become skilled enough to move to the next level. Today she had her first real spar with one of her classmates,_

_"Congratulations!" in no time Autumn was carried off by her classmates to celebrate her victory._

**_End Flashback._**

_

* * *

_"I taught myself," she stated quietly before walking back up stairs to finish getting ready for school. Moments later, Itachi reemerged from the closet, and walked upstairs with another book in his hand.

"I take it she has many painful memories," Pein said watching them leave, "Itachi, also seems to be starting to care."

"Would that be a problem?" Konan asked reading a seventeen magazine.

"No, I think we can use this to our advantage," No one noticed that Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan had all disappeared, off to do who knows what. Though, no one really cared.

* * *

And that all for today, please satisfy yourself with my other story, until I finish all the work I have to do. Also. Just take the stupid pole on my profile, I want to know what would happen! Review please! ( Seriously, you can just type "hi" and I'll be happy.) 


	9. The Second

My brain hurts, I go to school and learn nothing, I probably LOSE braincells going to that place!

Today a girl asked, "Does it hurt to get shot?" Well no duh, our teacher thought that was such a 'special' question that he wrote it on the board for everyone to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own The akatsuki from the anime 'Naruto' And I don't own "Peter Pan" ( I do own several forms of the book) and I don't own Dragostea din tei by o-zone.

* * *

-Knock-

-Knock-

"Go away," After breifly remembering her mother Autumn went back and did what she usually did in the morning, sit in bed and brood.

(Autumn: Hey! Zathura: "Hay" is for horses)

Itachi opened the door and walked into the room.

"Privacy, much?" (A: that makes no sense Z: yes it does)

"..." Itachi made no move to reply, instead he took the book he was holding and dropped it into her lap.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked, her fingers tracing over the letters on the cover. _'Peter Pan'_

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

* * *

_"Okay what's next?" Autumn's mother asked, pointing to a stack of books._

_"What about this one Mommy?" A 3 year old Autumn asked, pulling a book out of the bottom of the stack._

_"Oh! Be careful, pumpkin!" her mom said picking her up before the stack of books could fall on her. "If you keep this up you're going to end up as 'Autumn the human pancake'" Autumn giggled. "Okay what is this one, Peter Pan? I remember this, you see, when I was younger, I taught myself to read, this was the first real book I ever read." Autumn looked up at her mother in awe,_

_" Your mommy didn't teach you?" she asked innocently._

_"Nope, I taught myself, speaking of that, I think it's time for you to read by yourself."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really. Here." she said handing her daughter the book, " We'll start tomorrow."_

* * *

**_End Flashback..._**

* * *

"Read it," Itachi told her, 

"Why?"

"..."

"Can't you do it?"

"..."

" Can't you?"

"... No,"

"You can't read!?!" at that moment both Autumn and Itachi heard cries of muffled laughter, but ignored it.

"I can,"

"Then why cant you..."

Autumn didn't dare finish that sentence, with the look he was currently giving her, most people would have shut up a long time beforehand.

"I can't read in this language." he stated quietly.

[Zathura: I'm just gonna add this righ now, has anyone noticed that most of the words in the dubbed version,(Signs, letters, scrolls ect.) are in japanese? But they have subtitles, so because of the dub they can understand it, but characters don't usually see the subtitles in a show, so none of the akatsuki can read in english.)

Autumn smirked,

"Well then, I'll give you a dictionary later,"

"..." Itachi nodded in response.

" Good, until then..." she drifted off as her alarm started,

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Itachi glared at her,

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"Oops?"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"I really meant to change that,"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Itachi then glared at the clock as if urging for it to explode.

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic'_

Autumn laughed nerviously.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

The muffled laughter turned into full blown laughter as Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara all fell out of the closet, laughing themselves to tears.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._'

Forgetting about the music both Itachi and Autumn glared at the trio,

_'Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.'_

Autumn grabbed her gun and aimed.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

Itachi just glared at them until they stopped laughing.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

Then Autumn closed her eyes and shot, not caring who she hit, though she hoped it wasn't Tobi(1).

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"I AM REALLY GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT BITCH!"

(Zathura: It was a lose/lose situation anyways, face it kid, luck is not on your side. _Autumn: I hate you_ Zathura: now don't say that, or I'll make you're life worse, and that's a promise _Autumn: -shuts up-_ Zathura: too late.)

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha' _

That time, she shot Hidan in the foot. Autumn scrambled to hide behind Itachi, while Deidara and Tobi resumed cracking up.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"I dub thee Weasel Boy!" she said to Itachi.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

Itachi gave her a look.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

"Sic' em Weasel boy!"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"..." BIG silence.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"What? Fine, I dub thee Weasel MAN, whatever, just make it so I don't get killed!" Itachi activated his sharingan,

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Hidan glared at them both but backed off, he walked downstairs to brood.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Autumn smiled and turned off her alarm, silently thanking the Uchiha. She grabbed her skateboard and took the back way out this time, so she didn't get caught by Hidan. And with that she skated off into the sunrise.

* * *

And I am running out of ideas, I am planning on adding Sasori after awhile though, that would be fun. 

I might introduce them to guitar hero or DDR, you choose, tell me in your reviews, remember I accept the word "hi" and count it as a review!


	10. DDR and finally more sleep

Wow, DDR it is then.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Akatsuki, or starbucks, it would be cool if I did though.

* * *

As Autumn skated to school from Speedway, the coffee quickly took affect, as well as the doughnut she had to go along with it. 

(Zathura: I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this before, but Autumn plus coffee, plus sugar equals SUPER hyperness)

She was literally bouncing off the walls, she was going so fast that when she jumped off to the side she was skating on the concrete wall next to her. In Itachi's opinion something was different about her. ( Zathura: no duh) Autumn wasn't taking the usual way to school, instead she was going around the back way, she crossed the railroad tracks and seemingly dissapeared. After Itachi looked for her even with his sharingan he couldn't find her, so to anyone who was watching he himself dissappeared into thin air.

* * *

**School

* * *

** Autumn made it to school early, so she visited the skate park with Daniel. 

"It's been a long time since anyone has used those tunnels Fall, they could've collapsed at any moment!" Daniel exclaimed after she explained how she got there.

"I know, that's why I took them!" She replied a little too happily. Hopping on her board Autumn started practicing her 'circus routine'.

"Show off," Daniel muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Autumn said doing a handstand.

(I'll explain what her circus routine is later, just not now.)

Little did the two know that they were being watched.

* * *

"Later Daniel!" Autumn yelled running towards the school building, "I've got practice!" It was around 8 which meant Autumn had to go, and that school started in half and hour, Dainiel watched her go and sighed, would he ever be able to tell her? That is, if he could keep up with her, maybe. 

"HIYA!!!" someone shouted right in his ear. Daniel fell over twitching.

"... W... T... F?" Daniel managed before getting kicked in the stomach.

"Shut up," Hidan said standing over him. Itachi looked down on him and activated his sharingan sending Daniel into a coma.

* * *

For Autumn, the rest of the day was pretty boring, she didn't see Daniel though, he usually talked to her on the way to lunch, but he wasn't there, she didn't ask though, he was probably busy, they were on opposite sides of the building after all. In fact today Autumn seemed to not have a care in the world, but that was because she noticed during 2nd period, that Itachi wasn't following her anymore! 

Itachi usually sat outside in the same tree everyday right outside the classroom, but today he wasn't there, so Autumn enjoyed her day off by actually being her normal self. When Itachi had been watching her she would be the serious easily annoyed person she made herself seem to be, but in truth in was with her friends that she felt most comfortable, and she was always open with them. But with Itachi watching her every move, her secrets could be spread, and used against her. Autumn was still very wary of the akatsuki, she understood that they were an evil organization that was mad up of mass murders, that could possably kill her at any second, but at least they're hot right? (Joking) She still wasn't sure about why they were really there in the first place, but she was happy with her new ninja powers, in the past few weeks Autumn had learned how to focous her chakra and walk on solid objects, she was going to work on standing on water later, after she learned better chakra control.

(Zathura: I'm getting off topic here, Onto AFTER SCHOOL)

Autumn really wanted to ride the bus home since Itachi had dragged her home with him every day, but she promised herself that she was going to stop by the library first, and get some audio tapes for Itachi so he can learn to read. After saying goodbye to her friends Autumn skated down the street, on her way to the library.

At the library

Autumn put her skateboard in her backpack and set that down on one of the tables near the entrance,

"Hey Autumn, long time no see." said a voice from behind her.

_'Crap,'_ Autumn thought to herself, as she closed her eyes. She reconized that voice, but in her mind she hoped she was wrong. Slowly turning around to face the person she opened her eyes.

_'Sometimes I hate it when I'm right,'_ It was Kristina, _'I forgot she worked here,'_ Kristina took up a job at the library last summer with her mom, since then Autumn had done her best to avoid this place at all costs since then.

"Why so quiet? Surprised to see me?" Kristina asked smirking.

"No, no surprise here, and I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but I'm pretty sure that you saw the back of my head this morning at practice, then again I couldn't tell since you were so far away." Autumn replied with a smirk of her own. Kristina made a face and walked away, leaving Autumn to continue on her quest. Kristina was last chair in the clarinet section, she used to be the first chair, and when she was, she would always gloat about it, eventually after the playing exam, she was moved to last because she hadn't been practicing. Walking over to the audio section Autumn started to browse.

"Hey Fall." Hearing her name she turned quickly, only to face, her friend J.J.

(Zathura: I could never say his real name so I called him J.J.)

"Oh, hey, I was kinda hoping for Daniel," she said looking behind him, and off to the side.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day, that's why I'm here, I was hoping he would be here with his brother." J.J. said pointing to Daniel's little brother who was sitting off to the side.

"Well I haven't seen him since this morning, so I can't help ya, does his girlfriend know?" I asked picking up a few disks.

"Haha, good one, no I don't think she knows, she never pays enough attention."

"Who?" Someone said from behind her, causeing Autumn to literally jump 3 feet into the air .

(Zathura: Just one of the setbacks of being a ninja)

"Haha, loser," Mandy (Zathura: coughcoughDaniel'sgirlfriendcough) said standing next to J.J.

"Look who's talking, at least I ain't deaf!"

"Shut up,"

"Right, I need to go, so laters!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!" Autumn left knowing what was soon to come, JJ being ever honest told Mandy what they were talking about, and by the time the screams began, Autumn was already out.

Skating down the street, Autumn's mind wandered,

_'Just what had happened to Daniel anyway?' _Well the anwser is soon to come.

* * *

**At Home**

**

* * *

**

Autumn silently entered the house hoping not to be noticed, (Zathura: In a house full of ninjas? you've got to be kidding me!) As soon as she reached the stairs, she was cut by a kunai flying past her cheek.

"You're late! We were expecting you to be home over an hour ago!" Kisame yelled from the top of the stairway.

"Gee, I'm sorry mom, ya gonna send me to my room," Autumn said rolling her eyes.Kisame glared at her and walked away.

_'Now may not be the best of times to be here, I think I'll just go and wait until it's safe.' _Autumn thought to herself as she slowly backed away, but it was too late, as she was backing up she ran into Deidara, who was standing there conviently. Deidara grabbed herby her waist and carried her under his arm like a piece of luggage, all the way through the closet.

"Ahh! Let go of me you crazy pyro!"

"Shut up un, Leader-sama was expecting you home over an hour ago, and now he's not in a very good mood."

"For cry'in out loud! What are you people my parents!?!"

"No, but when Leader gets pissed... I'll let you figure that one out, hm." He said dropping her in the video room passed her library.

When Autumn looked up what she saw was beyond shocking, it was... it was... it was... OH THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Zathura: I'm just wastin time here)

It was Daniel, and he was playing DDR Extreme 2! On expert! Against Pein! And winning! OMFG the world has gone mad.

(Zathura: Or it could just be me.)

Pein, who was on the same level as Daniel was failing miserably, after awhile he tripped over his own feet, and fell, causing Autumn to laugh. Daniel didn't notice since he was too busy paying attention to the tv screen.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," Daniel said snapping out of his trance.

"Daniel! Why are you in my house!?!"

"Well, you see, umm... How do I put this?"

"We kidnapped him!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Why!?!"

"Because."

"Because WHY???"

"BECAUSE IT'S PAYBACK BITCH!!!" Hidan yelled pointing to his foot.

"Umm, how is this payback, I don't see anything wrong,"

"The original plan was to kidnap someone dear to you and force you to watch them get tortured!" Tobi said bouncing up and down.

"Ok, so what happened to that plan?"

"We got bored," Tobi said leaning against the wall.

"Right then, why in Pein doing it then?"

"I challenged him in exchange for my freedom." Daniel explained.

"Well, I think you've won." Autumn said getting up and walking over to him.

"So... Why him?" She asked eyeing everyone in the room.

"Well he seemed to be close to you, he IS your boyfriend and all" Hidan said glaring at her.

"Oh THAT'S what I forgot, Daniel, JJ told your girlfriend that you were missing." That earned her a good bump on the head.

"She is NOT my girlfriend."

"I beg to differ."

"STFU!!!"

"Right, ya mind if I play?"

"Go on ahead," Pein said from the floor.

"Thanks" Autumn said taking Pein's place.

"You can choose the song," Autumn just nodded and choose "Cartoon heroes" Autumn smirked as she felt all eyes on them.

ARE YOU READY?

GO!!!

Autumn jumped right into it, only missing 1 or 2 steps. She was sure that out of the corner of her eye she saw Hidan's jaw reach the floor.

After she was done, she had:

AA

And Daniel no baka had...

B

"HAHA! I WIN! BELIEVE IT!!!" Daniel looked at her

"... Never... Ever... Say that again."

"Right." Looking back at the Akatsuki, who all except Itachi, Konan, and Zetsu were present, they were all staring in shock.

How could SHE do somthing their leader could not? As if reading their minds Autumn smiled and spoke.

"Looks to me that your "Leader" is a pansy." Pein glared at her, but just shook his head and sat down in Sasuke's emo corner.

"So, who's next?" Tobi pushed Hidan foreward.

"I'll go easy on you," she said lowering the level to standard. Lets just say that, Hidan lost before it had begun. And Hidan joined Pein in Sasuke's emo corner.

When Autumn looked to challenge Tobi, he was already gone.

"Okay, I'll just go now," she said walking away from the emo corner before it swallowed her up with it's emoness, apparently it already got to Daniel, since he was sitting with everyone else.

"Right," And with that Autumn ran for her life.

* * *

**Later...**

**

* * *

**

Because Pein was in the middle of one of his "moods" Autumn didn't have to train that night, instead, she was teaching (Watching) Itachi to read. Truthfully she just dumped the CDs on him and watched as he first had to figure out how to work the player, then statred to try and read. Itachi got it down pretty quickly, and Autumn had to get him a dictionary, because he wanted to finish his "education" Autumn watched with intrest as Itachi read 28 volumes under an hour. That lead into a staring contest. Autumn stared at Itachi's sharingan activated eyes with intrest as the types changed several times. Autumn blinked.

"NNNNOOOOOOOooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi smirked at her childish antics, and layed back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Wait! you can't fall asleep yet!!!" Autumn yelled glaring at him, to no affect. "AT LEAST GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!!!" Itachi ignored her as she kept complaining. Eventually Autumn grew tired, she usually wasn't this active in one day, and even when she was, she had either caffeene or sugar, to keep her awake. Autumn closed her eyes and put her head on Itachi's chest,quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Itachi opened his eyes as he felt a weight on his chest. As he did he saw Autumn sleeping peacfully. He smirked and tucked her under the covers, gently picking her off of him, she unconciously wrapped her arms around his waist. He set her down leaving her arms where they were. He just put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

And that is me being bored, so, I updated early. Very early. his is my longest chapter written ever!!!! 2204words!!!!Please review!!! 


	11. BONUS CHAPPIE! 1

Okay, for another story that I was planning on writing later,_ a lot later_ I had an Idea, you could probably tell what it is, so I won't explain, anyway, this is what I had in mind, but, I _really _don't like it, so I thought "Why not ask me lovely reviewers for help?" and so here I am, and there you are, please tell me who I should put in for what classes!

* * *

Composition:

Literature:

Science:

History:

Health:

Gym:

Music:

Drama:

Art: (I'm having a really hard time with this one)

Technology:

Math: Kakuzu (This one sounds reasonable)

* * *

Right on to the real story, Since I have Finaly Reached DOUBLE DIGITS!!! I'm gonna make a BONUS CHAPTER in honor of not only that, but my generous viewers! This is in no relation to the actual story what so ever, so... yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and If I did... the results are below

* * *

Autumn was skating to school as usual on that bright October morning, when somthing not so normal happened.

"Oh my gosh!" Autumn yelled, right in front of her was Hidan in his skeleton-y mode just about to sacrifice her Math teacher.

"NO! STOP OR I WILL SHOOT!!!" she said pointing the barrel of her trusty pistol at the back of his head. Hidan turned around and dropped the poor woman who ran off into the building.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT BITCH, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FUCKING BUSY HERE!?!" Why must Hidan yell so early in the morning?

"What do you mean 'busy'?" she asked smirking.

"CAN'T YOU SEE..." Hidan turned around. "OH FUCK!!!"

"Wow, Hidan, looks like you're all dressed up with nowhere to go." She said happily, a little too happily for Hidan's taste.

"WELL I-" He didn't have a chance to finish that sentence, because a mysterious figure appeared in front of them both.

"Hello all!" the person said happily.

"WHAT THE...? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!"

"My, aren't you the gentleman?" she said sarcasticly "You know, it's more polite to give your name first before asking someone else's?"

"No matter, I'll just sacrifice you instead!" Before he had the chance, the girl had dissappeared and reappeared behind Autumn.

My POV!

"I am the great and powerful Princess Zathura!" I said creating a shower of sparkles to fall in the background.

"Riiiiight, now why do you look like me... Except for the hair?" Autumn said skeptically

"Because I am you dimwit, I thought I created you to be a genius."

"Looks like you didn't do a very good job with it then."

"I said a genius, not smart-ass,"

"OOOh language,"

"Shut up, as I was saying, I'm you in like a year or 2, I'm too lazy to do the math, I am here to beat the crap out of Hidan, do you mind?"

"Nope, go right ahead,"

"Merci" I glared at Hidan, and slowly rose into the air.

"This is for killing Asuma!!!" I used my awesome authoress powers to creat a giant fire ball and throw it at Hidan, in turn Hidan started screaming and running in circles.

"Feel better?"

"Much"

"Sooo... Ya wanna explain why I'm 12?"

"Well, that's because I had such great, (and not so great) memories at your age, besides, I didn't wanna make you too old for what's ahead."

"WAIT WHAT?" It was too late, because to avoid annoing questions I went back to my computer.

Normal POV (Still my POV)

Autumn deicided to just sit and watch Hidan burn (from a safe distance of course) so she went ot the roof of the school building, and watched until she got a call on her cell phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Wow, looks like school's cancelled,"

The call was from the school saying that school was in fact cancelled, so Autumn watched Hidan gain 3rd degree burns, until he ran into the field next to the school. The field had a small pond, which Hidan threw hinself into and scared away all the froggys that were living there. Not wanting to get in trouble, since it seemed that the newly third degree burned Hidan was heading in her direction very quickly. Autumn, not wanting to get in trouble with out at least one other member present to save her, climbed dowm from the roof and ran as fast as she could, with Hidan right on her heels. But, unfortunately for Hidan, he stepped in one of the holes built for the decoy tunnels (wow Daniel was right, those things really aren't safe) and fell, this gave Autumn enough time to find the entrance to one of the real tunnels and make a break for it underground.

* * *

Hehe. I really hate Hidan, he's hot, but I really don't like him, Hope you like this chapter, because the nelx one will be out by either later today, or tomorrow! 


	12. Waking Up

Yeah!!! so many reviews! sooo little time. This story now has 1024 hits!!! This chapter Introduces Sasori! (finally) by the way, Fyi I really like using unnessasary words, It make the chapter longer, and it wastes time! One more thing. apperently my spell check is broken, not that I ever really cared to use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

7:00 am

* * *

-BOOM- 

Itachi's eyes burst open as his peacful slumber was disturbed by a loud and somewhat familiar noise. His eyes darted around the room, he was in an unfamiliar place. Thinking that he had beened captured, Itachi tried to ready himself for an attack, but as he reached for a kunai, he found that something was in the way, preventing his hand from reaching the kunai hidden in his cloak. Looking down to glare at the annoyance, he was met with a mess of brown hair. Memories of the last few weeks rushed back to him, especially those of last night. Itachi smirked down at Autumn, he couldn't help but think of how much she resembled Sasuke when he was younger. Itachi gently tried to untangle her arms from around his waist.

"No, Mommy don't leave me... Not again." Autumn muttered in her sleep clinging onto Itachi as it her life depended on it. Itachi, nudged her awake and smirked. As she woke up Autumn felt oddly warm. Slowly bringing her head up to face whatever had woken her up in the first place.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMFG!!!!!!WTFH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And to this Itachi raised an eyebrow, because he had absolutely no idea what the heck this crazy little girl just said. Autumn blushed madly mentally kicking herself for letting this happen in the first place,

"Umm, disregard that." she said quickly getting up. "So what did you wake me up for anyway?" Before Itachi could Anwser Tobi burst into the room.

"He's back! He's back!!!"

"Who's back?" Autumn asked confused.

"He's back! He's back!"

"Yes I'm pretty sure you've established that already,"

"He's back He's back!!!"

"I've noticed." Autumn was getting pissed.

"He's back! He's back!!!"

"Tobi..." Itachi sharingan-glared at him.

"But, he's back!"

"DARN IT TOBI WILL YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY BEFORE I DECIDE TO SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!!!!" And at this point Autumn was severly beyond P.O.ed.

"B-but Tobi is a good boy..." Tobi sniffed, causing Autumn to sigh,

"Yes Tobi is a good boy," _'But Tobi is about to be a good boy with a bullet through his head!!!'_ Autumn thought to herself leaning on Itachi, who just happened to be behind her.

"Tobi just tell us." Itachi said still glaring.

Tobi gulped, "I-it's-" Before he could finish his sentence Deidara burst into the room, smiling wickedly.

"Sasori-Danna is back, un, you know what that means?" Deidara asked Tobi more thatn anyone else.

"Ummm, I have another uninvited guest, **_living_** in **my** house?"

"No one was talking to you, hm, no It means that Tobi can go back to whatever hoe he came out of!" Apperently he was excited. Autumn cleared her throat drawing all attention to her.

"Actually because Tobi has the ring, he's an official member, because Sasori died, he'll have to re-earn the rights to join Akatsuki once again, and even then, you still need the ring from Orochimaru, and then he'd be partnered with Zetsu." Autumn stated as- a-matter-of-factly. Deidara face faulted, sometimes the truth is not the best thing to say. Meanwhile Autumn, already dressed, walked past Deidara and Tobi, and grabbed her stuff, checking to see if she had everything. Checking the clock 7:15, Autumn turned off the alarm, just in case.

"I'm going to school early today, because of band, so..." Autumn looked up at Itachi, who seemed to be staring at her intently.

"Umm... Okay, Itachi could you take a brake from stalking me, just for today?" After that thing with Daniel yesturday, she wasn't sure about leaving them alone anymore, especially now that they had another one, Oh Joy. To Autumn's relief, Itachi nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Okay good, now it would be even better is I knew where my Ipod was." Autumn said looking through her bag.

"Your what?" Tobi asked, Deidara looked confused, and Itachi just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother asking, I think I know where it is." She said starting to circle Tobi. "Tobi, have you picked up anything _shiny_ lately?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Maaayyyyyyyyyyyyyybbeeeeeee..."

"Well then I suggest that you empty your pockets righ now," Autumn said tapping her foot. Big mistake. Tobi started _emptying_ his pockets. First a chocolate bar, then a yo-yo, then a pencil, then some plant food, then some chopsticks...

5 minutes later...

Then some stolen rolexes, then some clay,then... Finally! The Ipod! Autumn grabbed it before he threw it to the ground.

"Okay! Thank you!, I really need to go now, so do me a favor and put all this stuff back in you pockets, and get the heck out of my room!" Autumn said casually walking away, Then as soon as she was out of the room she sprinted down the hallway, down the stairs, only to bump into something on the way down.

"OW!!" Autumn said scrambling to get her stuff in order again.

"Autumn," Pein called.

"Can't talk, I'm gonna be late!" she said heading toward the door once again, only to be blocked by Konan.

"You may want to listen." she said not really caring. Autumn turned to face Pein and the person she had just run into, wow, it really was Sasori, Autumn just thought it was another joke.

"What?" Autumn said impatiently earning a glare.

"I would like you to meet our former member Akasuna no Sasori," he said gesturing to Sasori.

"Right, good for you, I gotta run, If I actually wanna eat today." She said running past Pein and grabbing her skateboard.

"I knew I was missing something." She said hurrying out the door.

* * *

This chapter probably has a lot of mistakes in it, but I have homework, and a lot of tests coming up I thought I'd update as soon as I could, Standardized tests, suck. By the way, in the last chapter, when I said I needed help, I meant I needed help so, Review please! 


	13. Realization

Hello All!, I still need help with my next story, (see the bonus chapter)

So if you care to help please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki

* * *

At school 

Autumn ran into the music room panting, she didn't have a chance to eat breakfast,and she was still late.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us Miss Autumn!" said the band director, "It's a pleasure to see you at rehersal for once!"

"I'm at rehersal!"

"Yes, symphonic rehersal, not jazz rehersal" Autumn sighed and took her place at the piano in the back.

* * *

School sucks, so let's skip 7 hours ahead

* * *

Autumn skated, through the tunnels heading west, she wasn't going home just yet. Along side her was her best friend May. 

"Hey Autumn did you hear the news?" May asked. May looked a bit like Autumn, except she liked to wear her hair down, and it was really curly, and instead of brown, her hair was red. Also May's eyes, instead of brown, were a shocking blue.

"About what?" May gasped, how could she not know!?!

"The DANCE!!!"

"There's a dance coming up?"

"Well, duh! The Halloween Dance!"

"Oh, Halloween, I almost forgot about that."

"So are you going with anyone?" May was the type of person, who could get really worked up over one thing, and then... well you'll find out soon enough.

"Yeah,"

"OMG! Who?"

"The same people I always go with,"

"Who!?!"

"I'll tell you when you calm down,"

"I'M CALM NOW JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!"

"...Okay,"

"Finally!"

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Yes. It. Is." May glared at her with such intensity, Autumn couldn't see it, but she sure felt it, It was as bad as being sharingan glared at by Itachi.

"The Obsessionists,"

"No fair!"

"Why not? I thought you joined them last year?"

"No I met them last year!"

"... Oh well,"

"OH WELL!?! I'M GOING TO BE ALL ALONE!!!"

"No, you can go with... The group in the corner!" Autumn said thinking.

"Oh, heck no! I don't even know half those people!"

"... Yeah you do, The Group In The Corner, is where all of the Obsessionists started you know."

"SO?"

"Forget it." Autumn said as they surfaced from the tunnels on the other side of town.

"So are we still on for Sunday?"

"You know it!"

"Cool!" Autumn followed her friend inside, as they planned their trick or treat route

(If there's candy involved, you're never too old)

* * *

Autumn was taking the tunnels home, the way she was going was covered with rocks and other obsticles, she she couldn't skate, she walked instead. Autumn hummed to herself as she walked. It was a good thing she got her iPod this morning, or else she would have been bored. 

"Hey Fall!"

"EEEEEP!" Autumn fell over and looked up, in the dark she could make out the face of... Daniel! Autumn watched as he laughed,until someone behind him smacked him over the head.

"Mandy!"

"Don't forget me!" a smaller voice said. Autumn looked past Mandy to see... Lyn!

"What are you guys doing here?" Autumn asked standing up and dusting off her clothes.

"We _were_ on our way back from the library, until Daniel here spotted you... And how did he do that in the dark anyway?" Lyn explained. Turning to glare at Daniel at the end.

"I'm awesome like that," he said, he smile clearly visable in the dark.

"Well I'm honored that you would care!" Autumn said performing a mock-bow. "So, we're still going to the dance together, right?"

"Sure!"

"Of course!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks guys!" The Obsessionists smiled and left. (If you haven't fiured it out yet, there you go)

Autumn looked at her watch for about a full minute before she remembered that she couldn't see in the dark, and pressed a button making in light up, so she could see it. 16:38 (4:38) her watch said, autumn double checked her watch before she started to panic. She had completely forgotten about the akatsuki! (Is that a good thing or a bad thing?) Autumn got over her moment of panic as soon as she remembered Sasori. Instead she just continued on her way, thinking about stopping for ice cream just to waste time.

* * *

After Autumn finally decides to go home... 4:52

* * *

Autumn scanned the perimeter before she dared to approach her house, she wasn't sure what was going to happen when she stepped through that door, but she was certain it wasn't going to be good. Autumn first stepped into the garage, and put away her skateboard, for the first time in months, and slowly walked toward the front door. Right before she even reached the doorknob Kisame opened the door, picked her up and threw her inside. 

"Ouch..." Autumn muttered as she landed face first in her living room.

"You're late." Pein stated looking up from what he was previously doing, which was talking to the rest of the akatsuki. Apparently he was having a meeting.

"I was busy," She said, taking her some how not smashed ice cream bar out of her pocket, and biting into it.

"Doing what?"

"Stuff, seriously what are you my mother?" Pein glared at her motioned for Sasori to stand.

"As I mentioned this morning, this is Sasori,"

"Great, tell me something I don't know,"

"You should respect your elders, shoujo," Sasori said also glaring at her. Autumn's eyes scanned Sasori up and down, he wasn't inside his puppet, he was just wearing standard shinobi pants, and his akatsuki cloak. Autumn rolled her eyes,

"In technical terms, you're all about 2 years old, since the anime first premired in 2005, and it's curently 2007, 2 vs 12. I win, By the way, the next person to call me 'little girl' in any language, is going to get a bullet to the brain!" Autumn smirked triumphantly, until Deidara came and smacked her on the back of her head.

"Shut up, un,"

"My house, my rules,"

"Yeah, but we already broke those rules, un, remember?" Autumn thought about this for a second, before she spoke,

"Right, about that... I hate you all." Deidara shrugged and walked away.

"It's come to my attention that we've been too lenient on you, and your training." Pein stated all attention refocusing on him.

"What? No!"

"And because, my evaluation, is over we can focus on your actual training," Pein said. Deidara, Tobi, Kasame, and Hidan snickered. A strong sense of dread spread over Autumn as she realized for the first time that she was in a room full of S-class criminals, these people could actually kill her.

* * *

And, I wrote more, but the stupid thing logged me out before I could save. not fun. So this is it for now, I've been updating like crazy, so, Review Please! 


	14. The Threat a New Brother, and an Idea!

ALL RIGHT!!! 2 updates in a row! Your reviews inspire me! BTW: Asa? How did you do on your test? I'm happy because I got the highest score in my class!!!! THANK YOU WEASEL BOI!!!!

Anyway, before I get too hyper, thank you to all who review! And... I forgot. Oh well

Disclaimer: I don't own the akatsuki from naruto

* * *

The week flew by quickly for Autumn. Since that day, she had started her _real _training, like at an academy. So far, she had been taught to control her chakra, and was currently learning her first jutsu. Henge (Transformation). Itachi had become her main teacher, and was helping her. Much to Autumn's dismay, this was as bad as going to school all over again. Just because Itachi was her main teacher, didn't mean that she didn't have to train with the rest of the akatsuki too. For practice, Pein insrtucted that she trained with Sasori, fighting his puppets in her spare time. Because it was the weekend, Autumn, in Pein's opinion of course, had plenty of spare time on her hands, and Sasori had recently made a new puppet that he wanted to try out. Knowing this, Autumn had tried to occupy her free time with excess studying, not just ninja training, but her actual class work. From pre-algebra, to scrolls, Autumn was desperately looking for, something... anything, that would keep her from having to spend time with Sasori. Currently, Autumn was doing extra-credit homework for her Literature class. 

"Autumn," Itachi called to her, snapping her out of her trance-like state.

"Yes, Sempai?" Autumn responded looking up from her book. After Autumn had realized that she was living in a house full of murderers, half of which already had a grudge against her, she had finally given in. She became what adults usually called "The Perfect Child". Pein had instructed her not to get on anyone elses nerves, especially his, and because technically everyone was her superior, she was to refer to them as such. This had made Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi, all _very_ happy. Hidan because she had shot him twice, Kisame because of the goldfish comment, and Deidara, and Tobi, because neither of them were commonly referred to as a superior.

"Leader-sama would like to see you," he said disappearing as quickly as he appeared. Autumn nodded sadly to the air, and walked down the stairs, only pauseing by her parents' old room, and then continuing again. Autumn's parents' room had been abandoned, after the 'accident' she had locked the room and thrown away the key, Pein respected her enough to make sure that room stayed the way it was, empty, and forgotten.

Walking toward her living room Autumn could already see Pein hunched over his makeshift desk, Sasori standing sitting on one side, and Konan on the other. They were waiting. Autumn took a deep breath, and walked foreward, making sure to keep her head down, as not to look in the eyes of her captors.

"You called? _Your highness?_" Autumn whispered the last part under her breath, knowing full well that with their skilled ninja hearing, they could hear every word.

"Yes, I did," Pein responded apparently ignoring her previous comment. "You seem to be just sitting in your room all day. it's been a long time since your last training session with Sasori, ans he has requseted for you to train with him." Autumn turned to glare at Sasori, who was getting up, sure that his request was granted. Thinking about the situation Autumn smirked,

"As much as I would just _love_ to train with Sasori-sama, I have homework to do." Autumn's smirk grew into a smile, as Pein nodded and allowed her to leave. Autumn tried to hide her happiness, and had to stop herself from skipping up the stairs. Autumn continued up the stairs, but when she got to he second flight of stairs, out of Pein's view, she found she couldn't move. Autumn found her head moving to her left, and to her surprise, she saw... Sasori.

It was Sasori who had stopped her movement with his chakra strings, now he was controlling her like a puppet, forcing her to turn and face him.

"Where do you think you're going, Shoujo?" Autumn cringed as he called her _that_ name. She wasn't a _Little Girl_ as she was called oh so often, she had to take care of herself for **two** years she wasn't _little_.

"I _was_ goin to go do my homework, like I _said _until someone decided to stop me," she replied, glaring at him.

(Is that all they do? Glare at each other?)

"Oh, really? It looked to me that you were going to exicute my request, and prepare for your training session,"

"Then you must be blind, if you see that," Autumn smirked, she was only like this, because she knew how to kill him, even if he was controlling her, she knew. Sasori was controlling her with one hand, and with his free hand, he grabbed her neck,

"I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with my sight."

"You shouldn't lie," she said smirking again, "Or else your nose will grow." Sasori, disconnected his chakra strings, and threw her into a wall. Autumn braced herself for impact, but instead something caught her.

"Stop, Sasori," Autumn looked up at the face of her rescuer, it was Itachi.

"That girl should learn to respect her elders," he said turning, to walk away. "I've proposed the idea of turning her into a puppet, to Leader-sama," he turned his head and eyed Autumn over his shoulder, "He said, that if keeping the girl shows no merit, then he will grant my request." Autumn gasped as Sasori left. How could this happen? She still had so much to live for! Autumn, still in Itachi's arms, covered her face. She didn't want him to see her cry, it's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. (hehe, Fergie)

Itachi carried Autumn to her room and set her down on her bed, she didn't notice, but he watched her, he watched her cry. When she was done she dried her tears and looked up suprised to see that he was still there.

"What have I done to deserve this?" She whispered to herself.

"Nothing," Itachi responded, she knew he had heard her, but she wasn't expecting for him to actually respond.

"I must have done something then, because everything has gone wrong!" She yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed someone, and the closest person was Itachi. Autumn let out a sob, and Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. Autumn tensed up, but relaxed, she threw herself at him, and hugged his waist, still crying.

"Mom, Dad! Even my brothers! They're all gone! I've been alone for two years!" Itachi, having some experince from his brother, returned her embrace.

"And the rest of your family?" He whispered, as she let out a choked sob.

"They abandoned me, with my parents gone I was seen as an annoying little pest, they left me." she said sniffing. Itachi was shocked, although he didn't show it. He had seen hundreds of orphans, the jinchuuriki, and S-class criminals, but none of them had this kind of story.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at her.

"It's okay, there's nothing you can do about it. It's just that, I've been through all of that, and now this? Either Fate really hates me, or Eris loves me." (I say that a lot) Itachi was confused, but didn't say anything, he just offered her a tissue, and allowed her to dry her tears. "I don't want to become one of Pinocchio's little toys, I have enough to worry about." She said smiling sadly at her joke.

"Do you want me to help?" Itachi asked, he knew what he could do to help her, but it would inflict great pain on her, he wanted her permission first.

"I don't think you can help me, the best you can do is just promise me something," Itachi nodded, "Don't leave me... Aniki." Itachi sat there silently and nodded, remembering his little brother. Autumn smiled and laughed, as if she had heard something funny. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought of something, I've been alone for 2 years, and I still haven't gone totally emo, like my 'friends' thought I would." She let out a giggle. Itachi didn't bother trying to figure out what she had meant.

Autumn let out a sigh,

"I guess being a puppet won't be so bad, and long as you're with me during the process," Itachi paused a second before speaking,

"As I asked earlier, would you like me to help?" Autumn looked at him curiously, them nodded,

"Yes, but first I want you to help me with something else," Itachi nodded, " I want you to create, a jutsu that can get you back to your world," It was this that caught Itachi's full attention. "I don't know how you got here, but none of you belong," her face grew serious, "I really have been thinking about this for the last week. It must have taken a lot of chakra to bring you all here, but what was the cause? What could have brought you all back, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori are all supposed to be dead, what could have been strong enought to raise the dead?" Itachi, thought about it, and let his anwser accedently slip through his lips

"You," Autumn gasped, that was unexpected.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," before Autumn could say anything else, Itachi had walked out the door.

"Well that was odd," She said going back to her homework.

* * *

WEEEEEEEE! Sugar cookies! Cupcakes! Pie! I'm happy, please review and keep me in my good mood! 


	15. The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or andy of the characters except Autumn

* * *

Autumn continued to do her homework until late in the afternoon. (That's how much homework our teachers give us, on weekends.) Until someone stepped into her room, it was Pein. Fearing once again for her life, Autumn ignored him and worked harder. 

"Autumn." He called to her, Autumn sighed and looked up stretching her cramped hand.

"Did you need something?" She asked sweetly. Pein wasn't fooled by her act of kindness.

"Yes we would like for you to come outside and train,"

"But I have homework!"

"I **_said_**..."

"Yes, sir" She said solemnly cutting him off, she got up. "May I ask why?"

"No."

_'Joy'_ Autumn followed Pein outside into her backyard, they had created a training ground in a cave under her house, the only way to get to it was through the tunnel in the backyard. Silently walking down the passage way, Autumn had more and more butterflies in her stomach, she had a really bad feeling about this. Walking into the main room under her house, she spotted everyone else except Pein and Tobi in a circle at full attention. Pein pushed Autumn into the middle of the circle, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ow," Autumn muttered. "Why is it that I'm always the one in pain?" Seconds later Tobi came running in, Autumn's laptop in tow.

"Found it!" Tobi yelled hugging the piece of technology as if his life depended on it. This didn't fool Autumn, she knew who was really in charge, but for her sake, she hoped that Tobi kept acting like an idiot.

"But that's mine! What do you need that for?" Autumn whined seeing her precious laptop.

"We don't." Pein said, glaring at Tobi. He just kept hugging it.

"Whatever. Why am I here anyway?"

"..."

"Right didn't think you were gonna anwser that anyway," Tobi kept Autumn's laptop against his chest and made a handsign, the others followed in suit.

"Oh please not again!" That made little to no difference, they continued anyway, within two to four minutes Autumn had collapsed due to intense pain. The last words she said before she blacked out were, '_But... Why me?'

* * *

Extremely short due to lack of inspiration, stress, tryouts, celebrations, and the fact that I'm sick. _

Cookies to those who reviewed and sent me ideas I'll definately use them later!

please continue to send me ideas, and I'm making a new story! I just haven't thought of a title, I'll post it later today, or tomorrow.


	16. Free at last

I found a way to turn my new story idea into another chapter for this story, Later. For now ispriration has struck, and I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Autumn woke up in the dark, she couldn't see anything, or hear anything. Slowly and cautiously, Autumn sat up. She was in a dark and somewhat familiar cave, with a dirt floor which she had previously been sleeping on. She couldn't see the walls or much else, so she crawled around until she felt one of the walls. She felt her way along the walls until she reached an opening. Following the passage way connected to the room she had been in, Autumn found herself outside gazing at the shadow in the sky that was the new moon.

"What happened?" Autumn asked no one inparticular. Walking around, Autumn found nothing that could help her remember.

"Sempai?" Autumn called out into the starless night.

"Leader-sama?"

"Aniki?" There was no response. Autumn sat down in the cool grass beneath her, it was darker that usual. It was pitch black, like someone had shut the whole world in a black box. The only thing she could make out was a circle in the sky that was a lighter shade of black. Knowing that at least the moon was the same, gave Autumn enough security for to her closed her eyes. But, she didn't go to sleep, she just sat there waiting for the sun to rise, solving her confusion.

Hours later the sun finally broke through the darkness, signalling Autumn that it was time to open her eyes. Autumn slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, but what she saw made her wish she hadn't. The place looked almost like a wasteland! There were trees that had fallen, and debris all over the place.

"Autumn!!!" Someone yelled behind her. Autumn turned and looked at whoever was calling her name. It wasn't just one person, it was the whole Obsessionists gang! (Including all the other groups Autumn hangs out with, but I don't care about them.)

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, there was a huge earthquake. Even we felt it, all the way across town." May said coming to the front.

"An earthquake? But, we don't even live anywhere near a fault line." she said looking around, she didn't recognize the surrounding area, just where was she?

"I know!" May said offering her friend a hand up. Autumn took it gladly silently thanking her friend for being there.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking May in the eye.

"You mean you don't know!?!" May asked surprised. "You're supposed to be smart one out of our little group!" This caused Autumn to roll her eyes,

"Just tell me already,"

"Autumn don't you get it? We're at _your_ house." she said sadly.

"M-my house?" May nodded her head. "N-no, this can't be-!" May turned her head toward the biggest pile of debris, it was nothing but wood, bricks and roofing tiles.

"We're sorry Fall." May whispered, offering to hug her friend.

"NO!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE MY HOUSE!!! IT JUST CANT!!!" Fall sank to her knees.

"Last night, something went off underground..." May started.

"Apparently your house was closest to whatever it was..." Daniel continued.

"And your neighbors alerted us first when they saw your house come down..." Lyn added.

"Look on the bright side! _You're still alive!_" May said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're lucky you got out of there alive!" Everyone else agreed. Autumn sniffed and looked up and what used to be her house.

"I guess I'll have to move..." she gave a small laugh, "Ya know... I've lived in this house for almost all of my life, even after _it _happened I never moved, I guess all good things have an end."

"That's the spirit Fall! Let's try to find anything salvageable!" May said running over to the pile of rubble, Autumn and the rest following close behind.

* * *

After about an hour of searching, Autumn found a few things that were undamaged. All of her clothes were in perfect condition, just covered in dust and stuff. Her jewelry (which wasn't much) was okay, Her mother's old grandfather clock that she had gotten in Germany was fine. A lot of things that she had locked up in her parents' room was just fine, much to her relief. 

Autumn walked across the rubble to where May had found a hole earlier, picking up a few boards, Autumn found... Her library! She ventured down into the hole after grabbing a flashlight from her friends and looked around, EVERYTHING WAS OKAY!! Autumn jumped for joy, her manga was scattered all over the place, and her DVDs were on the floor too, but her TV was still on the wall and in working condition. Autumn did a little dance and ran back up into the fresh air. Her friends had left earlier, to look for houses, they were looking for anything inthe area, until she had a new place to stay, she was going to live in the motel down the street. May had offered to have her stay at her house, but she refused.

As Autumn walked down to her motel room, she thought back about what had happened, and then it hit her... She was free. When she had woken up she hadn't seen the Akatsuki anywhere. If the Akatsuki were gone, then they had no more authority over her, she was reall and truely free.

* * *

Before anyone asks... THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! There is still more to come, featuring more characters, and other stuff, until then.

Aloha!


	17. Blast from the Past

This chapter has nothing to do with Naruto, but I'll say it anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Two days had passed and it was finally the weekend (Friday afternoon, it starts to count after you turn ten) Autumn continued to go to school, from the motel. And she had gotten a new skateboard, she had found her old one, but it was broken in half! Her clothes were okay, although with further inspection some were torn, but she knew how to fix them. The money and other things her parents had saved was kept in a safe in the basement. The safe was extremely dented, but that only made it easier to open. May had found Autumn's old mountain bike, broken beyond all repair. Her two pairs of skates, (one for ice, and one pair of rollerblades) were in good condition. She used these to go to school for the rest of the week, since she was going to use the weekend to break in her skateboard.

Although they were excited for the dance coming up in the following two weeks, Autumn and her friends's main priority was to find her a house. Daniel had found a house within the first day, but that one was a bit of a hazard (it was built on a very small rock, not an island, a rock. The whole house took up most of the island.) May found one, but it was a little small (One story, one room, no basement... Not a house, a shack!) Mandy found a nice one, but... let's just it was in a bad neighborhood. (The area was known for sexual offenders, drug dealers, and alcoholics) As Autumn found out later Mandy had lived there until the second grade, she'd rather shoot herself than go back. ('Tis the truth). Lyn didn't bother helping with actually looking for a house, she and some of Autumn's other friends worked on different projects. Lyn worked on scanning for good neighborhoods that were in the school district. Janet, one of Autumn's older friends, had been getting people do donate money which she used to buy Autumn some food while she was living in the motel.

Autumn was busy working on trying on opening her parents' old safe. Even though it was dented and beaten, as well as shot at (courtesy of Autumn herself) it wouldn't open.

"Stupid safe..." Autumn muttered glaring at the safe. She'd been at it for hours.

"Need help?" someone asked from behind her.

"Ahhhh!" Autumn jumped three feet into the air,

"Gee Fall I didn't think you'd get scared this easily." Autumn turned around and saw the persom who had spoken it was Daniel, he had some tools with him.

"Shut up! You know very well that your girlfriend scares me almost every day!" Daniel threw a screwdriver at her head.

"Not funny,"

"Fine, here's something funny: A guy walked into a bar, ouch!" Daniel glared at her. "I know I need to work on my jokes as well as my atitude, but that was no reason to chuck a screwdriver at my head!"

"It's plenty of reason..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So need help?" Daniel asked breaking the long silence.

"Sure, if you have a welding torch in that box," Daniel reached into his tool box and pulled out just what she had asked for.

"Wow..."

* * *

Eventually they had gotten the safe open. (With a little help from a few homemade bombs, and the Authoress's awesome powers.) 

"What's so improtant in here that we had to blow it up?" Daniel asked glaring at the safe that was potentially undamaged, but open.

"My parents traveled a lot, and collected a lot of what to us would be junk, but that junk could well be worth something." Autumn explained looking in the safe. As soon as she did, she took out a peice of paper and closed it.

"What was in there?"

"I'll tell you after I find a house." Autumn spun the dial on the safe to lock it.

"WHAT!?! WE JUST SPENT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG TRYING TO OPEN THAT!!!" Daniel yelled.

"Shhhhhhh!!! My parents were such smart people, they put the combination _inside_ the safe, to keep _it _safe." she said walking over to a table.

"All you need to worry your pretty little head about is whether or not your girlfriend will approve of you being over here this late." She was right, it was around midnight. Daniel rolled his eyes and walked out, but as soon as he opened the door he got run over by a hyperactive squrriel/person by the name of May.

"I found one! I found one! I found one! I found one!" she chattered. Autumn laughed as Daniel peeled himself off the floor.

"What did you find?" Autumn asked trying to avoid Daniel's glare.

"I found the perfect house!" she said grabbing her hand.

"And you're going to show me now? At 1am?"

"Yes! The owner has a skin condition! Let's go!" Autumn rolled her eyes, sometimes it paid to be an insomniac.

* * *

Turns out the house May found wasn't a house at all. It was a MANSION! 

"May, how do you expect me to pay for this?" Autumn asked as she and her friend aproched the house.

"Don't worry I talked to the owner, he wanted to meet you first, he said that he would just give it to you for free if he liked you!" Autumn glared at her. May wasn't right in the head.

"Have you ever considered the thought that this guy could be a pedophile, or a mass murderer, or a vampire?"

"Yep!"

"And?"

"I disregarded every thought!"

"..."

"..."

"If I die I blame you,"

"Ditto," Autumn walked up to the door, but before she could even knock some dude opened the door and ushered her inside.

* * *

Autumn was lead into a room, she gasped, the inside was beautiful! A wide chandelier hund from the ceiling, but the most amazing thing was the man in front of her. 

"Are you the girl Autumn?" he asked in a soft angelic voice. Autumn nodded, even though he was hotter than the sun, she had an immunity to the effects of men, so she really didn't care, as long as she got the house.

"My you have grown. When was the last time I saw you? I can't seem to remember quite that well," he spoke, looking her over.

"Excuse me? I don't think I know you..." Autumn trailed off as she looked into his eyes, it seemed as if they had changed color.

"Really, because I remember you quite well."

"Ummm... I'm just here, for-"

"The house, I know. And I will give you the house, as well as all of it's contents, as soon as I explain." Autumn had a really bad feeling by this time.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend of your parents..."

"Were,"

"No, am I see no point is reffering to them as if they were dead."

"But, they-!"

"If only they were around to watch you grow up... I guess it's too late, they aren't coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've grown into such a pretty _little girl_." For a moment time seemed to freeze for Autumn, as she heard those same two words, no matter what language, she could still feel the pain of hearing them being used to reffer to her.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" The man was startled at her raising her voice, but as he regained his composure, he spoke.

"You should know me, I was there on _that day..."_

* * *

next chapter I shall reveal what really happened to Autumn's parents, and what this story has to do with naruto in the first place, the Akatsuki should be coming back soon, as well as some other characters from Naruto.

Thank you for sending me ideas, I'll be sure to use them for later chapters.

Please review!!!


	18. Lesson

The guy's true identity, and an actual lesson in this chapter! Warning: this chapter contains spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Autumn was trying her very best to be patient, calm, cool, and collected, but this guy was about to get on her **last good **nerve. She was extremely sure now that this weirdo was either a rapist, a murderer, a vampire, or a pedophile, or something! She had been sitting in the same place for hours! He wouldn't let her leave! About an hour ago she had officially announced to herself that she was being held against her will. She had tried to run out, but this guy was incredibly fast! Since then they had been sitting in the same place, the man was still watching her. 

"You know, people say that it is really impolite to stare..." Autumn said trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's also somewhat impolite to try and run away from someone who so graciously invited you into their home and offered to give it all to you for little to no cost." he snapped.

"It may not be so impolite, if that person is being held against their will," Autumn said in a sing-song voice. He glared at her,

"Well if that person weren't such an insolent brat who should be dead by know if the other someone hadn't been so merciful so many years ago, not to mention that someone should at least deserve a 'thank you'"

"Well that someone would get a 'thank you' if the person weren't still being held against their will, and had more of an idea of WHO THE HECK YOU ARE!!!" The guy smirked,

"I win," he said simply, getting up. Autumn followed after him.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" She asked having to run to keep up with him.

"You know for such a _little girl_ you have a very _big mouth_, and an _even bigger attitude_."

"Will you shut up! I haven't even said that much, you've been doing all the talking, going on and on about how you knew my parents! Just tell me who you are already!" The dude stopped causing Autumn to bump into him.

"My name is none of your business, but if you insist you can call me Genyuumaru."

"... Riiiiight now are ya gonna tell me why I can't leave?"

"..."

"How about 'how you know my parents?'"

"..."

"I don't know why, but I hate you..."

"Good," was his sole reply.

* * *

After a few more hours Genyuumaru finally answered Autumn's questions, but of course the answers came at a price, he wanted Autumn's chakra. 

"You're kidding..." Autumn said staring at him.

"Just give me your chakra, and you can have everything." he said giving her a creepy smirk. Autumn had to think about this long and hard,

"ALL of it?" he nodded.

"No. I want to live, see ya!" Autumn walked toward the door, she knew what she was leaving, but she didn't care, she was happy thinking her parents were dead, it made life easier. Genyuumaru blocked her and Autumn used her chakra to push him out of the way.

"See ya later Orochimaru!" she said walking away.

"How did you-"

"I read... a lot, I'd rather live my life, instead of being your little experiment!" Autumn walked away, leaving a gaping snake man behind her, as the henge Orochimaru was using wore off. She didn't get far though, because she was caught by his little silver haired assistant.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I see spending too much time with the akatsuki has affected you. Too bad, you were such a nice girl two years ago."

"..." Autumn didn't really care for what he had said, she was wondering if now was a good time to try out her abilities. Truthfully in her time with the akatsuki she had only learned the basics. Henge, bunshin, and kai, That was it, she could control her chakra, and walk on walls, or walk on water, but that was just about it. Pein didn't want Autumn to be taught anything that she could use against him, so most ninjutsu was off limits. Her training sessions with Sasori were mainly taijutsu, Aka: Puppets vs Autumn, guess who usually won? Autumn's specialty was evasion, she soon found this out after her first spar with Itachi, also her high chakra levels healed her wounds almost automatically. She was already used as a test subject, she didn't want it to happen again. As Kabuto went on about something that she had lost track about over an hour ago she was actually thinking about the chances of escape. Who knew this guy was so long winded?

"Will you please stop talking! It's really hard to think when you're talking about peanut butter." Autumn snapped. Kabuto looked at her in surprise, she didn't dare talk to him like that!

"My, a bit impatient are we?" She knew he was just stalling time, so Orochimaru could get his butt out there, and give her some stupid cursed seal. Sadly he knew she knew, so he just kept talking.

"Shut it Pointdexter, if you don't mind I'll be going now." Autumn started to walk around him, only to be stopped as he tripped her. (a bit anticlimactic but I'm running out of ideas)

"You wouldn't want to leave without your friend would you?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses and signaled for some of Orochimaru's other lackeys to bring out their prisoner.

"Why of all people did you have to kidnap May?" She sighed. "She'll nag me into a coma after this!" May was brought out bound and gagged. Why did she ever have to get into this mess?

"MMPHHS!!!" May (how do I say this?) mphsed as she saw Autumn on the ground.

"You wouldn't want to leave your best friend would you?" Kabuto asked allowing Autumn to pick herself up.

"Oh someone shoot me... You people have issues ya know that!" she muttered. Just then Orochimaru walked out, wearing his old outfit butt bow and all.

"So have you decided?" he asked smirking.

"And you! Do you know that you **die** twice in the series! **TWICE**!!! WHY CANT YOU **DIE** AND **STAY DEAD**!!!

Everyone looked at her like she had grown two heads, except May who was used to it.

"Mmpht, mow munf suma miv mu miv niff mivvnivv?" (Autumn, how much sugar did you have this morning?) she asked although no one seemed to understand her.

"Shut up." Autumn replied, rolling her eyes, she was getting ready to go on a rant.

"First you go hunting for little boys, and almost kill Sasuke by giving himthat stupid curse mark, do you know how worried Sakura was!?! If it weren't for you then Sasuke would have done the sane thing and never abandoned his village, but nuuuuuuu! You just had to give him the stupid seal any way! I guess it really was his brother's fault, because he really should have killed him, and forgotten about the stupid eyes in the first place, so Sasuke should be dead... Anyway if Itachi had killed Sasuke, you still probably be in the akatsuki, and Sasori most likely wouldn't have died, then again I don't think Tobi of Deidara would be there either, but what ever... No you still would have quit, actually you would have tried to quit, but everyone else would have killed you like they were supposed to, and you would be turned into a puppet, and I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"Autumn stopped to think for awhile. Orochimaru took advantage of her distraction,and mad a hand seal. His neck stretched out, and his head flew toward Autumn.

"MMMMPHFTT!!!" May yelled but it was too late, Orochimaru retracted his neck and smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth. Autumn screamed in pain, she was on the ground grasping her neck. She knew what was coming next, and before darkness had a chance to take over, Autumn made a last ditch effort to do something useful. (Meaning she actually put up a fight) Autumn first retracted her chakra's signature into her body, then released it all at once. Before all got dark Autumn heard May scream.

* * *

wow... In my own opinion that sucked. I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so Autumn did what she did in the first chapter, freeze up and substitute. 

The ending wasn't that bad, but this wasn't one of my best.

The lesson: Don't go crazy naruto fangirl in the middle something important. believe me, I've done it before and it doesn't help in tight situations.


	19. Sealing the Seal

And the chaos ensues, what awaits Autumn today?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

When Autumn woke up next, she found herself in a fairly large room. The room had very large windows and allowed lot of sunlight into the room. So much sunlight she was almost blinded as soon as she opened her eyes. Her clothes had been replaced, and by judging by how drowsy she felt, she was sure she had been asleep for awhile. Autumn blinked confused. This looked nothing like the little prison Orochimaru had put her in which he had dared called a house. Just where exactly was she? Her mind drew a blank. 

"Oh so you're awake!" said a cheerful voice. Autumn looked over at the door. Standing in the frame... Autumn rubbed her eyes trying to make sure she saw it right. ...Pink? That's when it clicked. Who in the Naruto series can act extremely happy, has pink hair, and wears a reddish forehead protector as a headband? (It's never that hard to figure it out.) It was none other than the one and only Sakura Haruno. (Shippuden)

Autumn squeaked, it was like every other day she was with a different group of anime characters.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked walking over to the bedside. "You don't have a fever, which is a good thing."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half, but that's normal for patients who have the cursed seal." she said looking out of one of the windows.

"Why are you here?" Autumn asked. it was the first time she asked that, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. Sakura looked her and smiled.

"I'm here to help you!" Autumn thought about smacking her over the head, but decided against it.

"FALL!!!" Just then May ran into the room followed by a weary looking... Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and an annoyed looking Sai. May jumped on Autumn potentially trying to hug her to death.

"M-m-mayyyy?" Autumn choked out.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto was practically on the ground out of breath, while Kakashi and Yamato merely looked a bit tired. Sai on the other hand seemed just fine.

"May... I need you to tell me something..." Autumn looked at her friend as seriously as she could. May just nodded.

"What did you... have... for... Breakfast?"

"I forgot."

"Then girl what have you been smoking, because you have been bouncing off the walls for over two days! And I know you ain't really hyper, so what is it? It ain't sugar!" (My friend and I were pretending to be from GALS! And I just said this randomly it's not in the series, but it should be!)

"Hehe... Sorry"

"Right. Now someone wanna tell me what the heck is going on?"

"..." No one answered.

"How about what happened after I blacked out?" And that's when everyone looked at May.

"What! Me?"

"Yes you, now tell me since these people obviously have no clue!" May looked nervously around the room.

"Well, Autumn... Actually those creeps just... Disappeared! And after you blacked out for a bit these weirdos appeared in their place!" That last part earned May a glare from all of the Naruto characters in the room.

"Okay then! What's your story?" Autumn asked everyone else. No one dared to speak. Autumn sighed, this was going to be a long day, at least Orochimaru knew what was going on! (Not that he ever shared that information with her)

"May?"

"Don't ask me Fall!"

"Right, I should have known better. I'm blowin this joint!" And with that Autumn got up and started to walked toward the door.

"Wait for me!" May yelled after her. Sadly neither one of them made it out of that door, because Sakura dragged Autumn back to bed, and May ended up being held captive in a little wooden cage.

"Oh no you don't! Trust me, that seal is uncontrollable! It could go off at any second! You're not going anywhere until we seal it!"

"You're going to seal the seal? Nice. I'm outta here!" Autumn ran past Sakura and almost out of the window, which was her goal. instead she was caught by a giant black snake, made apparently out of ink. Sai.

"I really hate you all," she said rolling her eyes and not struggling in any way shape or form.

"That's too bad, because we're going to be here for a long time!" Sai said fake smiling, letting the snake dropping the poor girl back in the bed.

"Not if I can help it." Autumn muttered. JUST now remembering her original question, Autumn asked her good friend May,

"Where are we in the first place?" (Zathura: You JUST NOW realized you don't know where you are? You are sad.)

May pushed her head through the bars of the wooden cage,

"Remember that house the guy offered for free? Well congrats! You have a new home! And Daniel helped bringing your stuff from the motel too so you won't have to worry about that, by the way Daniel wants to know what was in that safe?"

"I'll tell him later, did you bring my laptop?"

"Under your pillow!" Autumn gave her a look,

"I called in a favor from the Tooth Fairy."

"Riight." Autumn brought out her laptop, and set it in front of her.

"So can we get this over with so you weird peoples can leave me alone?"

"Sorry, but you're too weak you wouldn't live through it." Sakura said sincerely. Autumn glared at her and did one of the things she did best. Became annoyingly smart.

"Well you were weak until you hit the age of 14! I could probably beat you at that age to a pulp, and I'm only 12!" That hit a nerve. Sakura gained a deadly aura. Everyone except May and Autumn moved into the farthest corner of the room.

"Wait what about me? I'm still in a danger zone!" May yelled, and thankfully for her the cage dispersed. Sakura raised a fist threateningly, causing Autumn to gulp.

"Would you like to repeat that!?!"

"Yes I would, but you might want to ask how I knew that, where you are, and who I am first." Sakura was just about to pound Autumn's face in, but thankfully for both of them, Kakashi and Yamato intervined.

"Stop Sakura! She's right!" While they restrained Sakura Autumn took the liberty of pulling up some Naruto episodes on her laptop to help with her explanation.

* * *

"HA! TAKE THAT SAI! I HAVE MY OWN TV SHOW!!!" Naruto boasted. 

"Yes Naruto, now will you just sit down?" It had taken a full hour to finish explaining, and even more time to convince them that the wold wasn't staling them, then the water works came, and yeah you get it. Anyway, now Autumn had "forgotten" to put in the captured by Akatsuki part, but she did mention her high chakra levels. Kakashi decided to seal the mark ASAP and Sai hadn't said a word. May had gone home only to leave Daniel in her place because she didn't want her best friend to be left in the hands of total strangers. (Most of my friends don't care about Naruto, the only one would be Mandy, and she'll come in later)

"So can I leave now?"

"No!" was the unanimous answer.

"I'll seal the mark first, and then if you can still walk you may leave." Kakashi said standing up.

"Okay people everybody out."

Kakashi shooed everyone out so he and Autumn were the only ones left.

"You know this is going to hurt a little."

"I saw you seal Sasuke's. You really shouldn't lie, this isn't going to hurt a little, this is going to hurt a lot."

"Very well then, I was just trying to ease your peace of mind."

"Just get on with it!" And he did, just like he did with Sasuke he drew the symbols and started. For the upteenth time in this stupid story Autumn found herself in pain, only this time, she didn't faint. She screamed for what seemed to like hours, but she didn't faint. Eventually her body fell limp, but her eyes were still open, and she could talk.

"I guess I'll leave tomorrow." she said weakly as Kakashi placed her in her bed. He patted her head and left.

* * *

HA!!! I told myself that I couldn't do it! And I did it! Here ya go Asa a whole chapter in under 24 hours!!! 


	20. Bonus Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

It was just another 'normal' day in Autumn's new mansion, Naruto was eating ramen, Sakura and Autumn were sparring, Kakashi and Jill (one of Autumn's extremely creepy friends) were being perverted. Sai was drawing, being completely ignored by everyone else, and Yamato wasn't really doing anything. They'd been like this for hours, and it was currently **2** in the freak'in afternoon and nothing was going on!! That's when the extremely bored authoress and her somewhat annoyed friend decided to pop in and wreak havoc.

"Hello all!!" I yelled happily, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh no, not you **again**!" Autumn whined.

"Yes, it is me!! Who else would come all the way here whenever they had free time just to annoy the heck out of you and all of the people who thrive in your little imaginary multiverse?" Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy.

"ZOMG! There's two Autumns!?" Naruto yelled, almost choking on his ramen.

"It's only a clone." Sai stated calmly. That pissed me off. (I really don't like Sai, I feel sorry for him, but he still annoys me to no end)

"I am not a clone! I am a super human being!! And this is my somewhat peeved friend, Jinx." I said introducing my friend.

"She may look mad now, but that's only because this isn't a Harry Potter story. Just give her a little sugar and she'll be as good as new!"

"Wow! May has a twin!?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"No she's not a twin, she's a robot." Jinx smacked me over the head and explained herself.

"We're here because this maniac was bored out of her mind, and I am not a robot, I'm human!" Jinx said, glaring at everyone in the room.

"I guess that's one way to put it, but I'm also here to see my good friend Autumn!" I said walking over to her, away from the evil/crazy person I came with. Jinx rolled her eyes. (She's right behind me...) And started reading a book that she had just gotten out of nowhere. I walked over to where Jill and Kakashi were, and stole Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise!! Then I used my awesome powers to turn it into a candy bar.

"NUUUUUUUUU!!" Both Kakashi and Jill yelled. I dropped the candy bar, and walked over to where Sai was.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, before I could start my prank.

"Walking, obviously. You're not too bright are you?" I asked creating a fireball behind my back.

"Then what is that behind your back?" He asked, returning to his drawing.

"...Nothing" I quickly threw my fireball at his head and ducked. As I suspected, Sai dodged my fireball and drew a snake to tie me up. Jinx looked up from her book and laughed at me, I was tied up on the floor. Then another fireball set Sai's hair on fire. The clone that was tied up by the snake disappeared. The real me came out of the shadows and started rolling on the floor laughing. Sai started running around screaming trying to put the fire out. Alas operation: Make the Emo, Yet Emotionless Boy Show Some Emotion, was finally complete, sadly he set the curtains on fire, which set Kakashi's hair on fire who set the candy bar on fire... Well you get the point. Jinx and I sat around eating popcorn while everything went up in smoke.

* * *

**The next day…**

They made me clean up the mess, so I left before 1, they made me do any more work, and 2 before I could cause any damage. I wondered around until I had a great idea. I should go bug the Akatsuki! I opened a portal and ended up in their little cave. Apparently now wasn't the best time to visit because they were in the middle of a meeting.

"Umm... Hi?" I said, nervously. Sadly for me Hidan was right in front of me, and he was still holding a grudge from the last bonus chapter.

"Today must be my lucky day," he said, smirking. Hidan either thought I was Autumn, or he knew I was myself, then again it wouldn't make a difference, because he hates us both. Before he could slice me in half, I ran and hid behind Itachi.

"Weasel Man! Help me!" I squeaked as Hidan turned toward us. Itachi didn't say anything.

"Autumn... How did you get here?" Pein asked.

"I'm not Autumn, I am the great, powerful, and somewhat ill, Princess Zathura!" -Insert sparkles falling from the sky- Pein just raised an eyebrow and let Hidan keep trying to attack me. Itachi however, didn't let that happen, instead he pushed me over to Kisame and left. Good old Itachi, always so reliable.

"Will some one stop the idiot!" I yelled, while Kisame snickered.

"Shut up!" Hidan Came at me again only this time I jumped out of the way and landed in front of the statue right into the open. Hidan came at me for what seemed to be the last time, but I used my awesome powers and made a T-rex head pop upright in front of me. Hidan fell into it's mouth, got eaten, and died.

"Well that solves my problems for the next 10 chapters!" Everyone seemed to glare at me for a moment.

"What?"

"Do you realize that you have just killed off one of our members?"

"Riiiiight, while you sulk over dead immortals, I'm going to go bug Oro-baka!" And I left in my search to annoy as many random peoples in one chapter as was (somewhat) humanly possible.

I found Orochimaru's hideout quite easily (giant white building in the middle of the forest, seriously, it's not that hard to find) and the security was really bad. I got in and started to search. Getting tired of doing this myself, I summoned Autumn back from her happy world to search Orochimaru's compound for me!

"Hold on a second! Why do I have to do it!?" Autumn whined again.

"Because I said so! If you need me, I'm going to go and get some ice cream. Ciao!" I left.

* * *

**With Autumn...**

Autumn walked down one hallway and then another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and-

"WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT ALREADY !?"

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Anyway, Autumn kept walking until she eventually she came to a door.

"Is this it?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know, open it and find out."

"Aw hecky nah! I'm outta here!" Autumn stormed off.

With me

"Looks like I've lost." I said taking one final glance at the pinball machine before I went to get my ice cream.

"Hello! are you even paying attention!?" It was Autumn again.

"Geez, if you're gonna quit, ya quit! If ya take the time to say that yer gonna quit, then you obviously don't wanna! Besides I still control you and your world, so... Since you quit, here comes Kabuto!"

I smirked at my laptop and started on my ice cream. (Watching Autumn get in trouble is fun.) Just as I had 'predicted', Kabuto came around the corner at that minute, and captured Autumn from behind.

"NUUUUUU!! I take it back! I don't quit! Just make him let me go!"

"Sorry, but you asked for it." I watched as Kabuto dragged Autumn into the room behind the door Autumn had found previously.

* * *

**With Autumn again...**

Autumn found herself before Orochimaru for the second time in the story!

"What did I do to deserve this!" She said out loud, Orochimaru just laughed.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" I screamed.

"What?" Autumn asked.

"I don't have spoon!!"

"OMG the Authoress doesn't have a spoon! The world is gonna end!"

"Do you want it to?"

"..."

"I thought so." Just then I dropped my ice cream on Orochi-baka's head.

"Now what in the world was that for!?" He asked, mentally cursing the sky (me)

"I don't like you." I jumped through my laptop back into the Naruto world landing right on top of... Kabuto.

"Oops! I was aiming for Autumn! Oh well!" I got off Kabuto and stood in front of Orochimaru.

"I have a question... Why is your hair so long?"

"..." He didn't answer my question.

"Aren't you worried that it might catch on fire? Like this?" Where my ice cream had been, it was replaced by a fireball, thus setting Orochi-baka's head on fire. Autumn and I laughed as the snake man ran around screaming. Eventually he got Kabuto to douse him with some water ruining our fun.

"You shall pay for that!" He threatened, looking me in the eyes. I just shrugged it off and left. Leaving Autumn to be horribly maimed.

* * *

And that is me being bored with ice cream. Strawberry ice cream! Jinx is here, and she is May, but no one cares about her, because she's not hyper at the moment. When she gets hyper, then she acts like the May in the story, until then, my house is safe.

Jinx: If you say one more word...

Zathura: O.O -gulp-


	21. Next day

ZOMG! 2 chapters in1 day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters

* * *

Autumn awoke late the next afternoon.

_'I must have fallen asleep... OH CRAP!'_ Autumn sat up as quickly as she could, but when she did she grasped her shoulder in pain. 

"Careful!" Autumn looked to the side. It was Sakura again. 

"I'm fine." Autumn said moving to get up. Sakura grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back into bed.

"Oh no you're not! We get it you're strong, but even the strong need to rest!" Sakura scolded. Autumn scowled and sat back on the bed. Sakura's face softened,

"I heard Kakashi-sensei say that you were conscious through the whole sealing process..." Autumn nodded.

"It hurt... a lot,"

"I can only imagine!" Sakura said cheerily.

"Ya know Kakashi said I could leave if I could walk..." Autumn's attention went out the window.

"That offer only lasted for right after the sealing process was finished." Kakashi said walking into the room. Autumn glared at him.

"Great, I always knew there was a good reason why you annoyed the heck outta me!"

"Hmmm..." Kakashi pulled out a book, but this one wasn't like the others, it had a camo pattern, and what looked to be a broken lock on the front.

"It says here that you thought that I was, and I quote: "so hot that I could just bake cookies on him" end quote." 

(I don't own that line either)

Autumn grew a blush that if it wasn't for the roof could be seen from space.

"W-w-where did you g-get th-that?" Autumn stuttered, while Sakura laughed.

"Oh this? I found it in some safe downstairs."

"Wow Kaka-sensei! Looks like you've got a secret admirer!" Sakura joked. Autumn shot both of them a glare,

"Did you ever suppose that it was in a safe for a reason!" he just shrugged, and Sakura kept laughing.

"That.. **_was_** my diary..." Autumn said looking down. Sakura laughed even harder.

"... from over two years ago..." Sakura stopped.

"How long?" she asked.

"As I said two years... I think that's when the series first premiered in America. I had my parents lock it up in the safe... It was the last..." Autumn stopped, and so did Sakura when she saw the first tears start to fall from Autumn's face.

"I-i-it wasss th-the llllassst th-th-thing they did fforrrr m... m... me." She didn't continue right away, she couldn't. she was crying to hard.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Kakashi, feeling this was a 'girl moment' left to check on Naruto. Autumn dried her tears and tried to calm her breathing.

"It all happened two years ago..."

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_Autumn walked through the front door. She had just returned from school, and she was going about her normal routine. Come home, grab a snack, call mom at work. Because she was only ten, her mom always had her call when she got home. Just in case. Autumn went upstairs and grabbed a banana, then she went to call her mom._

_She tried several times, but all she got was voice mail. She just shrugged it off thinking that her mom was on another call, instead she called her dad. His cell phone rang once and went straight to voice mail. That was odd. Autumn just left a message and finished her banana._

_Autumn looked at the clock, it was past 6:00 her parents should have been home by then. Being a responsible child she cleaned her room and got prepared for bed. _

_Autumn checked the clock again it was 7:02 Where were they? Autumn called both of parents' cell phones this time, they both went straight to voice mail. 'That's really odd' she watched "Law and Order" for another hour or two, and then went to bed. As she crawled into her bed she felt a pair of eyes on her. Autumn looked at the window. The window itself was closed, but the blinds were open. She walked over to the window and looked into the night. it was a full moon. Pulling her eyes from the shining orb in the sky she dragged herself to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep._

**_End Flashback..._**

"When I woke up the next morning I was surrounded by police. They told my that my parents had never made it to work that day. Their bodies were never found." Autumn concluded her story.

"Wow..." Sakura gasped. Autumn smirked at her,

"Since then I've had insomnia, which I've started to get over recently."

"So your parents just disappeared?" 

"Yep, I haven't had any clue about what happened to them, but I know for a fact that they're not dead. If they were I'd feel it." Sakura looked down sadly,

"I'm... sorry."

"It's okay, besides I understand that you've lost someone close to you too." Sakura smiled sadly.

"You really shouldn't have done it though."

"Done what?"

"Let him get to you! If you were stronger back then you could have stopped him from leaving by force, also he would be a bit more reluctant to knock you unconscious and leave you on a bench." Sakura gave a nervous laugh and twitched.

"In fact he might have offered to take you with him!"

"Really!"

"According to fan fiction, then yes!" Sakura wasn't too sure what it was Autumn was talking about, but it made sense to her, after all she was created by someone in this world right? While Sakura was thinking about it Autumn slipped out of bed and silently made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"YIKES!" Autumn jumped about two feet off the floor and landed on her butt. Looking up she saw that it was just Kakashi again.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked snapping out of her trance.

"Nothing, I think you might want to keep a closer eye on your patient though." he said simply.

"I was just going to get something to eat..." 

"Speaking of which, Sakura you might want to go shopping, it looks like Naruto and Autumn's friend, May was it? Well is seems that they've eaten all of the food."

"**WHAT**!" Both Sakura and Autumn yelled, but for two different reasons. Autumn yelled because of the Idea of Sakura going into a public place alone, and Sakura yelled because they ate all of the food in the house.

"HOW CAN THEY EAT ALL OF THE FOOD!"

"Apparently a lot of it was ramen." (I love ramen!) Sakura just sighed and walked toward the door.

"WAIT!"

"Nani?" Sakura asked turning around.

"You can't go out in public! You're famous! And the pink hair is definitely gonna stick out!"

"Don't worry I'll use a henge!" Sakura said cheerily, "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm taking Naruto and May with me."

"Could you take Janet with you too? I know you can keep Naruto under control, but May is different. That girl can get hyper off of water!" (It's the truth, and one of my other friends gets hyper when she eats carrots)

"Umm right..."

"Don't worry knowing Janet she'll be here in Three... Two... One." Just then they heard a door slam open.

"I take it that that is your friend?" Kakashi asked looking out of the door.

"Yep!"

"Well then I'd better get going!" Sakura said walking off.

* * *

W00T! I'm on a roll!

Review please! It's the only reason I'm typing this fast!


	22. Prisoner Once Again

Hehe… Yeah before I start this I gonna say… These few chapters covering all of these other characters are important! Well actually I'm just writing this one because I thought it was a good idea. Also I did this one because in my other story I was going to dump cheese on Sasuke, and I didn't get the chance yet and someone... I don't care _who_ it is, but someone **must** be covered in cheese...

Disclaimer: I **don't** own the show **NARUTO** or any related characters. But... I _do_ own Autumn!

* * *

Sakura had just left with Naruto, May, and Janet in tow. It was a beautiful Monday afternoon in October. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in Autumn's new mansion there wasn't a sound to be heard... (Yeah right, can you spot the lies? Let me rephrase this into reality... Get ready... Here I go!)

Sakura had just left with Janet. Sakura and Janet had to **drag** both Naruto and May out of the door **kicking** and **screaming**. It was a somewhat _depressing_ Monday afternoon in October. There was _no_ sun that day, it was hidden behind the **dark** clouds, the birds had left, and all that wasthere were the **crows** to caw. And in Autumn's new mansion there wasn't a sound to be heard _except_ the sound of breathing, panting and hearts pounding. (Much better.) 

Autumn was the one panting, she was currently **bound** to her bed by a giant black snake that was made completely out of _ink,_ curtesy of Sai. Why you ask? Simpily because the three **idiots** standing in front of her apparently had _issues_ with the phrase, "Let freedom ring", and took the quote, "Give me liberty, or give me death," quite literally. 

Before she had left, Sakura had given strict instructions to not let her 'patient' leave the house, or be up for more than three minutes, and according to Kakashi, for the next fourty-eight hours the 'patient' had to be supervised at all times, just in case. Well by now the 'patient' was... Highly annoyed. (Autumn:-pushes Zathura out of chair and takes computer- AW HECK NAH!) Their 'patient was more that _highly annoyed_, she was pissed! (Zathura:-gets up and smacks Autumn with frying pan- will you be good now? Aututmn:-from floor- NEVAH!)While Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai made sure that there was no way to escape thereimforced prison that was called her house (Used to belong to Orochimaru remember?) Autumn plotted her soon to come revenge. The poor girl brought her head up and looked at her 'captors'.

"Will you _please_ allow me the _wonderous _privialage of being free?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, that seemed to belond to an angel.

"..." First there was silence, it seems to have worked, but only Kakashi showed visable signs of it. 

Then...

"NO!" Came the unanimous reply. Apparently "the voice of an angel" had no effect on two jonins and an ANBU. Autumn glared at them and reverted back to her usual somewhat sarcastic demeanor.

"Gee, you're sure quick to anwser...Well then,ya wanna remind me why I'm tied up, AND BY A GIANT **SNAKE **NO LESS!" This time it was just Yamato who anwsered,

"Sakura has been gone for fifteen minutes, in that amount of time you've tried to run away twice, last time you jumped out of a window, and you're tied up so you don't play another prank on us like you did the first time."

"Oh come on! You've got to get admit that was funny!" Kakashi and Yamato both glared at her.

"I don't think having cheese poured over their heads was "funny" in their veiw." Sai said fake smiling

"Humph! Maybe it wasn't funny to them, but to me it was hilarious! And in this world, that's all that matters."

* * *

_**Flashback:** **15 minutes ago...**_

_Autumn was staring at the ceiling until she heard the door slam shut down stairs. Then all got quiet. Perfect. Kakashi was still in the room, but Autumn would take care of that._

_"Kakashi..." she spoke quietly, as if trying not to scare an animal..._

_"Hmmm?" Autumn sat up._

_"Mind if I go downstairs and get a glass of water? Or has Sakura resrticted me from doing that too?" Kakashi flipped a page in his book before he anwsered,_

_"Actually she has... -page flip- I'll go get it." Kakashi left and Autumn set her plan in motion. Using her chakra to increase her speed Autumn rigged a trap on her ceiling right in front of the doorway, consisting of lots of cheese, a washtub, and some chakra strings. It was very simple, as soon as someone walked throught the door they would trip the wire and the tub would fall. Unfortunately for them, both Yamato and Kakashi came in. _

_"I hope you don't mind, but-" he never got to finish that sentance. Assoon as he set one foot into the room the tub of cheese fell, and Yamato who was right behind Kakashi got hit as well._

**_End Flashback..._**

Autumn laughed sheepishly at the memory, and Kakashi just shook his head, there was still some cheese in it, but he had an amazing Hair Jutsu that made his hair almost perfect again.

"You're worse than Naruto at your age," he said.

"It's not my fault that you don't act like a jonin most of the time! Besides I knew that you would fall for it, I just didn't expect Yamato to come in at almost the same exact moment!"

"And how did you know that I was going to fall for it?" Autumn gave him a smirk,

"Episode three."

"?"

"You're a TV show remember? In episode three Naruto set up a very simple trap and you fell right into it, "A ninja must know their surroundings" I think you said that." Kakashi gave her a look and thought for a little bit,

"Well then if you remember that, then do you remember what I said after that?"  
"In which version?"

"What?"

"There's the Japanese version where you say "I hate you all," and the english dub where you say, "You all are a bunch of idiots,"."

"... the second one."

"Right, don't worry, I feel the same way about all of you!" -insert face fault- Autumn and Sai just sat there fake smiling at each other until Autumn used her chakra to give her enough strength to break through his snake, and jump out of the window for the second time that day. Kakashi sighed, he had enough of this.

"I'll get her," Sai said drawing another snake to go after Autumn.

After she had jumped out of the window, she used her chakra again to latch onto the wall, it was a long way down, and she wasn't about to make the journey without a parachute. Sadly for her, Sai had made an even bigger snake, and this time it reached down the wall and swallowed her whole.

The snake made it's way back into the second stroy window and puked Autumn back on the bed, covered in ink.

"That was NOT fun." she said. 

"Too bad, I guess you can stay in there until you learn to love it!" Kakashi said giving Sai the signal to have his snake eat her again. And there Autumn sat until Sakura came back five minutes later.

It was dark and quiet inside the snake, Autumn was considering suicide, but decided against it when she heard yelling coming from outside of the snake. The next thing she knew she saw... Sakura and Janet beating the crap outta Sai, Yamato trying to break up the fight, and Kakashi not really caring. Autumn crawled out of the snake, and went downstairs, but when she got down there she was met with a BIG surprise. There was...!

* * *

Hehe.. Cliffie... 


	23. Breif Summary

Wow, you people really don't like cliffhangers... I'll be sure not to make that mistake again, but I had to make it a cliffhanger. It was god knows how late and my mom wanted me off of the computer, then I forgot what I wanted to do with the end. Also I just spent 15 hours in a hospital, getting poked with needles! They poked me 3 frickin times! I could've gone home if I knew that was all they were going to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters.

* * *

There was...!

There was an akatsuki robe laying on the stairs! Autumn panicked, did this mean what she thought it meant? Were they coming back? Autumn shook the idea out of her mind, they wouldn't come back unless she fell asleep, and as long as she stayed awake, she was okay... Right? Dismissing any bad thoughts Autumn quickly picked up the cloak and hid it in a random closet that just happened to be there.

* * *

**Wednesday...**

Skipping to Wednesday, Halloween was quickly approaching, and Autumn was no where near prepared for it, she still had to get a costume, find some decorations (though her house didn't really need them), and help hire a DJ.

"Fall!" Daniel yelled running up to her. School was out for the day, but she had stayed late because the student council, and the Obsessionists, had wanted to talk to her.

"What?"  
"Here." Daniel handed Autumn Zack's electric guitar, Zack probably lost it in a bet, but whatever.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked confused.

"Play it,"

"What do you want me to play?"

"Something..." Autumn sighed, getting a straight answer out of most of the Obsessionists was almost impossible.

"What is "Something"?"

"IDK! Just play already!" Autumn did as she was told and strummed a few chords.

"Hows that?"

"Perfect!" Autumn started to get suspicious,

"What is this all about?"

"You're going to join our band, and we're going to play at the dance." Daniel answered honestly.

"Oh... WHAT!" Autumn yelled in his face,

"You heard me, welcome to the team." Autumn twitched, and walked away, if she objected Daniel would have the council vote. Knowing them they'd vote her in anyway.

"Can't we afford a DJ?"

"Yes, but the DJ can't play everything on the request list, so we're playing."

"But, why me?"

"We need another vocalist, as well as a lead guitarist, congratulations" Autumn glared at him and walked away, she couldn't believe that he had just wasted her time, when she could be trying to find a costume.

"Be here at 6 tomorrow!" Daniel yelled after her. Autumn just sighed again and continued to walk home. She was walking today because according to Sakura she couldn't use her board because she was at risk of falling off and getting injured, and that may cause the cursed seal to activate.

* * *

"How'd it go!" May asked. Autumn had just had her first rehearsal with the band, it sucked.They played perfectly, but the rest of them had issues with each other, not their instruments.

"You don't want to know." Autumn said going to her room.

"Did you finish your homework already?" May asked following her. Autumn panicked,

"What homework!"

"Oh never mind we're on different teams." Autumn smacked May over the head. Returning to what she was doing Autumn found what she was looking for, she had been looking for a website that could tell her more information about the akatsuki. Go there it's awesome!) The cloak she had found was real, it wasn't like the fake satin ones she saw on the costume sites, and she had tried to burn it, it didn't work. It was real alright.

"Where are the others?" Autumn asked.

"They're in the basement, why?"

"Never mind, May go home."

"Why?" May whined, she practically lived at Autumn's new house, it was so big and interesting.

"Just go." May sighed and left. After Autumn was sure she was gone, she went down to the basement with the cloak in her hands, it was time to tell them the truth.

"Kakashi?" she called into the darkness.

"Oh Autumn, what is it?" he said appearing out of the darkness in front of her.

"I need to talk to you all,"

"Can it wait? We're in the middle of-"

"No it can't wait, it's important!" Autumn held up the cloak. Kakashi 'Oh'ed and went to get the others.

* * *

Autumn had gotten them to assemble in the living room which previously must have been Orochimaru's meeting room, because it was big, and had plenty of chairs.

"Has Kakashi told you why I called you all here?" Autumn asked business-like.

"We're out of ramen again!" Naruto shouted, earning another slap from Sakura.

"I'll take that as a 'no'... I've called you here because of this," she held up the cloak. Sakura gasped.

"In the beginning of this Fall I was suffering from insomnia, I still am. But I fell asleep once... When I woke up the next morning I found out the akatsuki were in my home, for weeks I was forced to live with them. They trained me, and I was to be their tool. Then about a week ago they left. They just disappeared. Then I was forced to go one day with Orochimaru, who I had recently found was living in this house. Finally he disappeared, and you all came. But the last time I fell asleep, I found this cloak somewhere in the house." Autumn made a fist and tried to stop herself from punching something.

"Do you really think that they might come back?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, you said that all of this happens when you fall asleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then don't go to sleep!" he said, priding himself for his genius. Autumn just rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She had the perfect idea for a costume now.

* * *

And that's the end for now. I'm just summarizing this because 1 I have no time, and two I'm in October, and it's March. I'm a little behind. Soooooo... COSTUME IDEAS ANYONE! I had an Idea when I wrote this, but I lost it. Soooo, help!


	24. Halloween

Okay peoples I had an Idea, so I'll continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's related characters!

Chapter 24: The day of the dance! The dawning of the dead!

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, that meant that the dance was coming up tonight. For Autumn this was going to be one of the worst nights of her life. Autumn skated home as fast as she could. She was a member of the Drama Department, and the meeting had run very late today. They were supposed to have been dismissed over two hours ago! It was 5 when they were finally dismissed which meant that her and everyone else had one hour before the dance started. Unfortunately for her and luckily for everyone else, they had enough sense to bring their costumes with them to school that day, so they didn't have to go home and change before they came back one hour later for the dance. Instead they were helping set up for the band and the DJ. 

Autumn surfaced from the tunnels in the forest across from her new house. She had been living there for about a week now, and she was thinking about actually moving in. Her stuff was still all over the place, and she was living in one of the guest rooms instead of one of the main rooms. She still hadn't completely explored the mansion or the yard which surrounded it. In her eyes it was pointless unless she was actually going to move in. Apparently the bills were being paid off somewhere else, because there was absolutely no mail what so ever, and no records of any kind in the house. At least that's what she had been told. She didn't explore the whole house, but May and Naruto did. They said that it was basically empty. Autumn walked into the house panting, she was in a big hurry, she still had to get there early because Daniel wanted to practice before they went on tonight. Ignoring the ninja sitting in her living room, she hurried up the stairs and prepared her self.

Autumn looked sadly at her costume laying on the bed. She had decided that she wanted to go as a ninja because that was basically the only thing that she could think of with all of the real ninja flying around in her life. She hadn't told anyone in the house about the dance, even though she was pretty sure that May had blabbed about it anyway. Because she didn't want to raise any suspicions she couldn't change until she got to the dance. She had planned to enter the costume competition, but her costume wasn't all that fancy in the first place. Originally she had found an old store downtown that sold kimonos, and she bought one. It was plain dark green,or emerald. It had no real design,and she had gotten a chance to choose the color of the obi. The obi she had chosen was brown, very plain, but it might help if she needed to hide herself. She had cut the kimono so that it stopped a few inches above her knees, but had left it so that it had a train in the back. She was planning on wearing jeans with it because it was so short, and she was going to wear a pair of shinobi sandals she had gotten off of eBay.

Autumn folded her costume and put it in a bag, then she rushed down stairs and out the door. As she flew through the living room Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato seemed to already gain suspicions, because right after she left they sent Sai to follow her, without her knowing.

Autumn took the tunnels to school, just in case someone was really following her, they would never know where she went. Skating through the darkness, she hurried in the direction of the school building. She still had to perform three songs with Daniel, before the DJ came, and she was already late for the rehearsal! Autumn stopped, she could see the opening of the tunnel that led to the school's field.

"Finally," she muttered, today was so not her day. She surfaced and ran toward the school, she was so going to get it when Daniel saw her. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle.

"Ow!" Autumn whined as she fell face forward into the dirt. Whatever grabbed her ankle was tieing her ankles together, not very gently. Autumn tried to use her arms to push herself up, but as soon as she moved, they were being tied up too.

"What the-!quot; something was shoved into her mouth gagging her. Whatever it was, it tasted strangely like ink. That's when it hit her.. Sai. Autumn heard him go though her things, so she emitted a burst of chakra that disintegrated her binds, and she turned and drop kicked him.

"What the hell do you want Sai?" she asked, getting up.

"I was sent to check up on you," he replied fake smiling. Autumn snatched her things back from him. 

"Well as you see, I'm fine,"Autumn dusted herself off and walked away. Completely ignoring the fact that he was staring a hole through her back.

* * *

Autumn walked into the building through the back. It wasn't 6 yet, which meant that everyone else had to wait outside. The sun was stating to go down, when Autumn finally made it to the gym.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Daniel yelled as soon as she opened the door. Autumn just blinked,

"Who? Me?"

"YES YOU! WE HAVE 15 MINUTES!" Autumn checked her watch and ran out of the gym.

"Sorry Daniel, but I still have to change!"

* * *

Autumn changed into her outfit, and put her stuff in the coat room.

"Oh hey Fall, I thought you were going to be trick-or-treating this year!" Autumn turned around and saw her old friend Lizzie.

"Lizzie! I haven't seen you in soo long! What are you doing here I thought you transferred!" 

"Calm down, I did transfer, and I'm here to check out the band!" Autumn smiled. Lizzie had always been the optimistic one in her group of friends, she never saw the bad, ever.

"Well then.. I guess you'll see me later!"

"Huh?" Lizzie didn't get the joke, but she would later. Autumn ran back to the gym and grabbed her guitar.

"I'm ready Daniel!" 

".quot; There was no reply, Autumn turned toward Daniel, Jill, BJ, and JJ.

"What are all of you staring at?" she asked obviously confused.

"Where did you get that out fit?" Jill asked, she was the drummer.

"I made most of it, but I bought it at a kimono shop downtown. Why?"

"That is soooo cool! Did you sign up for the costume contest!"

"Ummm.. No." Jill grabbed Autumn's wrist and took her down to where the sign up sheet was, and wrote her name down.

"Now you have! You're so going to win I just know it!" Jill started hugging Autumn to death.

"J-Jillllll do-rs op-ing peep-ooole!" (Jill, doors opening, people.) Autumn managed to get out.

"Oh! It's six! We have to get ready c'mon!" Jill once again dragged Autumn back to the gym and onto the stage. Autumn grabbed her guitar, but Daniel took it.

"Sorry Fall, you're just on vocals tonight." Autumn gave him a look that said "You have got to be kidding me."

"Why?"

"Because we can't risk anyone messing this up! Don't worry I'll be singing too." Autumn rolled her eyes.

"I know you're singing, but I'm used to playing and singing!"

"Air guitar." he suggested as the first students started coming into the gym. Autumn hit Daniel in the arm.

"You owe me!" she said smiling for once. Daniel smiled back,

"Let's do this!" Autumn walked to the mic, they were doing three songs, Halloween, This is Halloween, and Bump in the Night. 

(I don't own these either,Halloween belongs to Aqua, This is Halloween belongs to..I've heard three different people sing this, so it belongs to the one that sang it first, and Bump in the Night belongs to.. whoever,also I'm letting my cousin pick the songs) 

More and more people were coming into the gym and all of them were staring up at Autumn. J.J. who was playing a synthesizer pressed a button that played a prerecorded sound that sounded like a cell phone going off. The stage was soon surrounded by smoke, and Autumn pretended to be frightened.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Hello?_ Autumn pretended to pick up a phone.

**_Remember me?_** Daniel asked from right behind her. That really scared her because when they practiced, he was never right there.

_Who's there?_ Autumn started to look around, she saw that Lizzie was in front of her smiling. She knew that Mandy was going trick-or-treating with May, Sakura, and Naruto, to keep them from the dance, Janet said she was coming, and Kristina didn't go the school so she couldn't come.

**_I've got ya numbah! _**Daniel was using his regular voice, which really sounded insane when he said these lines.

_Oh no! No! _Autumn took one step back and kept looking around.

**_I'm baaaaaaaack.. to haunt you!_** he yelled, he was still behind her, but at least the audience was enjoying it.

_No! Stay away! _Daniel thought it would be a good idea to _really_ scare the poor girl on stage, so as she was stepping back he poked her shoulder, and Autumn flew back to her original position, only this time her back was to the audience, and she was looking at Daniel. On cue said boy cackled evilly. Before she could say her next line, Autumn felt a tremor in the ground, and all of the lights except for the spot light went off. Now she was really, really scared, but apparently it was just her, and the music kept going. Autumn turned to face the crowd and continued,

_It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning,  
There's nobody home  
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening!_

_The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing!_ Daniel wasn't playing an instrument for this one, so he was dancing and having fun, he walked right behind Autumn, and said his next line.

**_Now I can see you! _**he sang, getting a little too close for comfort.

_Oh no, please no! _Autumn responded trying to push him back.

**_Now I can touch you!_** Daniel grabbed Autumn's wrist and started dragging her back.

_Oh god, please go! _Autumn responded once again, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

**_I am right here now! _**Daniel had managed to drag Autumn to center stage, and the spotlight was still on her, Daniel circled her, and Autumn tried to follow his shadow with her eyes.

_Oh please, tell me where! _Autumn turned and kept watching Daniel until the fog machines went off, then she couldn't see anything except the spotlight.

**_Ha ha ha ha!_**

_I'm in a nightmare! _Autumn fell to her knees and acted like she was about to go insane.

**_You better run! I'm back to haunt you down! _**Daniel stood just behind the ring of the spot light she you could see his shadow, but not his face. Autumn got up and went back to looking around. In this song neither of them had instruments, so during rehearsal the two of them would play around while they sang. Daniel started it, Autumn's job was to go along with it and stay in character. That's what they were doing now, but the thing was Autumn really was freaked out.

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream,_

_**I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream,_

**_Keep running, keep running!_**

**_Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running! _**Jill, B.J., and J.J. sang, they were having fun watching Daniel and Autumn, and Jill was the one who tuned the fog machines on, but if Autumn ever found out, she was going to get hurt.

_Hell broke out  
On this Friday night,  
Zombies passing deadly.  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me! _Autumn accidentally wandered too close to the shadows, and Daniel caught her,he spun her around a few times, and kept going.

**_Now I can see you! _**If you were paying attention, you could practically _hear _him smiling while he sang.

_Oh no, please no!_ Autumn was dizzy now, but she could have sworn that she saw the doors to the gym open..

**_Now I can touch you! _**Daniel was still toying with her, he actually stepped into the spot light and hugged her from behind, causing Autumn to smile briefly.

_Oh god, please go! _Autumn playfully pushed him off of her, and he went back into the darkness.

_**I am right here now!**_

_Oh please tell me where!_

_**Ha ha ha ha!**_

_I'm in a nightmare! _Autumn looked toward the back, right next to the door, she recognized something..

_**You better run, I'm back to haunt you down!**_

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream,_ Because of the lights she couldn't see much, but she could see only one familiar thing..

_**I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream, _Eyes...

_**Keep running, keep running!**_

_**Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!**_

**_It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha! _**Obviously Daniel was having fun, this time he was once again right behind the ring of the spotlight.

_**Kids and children fight  
Pumpkin and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight!**_

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream, _That's when it really hit Autumn,

_**I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream, ...**Red** _eyes... Sharingan!

**_Keep running, keep running!_**

_Halloween.. _Itachi!

_**Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!**_

_Ahhhhhhh!! _Autumn screamed for three reasons, One: It was one of the lyrics, Two: Daniel had just grabbed her, and dragged her out of the spotlight, and into the darkness, and Three: Itachi meant that the Akatsuki were here.

* * *

While the Audience clapped the DJ came, which meant that Autumn didn't have to continue.

"You okay Fall?" Daniel asked backstage. Autumn was shocked, they couldn't be there, she didn't fall asleep!

"I'm fine Daniel, just feel a little weird..." Autumn smiled at him, "I guess it's time to face our fans!" she said walking off.

* * *

"THAT WAS GREAT!!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!!"

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!"

As Autumn walked off the stage, her and everyone else in the band were attacked by fans. Autumn ignored then and went straight to the back.

"Janet!" Autumn yelled for her friend to pay attention. Janet was wearing a brown Victorian-style dress, and her hair was curled.

"Oh my gosh! you were soo good!" she said giving Autumn a hug.

"Thank's J!" Autumn and Janet had been friends since fourth grade, and since then, they'd been inseparable.

"Fall!" Autumn turned and smiled as Lizzie came over. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks Liz, but those spotlights are hot!" she said whipping imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Right, well I'll see you later, and I'll bring you back some candy!" she said before she left. Autumn was happy for a moment, until she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head, right on the other side of the gym was the whole akatsuki! They were just sitting there! Itachi came forward and started walking toward Autumn and Janet.

"Fall come over here!" Daniel yelled from the middle of the room.

"Excuse me Princess!" she said walking gratefully toward Daniel.

"What's up!?" She asked, but instead of answering Daniel just smiled. Pretty soon the music changed, and the spotlight was on Autumn and Daniel. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked smirking.

"Oh my what would your girlfriend say?" Autumn joked.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Fine," Autumn took Daniel's hand and they started dancing, it wasn't slow dancing, but all eyes were on them. The song that was playing was the techno version of "Phantom of the Opera" (Helio's dance version) As the song went on the two seemed to be doing an extremely fast version of the tango mixed with ballet. 

"This is fun!" Autumn said to Daniel as he twirled her once.

"Glad to hear it!"

"Thank you." Autumn said smiling, "For everything." (Cheesey line alert! Cheesey line alert!)

"No prob." Daniel smiled back at her and the two of them kept up their little show. If you remember Tyler and Kyle from previous chapters, they were there too, and both of them were becoming even more jealous by the second. After the song ended both Daniel and Autumn bowed and walked over to where Janet was.

"That was fun!" Autumn said to her friend.

"Sooo... are you two like... Dating now?" Janet asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Autumn burst out laughing. "J. Do you remember the first thing I said when Mandy brought him over to our group??"

"Ummmm... No."

"I said this little lost puppy followed Mandy home, and now he's going to bug us for the rest of our lives!" Daniel was laughing too. It was common sense that Mandy and Daniel were made for each other. Wasn't it?

* * *

Autumn was standing by the door, it was almost 11:00, and she was planning on leaving before she got trampled. She didn't win the costume contest, but it didn't matter, she was forced to join anyway. Suddenly the door opened and Autumn fell down, before she could reach the floor, someone dragged her out of the building.

"What the-!" The last thing she saw was the spinning of the sharingan.

* * *

Really long, anywho SPRING BREAK!! This means more updating, and maybe even a new story! please review!! 


	25. They're Back

Yes the akatsuki are back, but the question is, why? And the answer to that is... Because I feel like torturing Autumn.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show NARUTO, or any of it's characters, I own Autumn, and my other Oc's

* * *

"Owww..." Autumn moaned waking up, she really hated being knocked out. This was what? The fifth time now? Sure most of the other times were her fault in the first place, but seriously the world had some kind of issue with her as soon as she woke up. Autumn slowly sat up, she was in some room, it looked vaugely familiar, but she didn't remember being there before. At least this time she was somewhat comfortable... Autumn suddenly became more aware of her surroundings. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness that shrouded the room, Autumn could make out nine shadows in the room, quickly thinking back, she counted how many members there were total:10. Someone was missing, but who? Something shifted behind her, and Autumn tried see what it was, but as she soon found out, she couldn't move.

_'Oh crap...'_ Autumn craned her neck and looked at whatever was behind her. _Red eyes_.

"You're awake." Itachi. Autumn automatically tried her best to turn around and beat the crap out of the person who seemed to find ways to ruin her life ever-so-often, but Itachi just tightened his grip on her waist. Autumn stopped struggling, and tried to reach for her gun, in her pocket. Sadly for her, the sleeves that she left on from the kimono were inthe way, and she couldn't get to her pocket. Also before she even tried Itachi knew what she was doing, and grabbed her arm.

"Looking for something?" he asked holding up her gun in his other hand. Autumn could barely make out the shape of her favorite pistol.

"Give. It. Back." She said, three sylibols. Itachi dropped the pistol, but kept his grip tight. Counting to three, Autumn released her chakra onto Itachi's arm, burning him. Itachi pulled away obviously seeing her point, Autumn grabbed her gun and shot it at the ceiling, waking everyone else up.

"What's going on here?" Pein asked from the bed to Autumn's left.

"When did I get kidnapped again?" Kisame yawned,

"About three hours ago, you didn't seen to have a problem with it then." Autumn glared at him, and turned on the lights.

"Well maybe that was because I was knocked unconscious!"

"... I'm going home." Autumn made her way over to the door, but stopped as Hidan spoke.

"Don't bother bitch, we landed there before we came for you, the whole place was in ruins." Autumn rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Hidan yelled after her, obviously no one was going to actually try and stop her. Autumn found her way to the front door, and left. Once she was out in the night, she surveyed her surroundings, she saw why the place was so familiar, it was the motel she had stayed at after her house... Well, you know. Autumn ran down the street until she came to the forest that seperated this side of town from the other. She walked cautiously through the forest, looking for the entrance to the tunnels.

"AHHH!!" Found it. Autumn fell through the entrance, normally if someone fell down there they would set off the traps, but they were so old they didn't work anymore. Wrong! Autumn felt her blood run cold as she heard a small _click_ echo in the tunnels. She hadn't landed in the right tunnel, she had landed in one of the decoys that surrounded the real tunnels. Autumn jumped out of the hole, and ran foreward. There were nine holes in the area, she had just ran past the trap perimeter, if she kept going foreward then she should-

"AAAHHHHH!!" Nevermind. Autumn fell even farther this time, into an even deeper hole. This was the real entrance to the tunnels that Autumn and almost every other kid in the area took to, and from school, and other places. Autumn felt along the walls until she reached an opening. Autumn looked around. There were four lights hanging around, this meant that she was at what everyone called the crossroads. This was a tunnel directly under the center of the town. If she went left she would go to the creepy abandoned old part of town that had a few farms and one or two houses. If she kept going straight, then she would go up town toward the school, and if she went right, the tunnel split into three, and one of them led directly to the school yard.

"Hi Fall!"

"AHHHHHH!!" (Will you stop screaming already?) It was just May returning from her candy route.

"Watcha do'in?"

"Walking away!" Autumn quickly walked past May.

"Kay! Oh, and Naruto said that you could have some of his candy if you give him ramen!!"May yelled after her.

"Thanks!" Autumn started running, but then she just stopped. Naruto... Sakura... Kakashi... Sai... Yamato... CRAP!! Autumn just remembered, she had been knocked out, which meant she was asleep, which meant that... they would have disappeared! Autumn started to sprint down the tunnel. This wasn't good, well it was because now they didn't have to face the akatsuki, but how did the akatsuki come back in the first place? She was sure she didn't fall asleep. Autumn kept running, this was just not her week. Finally coming to the end of the tunnels Autumn climbed out. She was in a forest, but this one didn't have traps, all she had to do was go straight, and she would arrive at her house.

"Hello?" She asked no one as she ran into the building. Crap, they were all gone. Autumn went up to her room and started to do what she should have been doing when she left. Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi had all thought it was a good idea to put up a sheild around the area, but Autumn was the only one with enough chakra to put it up, and she had skipped out to go to the party. Thankfully Sakura had written directions out on a scroll she had been carrying. Autumn opened the scroll, and started making different seals. This was improtant, it was the weekend, and she didn't want them to find her until she was fully moved in at least. After the jutsu was completed, Autumn felt drained. She drank some coffee, and went to work. There was so much to do, and there was only her to do it. First thing's first, Autumn was going to change bedrooms.

* * *

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I found out that Itachi dies! It looks like Sasuke's dead too, but no one is sure. Anywho, please review!


	26. New Home

Disclaimer: Idon't own the show NARUTO, or any of it's related characters

* * *

Autumn was tired as heck! She had practically rearranged her whole entire house within the last... 4-6 hours. She had moved to the top floor, and that was a chore within itself! The mansion had seven different floors, each had it's different purpose. The top was where most of the actual rooms were, the second floor was where most of the guest rooms were, the basement was for training, the first floor was for meetings, the sixth floor was full of private rooms, which were mostly different studies, a library, and a science lab, the fifth floor... Well Autumn didn't really know what it was for, but it had one heck of a view! The middle floor had a balcony, as well as a pool, which was good for Autumn. The third floor had another library, but bigger, and the fourth floor was another science lab. The only problem with all of this was that Orochimaru apparently never heard of an elevator, because there were two main staircases, and three more smaller ones scattered around the house. Autumn had claimed the whole entire seventh floor as her bedroom, because she was planning on receiving even harder training from Itachi in the days to come. She needed a place to store her weapons where they'd be safe, and away from Tobi.

"Meh," Autumn glared at the evil stairway which led all the way back down. She was so not going back down there, until they found her. Autumn walked back to the huge window in her new room. This was going to take awhile. Autumn pulled out her laptop, and walked to the sixth floor. She walked toward one of the offices on the east side. The west side still scared the heck out of her, but she had to go over there to get all of her stuff (and anything that looked interesting) up to her room. She was planning on installing a few TVs in some of the rooms, and using the third floor to recreate her library. Autumn looked over the empty office, and continued on her way. She walked down another flight of stairs and surveyed the fifth floor. It was a wide open space, tile floor, huge window (just like every other room in the house), and a high ceiling. There was a pool to the left, and this place resembled a small gym. She thought it over a bit, then it hit her. She could use this as a... VACATION ROOM!!

Autumn walked down to the fourth floor. This floor was split into only two rooms. Autumn wandered around what she was pretty sure was Kabuto's science lab, into what she was sure was the infirmary. She could use those later, so she just kept walking. Autumn went to the giant library that occupied the third floor. It was HUGE!! Autumn skimmed the shelves. She found some medical books, and other stuff, but not what she wanted to find. She walked to the back, on the west side of the room, there was a door. Autumn opened it, and found what she was looking for. Scrolls. Autumn hurried to a shelf and used her computer to translate what one of them said. It was a forbidden scroll, she looked inside it, and found one of the most interesting things she could find in this creepy house. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Autumn smirked and took it with her as she walked to the second floor. There was nothing much after she moved out, but she was planning on raiding Naruto and Sakura's rooms later, just in case. She wasn't going to touch Yamato, Sai, or Kakashi's rooms until she was sure that they were gone. Autumn continued to the first floor. There was just the meeting room, a Dining room, and the kitchen. She'd been here enough times to know that there was nothing important. Autumn glared at the stairs before she started the long journey back up.

Autumn collapsed on her bed. She had almost passed out on the sixth floor, but she willed herself to at least make it to her room. She had moved the bed, and used her old sheets just to remind her of her home. Because her room took up the whole floor, she had enough space to fit all of the random stuff her friends had helped her collect from her old house. Autumn walked into the bathroom on that floor and took a shower. She had been working for hours, and she had been out all night (Issues). Autumn had put it a little TV, and found out that Orochimaru actually had cable! She stayed in her room and watched Saturday morning cartoons, she deserved a little rest.

Hours later, and Autumn was at it again. This time she had found Sakura's Halloween candy sitting in the kitchen, and eaten some of it, and now she was searching Sakura's room on a sugar high. So far she had found Sakura's kunai holster, and some medical scrolls. A pair of extra gloves, and a random picture of Sasuke. Most of it wasn't really important, but it was helpful. Autumn did Naruto's room next. It was a huge mess already, but she found, his kunai holster, a random pack of ramen, and his halloween candy. Absolutely nothing improtand, but he had shuriken and kunai in his holster, so that was good. Autumn was crazy enought to go into Sai's room, which was a big mistake. Sai had placed a trap in the room, so that anyone that walked into the room was attacked by random animals. Autumn used one of the kunai she found and slashed them, they died. Autumn kept going, and found even less than she did in Naruto's room! There was art supplies and stuff, but she wasn't going to use that during a battle, and his battle gear, and stuff had been taken with him, so there was nothing besides art supplies. Autumn took her findings back up to her room, and slid down the stair railing to the first floor, where she decided to eat, and wait. The Akatsuki would come eventually, all she had to do was sit and wait. Besides the only thing the barrier really did, was hide her chakra from them.

Sure enough after about six more hours someone kicked the door in,

"What took ya so long?" Hidan, and the rest of the akatsuki walked into the house, and Hidan glared at Autumn who was reading a book on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Pein asked, pushing Hidan out of the way before he killed her.

"Right here, obviously. Oh, and could you fix that door?" Itachi fixed the door, and then joined the conversation.

"We thought you'd still be at your house."

"This is my house, I got it off of some pedophile snake dude, who was happy enough to give me this,"Autumn exposed the cursed seal. "And let me tell you, it hurt like heck!" Itachi sharingan-glared at her.

"When were you planning on sharing this with us?"

"About six to twelve hours ago, if you ever got here. I thought you would see it after you kidnapped me." She said, Autumn started walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pein asked, he wasn't too happy that he was being ignored.

"To watch cartoons, why?"

"You have some training to catch up on." He said sternly.

"Here," Autumn made a shadow clone, and kept walking, "Sasori can try and kill her for an hour." Itachi threw a Kunai and the clone, but she just caught it, and threw it back. This time, Itachi actually jumped in front of Autumn and glared at her.

"Your mark..."

"It's sealed already, please don't ask, I'm going to go watch Naruto now." Autumn pushed past him and went to her room, leaving the akatsuki to wander around like headless chickens.

* * *

And that is how much Autumn's life sucks right now. I'm not going to give her an elevator, by the way. Please just review and say "hi" I feel sad today. But reviews can help cheer me up.


	27. Recollection

2 in 1 day!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of it's related characters

* * *

It was midnight, the akatsuki had found that there were different barriers that prevented them from going to far. Autumn was still in her room, and everyone else was expressing their boredom. Tobi was whining to Deidara, who was fighting with Sasori about art, Itachi was looking around and testing the barriers, mentally praising Autumn for her good work, Kisame was staring at a bag of swedish fish that he found, Kakuzu was mentally finding the worth of the house, and everything inside of it. Hidan was ranting about his religion to Zetsu who was just sitting quietly. Konan was mapping out the house so far, and Pein was sitting in a corner watching the stupidity in progress. Autumn, who stopped watching TV after Trinity blood went off, was actually at the top of the stairs, witnessing the madness taking place, from the safety of the second floor. Autumn smirked and started to think of another fish joke for Kisame, but Itachi came up the stairs to check the barriers when he saw her.

"You're not asleep." He stated, looking at her. Autumn looked up at him, the barriers she set up allowed access to some rooms on the second floor, but not the third floor, the basement, or the kitchen.

"Of course not, I'm an insomniac, remember?" She said smiling up at him, she had always liked Itachi, even though all that he did, she still liked him the most.

"I remember you falling asleep..." he said recalling the events in the end of chapter 11, and the beginning of chapter 12. Autumn blushed at the memory, that was one of the reasons she hated having the akatsuki in her life. Itachi visably smirked at Autumn's blush, causing her to gasp. The Itachi Uchiha, **almost** smiled at her!

(Zathura: Okay I can't do this! Real Autumn: Please? -long epic battle- Zathura: Fine!)

Itachi walked past Autumn and checked for more barriers, most of the floor was clear, so he went back down stairs, only on his way down, he took Autumn with him. Itachi went and stood in front of Pein and held Autumn out.

"Uh... Hi?" Pein glared at her, and signaled Sasori to stop hes ridiculous fight, and start Autumn's training session. Pein walked in the direction of the front door, but Autumn, who had escaped Itachi's grasp, made her way over the door leading to the basement.

"Where are you all going?" she asked mainly, Pein as she stood there with the basement door open.

"Outside, you have training to catch up on."

"Where's my clone?"

"MMMMPHF!" Autumn looked to the side, her clone was tied up, and sitting next to Tobi. Hidan, who had stopped talking smirked at her, if her clone died, then she was going to have one major headache as soon as their memories merged. Hidan drew a kunai.

"Don't..."Autumn warned, he didn't listen. Hidan threw the kunai, and went straight for her clone. Luckily for her, Autumn's clone was smart. She doged to the side a bit, so that the kunai cut the ropes.

"Haha!" She said doing a little peace sign. Pein was getting pissed off, and he just hit the clone over the head, and it died.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Autumn doubled over in pain. She had a severe headache now. Hidan was laughing his head off. Pein and Sasori walked over to the basement and decended into the darkness. Itachi followed, but he picked up Autumn on the way down.

* * *

Sasori surprisingly hadn't been beating the crap out of Autumn for the last hour, Kisame had. Itachi was working on perfecting her technique, and Kisame was testing her.

"I have a better idea," Autumn made about twenty shadow clones, and let them attack Kisame all at once, forcing him to drop Samhada. Once that was out of the way, Autumn proceeded to get her revenge. Itachi just raised as eyebrow at her statagy. Sasori, and Pein seemed to approve though.

* * *

It was a bright Sunday in November, by the time they finally let Autumn out of the basement, she had gotten the chance to beat the crap out of Kisame four times. Now Autumn was busy arranging and rearranging her room, she had taken down most of the barriers after she had cleared out Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai's rooms secretly, and now she was in her room watching TV. Itachi walked into her room, and made sure that he closed the door behind him.

"Autumn." Said girl looked up at him.

"Yes Sempai?" She didn't want to hear Pein, or Sasori lecture her, so she had gone back to the honorfics.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore..." Autumn smiled, freedom was nice, but being in her little prison had it's perks.

"Aniki..." She liked saying that word.

"I'm here for a reason..." Itachi's started, "Do you remember when I told you that I could help you?" Autumn just cocked her head to the side, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"The day you called me Aniki, we were talking because Sasori wanted to turn you into a puppet." Remembering this Autumn was at full attention.

"I found an old scroll, that just may help prove your worth to the akatsuki... There is a scroll that belonged to the Uchiha clan, it allowed the sharingan to be given to an outsider. But the procedure does cause intense pain, and it requires the chakra system of the victom to change so that more chakra flows into the eyes. The chakra system in very delecate, and most die during the procedure, that's why it was forbidden." Autumn gasped, she was going to live! (You weren't paying attention were you?) Itachi continued,

"In order to perform the jutsu, I need you permission, are you willing to possibly give up your life?" Autumn didn't reply, instead she just sat there, if she died, what would her friends do? If she didn't go through with it, it was only a matter of time before they killed her anyway...

"I'll give you until the new moon to anwser." Itachi walked away leaving Autumn to temporarily revert back to her old self, and wonder what would happen, if she died.

* * *

And that's the end of it, I feel happier now. And I'm working on my new story! Happiness!

Oh, and allow me to introduce my cousin Autumn.

A: Hi!!

Z: We've been told that we look alike, if you pay attention to the bonus chapters, I call her my mini me, because we basically live the same life, except in different places, also she's younger than me. Our parents sometimes say that we could be the same person. (Chapter ten, Autumn says "Why do you look just like me-?")

A: The only difference between us is that we have different hair colors!

Z: That's not the only difference... In chapter 30 I'll tell you why we are still easy to tell apart, it's not just our hair colors.

Please review!


	28. Thinking about it

Autumn isn't going to make her decision just yet, but she will next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's related characters.

* * *

Autumn sat on her bed thinking for hours, but then her alarm rang,

_Ai yai yai yai  
Ai yai yai yai  
Ai yai yai yai_

She changed the song this time,

_Where's my samurai?_

Not waiting for the song to continue, Autumn turned off the alarm, and got dressed for school. Autumn was in no mood to walk all the way down the stairs, so she slid down the railing. It was faster and more fun, the hard part was going back up again later.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked. He was just sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Don't you ever go to sleep?" Autumn asked grabbing a bagel from the refrigerator.

"... Sometimes." he answered, not really caring.

"Right, I'm going to school." Itachi's just nodded as she left. Autumn walked out of the house and toward the woods. The sun was just now starting to rise, and the trees were losing leaves even faster than before. She smiled to herself, she had to give Orochimaru some credit. This place was beautiful. Autumn walked down into the tunnels, because the sun was just now coming up, they were a bit cold, but Autumn didn't mind. Taking out a flashlight, Autumn continued on her way. She knew that she wasn't the only one going to school by the tunnels that morning, as she approached the crossroads she saw her friends waiting for her.

"Hey Fall! I was almost worried about you, you just disappeared last Friday." Daniel said offering her some gum, which she took gratefully.

"Well as you can see I'm okay! How 'bout you all?"

"You know I am!" May answered first.

"Tch, physically, not mentally." Autumn said smiling at her joke. Everyone else laughed too, including May.

"I'm good, parents are creeping me out though." Lyn said.

"My parent's are annoying as usual." Mandy replied, her family was very protective, none of her sisters were allowed to go outside unless there was a parent out there watching them.

"Where's Janet?" Autumn asked looking around.

"She's sick as usual," Janet had this very annoying habit of getting sick every other week. Autumn just sighed, but kept walking.

"Well I have Jazz on Wednesday, and Drama is coming up next week." she said mentally listing all of the different things that she really had to do this week.

"Sucks to be you," May said walking toward the exit.

"What do you mean 'Sucks to be me'? You have the same thing!" Autumn said running ahead to catch up with her.

"No, I have symphonic, and Drama. You know how Mr. B is about Jazz! You miss practice once, and he goes off like a bomb!" Autumn rolled her eyes and climbed out of the tunnels, the others followed in suite.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Autumn said smirking at Daniel, who was shivering. It was warmer underground than it was above.

"Very funny..."

"... Can I have your coat?"

"No!" Autumn took off running, and Daniel followed after her, both were laughing all the way.

* * *

Autumn was sitting in second period watching the clouds go by,

"Autumn?" _'Crap'_

"Yes?" she asked knowing what was coming next.

"Can you please tell us the capital of... Argentina?" Autumn decided to cheat, she pulled out her map in the back of her agenda.

"Buenos Aires... Why do I need to know this in Comp.?"

"You don't, I'm just making sure that you're paying attention. Now can you tell me what we were just talking about?" Autumn cheated again, and looked at the back board.

"Polar Bears?"

"Correct! Why?"

"Because you have this little article, and you wrote your own version of it that is very undetailed, and poorly written, just to show us why we even have this class?" She said looking at the paper on her desk. Her teacher just pretended to cry.

"I worked very hard on that paper, now I'm going to cry at lunch now."

"..." Autumn's attention drifted back to the window.

* * *

"Autumn? Autumn?" It was lunch, and Autumn was sitting with her friends at their usual table. During school she hung out with her friends Becky, Allie, Serenity, and Nala.

"What?"

"Well tell us what happened!"

"If you bothered coming, then you would know, and you wouldn't be asking!" They were discussing the dance on Friday, and for Autumn that was a bit of a sore topic.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get some candy!" Becky said, pretending to be insulted.

"You're excused." Becky huffed, and walked to another table. She'd come back later.

"So what did happen?" Nala asked.

"I was forced to perform against my will, and Daniel did his best to scare the crap out of me."

"Nice."

"You get any candy?"

"Not much, some guy gave me a tooth brush!" Autumn smirked at her friend and laughed. Lunch was over for her team, she was going outside.

Autumn walked away from everyone for a moment, and made a clone. The clone went back to her friends, while the real Autumn went up the the roof. The new moon was coming up next week, and she still had to make a decision. Was she really going to go through with it? Either way there was a huge possibility that she was going to die, so if there was at least one way that she could live, she should take that option, right? She just thought about it for a while.

"What do you want?" Autumn asked. Tobi jumped from a tree, onto the roof.

"Are you going to go through with it?"

"So you heard."

"Tobi was going to come in, but Deidara-Sempai made Tobi leave."

"I'm thinking about it." She said.

"Tobi doesn't want Autumn to get hurt, but Tobi wants Autumn to live longer, so she can play with Tobi." Autumn blinked and got up. She had a whole week to think about this, there was no point in moping about it for that whole time.

Autumn jumped into a tree, leaving Tobi behind. She needed time to clear her head, her clone could handle school.

* * *

Next Chapter: Autumn finally decides!

Please review, and check out my new story!


	29. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the akatsuki

* * *

Autumn was in her room thinking. According to her calender, the new moon was tomorrow. Even though she was still so unsure, she had pretty much no choice but to agree to it. Either way, there was a high chance of her dying. If she didn't do it Sasori had Pein's permission to kill her, and turn her dead body into a puppet for the chakra. If she did do it, as Itachi said, her chakra had to be re-routed, so that more of it flowed into her eyes. If she made a single move during this process, then she'd die. No point in saying "no" if she was going to die anyway. Tomorrow.

Autumn looked out of the window. You could still see a thin silver whisp in the night... There was a knock at the door. Itachi. She knew that it was him because he was the only one who ever bothered to actually make the trip up to her room.

"Come in!" Autumn called. He was just going to open the door anyway, why not be polite?

"Autumn." He called out to her. She was reverting back to her old self again. She was turning back into the angsty emo girl that she had been for the past two years. Itachi came over to her.

"Have you decided?" Autumn nodded,

"I'll go through with it."

"Do you know what you might be giving up?"

"I'll give up even more if I don't. There's at least a two percent chance that I'll survive right?" Itachi shook his head,

"For most it would be two percent, but you seem to have a very complex chakra system because your body deals with stronger chakra."

"So?"

"Point zero six percent." Autumn twitched. So there was still a very small chance of her living, joy.

"There is also a chance of you going blind, in which case Leader will have you killed immediately." Itachi took a step toward Autumn at the window.

"That limits your chances to point zero three percent." Autumn sniffed as a single tear fell from her eye, and started to roll down her cheek.

"Onii-sama, I appreciate your honesty, but some things are better left unsaid." Autumn said trying to be polite, but what she really was saying was for him to shut up. Itachi took another step forward.

"In the rare event that you do live, Leader-sama requested that you join the akatsuki." And that was where Autumn cracked. Quickly six clones appeared, each one of them was holding two kunai. They tried to attack Itachi, but they ran into walls, or got hit, and died. Autumn cringed, that was the really bad thing about shadow clones. She had their memories, and she really didn't like the feeling of dying, repeatedly.

"You'll get used to it," Itachi said reading her mind.

"Why?"

"I was normal at birth!" Autumn turned to face Itachi, "I was normal from grades k-5! Until the accident I was normal, now all of this is happening..." Itachi put his hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"According to what we've observed, you were never normal, you were born with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Your bloodline limit includes both chakra control, and your body's ability to produce, and reproduce chakra rapidly. You were born with this ability, it is your bloodline trait, it's your kekkei genkai." After Itachi's little explanation, Autumn just stood in front of him shocked. How did he know more about her than she did?

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching you for a reason." Autumn glared at him.

"What is wrong with you people!" She tried her best to punch him, but he blocked her attack, and restrained her just like Kakashi did to Naruto. (Episode 4)

"You shouldn't be angry with me. Do you know why this has happened to you?" Itachi let her go, and dropped her on her bed. Autumn sat up,

"Two years ago my parents were supposed to have been in an accident. They're bodies were supposedly never found." Autumn stood back up. "Two weeks ago I was invited to this house by Orochimaru. He said that he was there that day. He said that he knew what really happened to my parents, he said that whey weren't dead!" Autumn started to cry hysterically.

Itachi looked at her, but listened intently.

"Orochimaru, never told me what really happened, or where they were. He wouldn't even give me a real answer to my questions,"

* * *

**The next day...**

Autumn had just come back from school, today was the day. She had made her choice, and now it was time to reap what she had sewn. As she walked into the house, she was promptly attacked and dragged into the basement by one of the members. The basement was dark, only lit by a few candles. In the light, Autumn saw that it was Hidan who had carried her down. Itachi was standing next to Pein and Sasori with a scroll in his hand.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Zetsu asked from behind her. Autumn didn't turn around, but she still nodded.

"Your funeral,"

"Glad to see that you would give me a funeral, when I'm supposed to be turned into a puppet." She said sarcastically. Pein signaled for Autumn to come forward.

"If you have truly chosen, then let us begin." He said, Itachi stepped forward. The other members scattered themselves around the room, no one made a sound. Autumn watched as Itachi started to make rapid hand signs. When she was sure that he was half way done, that was when the pain came. Autumn fell to her knees, and tried to breathe. It felt as if her eyes were going to explode. She grasped her head in pain, and tried to focus her eyes on Itachi, but pretty soon she saw nothing but darkness. After that, all went black once again.

* * *

ZOMG! If you paid any attention to that last paragraph, Autumn went blind. Just clearing that up.

Review, and all questions will be answered shortly.


	30. Bonus Chapter 3

HAHA! Bonus chapter! I know that you're probably wondering what going to happen to Autumn, but I'm celebrating my 30 chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

My POV

Autumn was walking around her house trying to memorize every corner of the room.

"Hi Fall!" Autumn fell over. I walked over to my good friend, and offered to help her up, as she took my hand, she was shocked by a joy buzzer.

"Why are you here? If I weren't blind at the moment, I'd kill you for what you did to me."

"Well I'm here because 1 I'm bored, and 2 I have to show why you and me are really different," Autumn looked at the floor.

"I don't see a point, go play with a kunai or something, I have work to do!" I just shrugged, and went downstairs to go find Itachi.

"Autumn?" he called uncertainly.

"Nope! Princess Zathura, at your service!" Itachi nodded. As soon as I mentioned my name Hidan appeared out of nowhere, and tried to slice my head off with that stupid scythe of his.

"WAAAHHHHHH! Hidan is being mean to me!" suddenly Pein rushed down the stairs, and beat Hidan over the head with a random frying pan.

"Don't you ever upset the authoress!" he shouted at him, and then he went back to his room. I just smirked at Hidan's twitching body,

"Do you want to try that again?"

"I will get you one of these days... Bitch" I laughed, and set Hidan's head on fire, and watched as he tried to put it out in the kitchen. Did I forget that it's magical fire? Magical fire can only be put out by more magic.

After I got bored with bugging Hidan, I went to the Naruto world, to complete my quest to annoy the emo people of the universes.

"Hi Sasuke!" I yelled right behind him, he attempted to slash me with his katana, but I doged it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a Mew Mew, Nya!" (Tokyo Mew Mew) I did a little pose. Sasukie looked at me as if I were crazy, which I probably was.

"Actually I'm here to tell you something very important!" Sasuke ignored me, and started walking away.

"I know where your brother is!" He stopped, and in five seconds flat, I had a kunai at my throat.

"Where is Itachi?"

"At my cousin's house... Can you move five inches to the left?"

"Why?"

"No reason," Sasuke didn't move, and a giant bucket of cheese landed on his head. (Yay! I finally got to dump cheese on Sasuke!)

"I told you to move," And with that, I took my leave, I could bug him later, until then I needed to stock up on weapons.

I arrived at Konoha, within twelve minutes. I tried to run all the way there from Oto, but it was too far, so I just transported myself.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Great, guards.

"Oi! Kotetsu!" I yelled over to him, did this guy even have an actual role in the series?

"Who are you?"

"Fortune teller."

"All right," Wow, that was easy. He opened the gate.

I walked around for a bit, until I spotted my true objective. The Hokage tower. I ran into the large building, and all the way up to the top. As I reached the doors, I heard Tsunade talking about the Akatsuki. I knocked on the door,

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Come in!" I entered her office, in the middle of the room stood team Kakashi.

"Autumn!" Naruto yelled, and hugged me to death.

"Naruto... Will you -coughhackwheeze- let go?" Naruto let me go and went back to where he was.

"You know this person?" Tsunade asked Kakashi, and Yamato.

"Well, in the time that we were away, we ended up at this girl's house." Kakashi explained.

"Let me rephrase this, I am NOT Autumn! It's not that hard to figure out!" I yelled causing everyone in the room to stare at me.

"If you're not Autumn, then who are you?"

"I'm her cousin, the great Princess Zathura!"no one seemed to care.

"You look a lot like Autumn to me..." Naruto said, earning a punch to the head from Sakura.

"... Can anyone tell?"

"Right, I have a different skin color, a different hair color, and I have glasses!"

"No you don't."

"I'm wearing contact lenses,"

"What?"

"Forget it. Anyway, I am here for a very important reason!"

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked, her newly made fist glowing with chakra.

"Autumn may be in trouble," This got Team Kakashi's attention.

"Why?"

"The akatsuki, appeared in her house, after you left..."

"ZOMG!" Naruto yelled and then he went on a long rant on why they should save Autumn. I just left.

* * *

"Hello!" I yelled as I appeared in Orochimaru's lair, I ducked as another katana was used to try and cut my head off.

"Where is Itachi!?" Sasuke, again...

" I told you, now be a good boy, and go get raped by Karin." I ran away, and went back to Autumn's house. Was there anybody in the world that didn't want to kill me? Nope.

I saw that Hidan's head was still on fire, and it had spread down to his knees.

"Should I put that out?" I asked Itachi, who was sitting on the couch, he nodded. I snapped my fingers, and a huge pile of snow fell on Hidan. If he were still conscious, I'm pretty sure he would have threatened to kill me again.

"Is Autumn still in her room?" Itachi just nodded. I made myself a magical elevator, and went to the seventh floor.

"I'm back!"

"Oh, no."

"You know you missed me!" I hugged Autumn, who attempted to stab me in the back with a kunai. I grabbed the kunai, and threw in out the window.

"I really hate you..."

"Too, bad!" I let her go, and gave her some ice cream.

"Um, thanks?"

"Eat the ice cream, Autumn, Enjoy it as if it were your last meal! -insert evil laughing-" Autumn became visably pale, but ate the ice cream anyway. I smirked, and left.

* * *

Lame, but this was made out of pure boredom. Buh-Bye!


	31. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any related characters

* * *

When Autumn woke up the next morning, all was dark. She felt something cool being layed across her eyes. She felt so tired, her eyes were sore too.

"Aniki," she called out. She felt the person next to her shift.

"You're awake." he stated, Itachi didn't know the outcome of the jutsu, and he needed to know whether or not it had been a success. She was alive at least, but if she had gone blind, then she wouldn't be for long.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, apparently that caused your body to go limp long enough to allow your chakra system to completely renew itself without interference. You're alive." Autumn sighed,

"Where is everyone else?"

"When you fell asleep, some supplies came through into this world, they went to collect it, and sort through it all." he responded. Itachi pulled the washcloth off of her face,

"Open your eyes." Autumn did as she was told.

"Can you see?" Autumn opened her mouth to respond, but as she did, she was hit with a sharp pain in her eyes. Autumn grabbed her head, and shut her eyes.

"Autumn." Itachi warned, she opened her eyes one more time.

"No." That was it. He had to tell Pein, and he would have her killed.

"Nii-san, it hurts." he turned back to her. Autumn opened her eyes again, and seemed to look at him. He observed her eyes, she did receive the sharingan, but it was useless if she couldn't see. He left the room, and went to tell Pein. Autumn sat there, she closed her eyes, and started to cry. She knew that she was going to die if, and when Pein found out. Autumn laid back, and tried to go to sleep. Maybe, just maybe if she went to sleep, then she wouldn't feel any pain...

* * *

**Monday...**

May was crying on the sidewalk. Daniel, Jill, Lyn, and the rest were sad too, but not as sad as she was. It was her best friend that had just died, no one else was never that close... She couldn't help but call everyone she could find after she saw her body just laying there. Sure she was mean to her sometimes, but she was still her best friend, and nothing could ever change that.

"It's not fair..." May said looking at Daniel.

"We know May, I guess that's just the way it goes," A few days later, they held a small fureral. The Obsessionists came and tried to cheer May up, but nothing could help in a time like this.

"Daniel..." She started,

"What?"

"She did like you... But you knew that already," He nodded.

"I liked her too, that's why I spent so much time with her." Daniel took May home, but as they were leaving the cemetary, May took one last look at her friend's grave, and wished her luck in the next life.

"Why?" May asked Daniel,

"Why did she have to die? She was so young!"

"She wasn't that young,"

"SHE WAS YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"It's okay May she's in a better place now..." soon enough even Daniel had to leave her, causing May for the first time in years to truly be alone. May looked out her window,

"Autumn... I wish you were here, no matter what you did, you could always make me smile." May looked out over the horizon, no one could help her now. She was slowly being dragged into a fit of depression. The angst was leaking into her body slowly turning her emo.

* * *

The akatsuki were in their lair, they had left Autumn's home days before. Itachi seemed to be emotionless, but he was the one trying to get back. They could only enter that dimention willingly on the full moon, or they could be forcefully pulled back when a person with a dangerously high chakra amount would will it, and that was extremely rare.

* * *

Daniel thought back on the events of late. He remembered the day he was kidnapped, and played DDR with some weirdos at Autumn's house. It was fun. He remembered the dance, and how much he worried after she disappeared.

"Daniel," He turned around, it was Mandy.

"You're not still sad are you? You hardly ever saw her."

"But still..."

"You barely even knew her Daniel, there is no point in being sad."

* * *

May buried her head in her lap. She wasn't doing to well. The only person that could help her now was Autumn...

The next day at school felt so weird. Autumn's goal was to have perfect attendance this year. And in all she almost never missed a day of school. Autumn wasn't really a straight "A" student, but she was on honor role. Even Janet attended school that day. It felt strange not to have Autumn there, without her everyone knew that the Obsessionists would soon fall into chaos, and the Dolls would rule.

Itachi looked through multiple scrolls. He had to go back, who knew what woud happen if he didn't!

"Itachi-san!" Tobi came running into his room carrying a scroll,

"Tobi found it!" This was the scroll that could change everything.

* * *

May walked to the grave and placed an empty cage on the top of it. Taking one final glance at the tombstone: R.I.P. Madam Luthien Loyal Pet Hamster, and Best friend. Maybe she'd go visit Autumn, and see how she was doing, she really needed to be cheered up right now. May said a silent prayer, and walked toward the entrance to the tunnels. Seeing Autumn would be nice right now, plus she had candy. May ate all of her candy.

* * *

Itachi finished packing some scrolls he was going to take with him next time. All he had to do was wait another week, and he would be able to go back, and he would finish his job.

* * *

Haha, I bet you thought that Autumn died! (laughing hysterically) No May's hamster died, and it did last week, so I thought that I'd dedicate this chapter to her.

Please review, and don't kill me!


	32. New Friend

Okay so maybe I was being a little mean but for me it was funny!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was dark to Autumn, the blinds were closed. She had been in her house for five days in a row now. Hours after the Akatsuki left, Autumn regained her sight, but her eyes were sensitive. She could roam about her house, but she couldn't go down the stairs very quickly, because she might trip, and fall down all seven flights of stairs. She had kept all of the blinds closed, much like Orochimaru did when she first came there. May had come to visit her a few days ago, but she had to leave very quickly. She didn't seem very happy, so Autumn was going to find out what was wrong later. Currently she was in the library looking at some old scrolls. She was trying to learn another new jutsu, hopefully this one could help keep the akatsuki out. So far she had found scrolls containing different kinjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and ninjutsu but none of it was to be of any use. It also didn't help that she couldn't read in Japanese, and that her eyes were in constant pain.

Autumn put down her laptop, which held the translation of the scroll she was reading, and walked back up to her room. She was going to be alone for a while, so she kept her life as simple as possible. She knew that she should sleep, but if she did, who knew what would happen. After she got over her temporary blindness, she had marveled over the sharingan that she now possessed. She looked so cool with red eyes! (Not the point) Autumn wasn't able to use it yet, and she wasn't quite sure how to turn it off, but she did find that it was very useful. Early that morning she had almost fallen down the stairs. As she did, everything seemed to go in slow motion, and she was able to grab onto the rail before she tumbled down to the ground floor.

"I hate daytime televison..." She muttered to herself. (There is never anything on!)

Don't get her wrong, she was extremely curious about what her sharingan could really do, but her eyes would have random waves of pain, causing severe headaches. Because of the pain, she hadn't bothered going to school. Even though she could go through the tunnels, she would have to surface eventually, and facing the sun would be suicide at the moment. Autumn sighed, her life was just going down the toilet, along with her perfect attendance.

* * *

Itachi had finished packing different scrolls, he made a promise to Autumn, and he was going to keep his word. He really didn't want to, he found a scroll that could reverse the effects, but then Autumn would lose the sharingan, and she would be killed either way.

* * *

Autumn glared at the closed window. She wanted to go outside, but she knew she would be blinded, the second she stepped into the light. Most likely permanately. Autumn closed her eyes. She had tried to go outside at night, but it was getting close to the full moon again. The moonlight had almost blinded her as well.

After getting bored, Autumn did something she tried not to do often, she went to explore the west side of her house. Except for in her room, and down stairs, Autumn stayed away from the west wing. But not today. Autumn walked down the hall on the sixth floor. With every step she took, she heard another weird sound. It sounded a bit like a... snake.

"Who's there?" She asked, this wing was darker than the rest of the house, even with the blinds closed. Autumn walked down to the farthest door, and opened it. It was another study much like all of the others on that floor, but this one had a library.

"Oorochiiimaaru?" Autumn gasped as something in the room seemed to moan that cursed name. In the corner of her eye she saw something move. Coiled on the floor was a huge snake. The snake's head slowly rose up, and looked Autumn in the eye.

"Yooouuurrrr nnot Oorochiimaaaru," it hissed at her.

"No... I'm leaving!" Autumn turned around and tried to run, but before she got anywhere the snake caught her with it's tail.

"Whooo aare youu?"

"A-a-autumn," The snake pulled her closer to it.

"Aaautumnnn, sssuch a prrreetyy nnnaammmme," It pulled her even closer and looked into her eyes.

"Uuuuuchiiiihaaaa," It hissed. Autumn did her best to act like Itachi, and show no emotion when she asked,

"Who are you, and what connections do you have with Orochimaru?" The snake seemed to smile at her.

"Myy naame is Cleeopaatraa, I am the sssisster of the loyaal sservent to Oorochimaru, Maanda, aat yourr ssservice."

Autumn smiled, at least she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**With May**...

May was quickly going into depression, without her hamster, she was a mess. Slowly an interdenominational vortex appeared, and disappeared just as quickly. May was unfazed, but unknown to her something came out of that vortex. It was... a super Emo cloud.

* * *

**With Itachi**...

Two more days. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her all alone in her current condition. He made her a promise, and he ws going to keep it. Itachi really cared for Autumn in his own sick way. He was going to kill her, and put her out of her misery.

* * *

**With Autumn again...**

She was talking to Cleopatra, she had found out Orochimaru's original plans for her, and why he had come there in the first place. He wanted Autumn's unlimited chakra amount, and was working on a way to extract chakra through the cursed seal. According to her brother, Orochimaru was looking for a way to re-enter Autumn's world. If this was going to happen, then Autumn was going to need to perfect her sharingan before he was able to find a way back.

* * *

I didn't want Autumn to be alone... Yay! Itachi's coming back!


	33. Full Moon

Just to let you know, I've been crying as I was writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own The show Naruto, or any related characters, but I do own Cleo, and Autumn.

* * *

Monday, day seven of being stuck in her house. Autumn was bored out of her mind, but at least she had Cleopatra to keep her company. Cleopatra was a shape shifting snake, one minute she was big enough to pick Autumn off of the floor, the next she was a python sized cobra. Autumn's eyes were getting better, but she still didn't know how to deactivate the sharingan. She had tried looking it up on the Internet, but that was little to no help. Cleopatra had suggested that she check some of the scrolls in the library, but Autumn claimed that there wouldn't be anything on the sharingan in there. Cleo decided to check anyway. Autumn was still checking the Internet, when she sensed Cleo coming toward her.

"Cleopatra?" She called out to the giant snake that was slithering toward her. "Have you found anything?"

"Noooo, goomeennnnaaasssssssssiii," Autumn sighed and kept at it, she had quickly learned that Cleo would sometimes slip back into Japanese when she was talking, and she had learned even quicker that much like her brother, she had a zero tolerance for impoliteness.

"It's not your fault, you were just trying to help," Cleo slithered to where Autumn was sitting, and wrapped her long body around hers, finally resting her head on top of Autumn's. As she did this, Autumn twitched a few times. She still had this thing about snakes ever since that incident with Sai a few weeks ago.

"Youuu sssshhhooouuld geeet ssome sssssleeep. A younnng chiiiild like youuu neeedssss their ressst," Autumn closed her laptop, she was getting absolutely no where with this.

"I can't sleep, if I do then something bad will happen,"

"Aasss iiinn?"

"You really don't want to know," Cleo uncoiled herself from Autumn's body, and slithered in front of her as she got up.

"Wwwheeerreee aaare youuu goooing?"

"I need to train, who knows when they might come back."

"Youuu aare goooing tooo reeesssssst," she said in a 'don't test my patience' kind of way. Autumn backed up a bit, and fell onto the bed.

"But Cleo!"

"Beeeed!" Autumn gasped, right before her eyes Cleo started to change... Into a human! Cleo turned into a tall slender woman, her eyes reminded Autumn of Orochimaru, and her hair was about the same as his. The only differences were that Cleo's skin wasn't as pale, and that she was a girl. She was wearing a green leaf patterned kimono, with a blood red obi.

"Autumn, do as I sssay." She hissed at her. Autumn backed onto the bed, and sat there.

"H-how did you just d-do that?" Cleo smiled and sat next to Autumn.

"As I sssshhhowed you beffore, I'm a ssshhape sssshhhhiffffter," Autumn backed away from her, but she only moved closer. Cleo moved close enough that Autumn could feel her breath on her face. She tried to move backward even more, but she couldn't move.

"Eep!" she squeaked, and right before her eyes Cleo turned herself into a very small black kitten_. 'You have got to be kidding me._'

"Scarrrred you didn't I?" she asked stretching her body out.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Autumn asked picking up the extremely cute kitten that was now Cleo.

"Noo, but it wasss funn,"

"Let's see how much fun it is after I have a heart attack," Autumn muttered, knowing full well that Cleo heard every word she said. Autumn held Cleo to her chest, and let her get comfortable. Cleo soon fell asleep, and Autumn just sat there.

* * *

**With Itachi...**

Today was the day. He could only imagine what type of hell Autumn was going through. It must have been hard for a person who had been able to see all of their life to suddenly lose her sight within the blink of an eye. He was going to stop her suffering once and for all. As the darkness of night fell, and the full moon shone, he made his hand seals, and disappeared into the night. (That was a bit poetic)

**

* * *

**

Back with Autumn and Cleopatra...

Autumn sighed as she felt the coolness of night fall over her house. Cleo was still asleep with no signs of waking up, and Autumn was even more bored than she was in the last chapter. Autumn had spread her body out on the bed, and Cleo was sleeping on her stomach. She was just about to go to sleep herself, but a loud bang caused both her, and Cleopatra to be wide awake.

"What wasss that?" Cleo asked jumping off of the bed, and heading toward the door. Autumn snatched her off of the floor, locked the door, hid under the bed, and quickly concealed their chakras.

"It's _them_,"

"Who?"

"Akatsuki!" Autumn braced herself as she sensed a familiar chakra approach the door. She heard the door handle jiggle a few times, then silence.

'BAM!!' The door was kicked open. Neither Autumn nor Cleo dared to breathe. They cringed as they saw a pair of sandals right next to the bed.

_'Please don't find us!'_ Autumn thought to herself, closing her eyes. She froze when she felt Cleo gasp. '_Please, no!'_Autumn opened her eyes and almost screamed at what she saw. Red eyes. She did scream when Itachi grabbed her and dragged her out from under the bed by her shirt, forcing her to let go of Cleo. Itachi threw Autumn on top of her bed, and raised the katana he had with him up over his head.

"No! Aniki stop!" Autumn watched in horror as in slow motion Itachi thrust the katana down over her heart.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cleo watched in horror as the bed was quickly covered in blood. She was too late. Cleo quickly transformed herself into a snake and went at Itachi. He just left the katana and threw Cleo into the wall. Itachi looked down at Autumn. She was still alive, but bleeding heavily. At the last minute she had rolled out of the way, and got stabbed through the shoulder instead. She was crying also. And it wasn't just because of the pain.

"Aniki! P-please stop!" she cried out, was he seriously thinking about letting her bleed to death? Itachi just stood there not moving, he just watched her bleed.

"I can see! After you left my sight came back! I can see!" Autumn looked straight at him.

"Please!" Autumn was breathing heavily now, she had lost so much blood.

"Cleo-," Autumn took one last breath before her vision blurred...

* * *

I really am crying as I'm writing this, I just can't write Autumn's death, I just can't. Please review!


	34. Hospital

I said I couldn't write Autumn's death, so I didn't!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NARUTO, or any related characters.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

White... Everything was white... Why was everything so white? What happened?

_'Autumn' _

What?

_'Autumn' _

Who's there?

_'Autumn, please' _

Who are you?

_'Autumn please, please open your eyes!'_

Cleopatra?

* * *

Autumn opened her eyes, she was in what seemed to be a hospital room. There was an IV needle in her arm attaching it to a bag that was filled with blood. Turning her head, she saw Cleo to her left. She was in human form, and she seemed to be... Crying. Autumn dragged her head to the right and saw Itachi brooding in a corner, but he was still managing to watch her every move. She turned back to Cleo,

"Did you know that Cleopatra was the name of on of the last pharohs of Egypt?" Cleo's head shot up at the sound of Autumn's voice.

"You're okay!" Cleo hugged (strangled) her.

"Cleo! Snake-strong-!" She let go of her.

"I was so worried!"

"You should have, you almost strangled me!"

"That's not what I was talking about!" Cleo continued, crying again.

"Gee, don't get so emotional, you've only known me for two days."

"So!?" Autumn looked back at Itachi.

"Nii-san..." He walked over to her bed, and Autumn sat up.

"..." He didnt say anything, he just sat down next to her.

"BAKA!!" Autumn yelled slapping him. She seemed to be extremely okay for a person who just had a near death experience.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Itachi seemed unfazed.

"WHAT PART OF "**I CAN SEE**" DO YOU NOT GET!?" she punched him in the face.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DECIDE TO STAB ME!?" Autumn punched him again, only this time her fist was glowing with chakra, causing Itachi to fly into a wall. (I think that's enough revenge for the moment.) Itachi stood back up, and made no move to try and hit her back.

"Autumn, stop! You're still hurt!" Cleo yelled at her.

"No I'm not I'm fine." Autumn showed Cleo her shoulder.

"How-?"

"High chakra levels. My body heals itself." Autumn glared at Itachi.

"Listen, I'm glad that you kept your promise, but you should at least listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Autumn still had her sharingan activated, and she had quickly learned to sharingan-glare at people, even when she was blind. She hadn't tried it on Cleo yet, but she really didn't care to. If and when she got out of this hospital, Itachi was so going to get it!

"Autumn you ssshould calm down! Itachi wasss the one who brought you here in the first place!" Cleo shouted, apparently she was getting mad because she was starting to revert back to her hissing habit.

"What?" Autumn looked to Itachi,

"You could have at least said something in your own defense," she grumbled, life sucked.

* * *

The next day Autumn was discharged from the hospital in perfect condition. Itachi was carrying Autumn back to her house, and she was carrying Cleo in her kitten form. Autumn's eyes were better, but she felt terrible. Itachi still hadn't said a word to her at all, and Cleo wasn't all to fond of him either.

When they got back to the mansion, Itachi put Autumn down and asked to Autumn to allow him to explain.

"You have five minutes, go!"

"You could have been lying." (Wow, that didn't even take one.) Autumn rolled her eyes, this was seriously jacked up.

"Gee, now if you're done insulting my intelligence, can we go back to me being scared to death?" After Itachi had stabbed her, she fainted from blood loss. Who knew what crossed over this time?

"There'sss noothing to worrrry aboouuut," Cleo purred getting comfortable in Autumn's arms.

"You're not really helping," She said sitting on the couch, Itachi put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

"You shouldn't worry, you're one of us now," he said, Autumn looked at him sadly. Life really sucked.

"We are leaving in two weeks," Cleo raised her head.

"You can't take herrrr againsssst herrrr will," she said, her tail stroking Autumn's hand comfortingly.

"Actually Cleo, I have to,"

"What?"

"It was part of the agreement, I get to live, but I have to give up my freedom," Autumn was glaring at Itachi.

"What she means is that I gave her the sharingan because she wanted to live, but Leader said that she had no choice but to join the akatsuki, if she wished to continue living." Itachi explained.

"Thank you Mister Literal, now back to me. What if it was Orochimaru that crossed over? If we can't leave for another two weeks, then we're sitting ducks!" Itachi didn't bother responding to that, and Cleo would have if she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Well at least I am,"

-Silence-

"You guys are just _so_helpful," she said sarcastically. Itachi petted Autumn on the head and went up to his room, leaving her and Cleo alone. Autumn went up to her room only stopping at the library to grab one of the scrolls she had been looking at before. Cleo started to wake up,

"What did I misssssss?" she asked yawning.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"It was just a cat nap," (haha)

"Funny, do you think you can walk on your own, because I've been holding you for over an hour. You're cute and all, but eventually you start to get a bit heavy," Autumn said placing Cleo on the ground.

"I'll be fiiine," Cleo replied turning herself back into a snake. Cleo, and Autumn walked the rest of the way up the the stairs, and into Autumn's room.

"Oh, crap!" Autumn said suddenly.

"What?"

"I forgot to ask Itachi how to turn my stupid eyes off!" Autumn turned on her heels, and ran back down to the second floor. Cleo just rolled her eyes, and went into Autumn's room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

Autumn had just gotten down to the fourth floor when she heard Cleo scream, ignoring it she raced down two more flights of stairs, and into Itachi's room.

"Autumn?"

"You forgot to tell me how to deactivate the sharingan!" Itachi ignored her question,

"Who screamed?"

"Cleo most likely, now tell me!" Itachi stood and started going up the stairs,

"It can wait, you might want to see what is wrong with your friend," When they reached Autumn's room it was dark, and the door was wide open. It was dark because the blinds were still closed from the last time Autumn was there, but one window, way in the back on the west side of the room, was open. And in the light you could just barely make out a shadow.

"Cleo?"

"Not quite!" the figure hissed. They rushed at Itachi first, and the second they came into the light of the hallway Autumn knew who it was...

Orochimaru.

* * *

Yep, the snake dude's back now what chaos shall ensue? Please Review!


	35. He's back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This chapter may be lacking in the ending, but that's because I have evil writer's block.

* * *

Orochimaru...

It was his fault. From what Autumn understood so far, he was the reason for all of her misfortune. Whatever happened two years ago, she was sure tha he was the cause of it.

"Where's Cleo?" Autumn asked quietly. Behind her, Itachi took a defencive stance. Since he had recently figured that she was okay, his main goal, and mission, was to protect Autumn at all costs. (Ha! And he does this _after_ he stabs her, and she almost bleeds to death!)

"Who? I believe you mean Cleopatra? She's back where she belongs," He responded, taking out a scroll.

Summoning scroll.

"Give it to me." She quietly demanded. Today was so not her day. HE just smirked and played around with it for a while.

"Why? You can't use it, not unless you sign it of course."

"And that's what I'm planning on doing, so hand over the stupid scroll before I sick Weasel Boi over here on you!" Orochimaru chuckled at the pet name. Itachi just cleared his throat,

"What? I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but I'm still P.O.ed at you for stabbing me, and amost KILLING me!"

-Silence-

"Right, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Autumn said sharingan-glaring at Orochimaru.

"I see you've seemed to aquire the sharingan," he laughed causing Autumn to cringe, but she was already pissed of as it was, she instead of cowering in fear behind Itachi, like her brain told her to, she made a smart comment.

"No? Really? I thought the hours of pain I went through and the week I spent being nearly blind was just so I could win free tickets for the train to crazy town." She snapped at him.

"Witty as always, I'll make a deal with you, I'll give you the scroll, but in return you must come with me. Deal or no Deal?" (Insert game show sign, and flashing lights)

"Hmmmm, no deal. SIC 'IM WEASEL BOI!!"

-crickets chirping-

"Okay Weasel MAN, I really don't give a crap, just do something besides stand there!." Itachi charged at Orochimaru, this was going to be a good fight, but before they could get started, Autumn appeared in front of both of them.

"Hold it! You two are NOT doing this in my room, if you're going to fight, do it in the basement!" The two just looked at her,

"WHAT!? I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO LUG ALL OF MY JUNK UP HERE!?" Itachi just made a handseal, and the next thing they knew, they were all in the basement.

"I guess that works, I'll go make popcorn!" She said going back upstairs. She wasn't really going to get popcorn though. When Itachi transproted them into the basement, Orochimaru had dropped the scroll. Autumn sprinted up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her. She collapsed at the fourth floor. Instead of actually going the rest of the way up, she made a clone.

"Could you do me a favor and get the scroll that's in my room? Thanks,"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later...

The clone came back with the scroll in tow, panting heavily, it didn't look that heavy. Before she could sayanything, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, dropping the scroll. It landed with a loud THUMP! I guess looks can be decieving, ah the wonders of genjutsu. Autumn opened the scroll, so far there were only two names in it. Shrugging, Autumn took a kunai that she had gotten from team Kakashi, and cut her finger with it.

"Ouch! She had better appreciate this!" Autumn grumbled to herself, signing the scroll. She signed her name using the japanese kanji for 'Aki', or Autumn. Cleo had taught her a little Japanese recently, and Pein had insisted that she learned how to write in kanji while he was there. Picking up the scroll, Autumn walked/crawled back downstairs. She could hear the battle raging on beneath her feet. She wasn't concerned though. Itachi was strong enough to win, and as soon as he did, he could show her how to use the stupid scroll in the first place! Autumn put the scroll down, it was heavy! She started doing what she was going to do before Itachi came and almost killed her. Homework. May had brought it over the last time she visited. Sitting on the couch, Autumn started writeing.

* * *

In the basement...

Itachi wasn't really fighting with Orochimaru. In fact, it seemed like he was just toying with him! All he had been doing for the last few minutes was dodging Oro-baka's attacks! Suddenly Orochimaru stopped.

"Come now Itachi-kun, that girl shouldn't be worth the trouble. She treats you as if you're her pet! Let her come with me, and she'll be out of your hair!" Itachi threw the kunai he had been blocking with at Oro's head. But Orochimaru didn't flinch, instead he just stood there getting a few of his hairs getting sliced off.

"Why do you insist on being such a pest?" Itachi asked simpily. Orochimaru smirked and continued talking,

"My, Itachi-kun, why must you insist on being so unreasonable?" Itachi stood there, unblinking. The next thing that hit the creepy snake dude was a huge blast of fire, curtesy of a partially annoyed Weasel Man.

* * *

Back with Autumn...

Autumn was bored, and the battle didn't really interest her, either way, she lost. Itachi wins, she joins akatsuki. Orochimaru wins, she ends up in some science lab. Even though she still lost, she prefered the first option. The idea of living with a creepy snake dude wasn't as appealing. Autumn picked up the scroll, and held it close to her. Laying down, she used it as a pillow. With another few bangs coming from the basement, she was slowly lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Raising, climax, falling action, no resolution, not yet a sequal. This is far from over people. This chapter wasn't much, but at the moment I have a portfolio to make, a concert coming up, a test to study for (If I don't pass I don't get to go on to the next grade), writer's block, and idiots to deal with. Life sucks.

Please review!


	36. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NARUTO, nor do I own any of the related characters

* * *

It was dark when Autumn woke up. She yawned, and made a grab for the scroll she had been using as a makeshift pillow, but what she grabbed wasn't the scroll, it was an actual pillow!

"Huh?" Autumn looked about in the darkness, until she finally figured out that she wasn't on the couch anymore, she was back in her room. The reason why it was so dark was that all of the blinds were still closed from when her eyes were still sensitive. The only blind that wasn't closed was the one on the far side of the room that Orochimaru had supposedly opened the other day, from that she could tell that it was night time.

"So you're awake," a strangely calm voice said, a light came on in the room, illuminating a figure on the other side of the bed. Seeing who it was that spoke, Autumn was immediately alarmed. Silver hair. There are very few people that Autumn had dealt with that had silver hair, there was Hidan, there was Kakashi, and then there was Kabuto.

"Yakushi, Kabuto... What are you doing here?" she hissed, her voice clearly showing her distaste.

"Truthfully I have no idea, but it certainly not of my own free will," he said coming toward her,

"Where's Itachi?"

"I believe Itachi_-kun _left to become more acquainted with his new surroundings," Autumn got out of bed, and grabbed one of the kunai that she kept hidden under her pillow. Kabuto just smirked, and kept advancing on her,

"Please, I'm not here to fight, Itachi-san seemed to trust me enough to temporarily leave you in my care. Besides, you don't honestly think that you could hurt me with that thing, do you?" Now it was Autumn's turn to smirk as the clone she had secretly made came up behind Kabuto with a shuriken.

"How naive," he turned around, and killed her clone, but Autumn had a plan, as he was dealing with the clone, she stabbed him with the kunai she was holding.

"Now, what were you saying?" she asked, twirling another kunai. Kabuto pulled the first kunai out of his arm, and let it drop to the ground.

"I see you've improved," he said healing himself. Autumn reached under her pillow, and fished out her gun,

"Yeah, sure I can do that, but I can do so much more with this," she aimed at his chest,

"Ya wanna see?"

"I'd rather not,"

"Your loss!" Autumn **skipped **(yes I said skipped) past Kabuto, and down the stairs, today might actually be fun!

* * *

**With May...**

May hadn't seen any of her friends in days, she was still in her little depression. She went to school as usual, and she even dropped Autumn's homework off at her house, but every time there would be some strange man there, telling her that Autumn was asleep. She went to her house every day too, no one could sleep that much. Looking over at the digital clock that sat on her dresser, it was around 7 am. You couldn't tell though, with the clouds over head, and the fact that winter was on it's way, it was way to dark outside. May didn't mind the weather though, it suited her mood. Recently, although no one seemed to notice it, the emo cloud above her head had started to grow, and to make matters worse, the cloud had started to rain on her head!

"Autumn... Where are you?"

* * *

**With the Happy-Skippy Girl, the Weasel MAN, and the Evil Assistant to the Micheal Jackson Wannabe...**

Itachi had come back to find an unusually happy Autumn, and a some what disturbed Kabuto.

"Where've you been!?" Autumn yelled ambushing him.

"Out..."

"How could you leave me with one of my worst nightmares!?" she yelled dramatically, pretending to faint. Itachi looked at her, then looked to Kabuto who was standing there loading a dart gun.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked, going past Autumn and over to Kabuto, taking the dart gun.

"It was for an emergency, just in case..." Itachi took out the dart, and used it to stab Kabuto's previously wounded shoulder.

"Was that really necessary?" Autumn asked, poking Kabuto's body, as she did, he fell over unconscious. Itachi Ignored her question,

"Are you ready?" he asked looking serious.

"For what?"

"Tonight is the night of the new moon," he said gesturing to the door. Autumn froze up, so he was serious! Gulping, she replied,

"I will be..." He gave her a questioning look,

"There are some things I need to do... Pack, say goodbye..."

"And?"

"That should be it!" She said excitedly, walking toward the front door.

"Later!" she left... Itachi counted down in his head,

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

"Wait a sec!" Autumn yelled coming back in the house,

"You still need to tell me how to get rid of the sharingan! I can't go out in public like this!" She came up to him,

"Well?" Itachi sighed, she was going to be such a handful.

"Close your eyes," She did as she was told,

"Now shut off the excess chakra flowing to your eyes," Autumn seemed to have a bit more trouble with this, but did so eventually. Opening her eyes again, she thanked Itachi, and ran off. First stop, May's house!

* * *

**With the newly Emo-fied Girl**...

May was in her room, she seemed to be in a trance though. Earlier she had fallen asleep, but shen she woke up she found a brand new razor in her hand. She wasn't crazy though, she wasn't about to start cutting herself!! She felt alive, just depressed. As she was looking at the shiney new razor in her hand, the doorbell rang.

"MAY! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" her mom yelled from downstairs. Instead of being excited and rushing to the door as she would have done about a week ago, she just sat on her bed, and stared at the door expectantly.

"Hey," Autumn said opening the door. May just sat there emotionlessly.

"May?" any person could tell that there was something wrong with the small girl on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Closing the door, she walked over to her old friend. Finally registering what she saw, tears started leaking from May's eyes. As if she had broken out of her trance, she spoke the first real words anyone had heard from her in over a week.

"Autumn... Help..." Autumn looked around the room until her eyes came to rest on the empty corner in the room. Running over to hug her friend, she muttered her apologies. May didn't say anything, but instead, she broke out in tears. And just like that, for about three hours the two of them sat like that. That's when Autumn noticed the dark cloud hanging above their heads, raining on them. She didn't say anything though. She wanted to, but according to the authoress it would ruin the moment.

Within another hour, and several chocolate bars found around the house, May was back to her normal self. All she needed was a friend to talk to. This made Autumn sad, knowing that she was leaving all this behind.

Unknown to them they were being watched...

* * *

Heh, sorry for the wait. Then again, it wasn't THAT long, compared to some other authors. I'm still being attacked by writer's block, and school, but good news is, my concert was awesome! I felt embarrassed, though, I was sitting next to these highschoolers, who could play really well, while I was sitting there barely able to play the songs. It was still awesome.

Before I forget, my story is still far from over, and something big WILL happen before the end.

Review Please!


	37. Off to Anime Land!

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, or any of it's related characters

* * *

Autumn, being the true friend that she was, stayed with May until all feelings were resolved. This included hearing May rant and rave about Harry Potter, for an extra hour after she felt better. Only after she felt May was going to be okay for the next year or so, did Autumn leave. She conveniently forgot to tell May that she was leaving, but she thought that it would be for the best. Sometimes goodbyes were unnecessary. As she walked away from May's house, and the small quiet neighborhood that she lived in, Autumn began to feel uneasy. She knew that she had no real choice in the matter. It was either leave or die. (More lose-lose situations) As she kept on her lonely road, she started to think about a few things, what was going to happen to her? She didn't want to go off to anime land. Even though they were being nice to her, she had to remember, they were all S-class criminals. They had killed hundreds of people in the past.

Before she went back to the mansion, Autumn took a detour in the tunnels, taking her to the shopping district. She had packed her money before, and was currently carrying it. A little shopping wouldn't hurt. Right? As Autumn walked toward the mall, she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Turning around, Autumn quickly scanned the trees, seeing nothing, she brushed it off as paranoia.

Once again unknown to her, Autumn really was being watched. For she had missed the small speck of gleaming silver in the trees.

* * *

**After Autumn's _extremely _short shopping spree... **

It was about noon, and she hadn't even bought anything of importance. She still had almost all of her money, and there wasn't much to do now, but go home and face her destiny. According to Itachi, she didn't have to pack that much of her stuff, because she would have to change it all once she got there. She wouldn't be able to wear her old clothes or anything! She was going to renew her wardrobe, go through actual training at an academy, and then she would be forced to join the akatsuki. Also Itachi said that since he was originally he was sent to kill her, no one knew that she was stil alive, so it would take a long time for all of this to officially be arranged. Meaning that she would have to live with them for a while before they sent her off to an academy in another village. They had breifly discussed the matter, and it was already decided that she wasn't going to the academy in Konoha, Oto, or Suna. Probably not Mist either. Itachi seemed to have talked to Kabuto about it too, because he was worried about her chances of escaping and making her way to Konoha without them knowing. Walking above ground, Autumn stopped walking, and quickly threw a shuriken at the tree behind her. Apparently it hit something, because as soon as it went up, it came back down. But this time it was aimed at her.

Instead of doing the whole "ninja" thing, she just side stepped it, and watched it plant itself into the hollow ground.

"Come out Kabuto!" she shouted at the tree. Just now taking a look at her surroundings, Autumn realized that she had walked far enough as the cemetery. Not good. This area was between the shopping district, and the rest of town. It was basically a wide open space, with a lot of trees. To the side there was a fence, marking the borders of the cemetery. There were three different cemeteries that Autumn knew of in the area. East, West, and South. Each one was fairly large, but the most noticeable thing was the fact that if you looked around, and away from it, there was nothing but one two-way road separating the cemetery, from the wide empty field across from it. No people, and hardly any cars. What could happen between a mildly confused child, and a trained ninja spy? Pain.

Kabuto jumped to the ground, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Autumn asked angrily, "You could have killed me!" She really didn't care about that, she was mad that he could have been spying on her and May. If anyone knew too much about her personal life, her friends could be in trouble.

"Well then, I guess I'm lucky you dodged that then, aren't I?" Autumn twitched, Kabuto really pissed her off sometimes. Autumn sighed,

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to actually make me ask?"

"Ask what?" He watched as Autumn twitched for a second time,

"Listen, that stupid innocent act may have worked on the rookie nine, but not on me, so cut it out!" She yelled, something was up.

"You're obviously not here to congratulate me!"

"Very clever. If you must know, I am actually here to take you back to Orochimaru-sama, before Itachi-san gets a chance to take you out of our range," Autumn twitched again.

"You people have issues," she said, still twitching. Kabuto, just adjusted his glasses, and took advantage of her momentary weakness, he grabbed her, and dragged her off to god-knows-where.

* * *

Actually the place where he took her was a crypt in the cemetery next to them.

"Why am I here with a bunch of dead people?" she asked, staring at a spider that was hovering above Kabuto's head.

"Oh, no, there aren't any dead people here at the moment. You see the people previously in the crypt were used in a few of my projects," Autumn twitched, she could not believe that he just stood there, and openly admitted that! Yep, these people had serious issues. Autumn watched as Kabuto opened a scroll, and looked at it for a minute. She took this as her chance to escape! Autumn slowly started to creep away, but before she got very far, she was caught by a clone.

"I'm sorry, but were you going somewhere?" the clone asked, as a few more started to appear.

"Yes. Well I _was _until you got in my way," The clone smiled, and hit a pressure point in her arm.

"Ow!" Autumn rubbed the sore spot, until she realized that her arm felt numb.

"What did you do!?" she tried to move her arm, but it wouldn't respond.

"Don't worry, it will repair itself later," The newly formed army of Kabuto clones attacked her limbs until she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"I'm really sorry, but we can't have you moving around," the real Kabuto said from across the room. Still on the ground, Autumn heard a few "Clapping" sounds, and then the room, in her line of vision, slowly started to disappear, and instead of the world going black, it went white...

* * *

I FINALLY DID IT!!

I found the directions on how to make an origami shuriken! And it works!

Okay, real news My band won first place it our contest this morning, and I'm happy because I had to play four solos in the stupid song, and my clarinet kept trying to squeak, but I wouldn't let it!

The part that actually matters:

This chapter doesn't serve much purpose but to tell ya what's happening, I KNEW HE WASN'T TO BE TRUSTED!!

Please Review! (Also, If you haven't read my new story "Wealel Boi" read it it's funny! It's not really a story, it's a parody of "Skater Boi" except connected to this story.)

Please don't forget to take my new poll, even though I'm sure of the outcome already.


	38. I'm Here, Now What?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NARUTO or any of the related characters,

* * *

When Autumn's vision cleared, she found herself outside. It looked like any forest that you would find in the world, but something was different. The air was cleaner, the trees seemed to be much taller with more branches, and one thing that definately struck her as odd was that Kabuto was nowhere in sight. Autumn tried to move, but found that whatever Kabuto had done to her limbs was still in effect. She moved her head to the side, away from the sun, but that was all that she could do. So she waited. For over and hour all Autumn did was stare at a tree, watching the occasional squirrel run by. Until finally she could start to feel her arms again. Kabuto still hadn't come by, neither had anyone else for that matter. Just where was she? What was happening? Why did bad things always happen to her?

Suddenly, after night fell on the empty forest, she saw something in the distance. There was a bright flash of white light, temporalily stunning Autumn. Getting over the shock, she got up, only to fall down again. Her legs were asleep. Streaching out on the ground again, Autumn waited until she could feel the blood rush back into her legs. The flash of light might have been Itachi, returning to this world! If Kabuto had really whisked her away to Anime Land, then there was still a chance that she was going to live!! Getting up once again, Autumn ran toward the direction of the light. Eventually she made it to what seemed to be a river. On the other side was for Autumn a very familiar sight, there was a giant boulder, blocking the entrance to what seeme to be a cave. The only thing that stood out was the seal on the rock. Before Autumn could get to running at it in joy, something grabbed her ankle. As she turned around, she was met with what seemed to be a giant plant, slowly growing out of the ground. Zetsu. The plant opened to reveal his face, but the expression didn't seem to care about who it was, instead, he looked hungary. As the rest of Zetsu's body emerged from the ground, Autumn found herself upsidedown. Dangling in the air.

"Z-zetsu-sama!" she said his name in distress, he just stared at her for bit, but then he started talking. Autumn had to strain herself in order to hear what he was saying.

**"Just do it!"**

"No! What if she's important? Leader-san might get mad at us!"

**"Who cares? People rarely come by here, she might be a spy!"** Great, they were arguing about whether or not to eat her. Before they could get into a deep conversation, Autumn decided to intervene.

"Zetsu-sama? Could you please take to Pein-sama? It's important!" She yelled getting their attention.

**"How rude, you should at least say "Excuse me" it you're going to interrupt someone's conversation,"**

"Well, she did say please,"

**"Whatever," **Zetsu stopped talking to himself, and started to walk toward the cave. Autumn crossed her arms, he could've at least put her down, and let her walk.

* * *

Eventually Autumn reached her goal, just not in the way that she planned. Apparently Zetsu didn't recognize her since he made no gesture of acknoledgement, instead he carried her upside down until he actually got inside, then he dropped her on her head, and left her to sit there while he went to get Pein!

"Zetsu... Explain," Autumn heard the familiar voice of Pein.

"She said that it was important," The hidout was dark, and she had been hiding her chakra for hours, it was no wonder that they couldn't recognize her! Autumn flipped over she that she was sitting crosslegged on the ground.

"Hiya peoples!" she said cheerily. Suddenly the rest of the akatsuki seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding her.

"Who are you, and what is it that you want?" Autumn released her chakra, alerting the akatsuki of who was really in their presence. Itachi reached foreward, and grabbed her, pulling her up.

"Where have you been?" he asked as if she hadn't been kidnapped within the last 24 hours.

"Where have **I **been? Where the **hell** have _you_ been!? I got **kidnapped**,** thrown in a crypt,** and then **dragged** into anime land, the crazyest place on earth! And then as soon as I get here I'm alomst** eaten** by Zetsu, which causes you all to **lose** brownie points!"

-Silence-

"What's a brownie point, un?"

-more silence-

_'I'm surrounded by idiots,'_

Autumn smacked her forehead, now that she was here, what was she going to do?

"Itachi?" Pein called into the darkness, Itachi 'Hn'ed in response.

"I sent you on an **assination** mission, did I not?" Itachi made no move to respond.

"I do believe that this girl was your **target**, correct?"

"Hn,"

"Then why is she **standing** in front of me, still alive?" It was Autumn's turn to respond, she just couldn't handle having to hear "Hn" one more time.

"I'm alive because Weasel Man here had enough sense to take me to a hospital before I bled to death," she stated calmly. Pein snapped his fingers, and imeadiately torches were lit all over the room.

"And how was this a reason to disobey my orders?" he asked Itachi.

"The blindness was only a temporary effect, it didn't last for a long period of time. It only caused soreness in the days following," he explained, Pein's eyes traveled down to Autumn,

"Very well then, you, as you were before, shall be her caretaker. In one month, you will take her to the village, and enroll her in the academy," Itachi nodded, and put his hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"Until then, she may have one of the empty rooms. Also tomorrow, you and Konan will take her shopping for clothes, and weapons... Or **anything** that she finds amusing, I don't what her sitting around annoying any of the other members, is that clear?" Itachi nodded once again, as did Konan. Autumn had a strange feeling that today was only the beginning of years and years of torture.

* * *

And this is were I shall end it for tonight. Eventually, after I finish I'm going to edit the whole thing, and at the end, I'm going to use all of the ideas you guys sent me, and turn them into more bonus chapters! But for that you'll have to wait until the end. And by the way, I have been thinking about working on my other stories, but I haven't had any motivation, so please take my new poll, and read my other stories, (even though in my opinion they aren't very good) and take a look at the newer stories I've posted.

Thank you all, and...

Please Review!


	39. Are We There Yet?

Hello peoples! This chapter didn't really go as planned, so I'll wait a bit before I post the shopping chapter. Also, my spell check is being a pain at the moment, so please forgive any errors that I make at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show NARUTO or any of it's related characters.

* * *

It was dark. (As it is ever so often when I start these chapters,) In Autumn's given room, it was dark. Because it was so deep inside of a cave, the room had no windows, preventing any light from coming in. She hated it. She had only been there for a few hours to tell the truth, but already, she hated it. She hated not only the room, but the whole world at the moment. It seemed as if luck was always against her, and she always ended up in these crazy situations. She thought that her life couldn't get any worse. Of course, she was wrong. Today's little crazy adventure was the simple and laughable fact that **Itachi** was going to take her shopping. Thankfully Pein had instructed for Konan to come too, or else they might have **big **problem on their hands.

Before Autumn could become too deeply engrossed in her thoughts, there was a knock ot her door.

"Autumn," Itachi called out to her, opening the door. For such a quiet guy brought up in such an important family, he had absolutely **no** manners.

"You know, I pretty sure that after you knock on the door, you're supposed to wait until I say "Come in," before you enter. You have the knocking part down, but you just can't seem to wait that extra second that it takes for me to speak." He seemed to ignore her.

"You have you're own private bathroom, and by the time you finish bathing fresh clothes should be waiting on the bed," he said emotionlessly, and then he left. Autumn just glared at the door. She had a bad feeling about today. She didn't know why though. Back home today would have been the first day off for Thanksgiving break. Autumn sighed, she might as well get it over with. She walked toward the bathroom, and opened the door. It looked normal enough at least. There was one plus for this place.

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

Autumn stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. _'Well that was pleasent enough'_ she thought to herself. Apparently Itachi had kept his word, because laid out on the bed was a yellow kimono with a leaf pattern on it.

_'You have **got** to be kidding me,'_ Autumn thought as she looked at it. She was so not going to wear that. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Autumn jumped back as the door opened. _'Do these people have **any** matters?'_ Instead of Itachi, Konan entered the room, much to Autumn's relief.

"Leader sent me to see of you need any help."

"Umm, no thanks, I've worn a kimono before. Well... half of it,"

"Also Itachi took these from your home while you were away," she spoke quietly, tossing Autumn her training clothes. _'Yes!'_

"You may wear those, if you don't wish to wear the kimono,"

"Thank you!" Autumn said, as Konan left her to get dressed.

* * *

**Another five minutes later...**

She had been wondering where her training clothes had gone. Oh well, it didn't matter now. Autumn had been given a pair of shinobi sandals from Konan after she took a little trip to her room the second time. Finally she was done. Instead of doing something productive, Autumn sat on her bed, and thought. Once again, before she could get too deeply engrossed in her thoughts, there was another knock at her door. This time, she didn't bother looking up,

"You didn't like the kimono?" Itachi asked.

"I prefer pants thank you, so when do we leave?"

"Soon," was his only anwser. Autumn rolled her eyes, a man of few words, and still no manners. Itachi went to go talk to Pein, leaving Autumn alone again. What was with him today? They had been living together for a total of about a month, and he still didn't seem to get the meaning of the word "tomboy". Deciding to actually leave her room, Autumn traveled to the cave opening. It was sealed at the moment, but that would change later.

"Autumn!" she turned at the sound of her name. It was Tobi.

"Umm... Hi?" Tobi grabbed her, and spun her around in circles.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is so happy to see that his friend is okay, and didn't get killed! See? Tobi even got you a new doll to show you how happy he is!" He cried cheerily, handing her a doll. As soon as the room stopped spinning, Autumn looked at the doll in her hands. It was made of porclean with a traditional kimono and hairstyle. She was very pretty, she was even holding her own fan! But, Autumn wasn't that interested. Her mom had collected dolls once. But those were all put into storage after she disappeared.

"Gee, thanks Tobi,"

"YEAH!! YOU HEAR THAT DEIDARA SEMPAI? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he yelled, running off. That was weird. Autumn put the doll away, and met up with Konan, and Itachi near the far end of the hideout.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Autumn asked as they disembarked.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked, but Autumn wasn't paying attention, she was busy looking around. Apparetnly they weren't in the cave, but in a village, and the exit that they just walked out of was part of a mountain under what looked like a castle!

"Autumn," said girl snapped back to attention, as she felt a certain Weasel Man grabbed her head, and make it face foreward.

"What?"

"What do you mean "this isn't a good idea"?"

"Oh, well it's just I'm not sure how Itachi would be shopping. At least for me, it's just really hard to imagine," Konan just shrugged and kept walking.

"It's our mission to help you find what you want,"

"And keep me away from the other memebers,"

"In a nicer way, yes,"

"Of course," It was silent the rest of the way to Iwa. That is until Autumn finally got to the border of bored, and annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Itachi answered.

Two minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Itachi answered again.

"How much longer?"

"Soon,"

Three hours later, and another hundred "Are we there yet"s...

"Are we-

"**NO**!!" Both Konan and Itachi yelled.

"Fine! Geez, we're only going to the next country over," Autumn complained.

"No, we're going to the center of the next country over, speaking of which, we've been in Earth Country for over two hours now," Itachi said annoyed with all of her questions.

"Well, how much longer until we get there?" Itachi who was currently walking ahead of Autumn, stopped, causing her to run into him.

"Ow! Hey!" she yelled, falling to the ground. Itachi kneeled down, and looked her in the eyes, his sharingan activated. Autumn knew what was going to happen next, and tried to counter it by activating her own sharingan, but after she had turned it off, she had a bit more trouble turning it back on. As Autumn's vision blurred, she heard Konan speak,

"Well that takes care of one problem,"

* * *

Not going shopping yet, but I needed to get this out of the way so I could do the bonus chapter, also I'm going through like a half writer's block, I have the whole shopping chapter planned out, but it didn't want to get typed correctly. So wait until chapter 41 and hopefully by then it will stop being so stubborn. Until then, stay tuned for chapter 40! Where I will introduce my super secret special guest!


	40. Bonus Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime NARUTO and never will so what's the point?

YAY!! BONUS CHAPTER AGAIN!! –coughs- Anyway, I am here to annoy- I mean announce that for the bonus chapters, I am now taking requests. I am also allowing my readers to insert themselves into the story! And now without further delay, Please welcome my first reviewer, xNeko Kitty! (Previously: Asa and Ryuu, or Kukiko-chan) -Applause- Okay, onto the actual story part.

* * *

Autumn had woken up in a hotel room with Konan and Itachi, but she had the strange feeling that waking up wasn't the best idea that morning. Little did she know how right she was. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Sorry)

Unknown to poor Autumn, there were two girls that were planning on spreading chaos in the world that she was currently residing. As Autumn was just about to let her guard down, two girls appeared into the room with a puff of smoke,

"-Coughcough- See? I told you that was fun!" I said coughing because of the smoke.

"-Cough- It was, but did we really have to leave PeeWee behind?" Neko asked, pouting.

"Sorry! No pets or pokemon in the interdimentional portals!" We turned around, and looked at the twitching girl on the other side of the room.

"Hi Autumn!" I said happily, Neko just smiled innocently.

"**YOU**!!" Autumn pointed an accusing finger at Neko,

"**YOU EVIL PERSON**!!"

"What did I do?" Neko asked, once again, acting innocent.

"PLENTY!! YOU DROPPED ME DOWN **SEVEN FLOORS** IN A DUMBWAITER, YOU WERE PLANNING ON **ATTACKING ME** WITH HOMEMADE **GRENADES**, **TNT** STICKS, **BOMBS**, AND A PINK **STICK**!!" Before Autumn could continue, Neko added something,

"Don't forget Ryuu," Itachi who had been standing there forgotten, raised an eyebrow, and left the room with Konan. They didn't want to get involved.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS!!"

"Are you done yelling?" I asked cutting in, "I'd prefer it if you didn't argue with the guests,"

"Get a life!"

"I would, but if I did, you would die prematurely so I could get this story over with, and get on with my school work," Autumn paled visibly. Seeing that she had gotten very quiet all of the sudden, I quickly ushered Neko out of the door, so we could start our real mission.

* * *

Instead of walking back across Iwa to and Ame to get to the border of Rain, and Ame, I just used my super awesome authoress powers to take us to the Akatsuki's hideout. Though it was a lot harder with two people, we managed. Appearing on the inside, we shocked/annoyed everyone who was there since it seem that they were in the middle of a meeting, and two random girls just appeared and interrupted them. Sadly for them that didn't stop us from going crazy.

The first thing Neko did, was use her semi-authoress powers (She would have more, but...) to jump up to where Deidara was standing, and glomp him so hard that he almost fell backward.

"AAAAHHHHH!! Who the hell are you, un!?" he didn't get a clear reply, because Neko was in the middle of getting pryed off of him with a crowbar.

"NUUUU!!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE MERCHANDISE!! IF YOU WANT HIM THAT BADLY, YOU CAN BUY HIM OFF OF EBAY AFTER I'M DONE WITH MY STORY!"

"Really?"

"No," -goes off to pout-

-ridiculously long period of silence-

"What's EBay, un?"

"Shut up," I said, slapping him(1). It was at that moment that Neko snapped out of her emo mood, and attacked me. I quickly replaced myself with Autumn, who I had just transported there, and moved far enough away to watch Autumn get the crap beat out of her with a large pink stick. For me, watching Autumn get beat up was fun, until I remembered that I needed her in good condition later so she could go shopping(2).

"xNeko-chan?" I called, hiding behind Deidara. Thinking that it was him who spoke, Neko glomped him again. This time, I didn't bother helping. Instead, I found that pink stick, and started poking Autumn with it.

-Another ridiculously longs silence-

"A little help here, un?"

-sweatdrop-

I stopped poking Autumn for a minute, and looked up at him.

"You're supposed to be an S-class criminal!"

"SO WHAT, UN? I STILL NEED HELP!!"

-Longer silence, and a unanimous sweatdrop-

"**S**-class, as in the fact that you're supposed to be one of the most powerful, and most feared criminals in the world,"

"So?"

"You've **killed**_ hundreds_ of elite ninja,"

"And?"

"You're **wanted** in almost every country in the world,'

"Your point?"

"MY POINT IS THAT YOU COULD EASILY KILL US ALL AND WE WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE!!"

"Well if you put it that way-"

"DEIDARA, SHUT UP AND JUST KILL THEM ALREADY SO WE CAN GET ON WITH IT!!" Pein yelled, becoming impatient. Neko just hugged Deidara harder.

"NUUUUUU!!" I yelled acting dramatic, "YOU CAN'T KILL HER SHE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO CARE!! SHE IS A VIP!! SHE HAS GIVEN ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE!!

"I did?"

"Yes, you did,"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"Ya sure?"

"Sure,"

"Really sure?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Extremely sure?"

"Maybe..."

"Entirely sure?"

"If you keep asking, then no,"

"Awwww," I just sighed, this was really troublesome.

"Come on," I said leaving Autumn there to twitch, and using the pink stick to pry Neko off of Deidara. Before she could latch herself back onto him, I transported us far away.

* * *

Sadly for us, "far away" meant in the middle of nowhere. When I transported us, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was taking us, so we ended up being lost.

"This might be a problem," I said, looking at our surroundings.

"What is it?"

"I can't transport us again,"

"WHAT!?"

"So you know how hard it is to transport two people? It's not as easy as it looks!"

"Can't you get a map or something?"

"I _could_, but what good would that do if we don't know where we are?"

"That's not the point! The point is- Well... Okay, there is no point,"

"Thought so," One very bad thing was that in the amount of time that the conversation took, we were found by Sasuke, who still wanted to kill me. The good news was Sasuke was one of our targets.

"I probably could bring PeeWee here though," I said smirking. Neko didn't seem to notice Sasuke yet, but smiled anyway.

"Really!?"

"Please don't started this again!"

"Okay!" Bringing Neko's pink-leaved turtwig into our current location, I started to set up a trap. Before I could get very far though, I found a shuriken embedded in the tree that was right next to my head.

"Sasuke," I stated calmly, "If you're going to kill me, I'd prefer it if you show your face," As Sasuke landed in the clearing we were standing in, he jumped down on ttop of the trap wire that I had set down. Oops. Neko's eyes lit up as Sasuke was soon covered head to toe with cheese.

"YAY!! YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE!!" Neko squealed happily as PeeWee attacked Sasuke. PeeWee loved cheese, and there was a cheese covered Sasuke right in front of her. Would _you_ say no?

"Good, now are we done here?" I asked watching Sasuke still being attacked. "Sasuke already wants to kill me, just think of what he'll do to you!" She didn't seem to care since she was busy digging in her pockets for something.

"What's that?" I couldn't help but ask, Neko smiled evilly,

"This, is my 'art project'"

"I don't want to know," I said, slowly backing away, as Neko started to laugh maniacally.

"Ummm... Do to the fact that I actually want to post this, and get on with 41 before my Mom kills my computer, I'm just going to end it here."

"HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT HIDAN'S SCYTHE!?"

"Sorry, but that it something I need," I said, the scythe appearing magically in my hands, and I started laughing maniacally.

O.O;

-clears throat- "Right then, if you want to appear in a bonus chapter, just ask, and I'll send you the requirements, who you want to see, what you want to do, ect. Anywho, Please review!"

* * *

(1) I REALLY hate Deidara's dubbed voice. I don't have anything against Quinton Flynn, but his voice doesn't really go with the character. It works with Axel, Reno, Kon, and Iruka, but NOT with Deidara.

(2) Shopping, especially with people who don't quite understand you, can be somewhat fatal.


	41. Shopping Day

W00T!! I just came back from a field trip to the amusement park!! It took over six hours to get there, and some other things, but it was still awesome!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Japanese anime NARUTO, of any of it's related characters

_

* * *

_

"Itachi?" Konan asked, walking into the hotel room. After knocking her unconscious, Itachi and Konan transported Autumn to the heart of Iwagakure without complaint nor hassle. (Via ninja airlines) As soon as they got their, Itachi rented a few rooms in a hotel, and enjoyed some free time. (As if he did anything anyway) But there was a problem, Autumn didn't wake us as she should've.

_"Hn?"_

_"She's been asleep for almost three days now,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"What exactly did you do to her? Last time the sharingan's effects only too about an hour to wear off, and that was before she aquired it for herself,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"And now that she has it, she should be able to recover faster, or even repel the effects,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"That means that she should have recovered within the first few minutes,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Or it shouldn't have effected her at all,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Is that all that you can say?"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Itachi..." Konan warned, as she was preparing herself to give him one heck of a paper cut._

_"... She didn't have her sharingan activated at the time," he said simply._

_"But according to her reactions, she knew that it was coming!"_

_"Autumn has had her sharingan activated for two weeks straight without fainting, and she has only just learned to deactivate it, and even after she did, it took her a while to be able to do it. I can only imagine how long it will take her before she is able to freely activate, and deactivate her sharingan without having to stop and concentrate," he explained._

_"Aa, but you never answered my question, what exactly did you do to her, she should still be awake by now," Itachi paused and thought over his words before replying._

_"The actual effects of tsukuyomi last for a very long period of time,"_

_"But, last time-!"_

_"Last time I didn't hit her as hard, also she closed her eyes halfway before she took the full effect,"_

_"So that means-!"_

_"That she won't wake up for..."_

_"For?"_

_"I don't know, but the effects of tsukuyomi could become fatal if not treated properly,"_

_"So what you're saying is that she could die?"_

_"If not treated," Konan took a minute to let this information sink in,_

_"YOU MEAN THAT YOU KILLED HER!?"_

_"No, she's still currently unconscious. Please take into account that I have done this before,"_

_"YOU'VE SENT HER NEAR DEATH BEFORE!?" she knew the he used sharingan, but she didn't know that there were risks._

_"Twice, but then she was treated,"_

_"Who treated her then?"_

_"... Tobi,"_

_"But he's not here, so that means..."_

_"There's no one to treat her..."_

_"YOU PHYCOPATH!! IF SHE DIES, THEN WE'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD ALREADY!!"_

_"...Hn,"_

_"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!"

"You knew that she was awake the whole time, didn't you?"

"Hn,"

After being tsukuyomi'ed twice already, Autumn's body was starting to get used to the effects. Also having the sharingan helped a lot too. Konan sighed and left the room, Itachi following her. Autumn sighed herself, she hadn't actually been asleep, she had just been resting. The long walk, and the tsukuyomi both took a lot out of her. Sitting up, Autumn looked around, she had been conscious five minutes after Itachi had tsukuyomi'ed her, but of course, she didn't object to being carried.

The room was plain. The walls were white, and the floor was just wood. The bed she was in was basically a hospital bed, it even included the plain white sheets! There was another outfit that Autumn assumed came from her house since it looked like something she would wear back home.

Showering and getting dressed, Autumn walked across the hallway to where Itachi was staying. She knocked on the door, and waited. Both Itachi and Konan came out, only they were using henge to disguise themselves.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked, he had changed his hair so that it was blonde, and it looked untamed. Also he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak anymore. Konan had changed her hair so that it was brown, and she was wearing a kimono now.

"I guess," Autumn had the strange feeling that she should have stayed in bed.

As the trio walked down the streets of Iwagakure, Autumn was shocked at how lively the place was! There were children playing in the streets, and the people were so friendly! Itachi, who was leading the way, grabbed Autumn's arm, and pushed her into a shop that she was just about to walk past.

The place was wall to wall covered in pink. Itachi pulled out a random shirt and told Autumn to try it on... Sadly for her, it fit.

"Do you like it?" Autumn forced herself to smile,

"Sure, just I don't want to be selfish, it's the last one on the rack, I'd want someone more deserving to have it," and with that, Autumn ripped off the shirt and fled the store before she could die from pink overdose.

"I don't think she liked it," Konan said, leaving. Itachi shrugged, and followed.

Quickly taking the lead, Itachi took them to another store, and this one was just as bad as the last.

"Umm... Itachi?" Konan started, but he just shushed her, and ushered Autumn into the store. Said girl who wasn't paying attention, followed him without protest. She didn't see the problem until it was too late.

"Aniki? she mentally questioned his judgement. It was a kimono shop, and Itachi was currently browsing the shelves, looking for something in particular. Truthfully, Autumn didn't have a problem with wearing kimonos, but she couldn't move in them. Finally Itachi found something and brought it over to her, and Konan. Now this Autumn had a problem with, it was pink. 

"What about this?" Autumn, not wanting to answer the question, hide behind Konan. Instead, Itachi looked to Konan for a sigh of approval.

"It looks nice," shrugged Konan, she turned to face Autumn with a smirk on her face, apparently, she was still sore about that morning. Luckily, Autumn knew something like this was coming, and she had already thought of the perfect excuse for it,

"Aniki, Leader-sama said that I was going to be attending the academy, right?" she asked innocently.

"Hn," (He says that way too much)

"If I'm going to train at the academy, I might need something that I can move around in," Thankfully Itachi understood, (still not catching the hint, but getting the point) she was right. But he bought the kimono anyway, because Konan said it was nice. Also, Leader said to buy anything to keep her busy, waisting time in a store counted as keeping her busy, so.

Calmly walking (Running as fast as she could) out of the store, Autumn, Itachi, and Konan proceeded to another store, this one (hopefully) had what Autumn would need to become a ninja.

And it did. Walking into another store, Autumn frowned. EVERYTHING was either pink, purple, or yellow. The sad part was that it had everything she would need, from katanas, to shuriken, the place had it all.

'Note to self: NEVER let Itachi pick the store,'

"Nii-san? I'll probably need clothes that'll blend in. Just in case," Itachi went deep into thought for a moment and then nodded. She was right (again). Konan dragged Itachi out of the store and followed Autumn, who had already found another store.

This one was one heck of a lot better then the ones Itachi picked out. It had a lot of camo, and plain colors as well. everything was dark, and there was (little to no) pink. With Konan's help, Autumn picked out a few good outfits she could wear to the academy. She knew enough so that she would graduate very quickly, and as soon as she did, she would be officially accepted into the akatsuki (once again against her will). She picked out some tank tops (red, black, orange, green) and a few pairs of shorts (burgundy, black, red, kaki, brown) and a pair of capris (black). She had told Itachi that she was going to do something with her clothes after she became an official member so she bought some sewing supplies too. Just as Autumn finished her small shopping spree, Itachi walked over to her, holding a t-shirt. From the way that he was holding it, it looked normal enough, but when he held it up, Autumn immediately saw what was wrong with it, ithe front side was covered with PINK flowers.

"... No" Autumn said taking the bag with her clothes from Konan, and walked out of the store, and back to the hotel.

* * *

**About an hour later...**

Autumn was currently in the process of banging her head against the wall. Why? Because she had just gotten through with a long and tedious conversation with Itachi and Konan about his obsession with pink.

* * *

**_Flashback: Fifteen Minutes Earlier_**

_"What is you're problem!? Everywhere we went today had PINK! I was ready to die of pink overdose!"_

_"It's just the way he is, I remember one time-" he cut her off,_

_"If you dare finish that sentence, I will kill you where you stand," Konan separated herself into random sheets of paper, and left the room._

_"... What happened?"_

_"Hn,"_

_"You're no fun," trying to get off that topic, Itachi tried to answer her previous question,_

_"When I was younger, I was always followed around by girls in my fan club, most girls I saw wore a lot of pink, so I thought that it was just natural for girls to wear pink," Autumn twitched,_

_"You've obviously never dealt with a tomboy before have you?"_

_"... Hn,"_

_"SHUT UP!! You've been living with me for MONTHS! You should know by now that I DON"T LIKE PINK!! PINK IS MY ENEMY!!"_

_"... Hn,"_

_"ARGH!!"_

**_End Flashback..._**

After that, he and Konan left for a side mission that they had just received, leaving Autumn to bang her head against the wall.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, ba-" Autumnn chanted, until someone cut her off.

"Could you please stop that?" a voice said from the door. Hearing this Autumn froze, that voice was awfully familiar. Looking through the peep hole on the door, she saw the owner of the unusually polite voice. Staggering back in shock, Autumn hid under the bed. That was why Itachi and Konan had left in the first place! After the hawk that delivered the message had left, Itachi read the message out loud, it said that Kabuto was sighted near the border of Stone, and Waterfall about a week ago, who knew how far he could've traveled in that amount of time!

"Thank you," he said, leaving. Autumn listened to the footsteps fade and let out her held breath, that was close. For about a week, Autumn was going to be all alone, because Konan and Itachi were going to complete their mission no matter what, but in her mind, they had already failed. Their enemy was right under their noses, and now Autumn was in trouble.

* * *

-does a little dance- It's finally done!! even though it's not as funny as I thought it would be, Kabuto's back! Wait until next time!!


	42. Kidnapped!

Hello all! I'm just so happy today, and I don't even know why! So I decided to update! It's a tad bit shorter, but that's okay. It doesn't make much of a difference at the moment, I just feel like updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_'Another day in an unfamiliar place,' _Autumn thought to herself as she curled up into a little ball in the corner. She had been alone in the hotel for two whole days now, going on three. She hadn't left the room since the incedent with Kabuto, and she had been living off of the leftover food from the journey there. Itachi and Konan had left her with some (a lot) of money for food, and whatever else she wanted, or if she wanted to go shopping again which at first had been a relief for her, but now she wished that they were there. She hadn't touched the money since she counted it right after they left. For days she hid in fear as she heard Kabuto walking up and the down the hallway, asking people in they had seen an unusual girl. She was usually described as a tall girl with aburn hair, and hazel eyes, seemingly had mood swings, and wearing odd looking clothes. Apparently he didn't think that she would find the akatsuki like she did, or that she had actually made it to Iwagakure in the first place! She heard him talking to himself and cursing his leads, and Sasuke. Especially Sasuke. Kabuto had a bad habit of talking to himself, but every time he did, it seemed like it was about Sasuke. All day and all night he would curse him for being Orochimaru's favorite, that he was strong, that he was a cold hearted bastard. She even heard a few emo jokes here and there.

Kabuto probably didn't think that Autumn would have enough money for the hotel, and that she'd be somewhere out in the open, but he seemed well aware of the fact that she wasn't stupid. She was going to hide if she could. She was right under his nose, and he had no idea! Not. She knew that he knew that she was somewhere in Iwa, he just didn't know where. Until he figured it out himself, Autumn wasn't taking any chances, she just stayed in her corner, which was opposite of Itachi's portable emo corner which he "borrowed" from his brother.

-Knock, Knock-

Autumn froze, he was there... She sat there waiting as Kabuto knocked multiple times before speaking,

"Excuse me Miss, but could you please open the door, I need to ask you a few questions," Autumn let out a silent sigh of relief, he still didn't know it was her it the room. Since she came to that world, she had been masking her chakra, as she had learned during her time with the akatsuki, people here were more sensitive to chakra than in her world. Not responding, Autumn took the time to allow the authoress to ask the necessary questions to get this chapter over with. How did Kabuto know that the occupant of the room was female? (Think long and hard about this one) That's right! Kabuto was an expert spy! He was also a master of disguise! He could have been watching her the whole time, and she wouldn't know it! (That wasn't so hard now was it?) Just now getting the hint on the other side of the door, Kabuto called out to Autumn once more, only this time, he addressed her directly,

"Now miss Autumn, I would prefer it if I didn't have to break this door down," This snapped her out of her trance, doing the smart thing for once, Autumn ran to the window.

"And please don't attempt to jump out of the window, I have a clone placed outside already," Opening the window and looking out, Autumn saw a clone of Kabuto waving at her from down below. Mentally cursing him and Itachi for leaving her stuff at home, Autumn looked around the room for a weapon. She could really use her gun right about now. Opting for a kunai instead, she launched it at the clone's head. It caught the kunai, and the one she threw after that, but it didn't catch the kunai that got him from behind. Waisting no time, Kabuto broke down the door and rushed in, but by then, it was too late. All that was left was as empty room. Autumn was gone.

Although he had lost his current target, there was still hope. Near the window where he presumed Autumn was standing, there were signs of a struggle. This meant that when he got her back, he would have black mail. With that final thought, Kabuto leapt out of the room, of course not before leaving five clones in the room to search it, and one of them turned into Autumn.

* * *

-jumps around- poor Autumn, more torture to come! I wrote more, but I decided to make it into two separate chapters since I had something planned anyway. Please review, and take the poll on my profile. Thanx!


	43. Brought To Safety

For those of you who read my other stories, I'm currently working on them too, and when I'm done, i'm going to combine some of my other stories with this one, as bonus chapters. After chapter 60 if I get that far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Back with the recently kidnapped for the third time poor unfortunate soul who is named Autumn...**

"WAAAAHHHHHH!! OUCH!!" Autumn had been doing her best to make this guy's job as hard a possible at the moment, but he silenced her my pinching her. She had been so sure that he was going to smack her or do something that would cause a bit more damage, but then again, it was pretty hard to smack someone while you're carrying them, and running.

"Will you shut up! You little brat! Can't you see that I'm trying to rescue you here!?" Autumn coughed, actually she couldn't see anything due to the exceedingly large amount of white hair constantly smacking her in the face. After about fifteen minutes of running non stop, her "savior" finally decided to stop near a random town. Gently putting her on the ground next to a tree, the man started introducing himself, but upon seeing his face, she wished he wouldn't.

-Insert the extremely long, tedious, and most likely unneeded intro from episode 83-

"Yeah, I get it! Your name is Jiraya, you're one of the three sannin, and you can summon frogs. That's just great, I DON'T CARE!!" Ignoring her last comment, Jiraya continued,

"Oh! So you have heard of me! I'm honored to be recognized by a lovely lady such as yourself!" Autumn twitched, but then smirked as she had an idea,

"Could you do me a few favors?"

"Of course, anything!"

"Well, I need to make my way to Konoha..."

"I was just heading in that direction myself! I'll be delighted to escort you!"

"Perfect! And well... You see, something has been bothering me lately..."

"And what might that be? I'll gladly make it stop!"

"YOU!!"

"Wah?!"

"YOU need to SHUT UP!!" Jiraya grumbled something incoherent,

"Thought so, now lead the way pervert,"

"What did you call me you little brat?"

"Pervert, as in perverted hermit,"

"What!"

"Or as some would say, Ero Sennin,"

"Where did you here all of this?"

"Naruto," he twitched, and started to plot the demise of his student.

"Umm... are you okay?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder as they started walking through the town.

"I strongly advise you to let me go, or you will have a hole going through your hand before you can say 'rasengan'"

"How did you-"

"Naruto,"

"Aa," Taking his hand off of her, they exited the town.

"What is a little girl like you doing here by herself in the first place?" he asked once they were on the road, and all traces of civilization were out of sight,

-twitch- Autumn had had enough, grabbing his arm, she flipped him.

"Call me a little girl one more time, and I promise you that you will be living in a hospital for the rest of you life," she said, serious. Jiraya, now standing up, paled.

"Now if you must know, I was supposed to be on a shopping trip until my guardians were told that Kabuto was sighted on his way to Iwa," Jiraya's attitude suddenly changed as he got serious,

"They left you?"

"They went to look for him, the next day I heard Kabuto in the hotel. After that, I didn't dare leaving," when she finished her explanation, she held out her hand,

"What?"

"If you're going to steal some one's cash, then there's no point in rescuing them." she said, as he grumbled something incoherent,

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Thought so," she said, taking her money from his pocket.

"Oh that? I was just holding it just in case..."

"Shut up," And with that the duo walked in silence all the way to the border of Earth, and Waterfall. The journey took three days, and the whole time, Autumn refused to speak.

"We're in allying territory now," he informed her, Autumn let out a breath, her feet were getting tired.

"Can we get there any faster? I have less than a month left,"

"For what?"

"Please don't ask,"

* * *

Eventually they made it to Konoha, but the journey took 11 days total. It would have taken longer because they stopped so Jiraya could "research", but every time, Autumn would smack him over the head, and drag him away, much to his dismay.

Finally in the Hokage's office (Konoha)

"So you expect me to believe that this girl is wanted by both the akatsuki, and Orochimaru because?"

"Trust me, she's special,"

"Prove it," Tsunade said, signaling Shizune to open the doors, and allow Autumn to enter the room.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You seem a lot more intimidating in real life..." Autumn said in awe.

"... Thank you? Back to the point, I need you to help me settle a bet. The pervert over here says that you have some ability, show me," Autumn was silent.

"Well?"

"I really don't have any abilities..." Tsunade smirked over at Jiraya when all of the sudden, there was a mass burst of chakra in the room. Just as fast as it came, it was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!"

"That was her "ability" now I believe that you owe me..."

"Fine, here" tsunade grumbled, handing him the money, soon after, he left.

"So what is your name?"

"Autumn,"

"Village?"

"Don't have one,"

"Rank?"

"Don't have one,"

"So you're a missing nin?"

"No, I was a normal citizen, until I was captured by the akatsuki, and taken to Ame,"

"Aa," Autumn, started to fidget a bit,

"Ummm, is Naruto here? I wanted to talk to him, or Sakura,"

"How do you know them?"

"We met after Orochimaru attempted to kidnap me the first time,"

"Aa, very well. SHIZUNE!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Could you send in Team Kakashi please?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Autumn sat down on the floor, and started to play with her chakra. This was boring. She had 17 days before she could leave, and now she was sure that these people would end up watching her 24/7! In other words, her life sucks.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, coming into the office.

"Yes, does you team happen to know this girl?" Autumn turned around,

"Hi Mr. Scarecrow! Glad to see that you got all of the cheese out of your hair!" Kakashi stared at her, his one visible eye wide with horror,

"YOU!"

"Yes it's me, thanks for noticing!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Move!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled, pushihng him out of the way.

"Hello!"

"Autumn!"

"Aki!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"Glad you're here!" Sakura ran over to her, and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Eep! Sakura! Air!" She let go,

"Sorry about that,"

"How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I take it you all know her?" Tsunade asked,

"You can say that," Kakashi said, glaring at the girl who dumped cheese on his head.

"Then she can stay with one of you, until we can arrange a place for her permanately," they all gasped,

"Ya mean it Granny Tsunade!" Naruto asked, practically launching himself onto her desk.

"Naruto, GET OFF!!" Autumn just sat there and watched as the seen progress before she realized something was missing,

"Where's Sai?" she asked Sakura, who was currently attempting to beat the crap out of Naruto for something he said.

"Huh?" she asked, dropping Naruto, much to his releif.

"And Yamato?" Sakura looked around the office, and noticed for the first time that they weren't there.

"I don't know, they were with us on the way here," Autumn looked over to Naruto, who shook his head, and then to Kakashi, who was reading his book,

"Oh them, they're right over there," he said, pointing out the window. Sure enough, there sat Sai, and Yamato, they were lucky that they weren't in there right now. Surveying the damage, Autumn found that in looked as if a hurricane hit it, also there was a little vein popping out of Tsunade's head.

"That's it... EVERYBODY OUT!! SHIZUNE!!" Shizune rushed in, and Kakashi lead his team, and Autumn out.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Get me some more sake,"

* * *

Well that's done, for now at least. I feel so sad! I have my last show today! Well I'm glad it's over, it's just too much work, and I have six projects due next week that I haven't even started, but still, I'm sad.

Please review!


	44. And Taken Again

Another long awaited chapter... woo. I'm not that excited at the moment, my parents decided to go on vacation (RIGHT NOW) and are going to ship me off to my grandparent's for the weekend. And they have NO internet access!

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Autumn screamed, running as fast as she could so she could avoid the giant ink snake that was chasing her, curtesy of Sai, requested by Kakashi.

"WHAT DID **I**DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Sai, who was drawing another snake answered,

"You dumped a tub full of melted cheese on Kakashi-san's head, I'm just doing as I'm told,"

"I despise you," Sai fake-smiled,

"Likewise," he responded, sending two more snakes after her. Seeing this, Autumn screamed, and ran faster. Running through town, she purposefully ran past Ichiraku's,

"Naruto you idiot! Don't just sit there, **HELP ME**!!" Fortunately for her, he was there with both Sakura, and Iruka too.

"Do you know her Naruto?" Iruka asked as he saw Sakura stand up in alarm.

"She's a friend of ours," she stated as the snakes passed, scaring Naruto, and causing him to choke on his ramen.

"Well thanks again Iruka-sensei, but we'd better help her!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the now fine Naruto, and running off.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Autumn screamed, running toward the training grounds. The snakes somehow seemed to have caught up with her. Also catching up, Naruto, and Sakura ran along side her.

"What happened this time?" Sakura asked,

"Kakashi happened!! He got Sai to attack me with snakes... AGAIN!!" Naruto (who after the 'incedent' in the Forest of Death was extremely afraid of snakes) looked back for one breif second, and ran like heck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! TEME!!" He yelled at Sai who was following the snakes. Sakura stopped running, and punched the biggest snake, causing it to explode. Feeling the ink rain down on her, Autumn stopped running. By now, Naruto was so far away, no one could see him anymore. Holding her ground, Autumn watched as the snakes started to close in. Sakura rushed over, and hit one, but couldn't make it to the other. She didn't need to. Instead, Autumn activated her sharingan, and jumped, kicking the snake's head into the dirt. Quickly deactivating her sharingan again, she stood up straight. Sakura looked at her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to help her friend.

"Just peachy!" she sighed, then sweat-dropped, looking at the dust cloud Naruto left behind. "Can't say the same for him though. Where do you think he went?" Sakura shrugged,

"Let's just go," Normally Sakura would have beaten the crap out of Sai for that, but because Autumn was there, he was saved for now.

* * *

**At Scarecrow Man's apartment...**

Kakashi was waiting for Sai to return from his "mission" when the door just decided to blow up, and leave splinters on the floor.

"SENSEI!!" Uh, oh. Sakura.

"That's him! That's the mean man who sent those things to kill me!!" a child screamed from behind her. The child looked to be about 6 years old, with an extremely familiar face. Kakashi looked at Sakura who had a fist full of chakra ready.

"What did I do?" he asked. The little girl came out from Sakura and looked at Kakashi who didn't fail to notice the evil gleam in her eyes.

"You sent that mean mean guy after me!"

"... I did no such thing,"

"Are you saying that this poor little girl is lying?"

"Yes,"

'WRONG ANSWER!!" Sakura yelled, breaking the table in front of him. The Kakashi clone disappeared, and the real Kakashi grabbed the kid, and ran like heck.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!! SAKURA-NEE!!"

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" The kid yelled,

"TO WHERE EVEN SAKURA WON'T FIND US!!" Autumn turned back to her normal form, and kicked Kakashi where it hurts, causing him to let go of her.

"Now that just sounds wrong!" she said, punching him with a chakra empowered fist. Autumn started to walk away, but turned around and went back to Kakashi, who was currently planted in the ground.

"Which way back to the village?"

"I believe it would be this way," someone said, stepping out of the shadows. It was Kabuto. (Dun, Dun, DUN!!)

"Oh, come on! I thought I left you in Iwa!" he smirked,

"Well I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you if you come peacefully,"

"Aw heck nah!" she yelled running away.

* * *

About two minutes later...

It would've helped if Kakashi had actually told her which way to the village, because she was hopelesly lost.

"CAN TODAY GET ANY WORSE!" She yelled to the heavens.

"Define 'worse'" Perfect.

"Don't you ever give up?"

"I could say the same for you,"

"Well, unlike some emo/angsty teens with hair that looks like a chicken's** ass**, I prefer my freedom," Kabuto chuckled,

"I take it that you're talking about Sasuke. I wasn't aware in the fact that you've met him," Autumn backed up a bit.

"I haven't,"

"Oh, so you've heard of him from Naruto-kun?" he advanced on her,

"Is this really important?" she asked, backing up even further,

"I suppose not, what's really important now is..." he came at her, with increased speed, and pinned her against a tree. Leaning over her, he whispered in her ear,

"_That you will **never** be able to escape me again_," Kabuto dug his nails into the flesh on her arms, and started to inject his chakra into her, while at the same time stealing some for himself. Autumn tried to keep herself quiet, but it hurt so much,

"S-st-stop..." she begged. He smiled and continued. Eventually because of the amount of chakra he was pouring into her, it formed a tattoo-like scar on each of her arms. Kabuto pulled away from her, and looked at his handy-work.

"These are a special type of chakra seal. It's a technique I designed. By injecting my chakra into your body, I've created a sort of one way bond between us. As you may, or may not have noticed, it has the same properties as the cursed seal that you have, (I bet you all forgot about that) except it allows me to physically control you, as well as use your chakra for my own purposes. I can also transfer your chakra into my body if needed," Kabuto explained. Autumn mentally cursed at him,

"Now be a good girl," he said, pulling a bottle out of his pocket. It was filled with a blue/green liquid.

"What is that?" Autumn asked, but she wished she hadn't as he pulled the top off,

"I'm glad you asked, this is a solution that should sedate you, for a few hours, and when you wake up, you'll have little to know memory of this next event,"(Special K: If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's street slang, for a date rape drug,) Autumn gasped in shock, and made a move to run, but Kabuto gave a quick glance in her direction, and that alone caused her to freeze. Literally, when she tried, she found that she couldn't move!" Kabuto, slipped some into his mouth, and pushed Autumn back into the tree. He leaned over her, and seemed to enjoy her shocked expression when he started to kiss her! It wasn't a tender kiss either, it was forceful, and hungry. Kabuto grabbed her arms, and started extracting chakra from her. The marks on her arms started to light up, causing to Autumn to writhe in pain. He nipped at her lower lip, searching for access, as she tried to deny him. Autumn did her best to keep her teeth clamped together, but he gasped when he bit hard enough to draw blood. She stood there helpless as he deposited the sedative into her mouth, and continued to kiss her, forcing her to swallow.

After he was sure that she had swallowed it all, he started to relax, and his kiss began to soften. Even though he was still controlling her, Autumn felt as if she could no longer stand. The world around her became a blur until, finally it faded into nothingness. Kabuto drew back from her, and allowed her body to slump to the ground. Her scars stopped glowing as the chakra flow ended. He picked her up, and was just about to carry her off when he was stopped by three tigers. Sai and Kakashi jumped out of the trees, and confronted him,

"My, you seem to be doing well, Sai-san," he stated, smirking. An army of shadow clones came out of the trees, and atacked Kakashi and Sai. Allowing Kabuto to escape.

Once he figured that he was far enough away, Kabuto stopped,

"You must be a very special girl, the way everyone seems so attracted to you. How do you do it?" she didn't respond (Well, Duh!) Instead Kabuto felt a slight burst of chakra, and saw her scars illuminate, as her body attempted to dispel the sedative. The "seal" drained the chakra, and transferred it to him.

"Very special indeed," he said, brushing a stray hair from her face, "It's almost a shame, what Lord Orochimaru has in store for you," He picked her up again, and left.

"Almost,"

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST WROTE THAT!! I KNOW THAT TORTURING AUTUMN IS FUN, BUT THAT WAS TAKING IT OVERBOARD!! I think it's because we were watching a movie in health class, and I got some weird ideas. bad me for having a dirty mind! Also we just choose our electives for next year! YAYS! I might actually take classes that I want to take!! But of course they have to ruin it with the required classes, so.

Anyways please review!


	45. The New Container

First, I wanted to say something. My friend Mandy made a really good point the other day. Almost all of the people that Gaara killed, actually deserved to die. Dosu was being an idiot, and was going to kill him first. Those two guard dudes, well I really didn't like them. I can't remember many of the others truthfully, but yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"_How is she, Kabuto?" Orochimaru spoke, refering to the figure lying on the table._

_"She should be waking up any day now,"_

_"Are you sure that she's ready?"_

_"More than enough. She was personally trained by the akatsuki, and Itachi was kind enough to give her the sharingan."_

_"I see, if she can live through that process then she should be ready," Orochimaru chuckled, "What a foolish girl,"_

_"Her chakra is strong, she wouldn't have died that easliy,"_

_"Oh?"_

_"I took a few samples through the seals I had given her. It's her control that causes the loopholes. When her body is in an unconscious state such as this one, her chakra becomes unstable. Fortuneately, because of the seals I have been able to monitor, and control it."_

_"And?"_

_"Apparently her body makes a lot of excess chakra. Enough that she could perform even the most complicated of jutsus multiple times, and still have enough energy to fight. But as I have found out, when she's not active, her body makes too much chakra. Such as when she is in a sleep-like state. Her body searches for a way to release all of that chakra, so it expells it in her sleep when she is not conscious to control it. But now after years of observation, I'm almost certain that it's due to her body's previous dormant state. Her body is used to high amounts of chakra, but now since she's started to use it, her body makes more to replace it. I assume that if she's awake then she should hold the ability to produce chakra at will, and use simpler jutsus without even needing her chakra." Orochi-baka nodded, satisfied._

_"Good, could you bring Sasuke-kun to me in a few minutes? I believe it's time that we had a little... "talk"." Kabuto bowed, and gave Autumn one last look before leaving._

_"Your parents should be 'pleased'." Oro-teme smiled eivilly, and left._

* * *

**_-BOOM-_**

_"Now Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be so angry. I'll still train you, but my new body will need time to recover first," Sasuke glared both at Orochimaru, and at the newly made hole in the wall. Snakey-man had just announced that he had found another new container._

_"Who?" Sasuke growled, he was pissed._

_"..."_

_"WHO!?"_

_"A young girl,"_

_"WHERE IS SHE!?" Kabuto held Sasuke back,_

_"I apologize Sasuke-san, but knowing that you would react like this, Orochimaru-sama ordered that you not be able to see her." Sasuke turned his back to Oro-hentai_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, she is currently in an unconscious state to keep her subdued. If you were to be anywhere near her, you may be compelled to harm her in some way, and then Orochimaru-sama's plans may be in jeapordy." Sasuke could tell that he was about to say more, but his body suddenly froze._

_"Orochimaru-sama?"_

_"I see, Sasuke-kun, you're dismissed,"_

* * *

"Nnnn...?" Autumn awoke to a strange feeling. It was a pleasant sensation, though. It reminded her of that one time that her mom had done her hair. That kind of feeling. Happy and warm. Her eyes fluttered a bit, and finally opened. There was something over her face so she couldn't see. She attempted to more her arms to remove the item, but found them immobile. The strange sensation stopped as she was overcome with fear.

"I see that you're awake," Autumn blinked as the cloth was removed from her face, exposing her to the bright light of the lamp hanging over head. Autumn gasped as she saw Kabuto's face lean over her.

"What the-?"

"I drugged you, and I brought you here,"

"Why?" he smiled,

"To fulfill your destiny!" he said dramatically. She could tell he was trying to make a joke, but didn't care.

"That was lame."

"Would you rather I do it like this?" he henge'ed into Link (Legend of Zelda) and unsheathed his sword. Pointing it up into the air, he recited the same line,

"You are here to fulfill your DESTINY!!" -sparkle, sparkle-

"... that was so far beyond lame that lame just came in and kicked you where it hurts,"

"Really now?" he asked, turning back into his regular self. "Well it's true,"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to release the restraints now, but remember that if you run away, it's my responsibility." Autumn smirked, as soon as he let her go, she was halfway out the door. Kabuto sighed and activated the seals on her arms, causing her to freeze.

"Good to see that those still work properly. Now, turn around and come back into the room." Unwillingly, her body obeyed. "Close the door, and come over here, please." Her arm pushed the door closed, and her legs started to move toward him.

"W-why am I moving? Why can't I stop?!"

"I put seals on your arms that allow me to control you chakra as well as your physical movement," he made her hand glow with chakra as an example.

"Now I really hate you,"

"Pity, but it's good to know that you favored me in the past,"

"I never said _that_,"

"Well you just said that you 'now' hated me,"

"In the past I 'disliked' you, I said that, that had been upgraded to 'hate'. There's a difference,"

"Aa, Orochimaru-sama requested that after you change that you meet with him." he explained, motioning to the pile of clothes in the corner. Autumn took one look at them and scowled.

"If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask." And with a quick nod, Kabuto left. Autumn picked up the outfit, and observed it. It was a plain beige kimono with a purple obi. She sighed, at least it was better than the butt-bow. Having no other choice, Autumn put it on, but left her pants on. After scanning the room a few times, her eyes finally rested on a surgical knife. She grinned at this newfound opertunity. Autumn took the knife and cut the kimono so that it stopped just above her knees.

"Aki-chan?" Kabuto called through the door, "You musn't keep Orochimaru-sama waiting," Autumn whipped the sweat from her forehead, and hid the surgical knife in her obi. "Oh, and could you leave that knife in the room please?" Autumn glared at the door, but put the knife on the table anyway. With absolutely no confidence, Autumn opened the door to reveal a smirking Kabuto. He held his hand out to her, and bowed, "Shall we be off?" She just glared at him, and walked past, going down the hallway. Kabuto caught up with her with ease, and proceeded to escourt her to the room where her fate would soon be revealed. He had better ready the seals, this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

* * *

"WHAT!!" Autumn yelled, Oro-teme had just been kind enough toexplain to her (in full detail) what was going to happen to her within the next two years before he took over **her **body. Kabuto winced,

"Now, Aki-chan, please try to conrol your temper," he pleaded as another painful wave of chakra went through his body. Her temper was heightening the power and the amount of the chakra her body released at once. Because the seals transfered her active chakra to him, every time her temper flared, a painful wave of her powerful chakra would hit him, instead of being absorbed. But at this point it would be too risky to release the seals. It was because of them that no extreme damage had been caused as of yet. The seal suppressed the strength of her chakra enough so that his body would be able to accept it.

"NO! SHUT UP, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled at Kabuto, who had once again, been using the seal to subdue her. She turned back to Oro-hentai, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I DON'T BELONG HERE!!" Oroch-baka gave a dark chuckle,

"Oh, but you do. As you see, you belonged here all along. You were born here, so this is your home." It was at that moment that it got really quiet. Too quiet for Autumn's taste, so she decided to express her annoyance.

"Oh so now you decide to answer my questions!" Her little outburst caused Kabuto to sweatdrop, this girl was... strange...

* * *

Well, that took me a long time. I have a history test, an english test, and Oh, did you know that they give the advanced classes FINALS at our school? For me that just makes my day. All this week.

Review Please. It will encourage me not to fail all of my tests as I long for freedom from the evilness of our school.


	46. Plan 'C'

I let Autumn type some of this, so...yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO

* * *

"Oooowwwwwwwwwww…" Autumn had just finished her twenty-eighth training session with Kabuto. He was even harder to fight than Itachi! Then again, Kabuto would cheatby using the seal to control her actions, and she was prohibited from using her chakra (as if she could), so she had to rely on her old physical skills (which have been on vacation since chapter one). Also unlike her, Kabuto could use chakra, giving her less time to dodge his attacks. This forced her to actually attempt to **block **his attacks. **Both** of her arms had already been broken **six** times, and one of her legs had been broken **twice** with in the **two weeks **that she had been held **captive**. Because her chakra was being drained constantly, her body couldn't make enough chakra to keep her in perfect condition as it once did in the past, and due to her training schedule, she had to wait for the end of that day's training until Kabuto would heal her with his 'newly heightened chakra levels'. Luckily for her, today she came out unscathed, and now that training was over, she was free to do as she pleased for now. She couldn't leave of course, but Orochimaru cared enough to send Sasuke on a long-term mission for her safety.

"You're improving very quickly Aki-chan," Kabuto said, offering her a hand in getting up. She refused it, and got up on her own.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she panted. Autumn turned and left the training area. Kabuto followed her just to make sure that she didn't escape (or so he said), he really was just observing her as he had done so often in the past. It was his job. His primary mission was to keep watching her. Who knew what this girl could do, even without chakra!

Autumn stepped into her assigned room, and slammed the door in Kabuto's smiling face. He was starting to get a bit creepy. Once she was sure that he had left, she flopped onto the bed, and breathed a sigh of relief. Two days... She had only two days left before she would have her first chance at freedom in a long time. Two days... She had to get rid of those seals! she had figured out a while ago that here her sleeping patterns didn't matter. With, or without the seals on her arms, nothing appeared or disappeared. Since the channeling, and the releasing of chakra was normal in this world, she was sure now that nothing would happen. If she could release enough chakra though, then she could get the heck out of there! But, of course, there were still the seals. She could either 'A' behave (kiss up) or 'B' beat the answers out of him (stress relief). Well 'A' would take too long since she had a little over two days to earn their trust at the moment, and if she went with that plan, that would mean that she would have to suck up to Orochimaru, and just the thought made Autumn want to puke. Also she was extremely sure that Kabuto was hiding something, and it had to involve her, so she wanted to avoid him at all costs. Switching over to plan 'B', that idea had a ton of flaws too. I mean, what are the chances of Autumn actually fighting Kabuto by herself with no one hearing her and coming to his rescue? Simple answer... SLIM TO NONE! And even if by some miracle that she did accomplish all of that, how would she get the seals off? Extremely simple answer... SHE WOULDN'T. And knowing him, he probably had a back up plan just in case something like that happened, and it most likely didn't include the seals on her arms just 'magically' disappearing.

So now that brings us back to square one. There of course was the long forgotten plan 'C' that the authoress didn't feel like going back and adding, so she made it forgotten, and stuck it here. (that's it I'm never letting you type this again! I wrote this out for you! Why can't you just follow what I wrote? Autumn: because what you wrote is boring. it's about me, so I should be able to type what i want! plus, your handwriting is hard to read. Zathura: NO IT"S NOT!! -looks at handwriting- okay, so maybe it is) This option included storing up chakra, and using it to to reverse the effects of the seal.

Autumn weighed her options. 'A' was definitely out. 'B' was a good way to relieve stress, but besides that, no. And 'C' sounded reasonable enough, and by doing it she might find a way to to get rid of Oro-hentai's seal too. Two birds with one stone! So it was decided, she was going to attempt to store up enough chakra to reverse the seal. But there was a problem. Sincer her body released all of her excess chakra at night, then how would she store up enough if she had to restart every day? Another simple answer... SHE COULDN'T! She had to find either an alternative, or away around it.

"Aki-chan?" Kabuto called from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" She called back. There goes her plans. Right out the imaginary window. Instead of answering, Kabuto just opened the door, and walked right on in.

"You know, I am still not quite sure how people in your world are, but in my world, we wait until we are invited into a closed room before we enter." Kabuto just sighed,

"Your progress is great, we just still need to work on that attitude of yours."

"Another thing! In my world we call it freedom of speech,"

"Yes, but here that can get you in trouble. No doubt that if it were any other person besides me who had knocked on your door, you would be in a great deal of pain."

"Did you want something, or did you just come here to watch me even more than you've been doing for the past two years of my life?" Kabuto shook his head,

"I came to ask if you were hungary, Orochimaru-sama has given me permission to take you out for awhile," now it was Autumn's turn to sigh. What was the point of being free if you couldn't enjoy it.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than plan out the lives of innocent little children?"

"Do you truly see yourself as a child at your age?"

"No,"

"Then we're not planning the lives of little 'children' just on smart-mouthed girl,"

"Gee, thanks,"

"If you don't want to go out, then what do you want to do? All you ever do is sit in your room and do nothing."

"So you have been watching me!"

"Well?"

"..." Kabuto sighed and confessed,

"Yes I have been watching you, and you seem depressed. What's wrong?"

"... What do you think is wrong? I'm stuck here with the 'pointdexter', and the pedophile. I've been forced to leave all of my friends, and now I'm in some strange place, and all I want is to go HOME!!" Kabuto smiled at her,

"But you are home, you were born here-"

"BUT IT'S NOT MY HOME!!" Autumn crossed her arms and turned away from him, pouting.

"Let me tell you what, I'll teach you to use the summoning jutsu, but you have to promise to cheer up." Autumn smiled, all according to plan.

"Really?"

"If you promise,"

"I don't make promises,"

"Then I guess I'll just-"

"Alright Alright! I promise!"

"Good, girl."

And so Autumn was taught by Kabuto the summoning jutsu, and her new plan was sent into action. She was going to have Cleo store her chakra, and then she could escape. Until then, she had to at least pretend that she was happy. She had to remember that she was being watched at all times.

* * *

Waahhh! headache! There were two really huge storms here, and thanks for that I lost two days worth of sleep! My friend, Kay (I'll write about her later) one of the trees in her backyard was hit by lightning, and split in half. It fell over to the fence in her yard, and parts of it landed on her deck. She was lucky. The tree fell one foot away from her house! It must've been scary. Especially since her grandparents were home. She was just glad that she forgot to let the dogs out that morning or else they wouldn't still be here.

Related news: I am NEVER letting Autumn write again.

Please review.


	47. Plan in action

Disclaimer: I don't own the popular, and recently translated Japanese anime/manga NARUTO

* * *

"That's brilliant!" The very human looking, happy to be free snake, Cleopatra exclaimed. Autumn had just revealed to her, her escape plan for the next night. The night of the long awaited full moon.

"Thanks, but there are a few, well... 'complications',"

"As in?"

"Well... If I'm right you have to choose between two options. You can either 'A' release your chakra through me and break the seals right away, I'm pretty sure that I remember enough of the jutsu to get us back, but I'm not sure. Then there's option 'B'. You could transport us yourself, and worry about the seals later. Unfortunately for us, both plans conclude with you severely drained of your chakra which might cause you to die, or be immobilized for years. And I don't think I could handle losing you too."

"Don't worry about my safety, just do your part, and I'll do mine." Autumn nodded to her friend, and it was set. The next night, just before midnight, they would do it.

For the rest of the night, Autumn and Cleo caught up and talked as not to think about their situation. Kabuto who had been walking to his room across the hall from Autumn's stopped. He heard the girls talk and laugh. He was glad to see her happy. She deserved to be happy, even if it was for only a little while.

* * *

**The next day, one quarter to midnight...**

"Are we done?" Cleo asked as the time drew near.

"No, I want them!" The two had been arguing over something that Autumn had seen. Two doors down, there was a library. That was where Kabuto had gotten the summing scroll from for Cleo. The room held books, and some scrolls too. Autumn wanted to get them, but Cleo kept avoiding the subject.

"I already said 'no' how much more do I need to say?"

"You're not the boss of me! I'll do whatever I want! Just get the jutsu ready. Right after you release the seals on my arms, I'll run down the hall and get the scrolls. Kabuto is in the middle of something on the other side of the base, he won't notice until it's too late,"

"But it's dangerous, I don't remember agreeing to this in the first place!"

"You don't have to. My decision is final, now lets go," Cleo glared at Autumn, but couldn't help but smile. This girl was so strong.

"Fine, but on one condition. You have to promise that we will live through this okay?"

"Whatev, now lets go!" There were only ten minutes left before midnight.

"Brace yourself, this may hurt a little," Autumn backed up into the furthest corner and allowed Cleo to place her hands on the seals and quickly as well as painfully force all of her stored up chakra into her. Autumn resisted the incredibly powerful urge to scream her lungs out. It hurt more than when Kabuto put them on! The seals on her arms and neck all lit up. It seemed as if they were fighting back. The seal on Autumn's neck started to burn, and smoke and steam started to emanate from it as well as the ones on her arms. Autumn bit her tongue. After what seemed to be an eternity, the pain started to subside, and Cleo collapsed to the floor.

"Cleo?" Autumn didn't want to move her body felt tired, and her eyes were on the verge of closing.

"I'm... fine," Cleo faintly assured her, Autumn nodded, and did her best to disregard her current state, and make it out of her room.

"My, my, my..." Autumn froze, this wasn't going to end well.

"I don't believe that was meant to happen, now was it Aki-chan?" Kabuto walked over to where Autumn was standing and examined her arms.

"Shut up," She bit out, backing away.

"Why Autumn, I thought that we were friends,"

_'Resist, Resist!' _"Get out of my face before I decide to mess yours up,"

"I don't think that, that would be possible at this point," Kabuto said, slowly making handseals. Autumn activated her sharingan and ran down the hallway. Kabuto hurried after her, but all of his moves seemed to be in slow motion. Quickly dodging his attacks, Autumn ran into the library, and slammed the door.

"Well, that woke me up," Autumn said to herself, grabbing a few of the scrolls that were in plain sight. Apparently Oro-baka had been in there earlier. Now came the hard part, actually escaping the room without getting caught. Autumn looked toward the only door that could get her out of there, and then started to weigh her options. She could always try the vents, but that probably wouldn't work.

"AUTUMN!" said girl gasped, that was Cleo's voice! Not again! Thinking quickly, Autumn sadly dismissed her summon for her own safety, and grabbed the rest of the scrolls. Checking the watch that she had been given back earlier, apparently Kabuto had stolen it from her room, she had less than a minute to midnight. Autumn scanned the room, she couldn't grab all of these scrolls! Or could she? Autumn focused her chakra, and made strings that soon encased the entire room.

"Here we go," she whispered under her breath. In a series of extremely quick motions, Autumn made the room explode with her chakra. Soon all went white.

On the other side of the door, Kabuto and the numerous sound nin that had accumulated within the five minutes, including Orochimaru, all watched in awe as a bright light came from under the door. Being accustomed to this happening, Kabuto and Orochimaru held their ground as a huge blast erupted from the room. When all was silent once again, Kabuto spoke,

"This is a problem, isn't it?"

* * *

yeah... if this doesn't make sense, let me know cuz i'm typing this from memory basically so.

the next chapter takes place like a few months after this because I'm being lazy and nothing much happens in that amount of time

please review!


	48. As the Time Passes

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO

When Autumn went to the NARUTO World it was November, but she was there until the next full moon, which was the next month. Then she left in December, and now it's April.

* * *

******Months Later (April)…**

Autumn had finally relaxed into a normal lifestyle. She would get up, get dressed, and go to school on weekdays, and on weekends, she would sleep late and watch cartoons. Itachi must've been wrong when he said that her high chakra levels were part of a bloodline, because now all seemed fine. Ever since she left, she was able to sleep regularly, and her chakra levels seemed fine too. She still practiced ninjutsu in her spare time, but that was only if she was bored. She was close to becoming a taijutsu master too. It was because of her former lessons that she was so good at it.

Life was nice, and school was... school. After (purposely) ignoring Daniel's persistent hints, Autumn had decided that he really needed a girlfriend. After a week of planning, she and the rest of the 'newly formed' group, renamed "Konoha", set him up with the only other person that wanted a date, Lyn. Apparently the leaders of the group had started watching Naruto and thought it was a good idea to change their name. Annabel, the group's main leader, had become unusually interested in matchmaking lately, and she had even tried to make Autumn go on a date with JJ! Yes, things were finally back to normal.

May had become more social, and had (finally) started to make more friends within the group. In the time that Autumn had been gone, everyone had seemed to forget about Halloween, and her popularity had gone down, so no one had really noticed her absence. Not including her teachers. They of course noticed. All of her homework had been delivered to her house, meaning that she couldn't go back to school until her month's worth of homework was finished.

"Fall!" Autumn turned around to see May running toward her. It was Thursday afternoon, and school had ended for the day. The two friends were having a sleepover on the vacationing floor of Autumn's house. It was the night of the full moon again, and since then, Autumn never liked spending it alone. She remembered the days after she had come home. Her jutsu had accidentally transported the whole room into her house. It took weeks before she could put everything away. While in the process, Autumn had taken the liberty to examine some of the scrolls. The open one that she had found on the table seemed familiar enough. They had used the jutsu in an episode once, even though they didn't show the scroll. It was used to bring the dead back to life. It still required a sacrifice, but that was okay, Autumn wasn't planning to use it anyway. Another one was for the body transfer jutsu. Ew. The other ones were mostly medical jutsus, probably Kabuto's.

"Oh, it's just you..."

"Well of course! Were you expecting someone else?" May crossed her arms.

"N-no, it's just... nevermind." Autumn started to walk home with May trailing close behind. In May's opinion, there was something wrong with her. But, then again, having to do a month's worth of homework, plus the two months she hadn't left her house, all that together was probably enough to form some kind of mental issue. She'd just have to learn to live with it.

"So what are you going to do over the summer?" May asked, out of the blue.

"What?"

"Well, summer is right around the corner,"

"I'm guessing that to you 'right around the corner', extends to over two months ahead?"

"About two years actually, but yeah!" Autumn sighed, how could this girl be so happy? They soon came to the entrance of the tunnels.

"I was thinking about buying a few new books, and finishing some work that I've never got around to doing..."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much,"

"Well that's lame,"

"I guess..." Now it was May's turn to sigh,

"C'mon Fall, you have to have something good planned!" It was at that exact moment that the answer came and hit Autumn like a rock.

"OUCH!" In fact, it was a rock. A rather small one, but it still hurt.

"Who's there!?" May yelled, turning around. They were far enough in the tunnels that it was dark, and no one had bothered to light the lanterns yet. As May continued to yell, Autumn felt along the ground for the rock that hit her. She found it not too far away from where she had been standing. Reaching out to pick it up, she found that it wasn't just a rock, but there was paper around it.

"May?"

"What!?"

"Shut. Up."

"..." Autumn retrieved the paper, and threw the rock into the darkness. As soon as she heard the satisfying sound of another person in pain, she grabbed May's arm and left.

"What was that all about?" May asked once they were out of the tunnels.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out. Look at this," Autumn showed her the note.

"Ooh! It's paper! But how is that going to help us?" Autumn sweat-dropped. The only thing that seemed to concern her more than the giant bruise that was sure to form on the back of her head was May's brain. She had meant every word that she had just said, and that scared her.

"... You're my best friend, right?" Autumn asked,

"Best friends!"

"Good, then as your best friend, it's my job to give you advice,"

"And?"

"And, as your best friend, I highly suggest that you get a cat-scan."

"..." The two continued to walk in silence. When they got to the house, Autumn finally showed May the note.

"YAY!" May cheered, that was enough for both of them to keep busy that coming summer!

"Why are you cheering? You never doing anything besides watch,"

"So?" The note was a challenge from Autumn's childhood rival, Joey. She was supposed to gather a team, and they'd go all out this summer. They were going to play any kind of sport that could come out of Joey's demented mind, and if her team won, they had bragging right for the entire year.

"So, there's no point in you going. To beat the basket head, I'll need a team that's actually willing to work." Even though they were friends, May had this problem with not being helpful. It seemed as if for some reason, no matter who she was working with, she would just quit before it even started.

"Meanie..."

"Deal with it, come on." The two walked into the house, and climbed the countless number of stairs until they got to the vacation room. This would be where they would wait and spend the night until Autumn was once again reassured with the break of dawn.

* * *

Nothing happened in this chapter but that's okay, it just builds up suspense!

To whomever hasn't gone on vacation yet,

Please review!


	49. Storm

Hello everyone, I have good news, and bad news.

Bad news: This story is coming to an end.

Good news: Because I enjoy torturing Autumn, there will be a sequel, and this story will be marked as 'in progress' because I'll be doing extra bonus chapters even after it's over. But don't be sad, there are still like... I really don't know how many chapters of the actual story are left. Depends on whatever comes to mind.

Anyway lets get on with it,

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

**_-Rumble...-_**

**_-Crash!!-_**

**_-BOOM!!-_**

**_-ROAR!-_**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

It was a dark and stormy night, Autumn was standing bravely by the window. While instead her friend, May, was hiding, not as bravely, under her sleeping bag.

"Could you _please _stop screaming?" Autumn pleaded. This had been going on for most of the night, and they still had to go to school in the morning.

**-CRASH, BOOM, ROAR!!-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" May screamed again. Why did this have to happen on a school night?

**-BANG!!-**

"AAAHHH-"

"SHUT UP!!" That was it, Autumn had finally lost her patience. This girl was thirteen for pete's sake! There was no good excuse for her to be afraid of a little storm. (I'm saying this, and yet...) It was past midnight, and Autumn still hadn't gotten a minute of sleep! Of course Autumn wasn't affected that much, see as she was used to such, but when she was an insomniac, she spent her nights in complete _silence_. And this was as far from that as you could get. May suddenly froze, it was probably because she had never been yelled at by Autumn before.

"A-autumn..."

"What did I just say?"

"B-b-b-but..."

"Just stay in your little corner, and everything will get better," May finally stopped whimpering, and pointed in Autumn's general direction.

"What?" Autumn asked, turning around. Behind her were ten very familiar figures, all standing in the shadows. As soon as a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the looks on their faces, she automatically realized that she was is a whole lot of trouble. Now in front of her, stood the akatsuki. All dripping wet, and all of them looked _very _unhappy (Not including Itachi 'cuz he's awesome like that).

Autumn, despite the seriousness of her current situation, burst out laughing.

"... and what, is so funny?" Pein asked, glaring at her.

-**CRASH!!- **

May, who was still terrified, let out a small squeal, and hid back in her sleeping bag. Sadly for her, that small squeal was just enough to get her noticed.

The akatsuki briefly glanced at the poor girl in the corner, before they moved. Itachi picked up Autumn, from where she was still laughing on the floor, and left the room. The rest of the akatsuki followed, but Pein took one final glance at May, and left.

"Ooooowwwwww..." Autumn whined.

The once joyful sound of laughter had been quickly replaced by the sound of some poor unfortunate person groaning in pain. If anyone from the outside world could have heard if over the storm, surely they would've come to help said person, but of course, they lived in an old house in the agricultural district, with no neighbors, and a huge storm raging outside. No one would hear them scream.

"Where have you been?" Pein asked, sternly.

"I could ask you all that same thing. I haven't seen any of you since I was **kidnapped** (again) by the**_ 'Evil Assistant Point_**-**_Dexter of Doom'_**, and taken to the '**_evil under ground brothel' _**and forced to join the '_**harem of no return'**_." Itachi raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

"I suppose that by 'Point-Dexter', you mean Kabuto," Sasori said, walking forward toward Autumn.

"No, I'm talking about the _other _evil silver-haired freak that works for Orochimaru, and has been stalking me for the past two years," she responded, cheekily. Sasori glared at her, and raised his hand threateningly. As a response, Autumn let her aura flare dangerously, which matched the mood since a huge crash of thunder roared at the same time. Sasori's glare hardened, but he backed off.

"I see that I'll have to give you another lesson in respect, _shoujo_," Autumn squeaked, something in his voice told her that he wasn't kidding. Her chakra's signal retreated into her body, and she back herself into a corner. She saw Itachi whisper something to Pein, hopefully in her defense, and felt his powerful chakra slowly retreat as hers did.

"Your punishment can wait, you said you were kidnapped by Kabuto?" Autumn nodded,

"Yes..."

"Tell us the whole story. What happened after Itachi and Konan left?"

"Two days after they left, I heard Kabuto going door to door... looking for me," Pein cut her off,

"How do you know that it was you he was searching for?"

"... He described the person as an average size girl with brown hair, and matching eyes, he said she was wearing unusual clothes, and had a mood swings," a few people muttered in agreement. Pein nodded for her to go on,

"When he came to my room, he knew it was me when I didn't answer. He had a clone placed outside of the room, so I couldn't escape, and he was going to break the door down. I threw a leftover kunai at the clone, but it caught it,"

"So that's when you were captured," It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, someone threw a kunai at the clone's back, and told me to jump," She was purposefully going to leave out her trip to Konoha.

"Did you see who?"

"No, the smoke from the clone masked their face, all I know is that they caught me, and told me to run. I ran far enough as the border, before Kabuto caught up with me,"

"I see. If you spent that much time in Orochimaru's lair, then there's no need for any further torture. You will once again be in the care of Itachi. Our world isn't safe for you right now. You are both dismissed." Autumn and Itachi nodded, and left.

**-ROAR!!-**

"What's wrong? Why are you guys here?" Autumn asked Itachi as they were climbing the stairs.

"It's Leader-sama,"

"Please tell me he's not thinking about killing me again!" she whined, last time, someone got hurt.

"..."

"He is isn't he?"

"..."

"What do I have to risk my life for this time?"

"..." Itachi's lack of answering was starting to piss her off. Autumn stopped in the middle of the stairs in protest,

"Tell me!"

"In the past five months that you've had the sharingan, has it improved any?" She stared at him. She had never really cared, and she had no use for it after she left, so...

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Show me,"

"What?"

"Activate your sharingan," Autumn, not sure of what was going on, did as she was told. Itachi examined it for a bit, then nodded,

"You've been training," he confirmed.

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, until then, don't you have a guest to tend to?" Autumn gasped, she had forgotten all about May! Itachi watched as his charge hurried up the stairs. If his calculations were correct, then because of this girl the timeline of his world had changed completely. If he was to achieve his goal, she needed to be as strong as possible.

Their time was running out.

* * *

Spoiler!:

Who would've thought that Tobi was the Mizukage? That's just weird.

Other stuff:

SCHOOL'S OUT!! -it's been out for4 days actually- but I'm still happy!

Please review!


	50. Bonus Chapter 5

Okay, bonus chapter numbah five! As you all should remember, I offered to allow anyone to be a guest star, for one chapter in my story. So please welcome today's guest, EmoLollipop! –applause- If you remember xNeko Kitty -waves hi- I take requests, as well as questions. Now, before we begin, I want to saw a few things. First, I don't own Naruto. Second, I'm just going to say, that we have like four to six more chapters left, before I finish. And third, just to give you people something to look forward to, I'm going to tell you that Autumn will meet Chicken Boy in the sequel. -Yay!-

Great, now that all of that junk is out of the way, let us be off! -reaches into the computer, and grabs EmoLollipop-

"I hop you're ready for this," -pulls EmoLollipop through the screen of her mom's computer, and takes her out for ice cream-

"I thought we were going to Naruto world," I look at her funny,

"We are, but I thought you wanted something sweet as your last meal,"

"Wait, WHAT?!" -ignores-

"Oh, well I guess it can't be helped," -takes laptop out of nowhere, and points the screen toward guest-

"Have fun!" EmoLollipop gets sucked into the screen, and it goes blank.

"Sorry, I know it's a little cramped, but I don't have my TV to hook it up too!" -grabs ice cream, and walks away-

* * *

With EmoLollipop...

Due to being sucked through an extremely small screen, and now not getting to finish her ice cream, she wasn't as happy as she was earlier.

"Owwwww... Hey! I thought you were supposed to come with me!"

...I am, but I have to do something first...

"Like what?"

I'm trying to see how many times you can use you powers,

"Cool! I have powers!?"

Yep, you're an authoress, so... let me finish tallying this up,

-waits-

I'll give you a bonus you may use magic 21 times in this story.

"Yay!" -smirks evilly-

Why do I not like that look?

-EmoLollipop grabs PZ, and forces her through the computer-

* * *

Story format!

"What was that for?"

"Payback,"

"..." -sulks- We walked through the forest where we had landed, but there was a bit of a problem. You see, I had this issue with dropping people in the middle of nowhere, and so... yeah

"Are we lost?"

"No, we just have to keep walking forward, and something will be ironically, and conveinently placed that will help us find our way..."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't but there usually is," As if on cue, we came to a clearing where none other than Sasuke was standing.

"Lol," XD

"I told you, I'm psychic" :)

"What happened to his hair?"

"Huh? Oh that, that's leftover from last time when he got attcked by PeeWee," Sasuke was patrially bald, and he had multiple scars due to being attacked by a cheese-loving turtwig named PeeWee. He pointed his sword at me,

"You..."

"Me!" X3

"YOU'RE THE REASON I LOOK LIKE THIS!!"

"...what did I do?" instead of answering that question, he came at me with his katana, and I hid behind EmoLollipop.

"Eep! I don't want to get killed!"

"Well neither do I," I put up a barrier, and watched as he kept hitting it. We watched for a few minutes, until I got bored, so I asked,

"Want some ice cream?"

"Sure!" I made some german chocolate ice cream, and some lawn chairs, and we just sat there.

"Now watch this," I brought Autumn, and I put her right behind Sasuke.

"Where am I?" Autumn asked looking around. This got Sasuke's attention. He turned around, and charged after Autumn.

"HAHA!!"

"See, who doesn't like torturing Autumn?" After a few minutes of watching her getting beaten to death, I noticed something weird. Besides the battle going on in front of us, The forest was completely quiet.

"Is it just me, or does something not feel right to you?"

"Huh?" just then Kabuto came up behind us,

"I believe that would be our fault," I screamed. I never liked Kabuto.

"Where the heck did you come from?" I shouted,

"You might want to be more concerned about your friend," I looked next to me, to find that my guest was gone!

"What did you do with EmoLollipop?"

"That's her name? Well, she is currently in our hideout, some where. But of course we won't say were, you have to find her," and he disappeared. Well that just ruined my day. First thing's first. I have to get past these idiots. In front of me, Sasuke and Autumn had stopped fighting, but were now glaring at me, and I didn't have a good feeling about that. I nerviously walked around them, and ran like heck into the base.

Once inside, it was easy. All I had to do was follow the screams. It the deepest, darkest part, I found EmoLollipop beating the crap out of Orochimaru and Kabuto using her powers. I shrugged, she seemed to be having fun, so I backed off, and finished my ice cream. When she was done, she joined me outside, in one of the random trees.

"What'd they do?"

"...They spilled my ice cream," -sweatdrop- I laughed nerviously -slowly backs away- sadly I back up too much because I fell out of the tree. But thanks to my awesomeness, I landed on my feet.

Two days later...

I was in the ice cream shop, looking at my lap top. I had 'accedentally' left EmoLollipop in the tree, and I hadn't had the time to get her out until then.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Eating ice cream. You're right, german chocolate is good.

"No fair TT" -cries-

"Hold on," -pulls EmoLollipop out of computer-

"Yays!"

great, -leaves-

"What about my ice cream?"

Sorry, I'm broke -waves bye-

and unlike most of my chapters, I gave that one absolutely no plot. Oh well, I'll re-do that one too...later


	51. Forced Murder

I felt way too happy when I was writing the end, and I felt way too sad when I was writing the beginning. I have some serious issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"I'm home!" Autumn yelled, opening the door. All day she had been thinking about the previous night. What was with them? They were acting like there was something wrong. And Itachi, what was with him? He seemed so obsessed with her sharingan last night. Before she and May left for school that morning, he had pulled her off to the side, and whispered something to her. He said that it was time for her to master her sharingan. What the heck did that mean? She had skipped lunch to go out on the roof to think, and she noticed something. There was no one following her. Usually one of the Akatsuki would be there, especially at lunch, to make sure she never spilled their secret. There were still some pretty big Naruto fans in her school, and she could've leaked information to anyone of them.

"How was school?" Pein asked, coming up from the basement. He was looking at her report card from third-quarter. Autumn rolled her eyes, now _that_ gave her an ominous feeling. He was acting worse than her dad used to.

"Great, now 'what' are you doing?"

"Checking your grades, just to make sure you haven't been slacking off in our absence,"

"Did ya miss us, squirt?" Kisame asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I just longed to once again come home to a bunch of S-class criminals," she said sarcastically. Kisame grabbed her head, and pulled it back so that she was looking straight up at him.

"Did you need something?" she asked, not enjoying his nails so close to her eyes. He just looked up at Pein, and let her go.

"What is with you guys?"

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked, walking down the stairs.

"That," everyone in the room raised an eyebrow.

"You're all being nice. Last time I checked, Kisame was still mad at me for that stupid fish comment, Deidara, you just seem to enjoy torturing me, Pein, last time you didn't give a crap about my grades, Itachi did. Speaking of him, where is he? As well as everyone else?"

"Prepairing for a mission," Pein answered, still scanning her grades.

"A mission? Here?" he nodded,

"Autumn, as a member of the akatsuki, you will go on your first official mission this evening,"

"What?" she asked, shocked. This wasn't good.

"You have until 5:30 to prepare for this mission, dismissed." And with that final statement, he retreated back into the basement.

"You people have GOT to be kidding me..."

"Nope, face it kid, you're one of us now," Kisame said, walking up the stairs.

"Well that doesn't make any sense, I'm still an ally of Konoha," she muttered to herself, under her breath.

"What was that, un?"

"Nothing," Autumn just shook her head, and walked up stairs, only pausing at the fourth floor to catch her breath.

* * *

**6:00**

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked, handing her a kunai. They still hadn't left yet.

"Aniki, I've been ready for over an hour, how many weapons are you going to give me?" Itachi handed her another kunai, and stopped.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked,

"No, but I don't have a choice, do I? What's this mission about anyway? Its got to be big with the amount of weapons you're giving me."

"... It's an assassination mission,"

"Really? In my world? That's odd,"

"You don't seem worried,"

"Of course not, as I said, I don't have a choice. Do I have to kill them though?" he nodded,

"Great,"

"Leader wants us to report to him now, it's time," Sasori said, looking into the room. Itachi and Autumn nodded, and followed him down the stairs.

After they left, Autumn followed Itachi and Sasori through the woods, and down a path. She didn't know where they were taking her, but she didn't object. This was her first offical mission, she was sure that if she did anything wrong, they would have her killed, and Sasori wouldn't want anything more that to turn her life less body into one of his puppets. They traveled in silence, running, and jumping through the trees like the ninja that (some of them) they were. Autumn was glad that she finally had the potential to keep up with them. No more did Itachi have to carry her on his back! Surprisingly, the fact that she had to murder someone, didn't affect her at all. Instead, her mind was focusing on how much she had improved in the past few months. She had gotten so used to having a normal life that she was now craving for adventure like everyone else did. Normal was nice after her multiple encounters with Orochi-hentai, and his evil harem, but it was also boring compared to the excitement she had felt, being chased through the forest by Kabuto. Nothing compared to the way she felt then. The attention was enough to blow her mind. The most dangerous criminals of that world were after her. And as she had just realized, they still were.

"Aki," Itachi said her name quietly so that only she could hear,

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you can do this by yourself?"

"Huh?" where did that come from? It wasn't like Itachi to care this much. He was usually pretty confident in her abilities.

"Uh, sure. As I said, I don't really have a choice,"

"Hn," And here we go again. They trio kept going until they reached a clearing.

"What?" Autumn gasped, this seemed familiar, it was her school! She looked, first to Itachi, and then to Sasori who answered her unspecified question,

"This is where you mission is to take place," he said, emotionlessly.

"Autumn!" '_May?'_

"Ah, and there's your target now," Autumn turned around completely so that her body was facing Sasori

"Say what?! Have you people gone insane?"

"Your mission, is to assassinate this girl. It should be simple enough that even you could do it," she ignored him,

"I can't kill her! Nii-san, do something!" She looked to Itachi, but he just shook his head. May had stopped a few feet away when she had noticed her friend arguing with the two older guys. Wow, Autumn was lucky. She was standing there with two hot guys, and May could barely hold a boyfriend for more then a week.

"You said you were ready, shoujo. Now it's up to you to do your job. But, since I'm feeling generous, I'll lend you a hand." Autumn's body stiffened as she felt Sasori start to take control.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you. This is your first mission. It's time to prove your worth the the akatsuki." Autumn watched in horror as she saw his fingers move, and felt her body move with them. Her legs unwillingly moved her over to where May stood.

"Fall! I got your note! So what did you need, and who are those two guy with you," Autumn tried to resist as Sasori had her hand slowly inching toward her kunai holster.

"I-I-I can't explain it now, but May, I beg you, please listen," May looked concerned as her friend's body began to tremble, and tears started to form.

"Y-you have to leave, now,"

"?"

"You're in danger of getting killed if you stay here, please, just leave,"

"Fall, what's wrong, are those guys harassing you? If you want I can call the police,"

"N-no, just go," her hand was getting too close...

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" That was it, she couldn't hold it back anymore,

"JUST RUN!" Autumn yelled as her had grabbed a kunai and slashed at May. Luckily, May had sharp reflexes, and she dodged.

"Fall what are you doing!?" she yelled. Autumn just kept coming at her.

**-CRASH!-**

The thunder roared, and it started to rain again.

"LET ME GO!" Autumn demanded, trying to gain back her free will. Sasori had her chasing May around the field they were in. May ran in the direction of the school building, and Autumn followed close behind. As a last attempt to save her friend, Autumn purposefully slipped in the wet grass, and fell face first into the mud. Just to give her some time.

Instead of forcing her to get up as she thought he would, Sasori calmly held her in place as he walked over to where she lay in the grass. He released his chakra strings, and bent down over her.

"If you don't want me to help, then I suggest that you get this over with quickly," he grabbed her head, and pushed it further into the mud,

"Do you understand?" Autumn didn't reply, instead, she grasped the kunai in her hand, and brought it up, attempting to stab Sasori.

"Foolish, weak shoujo," he said darkly. He reattached his chakra strings, and forced her to freeze. He turned her around, and made her walk toward the school, where Itachi had May cornered. When she reached his side, he gently squeezed her shoulder, and backed off.

"Please don't make me do this..." Autumn pleaded, as she took another step forward. Her hand went up, and swiftly came down. She cringed when she realized that May didn't move.

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you dodge?" May looked up and smiled sadly,

"If you wanted for me to die, you could have just asked. I didn't know that I was that much of a problem," Autumn paused, she didn't know what to say. Who knew that she thought like this?

Autumn's grip on the kunai loosened, and her body felt numb. She was no longer under Sasori's control.

"No May, you weren't a problem," she spoke softly.

"It's okay, really. People have told me that I was annoying."

"But you're not!"

"It's okay, just do me a favor, and tell me the truth," At that moment, May started to cough up blood. She grabbed the handle of the kunai that was firmly planted in her abdomen, and pulled.

"NO!" Autumn screamed, but it was too late. As soon as the kunai came free, blood started to pour from the wound. She didn't know that she had pushed it in that far. She didn't think that she had the strength to do that to another living being.

"Don't cry... If you didn't do it, then my mom probably would've,"

_'What!?'_

May coughed two more times, and bravely faced death in the face without a single tear.

"But... I'm glad it was you..." Autumn gasped as she used her last breath,

"_Thank you... Fall,"_She gasped, and that was it. May was dead. Still crying, Autumn quietly closed her friend's eyes, and turned, not wanting to face such a scene. Itachi offered her a hand, but she refused. She ignored both him, and walked toward the field. She wasn't going to use the tunnels. That wouldn't be safe at the moment.

As she passed Sasori, she noticed him smirking. She stopped and glared at him.

"Come to thank me, shoujo?" he asked. That threw Autumn over the edge, after all she had been through within the past two hours, she definitely didn't need to hear his mouth. She grabbed her gun, which she had brought along, and aimed at him.

"You..." she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. Itachi appeared behind her, and forced her hand down.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him.

"Autumn, stop." he commanded, twisting her arm, and forcing her to her knees.

"He made me kill her!"

"I simply made you do your job," he said. Autumn stopped struggling against Itachi, and looked up at Sasori, who was right in front of her,

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND DAMNIT!!" Sasori watched in interest as her irises started to bleed red, and a strange design replaced the three twirling commas of her sharingan.

"Mission accomplished," he muttered, walking away. "I'll tell Leader that you're finished," he yelled to the two over his shoulder, right before he disappeared.

* * *

And here comes the second or third climax of this story, (and yes you can do that, our writing teacher said so)

Anywho, I made this chapter before I made chapter 50, and I forgot about it, so I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please review!


	52. Rehabilitation

disclaimer: i don't own, nor do i care

* * *

_'Day_ _three...'_

It had been three days. Three days since it had happened... In those three days Autumn hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept, and she hadn't smiled. The only time she had left the seventh floor was when May's parents had come by the next day, to tell her in person that they had found their daughter's body, lying right outside their front door. Itachi's doing, no doubt. Unlike her father, May's mom didn't seem as distressed. Instead she had spent the time that she was there trying to persuade Autumn to move in with them. After her parents had disappeared two years ago, May's mother had offered to adopt her. And why not? In her eyes, she was a straight 'A' student, she worked with little to no complaints, and compared to May, she would've made the perfect daughter. But there was a slight problem. No one except her friends knew what she was really like. The 'Miss Perfect' thing was only an act for the adults. She used it on teachers, parents, and anyone else she met on the street. Even her friends couldn't tell that it was an act when they first met. But her parents could. They always knew. And so she refused.

Her room was dark, just like her clothes. After May had died, she had locked herself in her room, and had sealed off the seventh floor to prevent any others from entering. She had blocked the sun from entering the entire floor, by putting a jutsu on the windows. She hadn't seen the sun in awhile,

_'I wonder... Is the sky still crying?' _It would have been an odd thought to anyone else that was in the mansion, but to Autumn it made perfect sense, and to her, the question seemed to fit the mood.

After Autumn had shut herself from the world, things took a turn for the worst. Since that one afternoon, it hadn't stopped raining, and because of that, the river wouldn't stop raising. The business district had started flooding, and so did the school, much to the joy of all of the other students. The plants, and greenery in and around Autumn's home had started to wither away, due to the vast amount of negative chakra that was being emitted. Even Zetsu had to use a few different jutsus to protect himself.

For three days, Autumn had been sitting on her bed doing nothing. Well, right before midnight struck, and the fourth day began, the akatsuki had decided that something needed to be done. For an evil organization bent of the destruction of the world, they weren't very keen on the new 'ever lasting darkness' effect that Autumn was having on the world. Earlier that same day, they had a meeting discussing the subject. First they would have to break the seal on the seventh floor, which for a group of S-class missing nin, shouldn't be so hard. Then they had to make her happy again. Tobi had first come up with the brilliant idea of killing Hidan, but due to the fact that he was immortal, they couldn't do that. Then Itachi suggested that they buy her jewelry. All girls are supposed to love jewels. Thankfully, Konan still remembered what happened when they went shopping, and smacked him. So that was the end of that idea. Hidan wanted to beat her until she smiled. Just suggesting that, got him a free ticket to seventy-two hours of torture, courtesy of Itachi, who agreed with Tobi's idea. Eventually they did all agree on one idea, but that was brought from Autumn's clone, who had come down to get a glass of orange juice.

"Why don't you just try bringing May back to life?" It asked, walking to the refrigerator. Everyone at the table gasped, why didn't they think of that? But of course, how?

"There's a scroll upstairs that we stole from Orochimaru, try that," isn't that convenient? Kami (or the authoress) must've been looking down on them that day.

* * *

**Back with the Emo Girl...**

Autumn stayed in her little corner, away from a particularly happy looking bear, that hadn't been affected by the emo cloud that was hanging in the air. The cloud was getting bigger, and bigger. In another chapter or two, it could be bigger then the super emo cloud that May had. Speaking of May, the bear. It was one of her most prized possessions. Her father had given it to Autumn, saying that they had no use for it now. Suddenly, there was a huge blast, obviously aimed for the door.

"Let us in, un!" Autumn raised an eyebrow, and opened the door. Her clone handed her the orange juice, and disappeared. She shut the door in everyone else's faces, and went back to being emo. After a few more blasts against the door, all got quiet. She quietly stepped outside her room, only to see Itachi, Deidara, and Konan standing there. She attempted to run, but it was too late. Itachi picked her up like a sack of potatoes, and hauled her down the stairs, kicking and screaming.

* * *

not much to say... cookies anyone?

review...


	53. Looking Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

"This isn't working…" Autumn stated, sitting at a table in her library. The evil residents of her home had captured her, and dumped her on the third floor. Across from her sat Pein, and on either side of them were Itachi and Konan. Pein had told her of a way to bring May back through one of the scrolls, but they needed a sacrifice. Of course she knew this already, so she was arguing against it,

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"NO! I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER PERSON KILLED FOR MY SAKE!!"

"...It would do you well to listen to your superiors, shoujo," he stated glaring at her.

"Why do you care so much? My happiness has nothing to do with this,"

"If your 'happiness' weren't affecting the world outside, then I wouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Pein motioned Zetsu forward. He had been standing in the corner waiting for Leader to allow him to show her. He took off the henge that had been on him. Autumn gasped, his leaves and his hair had both turned brown, and except for the rest of his body being two different colors, he looked, well... normal.

"What happened, are you okay!?" since when did she care? These people were murderers for Pete's sake!

"Your mood. Due to how you feel, you body emits a negative chakra, effecting everything within a twenty-five mile radius." Wow... that was a lot.

"Twenty... Five... miles?" Pein motioned to the window. Zetsu opened the blinds, and stood to the side as Autumn got up from the chair, and looked out. Due to the continuous rain, and the fact that she lived on what used to be farm land, the area was flooding.

"There's water in the basement too," Zetsu added.

"If you really want me to be happy... then, just leave," she said, addressing everyone in the room. Just then, Tobi burst into the room.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got the mail!" he yelled, holding up what looked to be a letter. That was weird, normally, because of the jutsu that was set up on the mail box, Orochi-baka revived all of the mail. Autumn looked at Pein suspiciously,

"Allow me to explain, a few months ago, we infiltrated Orochimaru's lair, looking for you. When we did, we revealed the fact that we lived with you part time, and he 'handed over' the deed to the house, and undid the jutsu on the mail system. Therefore, I am the owner of this house, and I'm the one paying the bills."

"Then what is that?" she asked, pointing to what Tobi was holding. Pein took it, and opened it. His eyes scanned the paper briefly before he put it down.

"These are your adoption papers,"

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT!?"

"After running away from the government for two years, you didn't expect it to finally catch you?" Sasori asked, walking into the room. Autumn glared at him.

"How would they know?"

"Your parents are still MIA, and the school system has been taking notes apparently," Pein answered, he handed her the paper.

"While you were on your mission, I took the liberty of contacting social services. You should thank me, they were planning on picking you up next Thursday,"

"...I think I could've taken my chances," She said, walking out of the room.

"What should we do?" Konan asked,

"We might as well give her time to think. We'll leave on the next new moon,"

* * *

Autumn quietly cried her way up the stairs. This wasn't fair! He had no right to adopt her without her permission! She looked over the papers in her hands. They were real alright. If this was their weird way of apologizing, then they seriously had issues. Before she got all the way up to her room, Autumn was stopped by Hidan, who was standing in front of her door.

"...what are you doing?"

"Waiting," he said, resisting the urge to be an idiot.

"For?"

"Leader's orders,"

"Well could you wait somewhere else?"

"Nope," At that moment, Tobi ran up the stairs, followed closely by Deidara.

"Aki-chan!!" Tobi jumped on her, and Deidara tripped on a stair, and fell on his face.

"What's the matter now?"

"Tobi thought that because Kisame-san was good at using water jutsus, he could get rid of the water, but instead all he did was make it worse!!"

"...eh?"

"Come with Tobi! Tobi will show you!" Tobi grabbed Autumn's arm, and dragged her down the stairs. In his rush, he trampled Deidara, who was attempting to remove his face from the floor, only to get it shoved back, creating a hole in the stairs.

"...Wow," That was all Autumn could say as she gazed at the newly formed lake that used to be the first floor of her home.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, walking down the stairs, only to stop at the second floor, where he had a wonderful view of the lake.

"Your partner. Has anyone seen Kakuzu lately?"

"He was in the basement,"

"...oh... so who wants to tell Pein? Since he's the one paying for the damage,"

"Tell me what?" Pein asked, walking down the stairs, he didn't notice the water until after he made it to the platform between the first and second floors. As soon as he realized, he turned to Autumn,

"You have three seconds to explain why I'm standing waist deep in water..."

"..."

"... Kisame," Itachi answered for her. "And apparently Kakuzu is still down there," Pein sighed, and walked back up the stairs.

"We are having shark fin soup for dinner," he announced, and left.

"... well I'm not going down there." Autumn said. Tobi had already left before Itachi had come down, and Kisame was hiding from the awaiting wrath of the rest of the akatsuki.

"You shouldn't be so angry with him," Itachi said, out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"You should be honored, you were the only child to be adopted into the akatsuki by more than one member,"

"Why? I don't feel very honored,"

"Leader-sama adopted you for your own good,"

"I could've handled social services by my self!" Autumn snapped.

"Maybe, but what would they have said when they found a bunch of random guys living in your house?"

"...touche,"

"You should be grateful,"

"That's not what I'm mad about,"

"So you admit it. If it's about May, we could always sacrifice Hidan," Autumn smiled at his joke.

"That's not it. It's just... well, I left for months, and living alone, I was finally getting used to being alone again. I had a normal life, normal friends, just... normal. But then you guys come back, throw all of this into my face, force me to kill my best friend FLOOD MY HOUSE! and expect me to not care about anything," she shouted that one part, hoping Kisame heard her.

"Aa, you blame us for ruining your 'normal' life,"

"Basically,"

"But, it can't be helped. It's more than just your life at stake here. Remember, all of us are doing our best to make you the best kunoichi in both of our worlds,"

"Oh really? I thought you guys just enjoyed watching me suffer."

"Some of us do,"

"Not helping,"

"Not supposed to. I'm not here for your comfort, I'm here to tell you the truth,"

"Don't you know that the truth isn't always the best?"

"I know, but as I said, I'm here to tell you the truth,"

"So, who's going to get Kakuzu?" Autumn asked, changing the subject.

"No one,"

"Aa."

"...Hn,"

"I don't know why, but I suddenly want to go for a swim..."

"Have fun," Itachi turned around, and went back upstairs to tell Hidan that his partner was going to die. Autumn slowly walked down the stairs until the water was up to her neck.

_'I have a bad feeling about this,' _she thought to herself, and she held her breath, and kept walking. The water was surprisingly clean, and clear, except for all of the debris from what had been down there in the first place. She kept forcing her body down into the water until she could no longer. She was far enough that she could see the front door, but that was it. She swam down further until she saw that basement door. Suddenly there was a large shadow behind her. She turned, but there was nothing there.

_'Must've been my imagination,'_ she thought, swimming toward the door. She could see that it was moving as if someone were trying to move it. Confirming that Kakuzu was really going to die, she turned around, and swam back up. As she reached the surface, she heard someone playing the 'Jaws' theme, which was kinda of weird. She looked toward the stairs, and found that everyone except Kisame, and Kakuzu had all gathered in that area. Autumn shrugged, and dove back under. She swam back to the door, and waited there for a second, thinking.

_'Should I, or should I not?' _She grabbed the handle, and shoved as hard as she could. It didn't work. She tried again, only with chakra. This time it worked. As the door opened, she was immediately sucked in.

* * *

The basement was cool and dry, despite the state of the floor above it.

"What just happened?" Autumn asked, looking around. Kakuzu and Kisame were sitting across from her in two seperate corners.

"This idiot here, decided to flood the first floor instead of the basement, causing thousands of dollars worth of damages." Kakuzu explained, glaring a Kisame.

"I said I was sorry!" he whined.

"... So how do we get out of here?"

"We don't until Kisame reverses the jutsu," They both looked to Kisame,

"I can only create water, not take it back,"

"We can't go out the window, since there's still more flooding out there, and we can't use the as you've just seen."

"So basically we just wait here until we sufficate?"

"Yep,"

"Uh-huh,"

"That sucks,"

"Agreed,"

"Ditto, kid,"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"...no,"

"...F you,"

"If you keep this up, you going to end up just like Hidan," Kakuzu groaned.

"I only said the letter, I didn't say the word,"

"First step,"

"You sound just like him!"

"I can't help it if it's the truth,"

* * *

**With the Rest of the Akatsuki...**

"Shouldn't we be worried, un?"

"She's the one that decided to go for a swim, it's her fuckin problem," Hidan said, amused.

"Leader?"

"She doesn't want, nor does she need our help," he stated, obviously not caring.

"You make a bad father, un. No wonder she hates you," he shot a glare a Deidara, and walked back upstairs to prepair for their departure.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked Itachi as he took his cloak off, and stepped into the water.

"I'm going to open a window," he said, and with that, he dove under.

By the next day, the water was gone, and Autumn was in a better mood. She was still sad, but it was hard to stay depressed when all of the people around her were getting the crap beat out of them, and she had a front row seat! First it was Tobi, for no reason. Then there was Kisame, for flooding the first level. (which was being restored) And to make things better, Hidan! Man, life was good!

The water had gone down thanks to Autumn's slowly improving mood. And the house was being cleaned by Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. So until school started again, there was nothing to do.

Pein had announced that they were going to leave again earlier that morning. Autumn didn't mind. Just because she was in a better mood didn't mean that all was forgiven. She was still pretty sore at Pein and Sasori. Itachi was never really in trouble, though.

In three days, the new moon would rise, and she could go back to normal... she couldn't wait.

* * *

...

Please review?


	54. The Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own...

* * *

**May 7th****, ****Midnight…**

'_Today was her birthday…' _Autumn thought to herself, as she lay in her room alone. The previous week, the Akatsuki had left her home, once again, and she was left to drown in her misery. She really did want May back, but she didn't want to watch anyone else die. Getting tired of doing nothing, Autumn got up, and went downstairs. She didn't really mind the long walk. It gave her time to think before she reached her destination. Before she made it to the first floor, she felt drawn toward the scroll that lay opened, but untouched, on the table in the library.

_'What is wrong with me?' S_he asked herself, as she entered the room. Maybe she could ask Pein to sacrifice Hidan. It wasn't as if he was going to die. Or Kabuto, or Orochimaru.

_'No._' That wasn't the best idea. She still needed to ask them about her parents. They couldn't die until she had answers, and after that, they could fall off a cliff, or jump in a lake for all she cared.

_'Maybe then I could..._' Autumn mused, as she gently ran her fingers across the ancient parchment that the scroll was made of.

There were other ways to bring her back to life. She just had to find them. Maybe she could try and enter the world of "Fullmetal Alchemist" and find the philosopher's stone.

_'As if,' _She doubted that she could even get there in the first place. Plus if Ed had been looking for it for years, how could she find it within the month she had before the akatsuki came back? Throwing that somewhat stupid idea out the window, Autumn sat down at the table and attempted to be serious. Maybe she could just forget about her? Not gonna happen. Suicide? ...Maybe... She definitely wasn't going to commit homocide for a second time.

Well then, as most of us should already know. Emo people do not need to start thinking about killing themselves. Especially if they're all alone, in a house full of sharp/pointy ninja weapons, random guns, senbon (needles), and evil/dark scrolls. Not to mention the emo cloud above her head which was starting to emit random streaks of lightning.

Dismissing, yet accepting her suicidal thoughts, Autumn took another look at the scroll in front of her. Maybe she could get around the whole sacrifice thing. Maybe, instead of sacrificing another person, she could sacrifice her chakra! It was basically the same, since chakra was a person's life force. If that didn't work, then there was always her math teacher...

First, though, before she attempted any of that, she was going to eat something. All this thinking had taken up a total of about three and a half hours. Never too eary for breakfast!

* * *

**One week later...**

Autumn still hadn't bothered with the scroll. In that one week, she had fallen so deep into depression that the emo cloud above her head had become hurricane Emo. She had to tie herself to the bed at night just to make sure she didn't fly away.

Her emo-ness didn't seem to improve, since school started again, and the whole entire school was buzzing with the news of May's death. Plus, just so they wouldn't have to make up the missed days, the teachers were giving their students all of the homework that was missed, and they were giving a test to make sure that they understood it at the end of the year.

None of the Obsessionists were talking. Not to each other. Not to the teachers. All of them were in silent mourning. They had been referred to the school councilor, but none of them said anything. Some of the girls cried, but that was it. Autumn just played around with her chakra the whole time. She had been storing her chakra by creating a seal, much like the one Kabuto used. The seal kept her chakra inside of her body, instead of realising it at night. She didn't really need it. She wasn't sleeping. Since the akatsuki left her house, her insomnia had come back.

There was still Cleo, though. Autumn truly hated being alone again, but if Cleo was her only option, then she could forget it. She hadn't even thought about that snake since she left her at Oro's. She could just wait a bit more. If her body didn't collapse from the stress, then she might still have a chance...

* * *

**Another week of emoness later...**

Autumn was lying on her bed. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Sadly, just as she predicted, her body collapsed from the stress of holding so much chakra. She couldn't move. If she tried, she was sure that more pain would follow. Suddenly the house start to shake, but just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"WE'RE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER BI-?" Hidan started as he burst into Autumn's room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Could you please not yell... I'm in enough pain as it is, the last thing I need is a headache..." Autumn begged, but Hidan didn't listen. Instead, by the time she finished that sentence, he was halfway to the second floor.

"ITACHI!!" She heard Hidan's resounding voice. Well, he was mad at something, anyone could tell that. About five minutes later, Itachi appeared in Autumn's doorway.

"Aki, are you hurt?"

"Yes, but I'm okay," Itachi looked at her, obviously he didn't believe that. He walked to her side, and gently poked her in the forehead.

"Ooowww..." Autumn whined. That didn't help. Itachi examined the newly made burn on his finger. No wonder she was in pain... Itachi examined her arms first, much to her complaint, and then checked her legs. When he didn't find anything, he checked the back of her neck. And behold, the item he was searching for. She had sealed her own chakra with a certain type of tag. Only she could remove it.

"Foolish little..." He paused. Wrong person.

"I'm not Sasuke, remember?" She bit out, "Why are you here anyway? You're not due back until next month." Itachi just shook his head in response. He grabbed her arm, and directed it to the seal on her neck.

"Take it off." He commanded.

"No!" Autumn cried, weakly. Using what strength she had left, she pushed herself off of the bed. But, Itachi still had a hold on her arm. He wrapped her fingers around the edge of the tag, and ripped it off. Almost immediately, Autumn's strong, almost suffocating chakra signature, filled the room.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Itachi asked, calmly. Autumn didn't answer, instead, she started to make rapid hand signs, and she disappeared. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember teaching her that yet.

* * *

Autumn reappeared in the cemetary where May had been buried the previous week.

_'It's now, or never...'_Despite the vast amounts of pain that were plaguing her body, she still managed to perform the appropriate hand signs, and hoped that only her chakra would be enough of a sacrifice. Autumn placed her hands of the grave, and started to release all of her stored up chakra. She could already tell that it wouldn't be enough. The emo hurricane, floated away as it felt that it's host wasn't going to be around much longer, and conquered the sky. As rain started to pour down, Autumn pushed harder. She was risking her own life, but it was worth it.

* * *

Itachi looked out the window. He knew what she was doing, but Pein forbade him to go after her. It was her choice, and hers alone. If she was that desperate to die, then so be it. Suddenly, everything stopped. The rain, their breathing, and even their heartbeats.

At that moment, the akatsuki disappeared from our world. For what may have been the last time...

* * *

May sat there crying, much as Autumn once did when it was her turn. She held her best friend's head in her lap, and cried to her heart's content.

"YOU IDIOT!!" She cried out to the world. Sadly there was no one around to hear her. Even if they did, they wouldn't care. The only person who ever cared was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it...

* * *

Well this chapter sucked. But it got better at the end. Don't stop reading, because there's still more. Say hello to our new main character! MAY!!

Please review


	55. Reality

Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is somewhere near the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own...

* * *

May sat quietly, as a strange snake explained to her, the details of Autumn's life.

"So she gave her life to save me?" she asked, scared of both, the fact that the snake was talking to her, and the snake itself. The snake noticed her fear, and to her amazement, changed into a human right before her eyes!

"Yes. A foolish thing to do in my opinion, but in your case, necessary." At that conclusion, May would've started crying again, but she was still staring at the spot where the snake used to be.

"W-who are you? What are you!?" She exclaimed. The 'snake' gave a low bow, and explained,

"My name is Cleopatra, I am the summoned familiar of your former friend, Autumn."

"Summon?" Cleo sighed, this was going to take awhile. But, that was okay, she was sure she could spare a few centuries.

* * *

Cleo had brought May to Autumn's house, and finished explaining. It was easier after she tied May down to a chair, and forced her to watch episodes one through two hundred and twenty of Naruto in Japanese.

"So what do we do now?" May asked, as the credits started to roll.

"If we're lucky, the akatsuki won't be back for a long time. Until we're sure, it'd probably be best for you to go home." Cleo said, getting up.

"Can I say goodbye to Autumn first?"

"Go right on ahead, but if you collapse on the stairs, I'm not going to take you home." May nodded, and headed up to the seventh floor. Because it was still raining, Cleo had taken Autumn's body, and left it in her room. She put a jutsu on it to keep it preserved.

May made it to the seventh floor in less time than she had expected. She opened the door, and stepped inside.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for a good-for-nothing, like me." May said, forcing herself not to cry. She walked over to the bed, where the body was, but there was something wrong... Autumn's body was gone!

"Looking for something?" Came a voice from nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

"It's too bad that our Aki-chan had to waste her chakra trying to save you..."

"What the hell are you talking about, and who is 'Aki?!"

"Aren't you the polite one?"

"SHUT UP!! Who are you, and where is Autumn?!"

"Over here!" A new voice said. It was a more feminine voice. May turned her head to the far side of the room. That side was dark, so she couldn't see. All she could see were... Green eyes?! What the heck? No one she knew had green eyes.

The person she had been talking with earlier started to grow impatient, and threw a kunai in the direction of her head.

"Eek!" The kunai barely missed her head, and planted itself in the floor, taking a lock of her hair with it.

"Now, if you don't mind, I believe that it's time for you to leave us." The voice said, revealing himself to be... Kabuto! May brought her hands up to protect herself.

"Kabuto-kun!" The girl in the corner whined. (Anyone else finding this a bit creepy?)

"Relax," he said to May. "I've been asked not to kill you, but you are going to leave. I'm just going to drop you off in the middle of nowhere, and get on with my happy life. Sound good?" May gasped and backed away. She attempted to run out the door, but she tripped over an annoyingly happy looking bear.

"Kaaabuuuutoooo-kuuuun!! She's getting away!!"

"Will you shut up already?!" May yelled, throwing the bear at the girl's face. For a brief second the eerie glowing eyes disappeared as the bear hit it's target.

"Heh," May snickered. It was funny, until Kabuto took advantage of her distraction, and grabbed her arm. He flipped the light switch, and the whole room was suddenly bright.

"Are you alright, Akiko?" Kabuto asked the girl on the other side of the room.

"I'm okay! And this bear is so cute!" She responded, hugging the bear tightly. This was the first time May had been able to see what she looked like. She was wearing a plain white yukata, and her hair was extremely long. So long that it hid her face from view.

"Good." Kabuto said, as he dragged May toward the girl. She giggled, happily.

"Now what would you like for me to do to her, Aki-hime?"

"Oh, please don't hurt her! She _was _my friend after all."

"Huh?" May was now officially confused.

"Hmm? That's right you don't seem to know yet. If you would be so kind to show us your face, dear **Autumn**."

"What?!" The girl giggled, and gently tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Good to see you too, Mae-chan!"

"Y-you couldn't possibly be-!" Kabuto cut her off, by forcing her to her knees.

"It's polite to bow to your superiors."

"To hell with that! You can't be Autumn! She has brown eyes!" She screamed as Kabuto twisted her arm.

"Actually, they were more of a hazel, but that works too!" '_Autumn' _said giggling. That was a fact, but it didn't help against the fact that she looked so much like her.

"That? It's only a side effect. Using so much chakra, and everything else she's been through..." Kabuto explained, as May tried to kick him.

"Shut up! You don't know! Autumn wouldn't act like that!" Kabuto twisted her arm even further.

"Maybe not, but you'll have to believe me that she really is Autumn." Cleo said, entering the room.

"Cleo-chan! So nice of you to join the party!" '_Autumn' _said, happily. She smiled, and hugged the bear even tighter. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and looked bloodshot.

"Akiko! What's wrong!" Kabuto yelled, forgetting May, and running to her side.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! For that last fuckin time, that is NOT my name!!" Autumn yelled, pushing Kabuto away.

(Just a side note, if you've noticed, in this story the only time Autumn has officially cursed in this story was in the second chapter when she got pissed off, and yelled at Pein. If Autumn's angry enough to say more than one curse word in a sentence, then you had either start running, or say your prayers)

Cleo gasped at Autumn's language, while May cheered.

"HA! Way to go Autumn!!" Kabuto glared, but redirected his attention to Autumn as she attempted to punch him in the face.

"That's doesn't seem like the way 'princessess' should act." Kabuto stated, grabbing her arm, and throwing her to the other side of the room.

"I'm NOT a fucking princess! So shut the fucking hell up and leave me the hell alone!!" Before she hit the wall, she turned, and regained her balance, and used the wall to jump back at him. But, before she could reach him, he disappeared. Before he left all he said was:

"You will never be able to escape us, Princess..."

Immediately after, Autumn collapsed.

"Are you okay!" Both Cleo and May exclaimed, running to their friend's side.

"I-I'm fine..." She bit out, grabbing desperately at her neck.

"Let me see!" Cleo said, moving Autumn's hand. What she saw made her gasp. It was Orochimaru's curse mark.

"Cleo..."

"Shhhh..." Cleo wrapped her arms around the girl's head. She had been through too much. No one deserved to go through all of this at age 13. Autumn grabbed, first at the carpet, then Cleo. May looked in terror at her friend. She had only seen the curse mark in the episodes, but this... this was real.

It was at that moment, that May finally realized that things would never be the same again.

* * *

YAY! Autumn's alive!!

Please review

the end is near...


	56. The End

Actually I own everything in this chapter YAY! Well, except that one time where I mention Kabuto, I don't own him.

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Let me think… Uhh… No."

"Well could you _please _hurry up? I need to get to school!"

"Oh, stop complaining already! It would've helped a lot more, if you knew how to do this yourself."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that before this I actually had a **life**. That didn't include putting makeup on every morning!"

"It'd still help if it did..." Cleo laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the thought of you putting makeup on every morning."

"Shut up." It was the first time that Autumn had bothered going to school since she had come back from her experience with death. Sadly, her curse mark was completely visible. It wasn't winter, so she couldn't wear sweaters like she did then. Instead she had to face her worst fear... Makeup.

"I might get done faster if you were nicer to me."

"Fine, could you _please, _shut up?"

"Hmph. Done. Now was that so hard?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"You're free."

"Thanks Cleo!" Autumn grabbed her skateboard, and headed out. Her life was anything but normal, but she could learn to live with it all. Cleo had said that she was going back to her world as soon as summer started, since that was the time that she wouldn't need her.

May had gone home to her parents earlier. She didn't want to go, but they were still her parents. Her father had visited Autumn after he found May's grave empty. That day, he saw his daughter walking down the stairs, and he broke down in tears. His wife objected of course, but he finally took charge. He had filled for divorce.

As for everyone else, Autumn had picked her team for that summer's challenge, and so had Joey. Both sides had fans within the school, since both captains had a moderately high popularity level. May wasn't on either team, surprisingly, this was serious in the eyes of children. Autumn wanted the best she could find.

Autumn had finally accepted the fact that she was going to be alone again, and happily embraced it. Her insomnia had come back, and she was hoping that she could go back to the way things were. Cleo had informed her that her eyes would be green forever, not that she really minded. They were cool. They seemed to work a bit like byakugan, except, she couldn't turn them off.

No one knew what happened that day with Kabuto, but in truth they really didn't care. They were just glad that everyone was alive, and well.

Cleo smiled in the direction that Autumn went. She seemed unaffected by what had happened. She seemed so happy. It was hard to believe that this was the same naive girl she had met less than a year ago.

_'Oh well...' _Cleo thought to herself. There was no reason to dwell in the past. Just look toward the future.

_"Look to the future, _

_What do you see?_

_I see:_

_Peace,_

_and Pleanty,_

_and Harmony."_

* * *

And that's the end... Sequel will be out... whenever.

I'll continue to make bonus chapters, since they are still promised to some people, and the ideas that have been sent to me. To everyone, you all have my gratitude for sticking with me this far. Don't abandon me now!


	57. Edited Version Ch: 1

**This is where the beginning of the Edited Version of But, Why Me, starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Appearance

It was 7:00AM, or so the sleek, black, digital clock had said.

'_Only a bit longer…' _Came the thoughts of the room's sole occupant. A young girl who went by the name of "Autumn". Autumn was a thin, yet tall girl, around the age of 13; she was enrolled in the seventh grade at the local junior high school. In this town, in this one house, she had spent most of her life. She had lived there for as long as she was able to remember. Her town paid village taxes, which were fairly affordable, and the school systems were supported by the businesses that were all around town. There was the mall, which spanned a little more than three miles across from end to end, the amusement park, the normal fast food places, and restaurants, and there were rumors of a water park that was in the making.

Autumn was lying in bed, even though she was already fully dressed. She had gotten dressed around 5:00AM due to her insomnia. The poor unfortunate child had been like this for about 2 years now. The previous night was the first time that she had gotten any sleep at all within that time period. In the time she was awake, she usually just sat and thought about her parents. About whether or not they would have been happier without her, or what would have happened if she had never existed at all. Would things have been better? Would things still have taken a turn for the worse? She spent her mornings pondering these questions as she lied in her bed, listening to the entrancing sound of the grandfather clock in the family room, ticking away at the seconds…

_'Tick'_

'_Tock'_

_'Tick'_

'…'

At that moment, time seemed to freeze, as all was still right before a loud noise erupted from the first floor.

'_**BOOM!!'**_

In less than a split second, Autumn jumped out of bed and onto the floor, as well as ultimately falling flat on her butt due to the unexpected fact that the same noise repeated itself eight more times.

Autumn sat completely still for 10 seconds, waiting for it to happen again, but much to her relief it didn't. Autumn carefully crawled over to her bed and reached under it and revealed the pistol that she hidden under it. Her parents had given it to her as a gift on her 10th birthday, as well as lessons on how to use it. Autumn's parents had always been protective of their daughter. Even so, they already knew they couldn't keep her in a cage. Instead, her parents had her take every type of martial arts available, and master them all before they were satisfied enough to even let her out of the house by herself.

Autumn took her pistol, and silently walked to her door. After listening against it and hearing nothing, only then did she open her door and sneak out into the hallway. Autumn silently crept past her parents' room and tiptoed over to the stairs as she peaked over the banister.

"Itai!! Sempai!!"

"Urusei, baka!"

"SHHHHH!!"

'_What the heck is going on down there? I can't see a thing!'_ She thought silently to herself. Deciding that it was too risky to try and get a better view, Autumn chose the only sane option. Commence Operation: "Find a Way Out".

Sadly, her future escape was not to be so, for as soon as she turned to go out the back, she was met face to face with…

Some weirdo blonde with a goofy grin on their face. Joy. Isn't the world just full of freaks these days?

"Ohayo, shoujo (Good morning, little girl)."

Right about now Autumn's survival skills were supposedly supposed to be kicking in about now, but apparently they were on break at the moment.

'_OMG! That's a GUY!?' _(Wow, nice observation genius)

Okay, _NOW_ Autumn's survival skills were kicking in since after that thought she successfully ran around the mysterious person (whom we all now know is a guy) and towards the door leading to the deck. Sadly for her, the stick her parents had kept in the door to keep it closed (the lock was broken) was still there.

"Goshinpainaku, shoujo (Don't worry, little girl)…" The man advanced on her.

"Oh screw this!!" She yelled, and opened the door as far as it would go (1 inch) which was far enough to set off the alarm.

'_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!'**_

A shrill cry of 'dotabata' was heard from downstairs, as well as several crashes and the sound of glass breaking.

'_Not good…' _Autumn thought to her self. The man, who was momentarily forgotten by the banister, walked up behind Autumn, picked her up, and dropped her over the rail.

After falling for 5 seconds and dropping about eight feet, Autumn surprisingly was caught by another stranger, the only difference was that this one was wearing a mask.

Autumn breathed a relieved sigh. At least she was safe right? It was then that she, unfortunately for her, snapped back into reality.

1. It was dark.

2. She was just dropped about eight feet by a stranger.

3. Who was** in ****her**** house.**

4. Another stranger caught her…

5. And he was once again **in ****her**** house.**

6. The alarm was going off.

And oh, joy; she was now hanging upside down with a knife to her throat could today get any better? (Of course it can! Just wait)

Autumn reached over to the wall and felt for a light switch.

"Who are you!?" She yelled, flicking the lights on. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden change, Autumn looked up at the person who was holding her.

"Oh. My. God." She looked around, and screamed. When she had looked up, she was met face to face with the most feared criminal masterminds she ever met in her dreams. She was met with the all to familiar faces (and masks) of to whom every narutard in world knew as the Akatsuki. (See I told you ;-p) Autumn was dropped on her head as Tobi who had been holding her covered his ears.

"Dotabata!!" He yelled not enjoying the noise. Their leader whom we all know as Pein walked forth, and glared at poor Autumn.

"Sutopuu za souon, shoujo (Stop the noise)." He commanded pointing at the alarm's keypad. Autumn rubbed her head as Pein grabbed her and hauled her to her feet and pushed her toward it.

"Oh, I get it." Don't get her wrong Autumn was both freaked out and pissed off, but she was also completely under the impression that she was actually sleeping, so she didn't want to ruin it. Autumn turned off the alarm. She then turned around and looked to Pein for acknowledgment. He nodded to her, and looked toward the couch, motioning for her to go sit. Instead of doing as she was 'told' Autumn reached into her pocket and fingered her gun, which had been long since forgotten.

Pein glared at her again and signaled for Deidara, who had jumped down after he dropped Autumn, to use force. (A bit impatient are we?) As Deidara headed toward her Autumn smiled and pulled out a box of "pop-its" that had been sitting on top of the TV to her left. She took one out of the box and threw it toward Deidara. He jumped out of the way as it hit the ground with a loud 'SNAP' as well as a spark on the linoleum floor. Deidara looked at it and smirked, he put his hand into a satchel on his waist, but before he could pull it out again, he stopped, and backed down.

Unknown to Autumn, Itachi had walked up behind her and stared Deidara down. Autumn paled and was about to look behind her, just as Itachi grabbed her collar and dragged her to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"Izuko kono?" He demanded (A/N: this actually means "where, this" but I ask you to excuse my grammar.)

Autumn had picked up some Japanese when she was going through her martial arts training. Keyword: some. At the moment, as well as through this whole experience she had absolutely no idea what these people were saying.

Instead of saying anything, Autumn just looked up at him, which was until Kisame drew Samhada, and Hidan started yelling at her, bringing out his triple bladed scythe, scaring the heck out of her.

"America!" She blurted out, not wanting to be shaved/sacrificed.

Pein looked at her puzzled.

"Izuko?"

"Huh?" Pein was getting impatient (See!), and repeated himself again.

"Listen, I sincerely have absolutely no idea what you are saying, so if you don't mind I would like you to... **SPEAK ****ENGLISH**** DAMN IT!!**" That seemed to trigger something, because within under 2 seconds flat, Autumn was pinned against a wall with a kunai against her neck, and a_ very_ pissed off Akatsuki leader glaring down at her.

"If you wish to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you watch your tongue!" He hissed, in what is this? **PERFECT ENGLISH**!? Autumn stared at him in complete shock before yelling: "YOU CAN TALK!?" and promptly fainting…


	58. Edited Version Ch: 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

'_Ma-ia-hii_  
_Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Autumn woke up to the sound of Dragostea Din Tei (A/N: the original version of the numa numa song) playing in her ear.

'_One of these days I'll get around to changing that…'_ It was her alarm; it signaled that it was finally 7:30, time for her to go to school. Though when she tried to bring her hand up to turn it off she found, she couldn't move. Autumn opened her eyes and looked around, only to find that SHE WAS TIED TO HER BED!!

"You're awake." She heard a voice coming from next to her, opposite of the alarm. She turned her head to see the owner of the voice. It was the one and only Itachi Uchiha. He was sitting to her left boring a hole through her head with his sharingan.

'_Oh, so it wasn't a dream after all.' _Once again Autumn was seemingly calm until it hit her, harder than it did the first time.

'_**I'M**__ GOING TO BE __**LATE**__ FOR __**SCHOOL**__!!'_ (…Umm, no.) Autumn turned her head, and looked up at Itachi, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Why the heck am I tied up?" _'I've always wondered what those age lines would look like in real life…'_

"…"

"Right. I kinda need to leave so ca-" he cut her off, as Pein entered the room.

"You're here for interrogation."

"In **MY** house?"

"Yes," Kisame, who had been looking at a little mermaid figurine on the shelf, answered.

"In** MY** room?"

"…"

"Fine but why do I have to be TIED to **MY** bed?"

"So you don't escape, who knows what abilities you have." Pein stated, glaring at her alarm clock.

'_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

"If you untie me I can turn it off," Autumn said, hopefully. _'And escape, with enough time to buy breakfast before school starts.'_

"Or I can just smash it." Kisame said, looking in their direction.

"I'd rather you not. That thing was expensi-PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" She shouted the last part, as Itachi took out a shuriken, and aimed at the clock.

"Fine, you answer our questions and Itachi won't break your noisemaker."

"Will you unite me?"

"…"

"Do you seriously think I'll run away, when you people have infested **MY** house?"

"I do not enjoy repeating myself, but in case… Unless you want to die an early and painful death, I insist that you **HOLD YOUR TONGUE**." He said sternly. That instantly shut her up.

"I will untie you." He stated as the ropes dissipated. Autumn quickly turned off her alarm and drew her attention back to Pein.

"Now for the first question: Where are we?"

"My house,"

"What Village are we in?"

"Gurnee,"

"Fine, What country are we in?"

"U.S.A,"

"That stands for?"

"United States of America."

"…"

"Is that all?"

"Maybe you don't understand the question. When I say "country", I mean which elemental country are we in?"

"None."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't exist." Wrong answer. With that, Autumn once again found herself painfully slammed against a wall, with a kunai pressed to her neck.

"This is no time to be joking, shoujo."

"I-I-I…" she stuttered as he pressed the kunai further onto her throat, drawing blood. "I'M NOT JOKING IT'S A REAL COUNTRY I EVEN HAVE A MAP TO PROVE IT!" He dropped her back on the bed.

"Show me this map of yours." Autumn got up and walked over to another room, with Itachi's eyes following her every move.

This room was occupied by large desk with a laptop on top, a couch, a big screen TV, and three Akatsuki members. Konan was standing by the door staring at its contents. Tobi was 'ooohing' and 'ahhing' at everything he saw, and Deidara was staring up at the TV. Autumn walked past Tobi who was poking her laptop and toward one of the cabinets at the desk. Opening it she pulled out a world atlas and walked back to her room.

"Here." She said handing Pein the atlas. "It's a book that has maps of the whole entire world." He opened it. "If you open it to page 11, you'll find a map of the U.S." he did and nodded. "If you open it to page115 you'll find a map of Illinois" she picked up her backpack.

"What is it?" He asked, as she was just about to walk downstairs.

"What's what?"

"This Illinois place."

"It's a state."

"…"

"It's like a mini country." Autumn responded, as she continued to walk downstairs. As she got close to the door, she was stopped by Pein, who had thought it was a good idea to just appear in front of her.

"Eep! Could you _please_ not do that! You nearly gave me a freakin heart attack!"

Ignoring her, he got straight to the point.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School." Just then, Tobi came behind her, laughing his head off.

"You still go to an Academy? I thought you were older than that!" Autumn ignored him as Pein stepped aside allowing her access to the garage where she got her skateboard and walked out to the driveway.

"Don't touch anything until I get back! Or I will get angry." An empty threat, but they nodded all the same. And with that Autumn took off down the street.

She skated to the speedway near her house and bought a doughnut, and a frapachino, and headed off to school. When she arrived she met her friend David, standing next to the door as usual.

"Hey Dave!" She shouted to him, as he came into view. David was a tall, thin boy who looked to be about 16, when really he was only 13. He was so thin he could hide behind a pole and completely disappear.

"Oh, HEY FALL!!" Get it? Since her name was Autumn, so her friends would call her Fall. David waved to her ecstatically.

"I thought you'd never show! You're usually here early!" And that too was the truth, because Autumn never had anything better to do in the morning she was always there too early.

"Well congratulations, the apocalypse is coming, I'M LATE!!" Autumn shouted the last part to his face as she rushed into the building. Now I suppose you're wondering, why is Autumn late, and David isn't? Well that's simple, no; they don't go to different schools. It's because Autumn had band rehearsal before school, and this goes a little into school too. Because of band she had no homeroom, but she was on the whole other half of the school building and had to get to first period on time, or risk public humiliation.

Little did she know that the whole way to school she was being watched.

"HELP!" Autumn yelled. It was the second half of 4th period, and that could only mean one thing. Recess.

Autumn was currently being chased by most, if not all of her guy friends. They did this a lot, but today was different. Today they were being serious. Two of her friends had asked her out, causing the group to separate into two halves. One half supporting a boy named Chris. The other, Tom. After wasting the first five minutes, fighting about it, the boys eventually agreed to let Fall decide. She had said that she didn't like either of them, so they created a different way to decide. Whoever could catch her first, won. Lucky for her, Autumn was on the track team as, well as cross country, but when you have half the boys in your grade chasing after you. Things get a little harder.

"I said, HELP!" Sadly for her, she was ignored. In fact people were making bets on who would win instead. Fall ran around to the back of the building. Big Mistake. Chris, and his supporters went around one side and Tom, and his group went the around the other, cornering her. As they closed in, Fall ran into a small crevice in the school building and hopped on a ladder near the end, pulling the ladder up as she went. She stood on the roof and looked into the woods next to the school. Scanning the woods she stopped cold when she saw something odd. Red eyes.

'Joy, more stalkers,' _Still standing on the roof, she stared straight into the eyes and whispered,_

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ The eyes disappeared and reappeared next to her along with their owner.

"..."

"Is everyone else here too?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, it's only me." He said, looking down at the groups of boys.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." Fall jumped onto the roof above the entrance, which was lower than the one she was on.

"Leader-sama wants to make sure you don't reveal our whereabouts to anyone."

"Well you made sure so, bye-bye!" Fall walked on the roof until she reached the gutters and used that to slide down.

"Ouch." Fall said out loud to herself. It was 7th period and time for Fall's favorite time of day. Gym class. Since it was Friday, they were playing a group game, which was for added fun, Dodge Ball.

'TWEEEEEET!!' The teacher blew his whistle. This was going to be fun. Autumn, who was on the opposite side of her friends, stayed in the back as everyone ran to the dividing line to grab a ball. Stupid idea. On both sides people got out within the first five seconds of the game. As soon as they went for the balls, someone got there first and hit them. Itachi gave a silent chuckle. He had followed Autumn inside, and hid in the rafters. This game was good for training. _Very_ soon there were only four people left on Autumn's side, and the other side had about half of its people left.

"Why does this always happen?" She asked one of her teammates, Carrah.

"I don't know, but this is getting ridiculous. Look! They have all of the balls!" It was true. The other team refused to throw any of the balls until the game was over, which it would be soon if no one did anything.

"Duck!" another one of Autumn's remaining teammates, Jean, yelled. The girls did as they were told, and saw what had happened. Apparently one of the balls that had gotten stuck in the ceiling had just fallen. Carrah caught it, and tossed it to Autumn.

"Here, I can't throw very well." Autumn nodded, and threw the ball as far as she could, attempting to hit the basketball hoop in the back so that her team would get a jailbreak.

'TWEEEET!!!' Yes! She had made it! Autumn smiled as all of the kids on her team came back.

In the end, Autumn's team lost because they didn't win two out of the three games.

Fall was about to get on the bus when Itachi came up behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"I am."

"..."

"I'm taking the bus."

"..." Without a real response, Itachi grabbed Fall, and threw her over his shoulder. With that, he jumped off.

As the unfortunate duo landed at Fall's humble abode, Fall resumed her previous kicking and screaming, as well as a new attempt at begging and threatening.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!!" she yelled as she was carried inside. Though unfortunately for her, (but also to her relief,) Itachi happily obliged. This girl had one set of lungs. Unknown to her, all of Autumn's previous cries of help had been heard, however, not by the right party. Autumn's cries had gotten the attention of all of the Akatsuki members in the house, as well as drawn them toward the front room, where Autumn was currently lying on the soft, carpeted floor, groaning from pain, and nausea (probably more from nausea than anything else.) Itachi sharingan-glared at her, but to no effect. Since one of her best friends was the 'Queen of Glares' Autumn had learned to ignore it, and instead, she just sat there and whimpered in pain and agony.

**Warning: Here comes Hidan's mouth. **

"DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BITCH, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!" Hidan yelled, (coughcoughscreamedcough) appearing at the top of the stairs. Autumn stopped what she was doing to turn her head and glare at him.

'_One of these days I am so going to shoot him.'_ Autumn was a serious narutard, not just that, she used to be a complete anime freak! She had always loved most of the NARUTO characters, except Hidan, and some other choice people. She liked him a little, but HE KILLED ASUMA! (Which brings us to the to the up and coming question, HOW/WHY ARE HALF OF THESE PEOPLE ALIVE! And the answer to that will be brought up later, AKA: whenever I feel like telling you.) Autumn had read the manga, she was sure more than half these people were either dead, or in Hidan's case MIA, and if all of these people were alive, where was Sasori?

"Shoujo," Came a voice above her, snapping her out of her reverie. "Get up." (Polite, no?) It was Pein, who had happened to wander down stairs due to someone's yelling and screaming. Autumn did as she was told and was just about to walk away, until Pein grabbed her collar and redirected her toward the couch.

"What now?" She asked, exhausted from the whole trip there.

"Our interrogation this morning was interrupted." He responded, his voice, monotone.

_'Joy_,' Autumn walked over to the couch and sat down leaning to one side. Itachi put her stuff down, which he had been carrying, and joined Autumn on the couch.

"Do you know who we are?" It was then that Itachi gave Autumn his complete attention; Hidan had walked down stairs, and was currently smirking. Zetsu had been standing in a corner of the room unnoticed, Deidara was down there too, and currently glaring daggers at Tobi, who had taken Autumn's laptop, and was hugging it like a teddy bear. Kisame wasn't paying much attention, but was looking at a book about mermaids he had found in Autumn's room. Kakuzu was trying to estimate the worth of everything in the house, and Konan, being polite, gave both Pein and Autumn her full attention.

"Answer the question, Shoujo," Pein repeated, getting rather impatient. Autumn just nodded in response, earning concerned looks from everyone (not including Hidan who had already gotten his scythe out, and Kisame who still wasn't paying attention.) The next question surprised Autumn because she had expected Pein to just end it right then and there, and let the extremely eager Hidan kill her already.

"How?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Autumn blinked in surprise.

"I asked how you knew who we were, you said the elemental countries didn't exist here, so we shouldn't exist here either." Pein responded growing an anime vein. Autumn stiffened noticeably and looked down. Everyone, (except Kisame) stared at her intently.

"Well?" Everyone wanted to hear the answer to that question, and they had more on their minds. "Why were they there", or even more importantly, "How did they get there?", that was the real question. All Pein remembered was:

* * *

_**Flashback: The Previous Day…**_

_Pein was holding a meeting with the Akatsuki members because he had heard of a very strong chakra signature near by while Zetsu was on patrol. Later he sent everyone to search for the source. Zetsu found it coming from a... tree? This was definitely unusual. Circling the tree he had planned on releasing the chakra, but as soon as he had gathered everyone and tried, he ended up in the dark. _

_**End Flashback…**_

* * *

Autumn reached into her pocket and found that what she was looking for was missing, her gun was gone. (You just now figure that out?) Even when she went to school, she would always keep her trusty pistol with her, it was her favorite gun after all.

"Looking for this?" she heard Pein ask, Autumn brought her head up and looked at the object being held in front of her face, it was her pistol, but how did he get this? Pein dropped the gun in her lap and explained.

"It fell while Itachi was carrying you upstairs this morning." Autumn nodded understanding, and then she got up and walked over to the closet by the garage door. Turning to stare at the Akatsuki Autumn signaled them to follow as she entered the depths of the closet. Reaching a certain point, she stopped. Instead of a wall, there was a locked door in the back. The keyhole looked old fashioned (Basically a circle with a little rectangle on the bottom) the only thing was, this keyhole didn't use a key. Autumn took her gun and stuck the barrel upside down into the hole, and turned it to the right, unlocking it. (There was a reason why that was her favorite gun.)

Stepping in the room, Autumn sighed, not enjoying the thought of being cramped in there with nine other people. It was quite spacious really. In the middle of the room there was a large water bed, a table in the corner, and shelves with books lining the walls. As everyone walked in, they were somewhat relieved that it was normal enough, not filled with weird technology, or weird weapons, it was a simple library. WRONG. Autumn pressed a button on a wall and one of the walls moved into the ceiling, revealing another room. Only this time, instead of being filled with books, it was filled with DVDs and one wall had a huge plasma screen TV. Autumn silently picked a DVD off the wall and pushed it into the DVD player. Autumn turned around and sweat dropped. When she turned she saw that Tobi, still holding the laptop, hanging off the top of one of the shelves.

"Look at me Sempai!" Autumn's sweat drop turned into an anime vein. Kisame was looking at a DVD of 'The Little Mermaid' both one and two. Deidara was looking at the cover of 'Fantasia 2000'. Zetsu's black half was eyeing her hungrily. Hidan was glaring at her. Kakuzu was gazing at the TV. Leaving only Itachi, Konan, and Pein at full attention. Autumn just sighed and chose an episode and let it play. She clapped and the lights went off as the episode started. Naruto episode #247, (Naruto Shippuden episode #27) everyone immediately looked at the screen, Itachi came up behind Autumn and held onto her.

_'Probably making sure I don't leave, Stalker.'_ She thought to herself. After the episode was over Autumn turned the lights back on and waited quietly looking down at the floor.

"OOOh, that's what happened," Tobi said. Autumn kept looking down, hearing no other comments; she took that as her cue to explain.

"You are all in this show, called NARUTO"

"..." No one said anything after that until Hidan recovered enough to talk.

"Can I fucking kill the fucking bitch now?" Autumn's head shot up. Pein didn't say anything, sadly for Autumn, Hidan took that as the go ahead sign and charged at her. It was then Autumn's true survival skills kicked because she quickly aimed her gun and shot, but Itachi was still holding her throwing her aim off. Instead of shooting Hidan through the heart, she hit him elsewhere. Everyone in the room looked down Hidan who had doubled over in pain on the floor and there was more silence. Then they all looked at Autumn, who started giggling.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it…" she said shrugging in between giggles. And with that, Hidan broke out in a long string of curses, and Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame all broke out laughing.

"That would be quite enough," Pein stated calmly after he had regained his composure. He was going to make a mental note later to try to avoid that little girl's weapon at all costs. "And, you say that everyone here has seen this?" he asked Autumn, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I never said that." Autumn was in a very good mood after she had shot Hidan, and when she's happy, she goes out of her way to be as annoying as possible.

"What I meant was 'has everyone here seen this?" Pein was resisting the urge to glare at her.

"Well of course they have, you should know since you were just here I thought that as the Leader of the akatsuki the most feared criminal organization in all of the elemental countries, you would at least know whether all of your members just saw that, especially when it could be vital information that could lead to the reason why you're here in my house in the first place, and whether or not anyone would recognize you, if you went out on the streets." At the end of that (very long) sentence, Autumn was panting. Pein grew an anime vein (That rhymes!) and was just about to speak again, when Hidan cut him off.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT, BITCH!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Autumn replied, this was just getting stupid, but for her it was the most fun she's had in a lifetime.

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU HIT ME WITH WHATEVER THAT WAS!"

"SO?"

"SO? SO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO DIE?"

"WELL THAT'S TO BAD! I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA BITCH!"

"WHO'S HE?"

"WHAT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF JASHIN-SAMA? WHAT DO THEY TELL YOU PEOPLE AROUND HERE?"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"BECAUSE I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_**"WELL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO EAT YOU BOTH AND LEADER-SAMA WILL BE LOOKING FOR A NEW MEMBER TO BE KAKUZU'S PARTNER, AND THERE WILL BE ONE LESS SHOUJO IN THIS WORLD!"**_ That shut them both up, Zetsu who had been standing silently in the corner had finally cracked, and that was a sincere threat.

After that little outburst Hidan was brooding in a corner, and Autumn had run and hid behind Itachi of all people, though you can't blame her, he's partially sane at least. (That just gave me a flashback to one part of FF VII Advent children… If you don't know what I'm talking about, I suggest you watch the movie again and again until you get it.)

"I will ask you one more time, has every one in your world seen this?" Pein asked, silently thanking Zetsu.

"N-n-noo," Autumn managed still hiding behind Itachi, said weasel raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it.

"So you're the only one?" He calmed down a bit more.

"No"

"..." And he went through the roof again.

"Only some people, whoever watches these online, or reads the manga." Pein nodded, he had no idea what she had just said, but he was sure it meant that not everyone knew them that well.

"Is this all?"

"No, there's a lot more, the fact that in the next two or three episodes, Deidara appears to have committed suicide, but didn't," 'sadly' she added under her breath. "There's the part where Deidara attempts to strangle Tobi with his legs, after his arms are blown off." With that everyone looked over at Deidara,

"But, Deidara-sempai didn't kill Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi added earning a glare from Deidara himself.

"It seems that you already know who we all are, shoujo so I-" She cut him off,

"My name isn't shoujo, my name is Autumn" he glared at her and Autumn just twirled her gun a few times causing Pein to pale considerably.

"Well Autumn, we will apparently be staying with you for awhile," the tone in his voice stated that, that wasn't up for discussion, so Autumn just nodded in return.

"Fine, but if you're going to live in my house, you have to follow my rules (1)."

* * *

**The next week (Saturday) 3:04pm …**

Autumn was finished with her homework, and was sitting in front of the TV with her laptop in her room when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," it was Itachi. "You're not supposed to bother me remember?"

"You're not busy." It was true, she was bored beyond all reason, and hence the fact that she was playing pong on her computer.

"Your point?"

"..." Autumn just sighed closed her laptop and got up. Stopping right behind Itachi not looking up, she briefly spoke,

"I'm leaving." And with that, she walked over to the glass sliding door, opened it and left.

Autumn didn't make it two blocks when Itachi appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm leaving with only a silent 'poof' in the night.

Itachi had taken Autumn back to her house, and they had appeared in the living room, surrounded by the other members. Itachi took his place in the circle while Autumn looked to Pein to explain.

"After you hurt Hidan last week your chakra signature reached a very high level," he started," Though from what Itachi told me from when he was following you this morning there no shinobi in this world, therefore you are not taught to control of release that chakra."

"Now what does that have to do with me?" She asked as he continued,

"Because you were never taught to control your chakra, it sealed itself inside you until it eventually becomes part of your normal chakra flow rendering it useless." (Talk about complicated.) "Apart from where we come from the process seems to happen almost immediately after birth here, rendering your chakra useless at about the age of 5."

"And you figured this out within a week?"

"What else would we do all day while you're at school, un." Deidara said. Autumn glanced at Itachi who had been stalking her all week, but said nothing.

"Your chakra is unlike any other I've seen, that includes in our world, but to be able to harness it, it must be unsealed." and with that he and the others started making hand seals causing Autumn to get dizzy,

"KATSU!!" suddenly Autumn felt a strong and painful sensation take over her body and she screamed. After about a minute she drifted into darkness, sweet darkness.

* * *

(1) Autumn's Rules:

Don't bother me when I'm busy

Don't touch my gun

Don't break anything

NEVER go in my parent's room

Don't attempt to kill me

Don't touch me

Do as I say, when I say

NO explosions

Don't get any blood on the carpet

Don't go outside without me

Don't touch my stuff

Don't kill anyone

Don't use any type of jutsu without my permission


	59. Edited Version Ch: 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reluctance **

**Autumn's P.O.V. (Main Character's P.O.V. or First Person P.O.V.)**

'_Where am I? What happened all I remember is... pain.'_

When I woke up, I tried to remember the reason why I had been asleep in the first place, but my mind came up blank. I couldn't remember anything but pain. But, why pain? I couldn't even remember why. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK!! (PZ: The _other_ thing. Autumn: Oh.)

-Redo-

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, the Akatsuki... THEY BROKE MY RULES!! (PZ: Close enough) I felt weird, I could tell that my senses were heightened noticeably, because normally you could hear when something was walking around, but I could hear people **breathe.** Speaking of which, I could tell there was someone beside me. I refused to open my eyes and willed myself to fall back into sweet darkness, sadly that was not to be so, because whoever was next to me seemed to already know that I was awake and wasn't about to let me go back to sleep either.

_-Poke-_

_-Poke-_

_-Poke-_

"…"

**"HEY AUTUMN! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"**

"AHHH!!" I screamed, as I fell off the bed, my head barely missing the dresser next to me. I looked up and glared at whomever it was that woke me up. It was Tobi.

**-Okay my P.O.V. again (Author's P.O.V. or Third Person P.O.V.)-**

Autumn got up and pretended to dust off her clothes, only to end up back on the floor as Tobi jumped on her.

"T-T-Tob-b-biiiii," Autumn managed to gasp out. "G-get-t-t offffff o-of meeeeeeee!" Tobi just stared at her as if he were trying to find something in her eyes.

"NOW!!" She yelled pushing him off with a strength she didn't know she had. Seemingly satisfied Tobi walked out of the room. Just then, Pein walked into the room followed by Itachi and Konan. Autumn glared at them,

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU RETARDS DO TO ME!?" She yelled/screamed at them. None of them answered. Instead, Itachi just grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet.

"If you were paying attention you would have known. I know I've said this many times, I don't enjoy repeating myself." Pein stated, calmly glaring back at her.

"Well if you've said it before and you keep saying it over and over, wouldn't that be repeating yourself?" She asked, smirking. Itachi who was still holding onto her arm squeezed it, causing Autumn to cry out. Instantly Autumn lashed out at him trying to free her arm. (PZ: I think your survival skills are about -thinks- 2 chapters late. Autumn: Shut up PZ: O.O)

Autumn clawed at Itachi's arm, but he moved out of the way, releasing her. She was just about to taunt him when she noticed why he moved, her nails were now long and razor sharp, but as soon as she blinked they were back to normal.

"What did you freaks do to me?" Autumn whispered. Pein just sighed in response.

"Your training starts at dawn." He stated, and walked off, while Konan and Itachi stayed behind.

"You may not want to anger him," Konan said, before she tossed Autumn her gun, and followed Pein out of the room. Leaving only her and Itachi. Autumn turned her head,

"And what the hell do you want?" She asked, glaring. Itachi signaled for her to come forward, and as she did he poked her in the middle of her forehead, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Language," he stated softly and then left, leaving her in the same position as when he had entered the room.

"Hehe… Looks like Itachi is starting to warm up to you." Someone said. Autumn looked up to see Kisame leaning on the doorframe.

"What the hell do _you _want fish-boy?" She asked, Autumn was not in a very good mood today.

"Hmm, looks to me like you're turning into a miniature version of Hidan." He said, laughing.

"Shut up, and technically _"hell"_ is not a curse word,"

"Maybe not, but it's the first step." Autumn glared at him.

"Go screw a goldfish... Oh wait, it looks like yo daddy already did that for you." Kisame returned her glare, and left. Finally, leaving Autumn by herself. She slowly got up and walked over to her closet.

_'Training eh? I guess I'll need a new outfit,'_ Autumn closed her door and went to work; she picked out a plain yellow tank top and a pair of kaki shorts and put them on.

_'Why do I have an ominous feeling?'_

* * *

**An hour later…**

"Ouch!" Autumn was currently training outside in her backyard; Pein had started out with her sparring against Itachi to test what she could already do. In his opinion she was doing really well for having no real ninja training. Autumn had been slashed in the arm with a kunai and Kisame and Hidan were laughing at her expense.

"That's what you get bitch!" Hidan laughed, but to his unpleasant surprise, and much to Autumn's relief the wound healed automatically causing Hidan to eat his words.

"Impressive," Pein stated as the fight drew to a close.

"Lucky Bitch." Hidan muttered. Autumn having no real ninja weapons (she had some, but she didn't want them to know that) had been fighting with a knife she had been given and trained to use. Itachi had no injuries, and Autumn was fine because she healed right away, but she had a few scratches that didn't heal completely.

"Can -huff- we -huffhuff- take a -huff- break?" Autumn panted, she had been fighting Itachi completely on defense for about a few hours, (PZ: -does the math- Lets see, they started around nine, and it's five a.m. so, about eight hours? Man does this girl ever sleep? Autumn: Insomnia, remember? PZ: Oh right, I forgot.) As much as Autumn wanted to beat the crap out of someone as stress relief she only had one knife as a weapon, as Itachi and the rest had who knows how many kunai and shuriken in their holsters, as well as training on how to use their chakra. Autumn hadn't even tried to use a jutsu yet, she didn't have the time, she was playing a never-ending game of hide and seek with Weasel Boy.

"You may rest, I believe you still have school in the morning?" Pein said walking back to the house. Tomorrow would be the first day of October, and Autumn would be forced to go trick or treating with either the neighborhood kids or May. May was one of Autumn's many friends, problem was, she was a bit of a freak. She would throw tantrums like a little kid, and do the stupidest of things, last Halloween, she was a pirate, and stole some of her candy! (Most of it Autumn didn't like and offered to give to her anyway.) Anyway ya get the point. She was crazy, but aren't we all?

"AHHHHH!! YOU JUST NOW DECIDE TO REMIND ME!?" Autumn yelled at Pein's retreating figure. Hidan, who thought this was funny as heck, smirked and once again burst out laughing.

Autumn took a shower and got re-dressed then walked downstairs to find the Akatsuki... not really doing anything (Autumn: Wow that sure was anticlimactic)

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Itachi asked looking up from a book he was reading.

"Most likely, but I'm an insomniac, I haven't slept for 2 years, I really don't think I need it, and... IS THAT MINE!?" Autumn snatched the book from Itachi's hands. (Surprisingly, without getting killed).

"Math Doesn't Suck," she read the title. "You do know this was meant for _girls_ right?" She asked, skeptically. Itachi didn't answer, he just got up and walked back into the library taking the book from her hand as he passed by.

"Jerk," she muttered, as he disappeared into the closet.

"Don't be like that, un." Deidara said, coming up behind her, Autumn jumped up in surprise, and drop kicked him, causing him to fall flat on his face and for everyone else to break out laughing.

"Itai!" He whined as he slowly got up.

"Nice reflexes," Kisame complimented calming down a bit.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Pein asked.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback...

_"I did it, Mommy!" For her third birthday, Autumn's parents had signed her up for Karate lessons, she started the next day, and by the next week she had become skilled enough to move to the next level. Today she had her first real spar with one of her classmates,_

_"Congratulations!" In no time Autumn was carried off by her classmates to celebrate her first victory._

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

"I taught myself," she stated quietly before walking back up stairs to finish getting ready for school. Moments later, Itachi reemerged from the closet, and walked upstairs with another book in his hand.

"I take it she has many painful memories," Pein said, watching them leave. "I believe we may be able to use those to our advantage." No one noticed that Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan had all disappeared, off to do who knows what. Though, no one really cared.

_**-Knock-**_

_**-Knock-**_

"Go away!" After briefly remembering her mother, Autumn went back and did what she usually did in the morning, sit in bed and brood. (Autumn: Hey! PZ: "Hay" is for horses) Itachi opened the door and walked into the room.

"Privacy, much?" (A: that makes no sense Z: yes it does)

"..." Itachi made no move to reply, instead he took the book he was holding and dropped it into her lap.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked, her fingers tracing over the letters on the cover. _'Peter Pan'_

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback...

_"Okay what's next?" Autumn's mother asked, pointing to a stack of books._

_"What about this one Mommy?" A 3-year-old Autumn asked, pulling a book out of the bottom of the stack._

_"Oh! Be careful, pumpkin!" Her mom said, picking her up before the stack of books could fall on her. "If you keep this up you're going to end up as 'Autumn the human pancake!'" Autumn giggled. "Okay what is this one, Peter Pan? I remember this, you see, when I was younger, I taught myself to read, this was the first real book I ever read." Autumn looked up at her mother in awe,_

_" Your mommy didn't teach you?" she asked innocently._

_"Nope, I taught myself, speaking of that, I think it's time for you to read by yourself."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really. Here." she said handing her daughter the book, " We'll start tomorrow."_

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

"Read it," Itachi told her,

"Why?"

"..."

"Can't you do it?"

"..."

" Can't you?"

"... No,"

"You can't read!?" at that moment both Autumn and Itachi heard cries of muffled laughter, but ignored it.

"I can."

"Then why can't you..." Autumn didn't dare finish that sentence, with the look he was currently giving her; most people would have shut up a long time beforehand.

"I can't read in this language." He stated quietly.

(Z: I'm just gonna add this right now, has anyone noticed that most of the words in the dubbed version, (Signs, letters, scrolls ect.) are in Japanese? But they have subtitles, so because of the dub they can understand it, but characters don't usually see the subtitles in a show, so none of the Akatsuki can read in English.) Autumn smirked,

"Well then, I'll give you a dictionary later,"

"..." Itachi nodded in response.

" Good, until then..." She drifted off as her alarm started,

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Itachi glared at her,

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"Oops?"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"I really meant to change that,"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Itachi then glared at the clock as if urging for it to explode.

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic'_

Autumn laughed nervously.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

The muffled laughter turned into full-blown laughter as Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara all fell out of the closet, laughing themselves to tears.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._'

Forgetting about the music both Itachi and Autumn glared at the trio,

_'Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.'_

Autumn grabbed her gun and aimed.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

Itachi just glared at them until they stopped laughing.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

Then Autumn closed her eyes and shot, not caring who she hit, though she hoped it wasn't Tobi (1).

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"I AM REALLY GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT BITCH!"

(Z: It was a lose/lose situation anyways, face it kid, luck is not on your side. _A: I hate you_ Z: now don't say that, or I'll make you're life worse, and that's a promise _A: -shuts up-_ Z: too late.)

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

That time, she shot Hidan in the foot. Autumn scrambled to hide behind Itachi, while Deidara and Tobi resumed cracking up.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"I hereby dub thee, Weasel Boy!" She cried to Itachi.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

Itachi gave her a look.

_'Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.'_

"Sic' em Weasel boy!"

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"..." BIG silence.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

"What? Fine, I dub thee Weasel MAN, whatever, just make it so I don't get killed!" Itachi rolled his eyes, but activated his sharingan.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Hidan glared at them both but backed off, he walked downstairs to brood.

_'Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha'_

Autumn smiled and turned off her alarm, silently thanking the Uchiha. She grabbed her skateboard and took the back way out this time, so Hidan didn't catch her. And with that she skated off into the sunrise.

As Autumn skated to school from Speedway, the coffee she had bought for breakfast, quickly took affect, as well as the doughnut she had to go along with it.

(Zathura: I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this before, but Autumn plus coffee, plus sugar equals SUPER hyper ness)

She was literally bouncing off the walls; she was going so fast that when she jumped off to the side she was skating on the concrete wall next to her. In Itachi's opinion something was different about her. (PZ: no duh) Autumn wasn't taking the usual way to school, instead she was going around the back way, she crossed the railroad tracks and seemingly disappeared. After Itachi looked for her even with his sharingan he couldn't find her, so to anyone who was watching, he himself disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**School**

Autumn made it to school early, so she visited the skate park with David.

"It's been a long time since anyone has used those tunnels Fall, they could've collapsed at any moment!" David exclaimed, after she explained how she got there.

"I know, that's why I took them!" She replied a little too happily. Hopping on her board Autumn started practicing her 'circus routine'.

"Show off." David muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Autumn said, doing a handstand. (PM me if you want to know what her 'Circus Routine' is.) Little did the two know that they were being watched.

"Later Davie!" Autumn yelled running towards the school building, "I've got practice!" It was around 8 which meant Autumn had to go, and that school started in half and hour, David watched her go and sighed, would he ever be able to tell her? That is, if he could keep up with her, maybe. He really needed someone to talk to.

"HIYA!!" someone shouted right in his ear. David fell over, twitching.

"... W... T... F?" Dave managed before getting kicked in the stomach.

"Shut up," Hidan said standing over him. Itachi looked down on him and activated his sharingan sending David into a coma.

For Autumn, the rest of the day was pretty boring, she didn't see David though, he usually talked to her on the way to lunch, but he wasn't there, she didn't ask though, he was probably busy, they were on opposite sides of the building after all. In fact today Autumn seemed to not have a care in the world, but that was because she noticed during 2nd period, that Itachi wasn't following her anymore!

Itachi usually sat outside in the same tree everyday right outside the classroom, but today he wasn't there, so Autumn enjoyed her day off by actually being her normal self. When Itachi had been watching her she would be the serious easily annoyed person she made herself seem to be, but in truth in was with her friends that she felt most comfortable, and she was always open with them. But with Itachi watching her every move, her secrets could be spread, and used against her. Autumn was still very wary of the Akatsuki, she understood that they were an evil organization that was mad up of mass murders, that could possibly kill her at any second, but at least they're hot right? (Joking) She still wasn't sure about why they were really there in the first place, but she was happy with her new ninja powers, in the past few weeks Autumn had learned how to focus her chakra and walk on solid objects, she was going to work on standing on water later, after she learned better chakra control.

* * *

**I'm getting off topic here, on to After School…**

Autumn really wanted to ride the bus home since Itachi had dragged her home with him every day, but she promised herself that she was going to stop by the library first, and get some audio tapes for Itachi so he can learn to read. After saying goodbye to her friends Autumn skated down the street, on her way to the library.

**

* * *

**

At the library

Autumn put her skateboard in her backpack and set that down on one of the tables near the entrance,

"Hey Autumn, long time no see." Came a voice from behind her.

_'Crap,'_ Autumn thought to herself, as she closed her eyes. She recognized that voice, but in her mind she hoped she was wrong. Slowly turning around to face the person she opened her eyes.

_'Sometimes I hate it when I'm right,'_ It was Kristina, _'I forgot she worked here,'_ Kristina took up a job at the library last summer with her mom, since then Autumn had done her best to avoid this place at all costs since then.

"Why so quiet? Surprised to see me?" Kristina asked, smirking.

"No, no surprise here, and I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but I'm pretty sure that you saw the back of my head this morning at practice, then again I couldn't tell since you were so far away." Autumn replied with a smirk of her own. Kristina made a face and walked away, leaving Autumn to continue on her quest. Kristina was last chair in the clarinet section, she used to be the first chair, and when she was, she would always gloat about it, eventually after the playing exam, she was moved to last because she hadn't been practicing. Walking over to the audio section Autumn started to browse.

"Hey Fall." Hearing her name she turned quickly, only to face, her friend J.J.

"Oh, hey, I was kinda hoping for David. We were all supposed to meet here." She said, looking behind him, and off to the side.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day, that's why I'm here, I was hoping he would be here with his brother." J.J. said, pointing to David's little brother who was sitting off to the side.

"Well I haven't seen him since this morning, so I can't help ya, do his girlfriends know?" She asked, picking up a few disks.

"Ha-ha, good one, I'm sure Lyn knows."

"Who?" Someone said from behind her, causing Autumn to literally jump 3 feet into the air.

(PZ: Just one of the setbacks of being a ninja)

"Ha-ha, loser," Mandy (PZ: coughcoughDavid'sexgirlfriendcough) said, standing next to J.J.

"Look who's talking, at least I ain't deaf!"

"Shut up,"

"Right, I need to go, so laters!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!" Autumn left knowing what was soon to come, JJ being ever honest told Mandy what they were talking about, and by the time the screams of pain began, Autumn was already out.

Skating down the street, Autumn's mind wandered,

_'Just what had happened to David anyway?' _Well, unknown to her, the answer was soon to come.

* * *

**At Home…**

Autumn silently entered the house, hoping not to be noticed, (PZ: In a house full of ninjas? you've got to be kidding me!) As soon as she reached the stairs, she was cut by a kunai flying past her cheek.

"You're late! We were expecting you to be home over an hour ago!" Kisame yelled, from the top of the stairway.

"Gee, I'm sorry Mom, ya gonna send me to my room?" Autumn asked, rolling her eyes. Kisame glared at her and walked away.

_'Now may not be the best of times to be here, I think I'll just go and wait until it's safe.' _Autumn thought to herself, as she slowly backed away, but it was too late, as she was backing up she ran into Deidara, who was standing there conveniently. Deidara grabbed her by her waist, and carried her under his arm like a piece of luggage, all the way through the closet.

"Ahh! Let go of me you crazy pyro!"

"Shut up un, Leader-sama was expecting you home over an hour ago, and now he's not in a very good mood."

"For cry'in out loud! What are you people my parents!?"

"No, but when Leader gets pissed... I'll let you figure that one out, hm." He said dropping her in the video room passed her library.

When Autumn looked up what she saw was beyond shocking, it was... it was... it was... OH THE HORROR!! (PZ: I'm just wastin time here)

It was David, and he was playing DDR Extreme 2! On expert! Against Pein! And winning! OMFG the world has gone mad. (PZ: Or it could just be me.)

Pein, who was on the same level as David, was failing miserably, after awhile he tripped over his own feet, and fell, causing Autumn to laugh. David didn't notice since he was too busy paying attention to the TV screen.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," David said, snapping out of his trance.

"Dave! Why are you in my house!?"

"Well, you see, umm... How do I put this?"

"We kidnapped him!" Tobi said, cheerfully.

"Why!?"

"Because..."

"Because WHY??"

"BECAUSE IT'S PAYBACK BITCH!!" Hidan yelled, pointing to his foot.

"Umm, how is this payback, I don't see anything wrong,"

"The original plan was to kidnap someone dear to you, and force you to watch them get tortured!" Tobi said, bouncing up and down.

"Ok, so what happened to that plan?"

"We got bored, un." Deidara said, leaning against the wall.

"Right then, why in Pein doing it then?"

"I challenged him in exchange for my freedom." David explained.

"Well, I think you've won." Autumn said, getting up and walking over to him.

"So... Why him?" She asked, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Well he seemed to be close to you, he IS your boyfriend and all" Hidan said, glaring at her.

"Oh THAT'S what I forgot, David, JJ told your ex-girlfriend that you were missing." That earned her a good bump on the head.

"She was NEVER my GIRLFRIEND."

"I beg to differ."

"STFU!!"

"Right, ya mind if I play?"

"Go on ahead," Pein said from the floor.

"Thanks." Autumn said, taking Pein's place.

"You can choose the song," Autumn just nodded and choose "Cartoon heroes" she smirked as she felt all eyes on them.

_**-ARE YOU READY?-**_

_**-GO!!-**_

Autumn jumped right into it, only missing 1 or 2 steps. She was sure that out of the corner of her eye she saw Hidan's jaw reach the floor.

After she was done, she had:

**AA**

And David no baka had...

B

"HAHA! I WIN! **BELIEVE IT**!!" David looked at her.

"... Never... Ever... Say that again."

"Right." Looking back at the Akatsuki, who all except Itachi, Konan, and Zetsu were present, they were all staring in shock.

How could SHE do something their leader could not? As if reading their minds Autumn smiled and spoke.

"Looks to me that your "Leader" is a pansy." Pein glared at her, but just shook his head and sat down in Sasuke's emo corner.

"So, who's next?" Tobi pushed Hidan forward.

"I'll go easy on you," she said lowering the level to standard. Lets just say that, Hidan lost before it had begun. And Hidan joined Pein in Sasuke's emo corner. When Autumn looked to challenge Tobi, he was already gone.

"Okay, I'll just go now," she said, walking away from the emo corner before it swallowed her up with it's emo-ness, apparently it already got to David, since he was sitting with everyone else.

"Right…" And with that Autumn ran for her still optimistic life.

* * *

**Later...**

Because Pein was in the middle of one of his "moods" Autumn didn't have to train that night, instead, she was teaching (Watching) Itachi to read. Truthfully she just dumped the CDs on him and watched as he first had to figure out how to work the player, then started to try and read. Itachi got it down pretty quickly, and Autumn had to get him a dictionary, because he wanted to finish his "education" Autumn watched with interest as Itachi read 28 volumes under an hour. That led into a staring contest. Autumn stared at Itachi's sharingan activated eyes with interest as the types changed several times. Finally, after he changed it to Mangekyou for the third time, Autumn blinked.

"NNNNOOOOOOOooooooooo!!" Itachi smirked at her childish antics, and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Wait! You can't fall asleep yet!!" Autumn yelled glaring at him, to no affect.

"AT LEAST GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!!" Itachi ignored her as she kept complaining. Eventually Autumn grew tired, she usually wasn't this active in one day, and even when she was, she had either caffeine or sugar, to keep her awake. Autumn closed her eyes and put her head on Itachi's chest, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Itachi opened his eyes as he felt a weight on his chest. As he did, he saw Autumn sleeping peacefully. He smirked and tucked her under the covers, gently picking her off of him; she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist. He set her down leaving her arms where they were. He just put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**7:00 am**

_**-BOOM!!!-**_

Itachi's eyes burst open as his peaceful slumber was disturbed by a loud and somewhat familiar noise. His eyes darted around the room; he was in an unfamiliar place. Thinking that he had been captured, Itachi tried to ready himself for an attack, but as he reached for a kunai, he found that something was in the way, preventing his hand from reaching the kunai hidden in his cloak. Looking down to glare at the annoyance, he was met with a mess of brown hair. Memories of the last few weeks rushed back to him, especially those of last night. Itachi smirked down at Autumn; he couldn't help but think of how much she resembled Sasuke when he was younger. Itachi gently tried to untangle her arms from around his waist.

"No, Mommy don't leave me... Not again." Autumn muttered in her sleep clinging onto Itachi as if her life depended on it. Itachi, nudged her awake and smirked. As she woke up Autumn felt oddly warm. Slowly bringing her head up to face whatever had woken her up in the first place.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OMFG!!WTFH!!" And to this Itachi raised an eyebrow, because he had absolutely no idea what the heck this crazy little girl just said. Autumn blushed madly, mentally kicking herself for letting this happen in the first place,

"Umm, disregard that," she said quickly getting up. "So what did you wake me up for anyway?" Before Itachi could Answer Tobi burst into the room.

"He's back! He's back!!"

"Who's back?" Autumn asked, confused.

"He's back! He's back!"

"Yes I'm pretty sure you've established that already,"

"He's back He's back!!"

"I've noticed." Autumn was getting pissed.

"He's back! He's back!!"

"Tobi..." Itachi sharingan-glared at him.

"But, he's back!"

"DAMN IT TOBI WILL YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY BEFORE I DECIDE TO SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!!" And at this point Autumn was severely beyond P..

"B-but Tobi is a good boy..." Tobi sniffed, causing Autumn to sigh,

"Yes Tobi is a good boy," _'But Tobi is about to be a good boy with a bullet through his face!!'_ Autumn thought to herself leaning on Itachi, who just happened to be behind her.

"Tobi just tell us." Itachi said still glaring.

Tobi gulped, "I-it's-" Before he could finish his sentence Deidara burst into the room, smiling wickedly.

"Sasori-Danna is back, un, you know what that means?" Deidara asked Tobi more than anyone else.

"Ummm, I have another uninvited guest, _**living**_ in **my** house?" Autumn answered, questioningly.

"No one was talking to you, hm, no It means that Tobi can go back to whatever hole he came out of!" Apparently he was excited. Autumn cleared her throat drawing all attention to her.

"Actually because Tobi has the ring, he's an official member, because Sasori died, he'll have to re-earn the rights to join Akatsuki once again, and even then, you still need the ring from Orochimaru, and then he'd be partnered with Zetsu." Autumn stated as- a-matter-of-factly. Deidara face faulted; sometimes the truth is not the best thing to say. Meanwhile Autumn, already dressed, walked past Deidara and Tobi, and grabbed her stuff, checking to see if she had everything. Checking the clock 7:15, Autumn turned off the alarm, just in case.

"I'm going to school early today, because of band, so..." Autumn looked up at Itachi, who seemed to be staring at her intently.

"Umm... Okay, Itachi could you take a brake from stalking me, just for today?" After that thing with David yesterday, she wasn't sure about leaving them alone anymore, especially now that they had another one, Oh Joy. To Autumn's relief, Itachi nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Okay good, now it would be even better is I knew where my iPod was." Autumn said looking through her bag.

"Your what?" Tobi asked, Deidara looked confused, and Itachi just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother asking, I think I know where it is." She said starting to circle Tobi. "Tobi, have you picked up anything _shiny_ lately?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Maaayyyyyyyyyyyyyybbeeeeeee..."

"Well then I suggest that you empty your pockets right now," Autumn said tapping her foot. Big mistake. Tobi started _emptying_ his pockets. First a chocolate bar, then a yo-yo, then a pencil, then some plant food, then some chopsticks...

5 minutes later...

Then some stolen Rolexes, then some clay, then... Finally! The iPod! Autumn grabbed it before he threw it to the ground.

"Okay! Thank you! I really need to go now, so do me a favor and put all this stuff back in you pockets, and get the heck out of my room!" Autumn said, casually walking away, and then as soon as she was out of the room she sprinted down the hallway, down the stairs, only to bump into something on the way down.

"OW!!" Autumn said scrambling to get her stuff in order again.

"Autumn," Pein called.

"Can't talk, I'm gonna be late!" she said, heading toward the door once again, only to be blocked by Konan.

"You may want to listen." she said, not really caring. Autumn turned to face Pein and the person she had just run into, wow, it really was Sasori, Autumn just thought it was another joke.

"What?" Autumn said impatiently, earning a glare.

"I would like you to meet our former member Akasuna no Sasori," he said gesturing to Sasori.

"Right, good for you, I gotta run, if I actually wanna eat today." She said running past Pein and into the garage, only to return six seconds later, and grabbing her skateboard, which was leaning against the wall.

"I knew I was missing something." She said, hurrying out the door.

**

* * *

**

At School

Autumn ran into the music room panting, she didn't have a chance to eat breakfast, and she was still late.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us Miss Autumn!" said the band director; "It's a pleasure to see you at rehearsal for once!"

"I'm at rehearsal!"

"Yes, symphonic rehearsal, not jazz rehearsal." Autumn sighed, and took her place at the piano in the back.

**

* * *

**

School sucks, so let's skip 7 hours ahead

Autumn skated, through the tunnels heading west; she wasn't going home just yet. Along side her was her best friend May.

"Hey Autumn did you hear the news?" May asked. May looked a bit like Autumn, except she liked to wear her hair down, and it was really curly, and instead of brown, her hair was red. Also May's eyes, instead of brown, were a shocking blue.

"About what?" May gasped, how could she not know!?

"The DANCE!!"

"There's a dance coming up?"

"Well, duh! The Halloween Dance!"

"Oh, Halloween, I almost forgot about that."

"So are you going with anyone?" May was the type of person, who could get really worked up over one thing, and then... well you'll find out soon enough.

"Yeah,"

"OMG! Who?"

"The same people I always go with,"

"Who!?"

"I'll tell you when you calm down,"

"I'M CALM NOW JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!"

"...Okay,"

"Finally!"

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Yes. It. Is." May glared at her with such intensity, Autumn couldn't see it, but she sure felt it, it was as bad as being sharingan glared at by Itachi.

"The Obsessionists,"

"No fair!"

"Why not? I thought you joined them last year?"

"No I met them last year!"

"... Oh well,"

"OH WELL!? I'M GOING TO BE ALL ALONE!!"

"No, you can go with... The group in the corner!" Autumn said without thinking.

"Oh, heck no! I don't even know half those people!"

"... Yeah you do, The Group In The Corner, is where all of the Obsessionists started you know."

"SO?"

"Forget it." Autumn said as they surfaced from the tunnels on the other side of town.

"So are we still on for Sunday?"

"You know it!"

"Cool!" Autumn followed her friend inside, as they planned their trick or treat route. (If there's candy involved, you're never too old! Also, the group names, have meanings, due to the relationships, and locations. The groups mentioned are real, at our school, just under different names.)

Autumn was taking the tunnels home, the way she was going was covered with rocks and other obstacles, she couldn't skate, she walked instead. Autumn hummed to herself as she walked. It was a good thing she got her iPod this morning, or else she would have been bored.

"Hey Fall!"

"EEEEEP!" Autumn fell over and looked up, in the dark she could make out the face of... David! Autumn watched as he laughed, until someone behind him smacked him over the head.

"Mandy!"

"Don't forget me!" a smaller voice said. Autumn looked past Mandy to see... Lyn!

"What are you guys doing here?" Autumn asked, standing up and dusting off her clothes.

"We _were_ on our way back from the library, until Davie here spotted you... And how did he do that in the dark anyway?" Lyn explained. Turning to glare at David at the end.

"I'm awesome like that," he said, his smile clearly visible in the dark.

"Well I'm honored that you would care!" Autumn said, performing a mock-bow. "So, we're still going to the dance together, right?"

"Sure!"

"Of course!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks guys!" The Obsessionists smiled and left. (If you haven't figured it out yet, there you go)

Autumn looked at her watch for about a full minute before she remembered that she couldn't see in the dark, and pressed a button making in light up, so she could see it. 16:38 (4:38) her watch said. Autumn double-checked her watch before she started to panic. She had completely forgotten about the Akatsuki! (Is that a good thing or a bad thing?) Autumn got over her moment of panic as soon as she remembered Sasori. Instead she just continued on her way, thinking about stopping for ice cream just to waste time.

**

* * *

**

After Autumn finally decides to go home... 4:52

Autumn scanned the perimeter before she dared to approach her house, she wasn't sure what was going to happen when she stepped through that door, but she was certain it wasn't going to be good. Autumn first stepped into the garage, and put away her skateboard, for the first time in months, and slowly walked toward the front door. Right before she even reached the doorknob Kisame opened the door, picked her up and threw her inside.

"Ouch..." Autumn muttered as she landed face first in her living room.

"You're late." Pein stated, looking up from what he was previously doing, which was talking to the rest of the Akatsuki. Apparently he was having a meeting.

"I was busy," She said, taking her some how not smashed ice cream bar out of her pocket, and biting into it.

"Doing what?"

"Stuff, seriously what are you my mother?" Pein glared at her, and motioned for Sasori to stand.

"As I mentioned this morning, this is Sasori,"

"Great, tell me something I don't know,"

"You should respect your elders, shoujo," Sasori said, also glaring at her. Autumn's eyes scanned Sasori up and down, he wasn't inside his puppet, he was just wearing standard shinobi pants, and his Akatsuki cloak. Autumn rolled her eyes,

"In technical terms, you're all about 2 years old, since the anime first premiered in 2005, and it's currently 2007, 2 vs. 12. I win, By the way, the next person to call me 'little girl' in any language, is going to get a bullet to the brain!" Autumn smirked triumphantly, until Deidara came and smacked her on the back of her head.

"Shut up, un,"

"My house, my rules,"

"Yeah, but we already broke those rules, un, remember?" Autumn thought about this for a second, before she spoke,

"Right, about that... I hate you all." Deidara shrugged and walked away.

"It's come to my attention that we've been too lenient on you, and your training." Pein stated, all attention refocusing on him.

"What? No!"

"And because my evaluation is now over, we can focus on your actual training," Pein said. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan snickered. A strong sense of dread spread over Autumn as she realized for the first time that she was in a room full of S-class criminals, these people could actually kill her.


	60. Edited Version Ch: 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Road to Freedom

The week flew by quickly for Autumn. Since that day, she had started her _real _training, like at an academy. So far, she had been taught to control her chakra, and was currently learning her first jutsu. Henge (Transformation). Itachi had become her main teacher, and was helping her. Much to Autumn's dismay, this was as bad as going to school all over again. Just because Itachi was her main teacher, didn't mean that she didn't have to train with the rest of the Akatsuki too. For practice, Pein instructed that she trained with Sasori, fighting his puppets in her spare time. Because it was the weekend, Autumn, in Pein's opinion of course, had plenty of spare time on her hands, and Sasori had recently made a new puppet that he wanted to try out. Knowing this, Autumn had tried to occupy her free time with excess studying, not just ninja training, but her actual class work. From pre-algebra, to scrolls, Autumn was desperately looking for, something... Anything, that would keep her from having to be anywhere near Sasori. Currently, Autumn was doing extra-credit homework for her Literature class.

"Autumn," Itachi called to her, snapping her out of her trance-like state.

"Yes, Sempai?" Autumn responded looking up from her book. After Autumn had realized that she was living in a house full of murderers, half of which already had a grudge against her, she had finally given in. She became what adults usually called "The Perfect Child". Pein had instructed her not to get on anyone else's nerves, especially his, and because technically everyone was her superior, she was to refer to them as such. This had made Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi, all _very_ happy. Hidan, because she had shot him twice. Kisame, because of the goldfish comment, and Deidara and Tobi, because neither of them were commonly referred to as a superior.

"Leader-sama would like to see you…" He said, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Autumn nodded sadly to the air, and walked down the stairs, only pausing by her parents' old room, and then continuing again. Autumn's parents' room had been abandoned, after the 'accident'. Since then, she had locked the room and thrown away the key. Thankfully, Pein respected her enough to make sure that room stayed the way it was, empty, and forgotten.

Walking toward her living room, Autumn could already see Pein hunched over his makeshift desk, with Sasori standing sitting off to one side, and Konan on the other. They were waiting for her. Autumn took a deep breath, and walked forward, making sure to keep her head down, as not to look into the eyes of her captors.

"You called? _Your highness?_" Autumn whispered the last part under her breath, knowing full well that with their skilled ninja hearing, they could hear every word.

"Yes, I did." Pein responded, apparently ignoring her previous comment. "You seem to be just sitting in your room all day. It's been a long time since your last training session with Sasori, and he has requested for you to train with him." Autumn turned to glare at Sasori, who was getting up, sure that his request was granted. Thinking about the situation Autumn smirked,

"As much as I would just _love_ to train with Sasori-sama, I have homework to do." Autumn's smirk grew into a smile, as Pein nodded and allowed her to leave. Autumn tried to hide her happiness, and had to stop herself from skipping up the stairs. Autumn continued up the stairs, but when she got to he second flight of stairs, out of Pein's view, she found she couldn't move. Autumn found her head moving to her left, and to her surprise, she saw... Sasori.

It was Sasori who had stopped her movement with his chakra strings, now he was controlling her like a puppet, forcing her to turn and face him.

"Where do you think you're going, Shoujo?" Autumn cringed as he called her _that_ name. She wasn't a _Little Girl_ as she was called oh so often, she had to take care of herself for **two** years she wasn't _little_.

"I _was_ going to go do my homework, like I _said, _until someone decided to stop me." She replied, glaring at him. (Is that all they do, glare at each other?)

"Oh, really? It looked to me that you were going to execute my request, and prepare for your training session,"

"Then you must be blind, if you see that." Autumn smirked, she was only like this, because she knew how to kill him, even if he was controlling her, she knew. Sasori was controlling her with one hand, and with his free hand, he grabbed her neck,

"I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with my sight."

"You shouldn't lie," she said, smirking again. "Or else your nose will grow." Sasori, disconnected his chakra strings, and threw her at a wall. Autumn braced herself for impact, but instead, something caught her.

"Stop, Sasori." Autumn looked up at the face of her rescuer, it was Itachi.

"That girl should learn to respect her elders," he said, turning to walk away. "I've proposed the idea of turning her into a puppet, to Leader-sama," he turned his head and eyed Autumn over his shoulder, "He said, that if keeping the girl shows no merit, then he will grant my request." Autumn gasped as Sasori left. How could this happen? She still had so much to live for! Autumn, still in Itachi's arms, covered her face. She didn't want him to see her cry, it's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. (hehe, Fergie)

Itachi carried Autumn to her room and set her down on her bed, she didn't notice, but he watched her, he watched her cry. When she was done she dried her tears and looked up surprised to see that he was still there.

"What have I done to deserve this?" She whispered to herself.

"Nothing," Itachi responded. She knew that he had heard her, but she wasn't expecting for him to actually respond.

"I must have done something then, because everything has gone wrong!" She yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed someone, and the closest person was Itachi. Autumn let out a sob, and Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. Autumn tensed up, but relaxed, she threw herself at him, and hugged his waist, still crying.

"Mom, Dad! Even my brothers! They're all gone! I've been alone for two years!" Itachi, having some experience from his brother, returned her embrace.

"And the rest of your family?" He whispered, as she let out a choked sob.

"They abandoned me, with my parents gone I was seen only as an annoying little pest, so they left me." she said, sniffing. Itachi was shocked, although he didn't show it. He had seen hundreds of orphans, the jinchuuriki, and S-class criminals, but none of them had this kind of story.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at her.

"It's okay, there's nothing you can do about it. It's just that, I've been through all of that, and now this? Either Fate really hates me, or Eris loves me." (I say that a lot) Itachi was confused, but didn't say anything, he just offered her a tissue, and allowed her to dry her tears. "I don't want to become one of Pinocchio's little toys, I have enough to worry about." She said smiling sadly at her own joke.

"Do you want me to help?" Itachi asked, he knew what he could do to help her, but it would inflict great pain on her, he wanted her permission first.

"I don't think you can help me, the best you can do is just promise me something," Itachi nodded, "Don't leave me... Aniki." Itachi sat there silently and nodded, remembering his little brother. Autumn smiled and laughed, as if she had heard something funny. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought of something, I've been alone for 2 years, and I still haven't gone totally emo, like my 'friends' thought I would." She let out a giggle. Itachi didn't bother trying to figure out what she had meant. Autumn let out a sigh,

"I guess being a puppet won't be so bad, and long as you're with me during the process." Itachi paused a second before speaking,

"As I asked earlier, would you like me to help?" Autumn looked at him curiously, them nodded,

"Yes, but first I want you to help me with something else," Itachi nodded, " I want you to create, a jutsu that can get you back to your world," It was this that caught Itachi's full attention. "I don't know how you got here, but none of you belong," her face grew serious, "I really have been thinking about this for the last week. It must have taken a lot of chakra to bring you all here, but what was the cause? What could have brought you all back, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori are all supposed to be dead, what could have been strong enough to raise the dead?" Itachi, thought about it, and let his answer accidentally slip through his lips

"You," Autumn gasped, that was unexpected.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Before Autumn could say anything else, Itachi had walked out the door.

"Well that was odd," She said to herself, going back to her homework.

Autumn continued to do her homework until late in the afternoon. (That's how much homework our teachers give us, on weekends.) Until someone stepped into her room, it was Pein. Fearing once again for her life, Autumn ignored him and worked harder.

"Autumn." He called to her, Autumn sighed and looked up, stretching her cramped hand.

"Did you need something?" She asked sweetly. Pein wasn't fooled by her act of kindness.

"Yes we would like for you to come outside and train."

"But I have homework!"

"I _**said**_..."

"Yes, sir" She said, solemnly cutting him off. She got up, "May I ask why?"

"No."

_'Joy…'_ Autumn followed Pein outside into her backyard, they had created a training ground in a cave under her house. The only way to get to it was through the tunnel in the backyard. Silently walking down the passageway, Autumn had more and more butterflies in her stomach; she had a really bad feeling about this. Walking into the main room under her house, she spotted everyone else except Pein and Tobi in a circle at full attention. Pein pushed Autumn into the middle of the circle, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ow," Autumn muttered. "Why is it that I'm always the one in pain?" Seconds later Tobi came running in, Autumn's laptop in tow.

"Found it!" Tobi yelled, hugging the piece of technology as if his life depended on it. This didn't fool Autumn, she knew who was really in charge, but for her sake, she hoped that Tobi kept acting like an idiot.

"But that's mine! What do you need that for?" Autumn whined, seeing her precious laptop.

"We don't." Pein said, glaring at Tobi. He just kept hugging it.

"Whatever. Why am I here anyway?"

"..."

"Right didn't think you were gonna answer that anyway." Tobi kept Autumn's laptop against his chest and made a hand sign, the others followed in suit.

"Oh please not again!" That made little to no difference, they continued anyway, within two to four minutes Autumn had collapsed due to intense pain. The last words she said before she blacked out were, '_But... Why me?' _

Autumn woke up in the dark, she couldn't see anything, nor could she hear anything. Slowly and cautiously, Autumn sat up. She was in a dark and somewhat familiar cave, with a dirt floor, which she had previously been sleeping on. She couldn't see the walls or much else, so she crawled around until she felt one of the walls. She felt her way along the walls until she reached an opening. Following the passage way connected to the room she had been in, Autumn found herself outside gazing at the shadow in the sky that was the new moon.

"What happened?" Autumn asked no one in particular. Walking around, Autumn found nothing that could help her remember. "Sempai?" Autumn called out into the starless night. "Leader-sama? Aniki?" There was no response. Autumn sat down in the cool grass beneath her, it was darker that usual. It was pitch black, like someone had shut the whole world in a black box. The only thing she could make out was a circle in the sky that was a lighter shade of black. Knowing that at least the moon was the same, gave Autumn enough security for to her closed her eyes. But, she didn't go to sleep; she just sat there waiting for the sun to rise, solving her confusion.

Hours later the sun finally broke through the darkness, signaling Autumn that it was time to open her eyes. Autumn slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, but what she saw made her wish she hadn't. The place looked almost like a wasteland! There were trees that had fallen, and debris all over the place.

"Autumn!!" Someone yelled behind her. Autumn turned and looked at whoever was calling her name. It wasn't just one person; it was the whole Obsessionists gang! (Including all the other groups Autumn hangs out with, but I don't care about them.)

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, there was a huge earthquake. Even we felt it, all the way across town." May said, coming to the front.

"An earthquake? But, we don't even live anywhere near a fault line." she said, looking around. She didn't recognize the surrounding area, just where was she?

"I know!" May said, offering her friend a hand up. Autumn took it gladly, silently thanking her friend for being there.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking May in the eye.

"You mean you don't know!?" May asked, surprised. "You're supposed to be smart one out of our little group!" This caused Autumn to roll her eyes,

"Just tell me already,"

"Autumn don't you get it? We're at _your_ house." She said, sadly.

"M-my house?" May nodded her head. "N-no, this can't be-!" May turned her head toward the biggest pile of debris; it was nothing but wood, bricks and roofing tiles.

"We're sorry Fall." May whispered, offering to hug her friend.

"NO!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE MY HOUSE!! IT JUST CANT!!" Fall sank to her knees.

"Last night, something went off underground..." May started.

"Apparently your house was closest to whatever it was..." David continued.

"And your neighbors alerted us first when they saw your house come down..." Lyn added.

"Look on the bright side! _You're still alive!_" May said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're lucky you got out of there alive!" Everyone else agreed. Autumn sniffed and looked up and what used to be her house.

"I guess I'll have to move..." she gave a small laugh, "Ya know... I've lived in this house for almost all of my life, even after _it _happened I've never moved, I guess all good things have an end."

"That's the spirit Fall! Let's try to find anything salvageable!" May said, running over to the pile of rubble, Autumn and the rest following close behind.

After about an hour of searching, Autumn found a few things that were undamaged. All of her clothes were in perfect condition, just covered in dust and stuff. Her jewelry (which wasn't much) was okay; Her mother's old grandfather clock that she had gotten in Germany was fine. A lot of things that she had locked up in her parents' room were just fine, much to her relief.

Autumn walked across the rubble to where May had found a hole earlier, picking up a few boards, Autumn found... Her library! She ventured down into the hole after grabbing a flashlight from her friends and looked around, EVERYTHING WAS OKAY!! Autumn jumped for joy, her manga was scattered all over the place, and her DVDs were on the floor too, but her TV was still on the wall and in working condition. Autumn did a little dance and ran back up into the fresh air. Her friends had left earlier, to look for houses, they were looking for anything in the area, until she had a new place to stay, she was going to live in the motel down the street. May had offered to have her stay at her house, but she refused.

As Autumn walked down to her motel room, she thought back about what had happened, and then it hit her... She was free. When she had woken up she hadn't seen the Akatsuki anywhere. If the Akatsuki were gone, then they had no more authority over her; she was now, really and truly free.


	61. Edited Version Bonus Ch: 1

If you remember in chapter 14 or 15 I asked for help and ideas, right? Well after that I started getting my own ideas for the story, and I promised that I would add the ideas that had been sent to me at the end of the story. So, because I keep my word, I'm going to add this idea, sent to me by: **AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl**

_My friend reads this story, but doesn't have an account, so she saw this and she has an idea so I'm gonna post it so here goes: my friend thinks it would be funny if one of Falls friends over (and the friend has to be a major akatsuki fangirl or fanboy) and when she finds out Fall has Akatsuki members living in her house, make the friend faint. ya I know my fried is rly retarded, but ya thats mah friends idea...there_

So, because I'm a nice person, I'm going to try my best!

This takes place before Autumn's house is wrecked, so that means it's before she moves into the mansion, and before she figures out that Orochimaru has any part in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

_'Yawn.' _Autumn thought to herself as her math teacher explained what their new unit was. _'PreAlgebra sucks.'_

It was 3rd period, and that meant that Autumn had to sit through 50 straight minutes of torture.

_'Maybe I should have let Hidan sacrifice her...' _She mentally sighed. _'But if I did that, there would be the high chance that we get an even more boring substitute...' _

"Ouch!" Autumn muttered as she turned to face the person who had just pinched her. "What do you want?" She asked, hoping their teacher didn't see. Good thing they were sitting in the third row.

"Will you go out with me?" Chris asked. She was going to kill her teacher for putting them together.

"No! Now what do you really want?" Chris rolled his eyes, and handed her a note.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. Someone gave it to Kim, who gave it to Ed, who gave it to Jim, who gave it to me, to give to you."

"..." Autumn rolled her eyes, and looked at the note in her hand. She unfolded it, and her eyes quickly scanned the paper. It was from Mandy. She wanted to talk at lunch.

"So what does it say?" Chris asked, trying to sneak a peek.

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Just because."

"That's not an answer."

"Just tell me."

"No, now shut up before my hand decides to go up."

"..."

**_'BEEEEEEEEEP'_**

The bell rang, and Autumn hurried out the door, on her way to lunch.

Autumn walked down the hallway at a fast pace. She had to get there in time. Finally, she saw her goal. In front of her, completely unaware of her existence, stood a tall, slender girl. Janet. Right before Autumn had her chance to scare the poor girl, someone jumped on her.

"RAWR! :3"

"AHHHHH!!" Autumn,

"AHHHHH!!" Janet,

"AHHHHH!!" Ann,

"AHHHHH!!" Serenity,

"AHHHHH!!" Nala,

"AHHHHH!!" Becky,

"AHHHHH!!" Jill,

"AHHHHH!!" Alyssa,

"AHHHHH!!" Lyn,

"AHHHHH!!" Dave,

"AHHHHH!!" Daniel,

"AHHHHH!!" J.J.,

"AHHHHH!!" B.J.,

"AHHHHH!!" Serena,

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" No, not Hidan, Alice. Autumn turned, and grabbed the person that jumped her.

"Mandy, was that really necessary? You just caused a chain reaction."

"... Maybe..." Mandy, got off of Autumn, and avoided Alice's fist that was coming her way. Sadly, said fist ended up hitting Autumn.

"Owwww..."

"Oops, sorry."

"...Whatever..." She said, rubbing her arm, where Alice had hit her. "If any of you need me, I'm going to skip lunch, and go outside." She said, leaving. Mandy followed her.

As the two walked outside, and Autumn noticed that Mandy had become a bit more anxious, and excited.

"What's wrong with you?" Autumn asked.

"Nothing, just come with me!" Mandy responded, dragging Autumn onto the roof.

"Well?"

"I heard from David that you had some people over at your house..." Autumn twitched,

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I want to meet them."

"Why?"

"Because, they might hurt you! I've already heard that they kidnapped Dave." Autumn sighed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just, no. I don't think they would like it very much if you bugged them..."

"Well then why don't you just have me over as a friend?"

"I said **no**!"

"And I said yes. I'll be over after school okay? See ya!" Mandy waved, going inside. Autumn sighed again, this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**After School...**

"This is going to be great! Maybe we could have a sleep over!" Mandy said, cheerfully.

"Wouldn't your parents freak? I know how they are about your freedom..."

"I called them already. They're fine as long as I'm with you!"

"Joy..." Autumn rolled her eyes, and began to walk home with Mandy. She didn't feel like taking the bus today. She wanted to prolong their confrontation for as long as possible...

"Hey Mandy, do you want to stop for ice cream?"

"Huh? Sure."

"Great!" Autumn lead them over to Dairy Queen where they stopped and ate their ice cream.

"C'mon, let's go!" Mandy said, the sugar already taking effect. Autumn twitched a few times. When she was like this, there was absolutely no stopping her.

After running for about five minutes straight, the two finally arrived at Autumn's house.

"...Are you sure that you want to do this? Maybe we could just go you your house instead?" Autumn said, hoping that Mandy would change her mind. The akatsuki wouldn't be happy about this...

"I'm sure! Now let's go! Besides, I've never been to your house before, so this is the perfect oppertunity!"

"It's your funeral..." Autumn muttered under her breath, as she opened the door. Sadly for her, that was a big mistake. As soon as she opened the door, she was tackled by Tobi, who had apparently been waiting.

"You're late!" He said, sitting on top of her.

"It things wouldn't be much different if I weren't..." She replied as Deidara walked outside.

"Where have you been, un? Tobi's been watching that door for the past half an hour!"

"Gee, I'm sorry Mom, I stopped for ice cream." Deidara glared at her for a few seconds before turning and walking back into the house.

"It's not me you have to worry about, un. It's the fact that Leader's angry with you now, yeah." Autumn ignored him.

"Tobi, be a good boy and get the heck off of me." Tobi hopped off and stood to the side.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yeah, that's nice Tobi, now I'd like you to meet my friend Mandy... Where'd she go?" She looked around a few times.

"You mean the girl who was just here? Deidara-senpai took her inside with him."

"WHAT!?" Autumn flew past Tobi, and into the house. She knew that bringing Mandy with her was a bad idea! She ran up the stairs, but stopped as soon as she got into the family room.

"Autumn." Pein called her forward. Said girl silently started to back up until she ended up backing into Hidan.

"Eep." Hidan pushed her forward, and Kakuzu used his thread to pull her closer.

"Okay, I'm here, what?" She asked, glaring.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, stepping to the side and revealing Mandy, being held captive my Deidara.

"What? Am I not allowed to have friends over in my own house? Did that suddenly become against the law?" She snapped. Kakuzu made his thread tighten around her arms, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You need to learn respect." Pein stated, taking out a kunai.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"Slit your friend's throat. She's seen too much."

"What? No! It's illegal to kill people here! Besides, what about her sisters? Or her parents? Or the rest of her friends? They're going to notice that she's gone!" Pein considered this for a second, before throwing the kunai in Autumn's direction. She cringed as the kunai hit the wall right above her head.

"Kakuzu." The evil creepy-looking thread man let Autumn go, and left the room.

"...Was all of that really necessary?" She asked, looking over at Mandy, who hadn't said a thing.

"Yes." Pein answered. "Remember, if this girl says one word about this, I will have her killed." Autumn nodded, and Pein left the room, leaving her, Mandy, Deidara, and Hidan, who was still behind her. Autumn walked over to Mandy who had this "O.O" look on her face.

"Mandy...?" Autumn waved her hand infront of her face a few times. "Hello?" Mandy grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes before she freaked out.

"You... Live... With ... The... Akatsuki?" Autumn nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!! HOW COULD YOU LIVE WITH THE AKATSUKI AND NOT TELL US!? WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS!"

"Umm... Well..." Mandy grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW AWESOME THAT IS!? DO YOU? **DO YOU!?" **

"Eep! Uh... no?"

"Calm down, yeah. You're going to make leader-sama come back in here, and if he does, he's going to kill you for sure, un." Deidara said, putting his hand on Mandy's shoulder. Mandy turned around, and stared at him.

"Y-your-you're... Do you know who you are?" Deidara smirked.

"Last time I checked, un."

"O-M-G!" Mandy squealed and fainted.

"...Are all of your friends like that, un?"

"Nope, just her. Besides, it's probably the ice cream."

"Aa... So what should we do with her,un?"

"I dunno."

"I have an idea," Hidan said, coming over to their little group.

"Whatever it is, no." Autumn said, standing between him and Mandy.

"I know what we should do, un!"

"What?" Deidara whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh.

"Wow, you really do have a brain under all of that hair!"

When Mandy woke up, she found herself in the dark.

"Hello? She called out. Suddenly, all of the lights went on. "Hello?" As the lights went on, she realized where she was... Anime Boston! She looked out, and noticed that she was on a stage.

"Um... Hi?" Said, before running off the stage.

"Do you think that was cruel?" Autumn asked, watching from the ceiling.

"Nah, she'll get over it. Besides, it was the best way to make sure that she forgot all about us, yeah." Deidara replied from right next to her.

"I guess, but you didn't have to put her on stage."

"Why not, un? It was funny!" Autumn just sighed.

"Whatever, if you need me, I'm going to go see if she's okay." She said, leaving.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl, tell your friend I said "Thanks".**


	62. Edited Version Ch: 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Orochimaru

Two days had passed and it was finally the weekend (Friday afternoon, it starts to count after you turn ten) Autumn continued to go to school, from the motel. And she had gotten a new skateboard, she had found her old one, but it was broken in half! Her clothes were okay, although with further inspection some were torn, but she knew how to fix them. The money and other things her parents had saved were kept in a safe in the basement. The safe was extremely dented, but that only made it easier to open. May had found Autumn's old mountain bike, broken beyond all repair. Her two pairs of skates (one for ice, and one pair of rollerblades) were in good condition. She used these to go to school for the rest of the week, since she was going to use the weekend to break in her skateboard.

Although they were excited for the dance coming up in the following two weeks, Autumn and her friends' main priority was to find her a house. David had found a house within the first day, but that one was a bit of a hazard (it was built on a very small rock, not an island, a rock. The whole house took up most of the island.) May found one, but it was a little small (One story, one room, no basement... Not a house, a shack!) Mandy found a nice one, but... let's just it was in a bad neighborhood. (The area was known for sexual offenders, drug dealers, and alcoholics) As Autumn found out later Mandy had lived there until the second grade, she'd rather shoot herself than go back. ('Tis the truth). Lyn didn't bother helping with actually looking for a house, she and some of Autumn's other friends worked on different projects. Lyn worked on scanning for good neighborhoods that were in the school district. Janet, one of Autumn's older friends, had been getting people do donate money which she used to buy Autumn some food while she was living in the motel.

Autumn was busy working on trying on opening her parents' old safe. Even though it was dented and beaten, as well as shot at (courtesy of Autumn herself) it wouldn't open.

"Stupid safe..." Autumn muttered glaring at the safe. She'd been at it for hours.

"Need help?" Someone asked from behind her.

"Ahhhh!" Autumn jumped three feet into the air,

"Gee Fall I didn't think you'd get scared this easily." Autumn turned around and saw the person who had spoken. It was David, and he had some tools with him.

"Shut up! You know very well that your ex-girlfriend scares me almost every day!" Dave threw a screwdriver at her head.

"Not funny."

"Fine, here's something funny: A guy walked into a bar, ouch!" David glared at her. "I know I need to work on my jokes as well as my attitude, but that was no reason to chuck a screwdriver at my head!"

"It's plenty of reason..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So need help?" Dave asked, breaking the long silence.

"Sure, if you have a welding torch in that box," David reached into his toolbox and pulled out just what she had asked for.

"Wow..."

Eventually they had gotten the safe open. (With a little help from a few homemade bombs, and the Authoress's awesome powers.)

"What's so important in here that we had to blow it up?" David asked, glaring at the safe that was potentially undamaged, but open.

"My parents traveled a lot, and collected a lot of what to us would be junk, but that junk could well be worth something." Autumn explained looking in the safe. As soon as she did, she took out a piece of paper and closed it.

"What was in there?"

"I'll tell you after I find a house." Autumn spun the dial on the safe to lock it.

"WHAT!? WE JUST SPENT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG TRYING TO OPEN THAT!!" David yelled.

"Shhhhhhh!! My parents were such smart people, they put the combination _inside_ the safe, to keep _it _safe." She said, walking over to a table.

"All you need to worry your pretty little head about is whether or not your girlfriend will approve of you being over here this late." She was right, it was past midnight. David rolled his eyes and walked out, but as soon as he opened the door he got run over by a hyperactive squirrel/person by the name of May.

"I found one! I found one! I found one! I found one!" She chattered. Autumn laughed as David was forced to peel himself off the floor.

"What did you find?" Autumn asked trying to avoid David's glare.

"I found the perfect house!" She said, grabbing her hand.

"And you're going to show me now? At 1am?"

"Yes! The owner has a skin condition! Let's go!" Autumn rolled her eyes; sometimes it paid to be an insomniac.

Turns out the house May found wasn't a house at all. It was a MANSION!

"May, how do you expect me to pay for this?" Autumn asked, as she and her friend approached the house.

"Don't worry I talked to the owner, he wanted to meet you first, he said that he would just give it to you for free if he liked you!" Autumn glared at her. May wasn't right in the head.

"Have you ever considered the thought that this guy could be a pedophile, or a mass murderer, or a vampire?"

"Yep!"

"And?"

"I disregarded every thought!"

"..."

"..."

"If I die I blame you,"

"Ditto." Autumn walked up to the door, but before she could even knock some dude opened the door and ushered her inside.

Autumn was lead into a room, she gasped, the inside was beautiful! A wide chandelier hung from the ceiling, but the most amazing thing was the man in front of her.

"Are you the girl, Autumn?" He asked, in a soft angelic voice. Autumn nodded, even though he was hotter than the sun, she had immunity to the effects of men, and so she really didn't care, as long as she got the house.

"My you have grown. When was the last time I saw you? I can't seem to remember quite that well." He spoke, looking her over.

'_Get lost, I'm jailbait Mister!'_

"Excuse me? I don't think I know you..." Autumn trailed off as she looked into his eyes, it seemed as if they had changed color.

"Really, because I remember you quite well."

"Ummm... I'm just here, for-"

"The house, I know. And I will give you the house, as well as all of its contents, as soon as I explain." Autumn had a really bad feeling by this time.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend of your parents..."

"'Was'."

"No, 'am' I see no point is referring to them as if they were dead."

"But, they-!"

"If only they were around to watch you grow up... I guess it's too late, they aren't coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've grown into such a pretty _little girl_." For a moment time seemed to freeze for Autumn, as she heard those same two words, no matter what language, she could still feel the pain of hearing them being used to refer to her.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" The man was startled at her raising her voice, but as he regained his composure, he spoke.

"You should know me, I was there on _that day..."_

* * *

**Hours later…**

Autumn was trying her very best to be patient, calm, cool, and collected, but this guy was about to get on her **last good **nerve. She was extremely sure now that this weirdo was, a rapist, a murderer, a vampire, or a pedophile, or something! She had been sitting in the same place for hours! He wouldn't let her leave! About an hour ago she had officially announced to herself that she was being held against her will. She had tried to run out, but this guy was incredibly fast! Since then they had been sitting in the same place, the man was still watching her.

"You know, people say that it is really impolite to stare..." Autumn said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm… People also say that it is somewhat impolite to try and run away from someone who so graciously invited you into their home, and offered to give it all to you for little to no cost." He snapped.

"I'm sure that it may not be so impolite, if _that person_ is being held against their will." Autumn said, in a singsong voice. He glared at her,

"Well if _that person_ weren't such an insolent **brat** who should be dead by know if the other _someone_ hadn't been so merciful so many years ago, not to mention, that _someone_ should at least deserve a 'thank you'."

"Well that _someone_ would get a 'thank you' if the _person_ weren't still being held against their will, and had more of an idea of WHO THE HECK YOU ARE!!" The guy smirked,

"I win." He said, simply. He got up, and Autumn followed after him.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" She asked having to run to keep up with him.

"You know for such a _little girl_ you have a very _big mouth_, and an _even bigger attitude_."

"Will you shut up! I haven't even said that much, you've been doing all the talking, going on and on about how you knew my parents! Just tell me who you are already!" The dude stopped causing Autumn to bump into him.

"My name is none of your business, but if you insist you can call me 'Genyuumaru'."

"... Riiiiight now are ya gonna tell me why I can't leave?"

"..."

"How about 'how you know my parents?'"

"..."

"How about…"

"'How about' you keep your mouth shut for the next hour before I lose my patience, and kill you on the spot?"

"…I don't know why, but I hate you..."

"Good," was his sole reply.

After a few more hours 'Genyuumaru' finally answered Autumn's questions, but of course the answers came at a price, he wanted Autumn's chakra.

"You're kidding..." Autumn said staring at him.

"Just give me your chakra, and you can have everything." He said, giving her a creepy smirk. Autumn had to think about this long and hard,

"ALL of it?" He nodded.

"AW HECK NAW! I want to live, see ya!" Autumn walked toward the door, she knew what she was leaving, but she didn't care, she was happy thinking her parents were dead, it made life easier. 'Genyuumaru' blocked her and Autumn used her chakra to push him out of the way.

"See ya later OrochI-baka!" She said, walking away.

"How did you-"

"I read... a lot, I'd rather live my life, instead of being your little experiment!" Autumn walked away, leaving a gaping snake man behind her, as the henge Orochimaru was using wore off. She didn't get far though, because his, ever helpful, silver haired assistant caught her first.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I see spending too much time with the Akatsuki has affected you. Too bad, you were such a nice girl two years ago."

"..." Autumn didn't really care for what he had said; she was wondering if now was a good time to try out her abilities. Truthfully in her time with the Akatsuki she had only learned the basics. Henge, bunshin, and kai, that was it, she could control her chakra, and walk on walls, or walk on water, but that was just about it. Pein didn't want Autumn to be taught anything that she could use against him; so most ninjutsu was off limits. Her training sessions with Sasori were mainly taijutsu, Aka: Puppets vs. Autumn, guess who usually won? Autumn's specialty was evasion, she soon found this out after her first spar with Itachi, also her high chakra levels healed her wounds almost automatically. She was already used as a test subject; she didn't want it to happen again. As Kabuto went on about something that she had lost track about over an hour ago she was actually thinking about the chances of escape. Who knew this guy was so long winded?

"Will you please stop talking! It's really hard to think when you're talking about peanut butter." Autumn snapped. Kabuto looked at her in surprise, she didn't dare talk to him like that!

"My, a bit impatient are we?" She knew he was just stalling time, so Orochimaru could get his butt out there, and give her some stupid cursed seal. Sadly he knew she knew, so he just kept talking.

"Shut it Point Dexter, if you don't mind I'll be going now." Autumn started to walk around him, only to be stopped as he tripped her. (A bit anticlimactic, but, hey. It works.)

"You wouldn't want to leave without your friend would you?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses and signaled for some of Orochimaru's other lackeys to bring out their prisoner.

"Why of all people did you have to kidnap May?" She sighed. "She'll nag me into a coma after this!" May was brought out bound and gagged. Why did she ever have to get into this mess?

"MMPHHS!!" May (how do I say this?) mphsed, as she saw Autumn on the ground.

"You wouldn't want to leave your best friend would you?" Kabuto asked, allowing Autumn to pick herself up.

"Oh someone shoot me... You people have issues ya know that!" She muttered. Just then Orochimaru walked out, wearing his old outfit, butt bow and all.

"So have you decided?" He asked, smirking.

"And you! Do you know that you **die** twice in the series! **TWICE**!! WHY CANT YOU **DIE** AND **STAY DEAD**!?" Everyone looked at her like she had grown two heads, except May who was used to it.

"Mmpht, mow munf suma miv mu miv niff mivvnivv?" (Autumn, how much sugar did you have this morning?) She asked, although no one seemed to understand her.

"Shut up." Autumn replied, rolling her eyes, she was getting ready to go on a rant.

"First you go hunting for little boys, and almost kill Sasuke by giving him that stupid curse mark, do you know how worried Sakura was!? If it weren't for you then Sasuke would have done the sane thing and never abandoned his village, but nuuuuuuu! You just had to give him the stupid seal any way! I guess it really was his brother's fault, because he really should have killed him, and forgotten about the stupid eyes in the first place, so Sasuke should be dead... Anyway if Itachi had killed Sasuke, you'd still probably be in the Akatsuki, and Sasori most likely wouldn't have died, then again I don't think Tobi of Deidara would be there either, but what ever... No you still would have quit, actually you would have tried to quit, but everyone else would have killed you like they were supposed to, and you would be turned into a puppet, and I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Autumn stopped to think for a while. Orochimaru took advantage of her distraction, and mad a hand seal. His neck stretched out, and his head flew toward Autumn.

"MMMMPHFTT!!" May yelled but it was too late, Orochimaru retracted his neck and smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth. Autumn screamed in pain, she was on the ground grasping her neck. She knew what was coming next, and before darkness had a chance to take over, Autumn made a last ditch effort to do something useful. (Meaning she actually put up a fight) Autumn first retracted her chakra's signature into her body, and then released it all at once. Before all got dark, Autumn heard May scream.

* * *


	63. Edited Version Ch: 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sealing the Cursed Seal**

When Autumn woke up next, she found herself in a fairly large room. The room had very large windows, which allowed lots of sunlight into the room. So much sunlight, that she was almost blinded as soon as she opened her eyes! Her clothes had been replaced, and by judging by how drowsy she felt, she was sure she had been asleep for a while. Autumn blinked, confused. This looked nothing like the little prison Orochimaru had put her in, which he had dared called a house. Just where exactly was she? Her mind drew a blank.

"Oh so you're awake!" Came a cheerful voice. Autumn looked over at the door. Standing in the frame... Autumn rubbed her eyes trying to make sure she saw it right. ...Pink? That's when it clicked. Who in the Naruto series can act extremely happy, has pink hair, and wears a reddish forehead protector as a headband? (It's never that hard to figure it out.) It was none other than the one and only Sakura Haruno. (Shippuden)

Autumn squeaked. Why was her life so messed up? It was as if every other day she was with a different group of "NARUTO" characters.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned, as she walked over to Autumn's bedside. "You don't have a fever, which is a good thing."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half. But, from what I understand, that's normal for patients who have the cursed seal." She explained, looking out of one of the windows.

"Why are you here?" Autumn asked. It was the first time she had bothered asking anyone that question, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. Sakura looked her, and smiled.

"I'm here to help you!" Autumn thought about smacking her over the head, but decided against it.

"FALL!!" Just then, May ran into the room. She was followed by a weary looking... Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and a very annoyed looking Sai. May jumped on Autumn, potentially trying to hug her to death.

"M-May?" The poor injured girl gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" May apologized to her friend. Naruto was practically on the ground out of breath, while Kakashi and Yamato merely looked a bit tired. Sai on the other hand seemed just fine.

"May... I need you to tell me something..." Autumn looked at her friend as seriously as she could. May just nodded.

"What… did you... have... for... Breakfast?"

"I forgot."

"Then girl what, what are you on, because you have been bouncing off the walls for, judging by these guys, over three days!" Autumn exclaimed, referring to how tired team Kakashi looked. "And I know you ain't hyper, so what's in your system? It ain't sugar!"

"Hehe... Sorry"

"Right. Now someone wanna tell me what the heck is going on?"

"..." No one answered.

"How about what happened after I blacked out?" And that's when everyone looked at May.

"What! Me?"

"Yes you, now tell me since these people obviously have no clue!" May looked nervously around the room.

"Well, Autumn... Actually those creeps just... Disappeared! And after you blacked out for a bit these weirdoes appeared in their place!" That last part earned May a glare from all of the 'Naruto' characters in the room.

"Okay then! So what's your story?" Autumn asked everyone else. No one dared to speak. Autumn sighed; this was going to be a long day. At least Orochimaru knew what was going on! (Not that he had ever shared that information with her)

"May?"

"Don't ask me Fall!"

"Right, I should have known better. I'm blow' in this joint!" And with that Autumn got up and started to walked toward the door.

"Wait for me!" May yelled after her. Sadly neither one of them made it out of that door, because Sakura dragged Autumn back to bed, and May ended up being held captive in a little wooden cage.

"Oh no you don't! Trust me, that seal is uncontrollable! It could go off at any second! You're not going anywhere until we seal it!"

"You're going to seal the seal? Nice. I'm outta here!" Autumn ran past Sakura and almost out of the window, which was her goal. Instead, a giant black snake, made apparently out of ink, caught her. Sai.

"I really hate you all." Autumn groaned, rolling her eyes and not bothering to struggle in any way, shape, or form.

"That may be very unfortunate for you, because, considering the circumstances, we might be here for a long time!" Sai said, fake smiling, as he let the snake drop the poor girl back in the bed.

"Not if I can help it." Autumn muttered. JUST now remembering her original question, Autumn looked to her good friend May,

"Where are we in the first place?" (Z: You JUST NOW realized you don't know where you are? You are sad.) May pushed her head through the bars of the wooden cage,

"Remember that house that, that one dude offered for free? Well congrats! You have a new home! And thank David for helping with bringing your stuff from the motel too, so you won't have to worry about that. By the way, Dave wanted me to ask you, 'what was in that safe'?"

"I'll tell him later, did you bring my laptop?"

"Under your pillow!" Autumn gave her a look.

"…"

"I called in a favor from the Tooth Fairy."

"Right." Autumn brought out her laptop, and set it in front of her.

"So, can we get this over with so the evil weird peoples that are holding me hostage in my new home can finally let me go?"

"Sorry, but you're too weak at the moment. There's a big chance that you wouldn't live through it." Sakura said, sincerely. Autumn glared at her and did one of the things she did best. Became annoyingly smart.

"Well you were weak until you hit the age of 14! I could probably beat you at that age to a pulp, and I'm only 12!" That hit a nerve. Sakura gained a deadly aura. Everyone, except May and Autumn, moved into the farthest corner of the room.

"Wait what about me? I'm still in a danger zone!" May yelled, and thankfully for her, the cage disappeared, and sunk into the wooden floor. Sakura raised a fist threateningly, causing Autumn to gulp.

"Would you like to repeat that!?"

"Yes, actually I would, but you might want to ask how I knew that, where you are, and who I am first." Sakura was just about to pound Autumn's face in, but thankfully for both of them, Kakashi and Yamato intervened.

"Stop Sakura! She's right!" While they restrained Sakura, Autumn took the liberty of pulling up some Naruto episodes on her laptop to help with her explanation.

"HA! TAKE THAT SAI-TEME! I HAVE MY OWN SHOW!!" Naruto boasted.

"Yes Naruto, you do, now will you just sit down?" It had taken a full hour to finish explaining, and even more time to convince them that the whole world wasn't stalking them. After that, then the water works came, and… Well, yeah you get it. Anyway, now Autumn had "forgotten" to put in the captured by Akatsuki part, but she did mention her high chakra levels. Kakashi decided to seal the mark ASAP and Sai hadn't said a word. May had gone home only to leave Dave in her place because she didn't want her best friend to be left in the hands of total strangers. (Most of my friends don't care about Naruto, the only one would be Mandy, and she'll come in later)

"So can I leave now?"

"No!" Was the unanimous answer.

"I'll seal the mark first, and then if you can still walk you may leave." Kakashi said, standing up.

"Okay people, everybody out." Kakashi shooed everyone out so he and Autumn were the only ones left.

"You should know this is going to hurt a little."

"I watched you seal Sasuke's. You really shouldn't lie, this isn't going to hurt a little, this is going to hurt a lot."

"Very well then, I was just trying to ease your peace of mind."

"Just get on with it!" And he did, just like he did with Sasuke he drew the symbols and started. For the umpteenth time in this stupid story, Autumn found herself in pain, only this time, she didn't faint. She screamed for what seemed to like hours, but she didn't faint. Eventually her body fell limp, and she was breathing heavily, but her eyes were still open, and she could talk.

"I guess… I'll just have to leave tomorrow." She said weakly, as Kakashi placed her in her bed. He patted her head once, and left.

Autumn awoke late the next afternoon.

_'I must have fallen asleep... OH CRAP!'_ Autumn sat up as quickly as she could, but when she did, she grasped her shoulder in pain.

"Careful!" Autumn looked to the side. It was Sakura again.

"I'm fine." Autumn said, moving to get up. Sakura grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back into bed.

"Oh no you're not! We get it, you're strong, but even the strong need to rest!" Sakura scolded. Autumn scowled and sat back on the bed. Sakura's face softened,

"I heard Kakashi-sensei say that you were conscious through the whole sealing process..." Autumn nodded.

"It hurt... a lot,"

"I can only imagine!" Sakura said, cheerily.

"Ya know Kakashi said I could leave if I could walk..." Autumn's attention went out the window.

"That offer only lasted for right after the sealing process was finished." Kakashi said, walking into the room. Autumn glared at him.

"Great, I always knew there was a good reason why you annoyed the heck outta me!"

"Hmmm..." Kakashi pulled out a book, but this one wasn't like the others, it had a camo pattern, and what looked to be a broken lock on the front.

"It says here that you thought that I was, and I quote: "-so hot that I could just bake cookies on him!" end quote." (I don't own that line either) Autumn grew a blush that if it wasn't for the roof, probably could have been seen from space.

"W-w-where did you g-get th-that?" Autumn stuttered, while Sakura laughed.

"Oh this? I found it in some safe downstairs."

"Wow Kaka-sensei! Looks like you've got a secret admirer!" Sakura joked. Autumn shot both of them a glare,

"Did you ever suppose that it was in a safe for a reason!" He just shrugged, and Sakura kept laughing.

"That… _**was**_ my diary..." Autumn said, looking down. Sakura laughed even harder. "... From over two years ago..."

"How long?" She asked.

"As I said, two years... I think that's when the series first premiered in America. I had my parents lock it up in the safe... It was the last..." Autumn stopped, and so did Sakura when she saw the first tears start to fall from Autumn's face.

"I-i-it wasss th-the llllassst th-th-thing they did fforrrr m... m... me." She didn't continue right away, she couldn't. She was crying to hard.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Kakashi, feeling this was a 'girl moment', left to check on Naruto. Autumn dried her tears and tried to calm her breathing.

"It all happened two years ago..."

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_Autumn walked through the front door. She had just returned from school, and she was going about her normal routine. Come home, grab a snack, call mom at work. Because she was only ten, her mom always had her call when she got home. Just in case. Autumn went upstairs and grabbed a banana, and then she went to call her mom._

_She tried several times, but all she got was voice mail. She just shrugged it off thinking that her mom was on another call, instead she called her dad. His cell phone rang once and went straight to voice mail. That was odd. Autumn just left a message and finished her banana._

_Autumn looked at the clock, it was past 6:00 her parents should have been home by then. Being a responsible child she cleaned her room and got prepared for bed. _

_Autumn checked the clock again it was 7:02 Where were they? Autumn called both of parents' cell phones this time, they both went straight to voice mail. 'That's really odd' she watched "Law and Order" for another hour or two, and then went to bed. As she crawled into her bed she felt a pair of eyes on her. Autumn looked at the window. The window itself was closed, but the blinds were open. She walked over to the window and looked into the night. It was a full moon. Pulling her eyes from the shining orb in the sky she dragged herself to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep._

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

"When I woke up the next morning, I was surrounded by police. They told me that my parents had never made it to work that day. Their bodies were never found." Autumn concluded her story.

"Wow..." Sakura gasped. Autumn smirked at her,

"Since then I've had insomnia, which I've started to get over recently."

"So your parents just disappeared?"

"Yep, I haven't had any clue about what happened to them, but I know for a fact that they're not dead. If they were I'd feel it." Sakura looked down sadly,

"I'm... sorry."

"It's okay, besides I understand that you've lost someone close to you too." Sakura smiled sadly.

"You really shouldn't have done it though."

"Done what?"

"Let him get to you! If you were stronger back then you could have stopped him from leaving by force, also he would be a bit more reluctant to knock you unconscious and leave you on a bench." Sakura gave a nervous laugh and twitched.

"In fact he might have offered to take you with him!"

"Really!"

"According to fan fiction, then yes!" Sakura wasn't too sure what it was Autumn was talking about, but it made sense to her, after all she was created by someone in this world right? While Sakura was thinking about it Autumn slipped out of bed and silently made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"YIKES!" Autumn jumped about two feet off the floor and landed on her butt. Looking up she saw that it was just Kakashi again.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Nothing, but I think you might want to keep a closer eye on your patient though." He said simply.

"I was just going to get something to eat..."

"Speaking of which, Sakura you might want to go shopping, it looks like Naruto and Autumn's friend, May was it? Well is seems that they've eaten all of the food."

"**WHAT**!" Both Sakura and Autumn yelled, but for two different reasons. Autumn yelled because of the completely absurd idea of Sakura going into a public place alone, and Sakura yelled because they ate all of the food in the house.

"HOW CAN THEY EAT ALL OF THE FOOD!"

"Apparently a lot of it was ramen." (I love ramen!) Sakura just sighed and walked toward the door.

"WAIT!"

"Nani?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"You can't go out in public! You're famous! And the pink hair is definitely gonna stick out!"

"Don't worry I'll use a henge!" Sakura said cheerily, "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm taking Naruto and May with me."

"Could you take Janet with you too? I know you can keep Naruto under control, but May is different. That girl can get hyper off of water!" (It's the truth, and one of my other friends gets hyper when she eats carrots)

"Umm right..."

"Don't worry knowing Janet she'll be here in Three... Two... One." Just then they heard a door slam open.

"I take it that, that is your friend?" Kakashi asked, looking out of the door.

"Yep!"

"Well then I'd better get going!" Sakura said, walking off.

Sakura had just left with Naruto, May, and Janet in tow. It was a beautiful Monday afternoon in October. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in Autumn's new mansion there wasn't a sound to be heard... (Yeah right, can you spot the lies? Let me rephrase this into reality... Get ready... Here I go!)

Sakura had just left with Janet. Sakura and Janet had to **drag** both Naruto and May out of the door **kicking** and **screaming**. It was a somewhat _depressing_ Monday afternoon in October. There was _no_ sun that day, it was hidden behind the **dark** clouds, the birds had left, and all that was left were the **crows** to caw. And in Autumn's new mansion there wasn't a sound to be heard _except_ the sound of breathing, panting and hearts pounding. (Much better.)

Autumn was the one panting; she was currently **bound** to her bed by a giant black snake that was made completely out of _ink,_ courtesy of Sai. Why you ask? Simply because the three **idiots** standing in front of her apparently had _issues_ with the phrase, "Let freedom ring", and took the quote, "Give me liberty, or give me death," quite literally.

Before she had left, Sakura had given strict instructions to not let her 'patient' leave the house, or be up for more than three minutes, and according to Kakashi, for the next forty-eight hours the 'patient' had to be supervised at all times, just in case. Well by now the 'patient' was... Highly annoyed. (Autumn: -pushes Zathura out of chair and takes computer- AW HECK NAH!) Their 'patient was more that _highly annoyed_, she was pissed! (Zathura: -gets up and smacks Autumn with frying pan- will you be good now? Aututmn: -from floor- NEVAH!) While Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai made sure that there was no way to escape the reinforced prison that was called her house (Used to belong to Orochimaru remember?) Autumn plotted her soon to come revenge. The poor girl brought her head up and looked at her 'captors'.

"Will you _please_ allow me the _wondrous _privilege of being free?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, which seemed to belong to an angel.

"..." First there was silence, it seems to have worked, but only Kakashi showed visible signs of it.

Then...

"NO!" Came the unanimous reply. Apparently "the voice of an angel" had no effect on two jonins and an ANBU. Autumn glared at them and reverted back to her usual somewhat sarcastic demeanor.

"Gee, you're sure quick to answer...Well then, ya wanna remind me why I'm tied up, AND BY A GIANT **SNAKE **NO LESS!" This time it was just Yamato who answered,

"Sakura has been gone for fifteen minutes, in that amount of time you've tried to run away twice, last time you jumped out of a window, and you're tied up so you don't play another prank on us like you did the first time."

"Oh come on! You've got to get admit that was funny!" Kakashi and Yamato both glared at her.

"I don't think having cheese poured over their heads was "funny" in their view." Sai said, fake smiling

"Humph! Maybe it wasn't funny to them, but to me it was hilarious! And in this world, that's all that matters."

* * *

_**Flashback:**__**15 minutes ago...**_

_Autumn was staring at the ceiling until she heard the door slam shut down stairs. Then all got quiet. Perfect. Kakashi was still in the room, but Autumn would take care of that._

_"Kakashi..." She spoke quietly, as if trying not to scare an animal..._

_"Hmmm?" Autumn sat up._

_"Mind if I go downstairs and get a glass of water? Or has Sakura restricted me from doing that too?" Kakashi flipped a page in his book before he answered,_

_"Actually she has... -page flip- I'll go get it." Kakashi left and Autumn set her plan in motion. Using her chakra to increase her speed Autumn rigged a trap on her ceiling right in front of the doorway, consisting of lots of cheese, a washtub, and some chakra strings. It was very simple, as soon as someone walked through the door they would trip the wire and the tub would fall. Unfortunately for them, both Yamato and Kakashi came in. _

_"I hope you don't mind, but-" he never got to finish that sentence. As soon as he set one foot into the room the tub of cheese fell, and Yamato who was right behind Kakashi got hit as well._

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

Autumn laughed sheepishly at the memory, and Kakashi just shook his head, there was still some cheese in it, but he had an amazing Hair Jutsu that made his hair almost perfect again.

"You're worse than Naruto at your age," he said.

"It's not my fault that you don't act like a jonin most of the time! Besides I knew that you would fall for it, I just didn't expect Yamato to come in at almost the same exact moment!"

"And how did you know that I was going to fall for it?" Autumn gave him a smirk,

"Episode three."

"?"

"You're a TV show remember? In episode three Naruto set up a very simple trap and you fell right into it, "A ninja must know their surroundings" I think you said that." Kakashi gave her a look and thought for a little bit,

"Well then if you remember that, then do you remember what I said after that?"  
"In which version?"

"What?"

"There's the Japanese version where you say, "I hate you all," and the English dub where you say, "You all are a bunch of idiots,"."

"... The second one."

"Right, don't worry, I feel the same way about all of you!" -insert face fault- Autumn and Sai just sat there fake smiling at each other until Autumn used her chakra to give her enough strength to break through his snake, and jump out of the window for the second time that day. Kakashi sighed, he had, had enough of this.

"I'll get her," Sai said drawing another snake to go after Autumn. After she had jumped out of the window, she used her chakra again to latch onto the wall, it was a long way down, and she wasn't about to make the journey without a parachute. Sadly for her, Sai had made an even bigger snake, and this time it reached down the wall and swallowed her whole.

The snake made it's way back into the second story window and puked Autumn back on the bed, covered in ink.

"That was NOT fun." She stated.

"Too bad, I guess you can stay in there until you learn to love it!" Kakashi said giving Sai the signal to have his snake eat her again. And there Autumn sat until Sakura came back twenty minutes later.

It was dark and quiet inside the snake, Autumn was considering suicide, but decided against it when she heard yelling coming from outside of the snake. The next thing she knew she saw... Sakura and Janet beating the crap outta Sai, Yamato trying to break up the fight, and Kakashi not really caring. Autumn crawled out of the snake, and went downstairs, but when she got down there she was met with a BIG surprise. There was an Akatsuki robe lying on the stairs! Autumn panicked, did this mean what she thought it meant? Were they coming back? Autumn shook the idea out of her mind, they wouldn't come back unless she fell asleep, and as long as she stayed awake, she was okay... Right? Dismissing any bad thoughts Autumn quickly picked up the cloak and hid it in a random closet that just happened to be there.

**

* * *

**

Wednesday...

Skipping to Wednesday, Halloween was quickly approaching, and Autumn was no where near prepared for it, she still had to get a costume, find some decorations (though her house didn't really need them), and help hire a DJ.

"Fall!" David yelled, running up to her. School was out for the day, but she had stayed late because the student council, and the Obsessionists, had wanted to talk to her.

"What?"

"Here." Dave handed Autumn Zack's electric guitar, Zack probably lost it in a bet, but whatever.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked, confused.

"Play it."

"What do you want me to play?"

"Something..." Autumn sighed, getting a straight answer out of most of the Obsessionists was almost impossible.

"What is "Something"?"

"IDK! Just play already!" Autumn did as she was told and strummed a few chords.

"Hows that?"

"Perfect!" Autumn started to get suspicious,

"What is this all about?"

"You're going to join our band, and we're going to play at the dance." David answered honestly.

"Oh... WHAT!" Autumn yelled in his face,

"You heard me, welcome to the team." Autumn twitched, and walked away, if she objected Dave would have the council vote. Knowing them they'd vote her in anyway.

"Can't we afford a DJ?"

"Yes, but the DJ can't play everything on the request list, so we're playing."

"But, why me?"

"We need another vocalist, as well as a lead guitarist, congratulations" Autumn glared at him and walked away, she couldn't believe that he had just wasted her time, when she could be trying to find a costume.

"Be here at 6 tomorrow!" Dave yelled after her. Autumn just sighed again and continued to walk home. She was walking today because according to Sakura she couldn't use her board because she was at risk of falling off and getting injured, and that may cause the cursed seal to activate.

"How'd it go?" May asked. Autumn had just had her first rehearsal with the band, it sucked. They played perfectly, but the rest of them had issues with each other, not their instruments.

"You don't want to know." Autumn said, going to her room.

"Did you finish your homework already?" May asked following her. Autumn panicked,

"What homework!"

"Oh never mind we're on different teams." Autumn smacked May over the head. Returning to what she was doing Autumn found what she was looking for, she had been looking for a website that could tell her more information about the Akatsuki. The cloak she had found was real, it wasn't like the fake satin ones she saw on the costume sites, and she had tried to burn it, it didn't work. It was real all right.

"Where are the others?" Autumn asked.

"They're in the basement, why?"

"Never-mind. May, go home."

"Why?" May whined, she practically lived at Autumn's new house; it was so big and interesting.

"Just go." May sighed and left. After Autumn was sure she was gone, she went down to the basement with the cloak in her hands, it was time to tell them the truth.

"Kakashi?" she called into the darkness.

"Oh Autumn, what is it?" He questioned, appearing out of the darkness in front of her.

"I need to talk to you all."

"Can it wait? We're in the middle of-"

"No it can't wait, it's important!" Autumn held up the cloak. Kakashi 'Oh'ed and went to get the others.

Autumn had gotten them to assemble in the living room, which previously must have been Orochimaru's meeting room, because it was big, and had plenty of chairs.

"Has Kakashi told you why I called you all here?" Autumn asked, all business-like.

"We're out of ramen again!" Naruto shouted, earning another slap from Sakura.

"I'll take that as a 'no'... I've called you here because of this…" She held up the cloak. Sakura gasped.

"In the beginning of this Fall I was suffering from insomnia, I still am. But I fell asleep once... When I woke up the next morning I found out the Akatsuki were in my home, for weeks I was forced to live with them. They trained me, and I was to be their tool. Then about a week ago they left. They just disappeared. Then I was forced to go one day with Orochimaru, who I had recently found was living in this house. Finally he disappeared, and you all came. But the last time I fell asleep, I found this cloak somewhere in the house." Autumn made a fist and tried to stop herself from punching something.

"Do you really think that they might come back?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, you said that all of this happens when you fall asleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then don't go to sleep!" He said, priding himself for his genius. Autumn just rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She had the perfect idea for a costume now.


	64. Edited Version Ch: 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show NARUTO, any of it's related characters, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned and/or sung in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Halloween**

It was Friday afternoon. That meant that the Halloween dance was coming up that night. For Autumn, this was going to be one of the worst nights of her life. Autumn skated home as fast as she could. She was a member of the Drama Department, and the meeting had run very late today. They were supposed to have been dismissed over two hours ago! It was 5 when they were finally dismissed which meant that her and everyone else had one hour before the dance started. Unfortunately for her and luckily for everyone else, they had enough sense to bring their costumes with them to school that day, so they didn't have to go home and change before they came back one hour later for the dance. Instead, after they changed, they helped set up for the band and the DJ, along with the student council.

Autumn surfaced from the tunnels in the forest across from her new house. She had been living there for about a week now, and she was thinking about actually moving in. Her stuff was still all over the place, and she was living in one of the guest rooms instead of one of the main rooms. She still hadn't completely explored the mansion or the land that surrounded it. In her eyes it was pointless unless she was actually going to move in. Apparently the bills were being paid off somewhere else, because there was absolutely no mail what so ever, and no records of any kind in the house. At least that's what she had been told. Again, she didn't explore the whole house, but May and Naruto did. They said that it was basically empty. Autumn walked into the house panting, she was in a big hurry, and she still had to get there early because David wanted to practice before they went on tonight. Ignoring the ninja sitting in her living room, she hurried up the stairs and prepared her self.

Autumn looked sadly at her costume lying on the bed. She had decided that she wanted to go as a ninja because that was basically the only thing that she could think of with all of the **real** ninja flying around in her life. She hadn't told anyone in the house about the dance, even though she was pretty sure that May had blabbed about it anyway. Because she didn't want to raise any suspicions she couldn't change until she got to the dance. She had planned to enter the costume competition, but her costume wasn't all that fancy in the first place. Originally she had found an old store downtown that sold kimonos, and she bought one. It was plain dark green, or emerald. It had no real design, and she had gotten a chance to choose the color of the obi. The obi she had chosen was brown, very plain, but it might help if she needed to hide herself. She had cut the kimono so that it stopped a few inches above her knees, but had left it so that it had a train in the back. She was planning on wearing jeans with it because it was so short, and she was going to wear a pair of shinobi sandals she had gotten off of eBay.

Autumn folded her costume and put it in a bag, and then she rushed down stairs and out the door. As she flew through the living room Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato seemed to already gain suspicions, because right after she left they sent Sai to follow her, without her knowing.

Autumn took the tunnels on her way back to school, just in case someone was really following her, they would never know where she went. Skating through the darkness, she hurried in the direction of the school building. She still had to perform as many songs as she could, so they could stall before the DJ came, and she was already late for the rehearsal! Autumn stopped, she could see the opening of the tunnel that led to the school's field.

"Finally!" She muttered, today was so not her day. She surfaced and ran toward the school, she was so going to get it when David saw her. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle.

"Ow!" Autumn whined as she fell face forward into the dirt. Whatever grabbed her ankle was busy tying both of her ankles together, and not very gently might I add. Autumn tried to use her arms to push herself up, but as soon as she moved, they were being tied up too.

"What the-!" Before she could finish, something was shoved into her mouth, gagging her. Whatever it was, it tasted strangely like ink. That's when it hit her… Sai. Autumn heard him go though her things, so she emitted a burst of chakra that disintegrated her binds, and she turned and drop kicked him.

"What the hell do you want Sai?" She asked, getting up.

"I was sent to check up on you." He replied, fake smiling. Autumn snatched her things back from him.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine! Nothing wrong here!" Autumn dusted herself off and walked away. Completely ignoring the fact that she left him staring a hole through her back.

Autumn walked into the building through the back. It wasn't 6 yet, which meant that everyone else had to wait outside. The sun was stating to go down, when Autumn finally made it to the gym.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" David yelled as soon as she opened the door. Autumn just blinked,

"Who? Me?"

"YES YOU! WE HAVE 15 MINUTES!" Autumn checked her watch and ran out of the gym.

"Sorry Dave, but I still have to change!"

Autumn changed into her outfit, and put her stuff in the Drama classroom, which also was serving as the coatroom.

"Oh hey Fall, I thought you were going to be trick-or-treating this year!" Autumn turned around and saw her old friend Lizzie.

"Lizzie! I haven't seen you in soo long! What are you doing here I thought you transferred!"

"Calm down, I did transfer, and I'm here to check out the band!" Autumn smiled. Lizzie had always been the optimistic one in her group of friends; she never saw the bad, ever.

"Well then... I guess you'll see me later!"

"Huh?" Lizzie didn't get the joke, but she would later. Autumn ran back to the gym and grabbed her guitar.

"I'm ready Davie!"

"…" There was no reply, Autumn turned toward where David, Jill, BJ, and JJ were still standing.

"What are all of you staring at?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Where did you get that out fit?" Jill asked, she was the drummer.

"I made most of it, but I bought it at a kimono shop downtown. Why?"

"That is soooo cool! Did you sign up for the costume contest!"

"Ummm.. No." Jill grabbed Autumn's wrist and took her down to where the sign up sheet was, and wrote her name down.

"Now you have! You're so going to win I just know it!" Jill started hugging Autumn to death.

"J-Jillllll do-rs op-ing peep-ooole!" (Jill, doors opening, people.) Autumn managed to get out.

"Oh! It's six! We have to get ready c'mon!" Jill once again dragged Autumn back to the gym and onto the stage. Autumn grabbed her guitar, but Dave took it.

"Sorry Fall, you're just on vocals tonight." Autumn gave him a look that said, _"You have got to be kidding me."_

"Why?"

"Because we can't risk anyone messing this up! Don't worry I'll be singing too." Autumn rolled her eyes.

"I know you're singing, but I'm used to playing and singing!"

"Air guitar." He suggested as the first students started coming into the gym. Autumn hit Dave in the arm.

"You so owe me!" She said, smiling for once. David smiled back,

"Let's do this!" Autumn walked to the mic, they were doing three songs, Halloween, This is Halloween, and Bump in the Night. (I don't own these either, Halloween belongs to Aqua, This is Halloween belongs to. I've heard three different people sing this, so it belongs to the one that sang it first, and Bump in the Night belongs to.. Whoever, also I'm letting my cousin pick the songs)

More and more people were coming into the gym and all of them were staring up at Autumn. J.J. who was playing a synthesizer pressed a button that played a prerecorded sound that sounded like a cell phone going off. The stage was soon surrounded by smoke, and Autumn pretended to act normal.

_-Ring! Ring! -_

_Hello?_ Autumn pretended to pick up a phone.

_**Remember me?**_ David asked from right behind her. That really scared her because when they practiced, he was never right there his place was usually next to her, where she could see him clearly.

_Who's there?_ Autumn started to look around; she saw that Lizzie was in front of her smiling. She knew that Mandy was going trick-or-treating with May, Sakura, and Naruto, to keep them from the dance; Janet said she was coming, and Kristina didn't go the school, so she couldn't come.

_**I've got ya numbah! **_Dave was using his regular voice, which really sounded insane when he said these lines.

_Oh no! No! _Autumn took one step back and kept looking around. Maybe this could be fun.

_**I'm baaaaaaaack.. to haunt you!**_ He yelled, he was still behind her, but at least the audience was enjoying it.

_No! Stay away! _Dave thought it would be a good idea to _really_ scare the poor girl on stage, so as she was stepping back he poked her shoulder, and Autumn flew back to her original position, only this time her back was to the audience, and she was looking at Dave. On cue, said boy cackled evilly. Before she could say her next line, Autumn felt a tremor in the ground, and all of the lights except for the spotlight went off. Now she was really scared, but apparently it was just her, and the music kept going. Autumn turned to face the crowd and continued,

_It's Friday night,_

_So creepy outside_

_It's is thundering and lightning,_

_There's nobody home_

_'Cause I'm all alone_

_It's scary and it's frightening!_

_The sound of shoes,_

_A shadow that moves_

_Something odd is 'tic toc ticking'_

_Someone's in here_

_I'm so full of fear_

_The telephone is ringing!_ Since David wasn't playing an instrument for this one, so he was dancing and having fun, he walked behind Autumn, and said his next line.

_**Now I can see you! **_He sang, getting a little too close for comfort.

_Oh no, please no! _Autumn responded trying to push him back.

_**Now I can touch you!**_ Dave grabbed Autumn's wrist and started dragging her back.

_Oh god, please go! _Autumn responded once again, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

_**I am right here now! **_Dave had managed to drag Autumn to center stage, and the spotlight was still on her, he circled her, and Autumn tried to follow his shadow with her eyes.

_Oh please, tell me where! _Autumn turned and kept watching Dave until the fog machines went off, then she couldn't see anything except the spotlight.

_**Ha ha ha ha!**_

_I'm in a nightmare! _Autumn fell to her knees and acted like she was about to go insane. This really was fun!

_**You better run! I'm back to haunt you down! **_Dave stood just behind the ring of the spot light she you could see his shadow, but not his face. Autumn got up and went back to looking around. In this song neither of them had instruments, so during rehearsal the two of them would play around while they sang. David started it, Autumn's job was to go along with it and stay in character. That's what they were doing now, but the thing was this time, his goal was to really freak her out.

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream,_

_**I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream,_

_**Keep running, keep running!**_

_**(Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!)**_

_**(Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!)**_ Jill, B.J., and J.J. sang, they were having fun watching Dave and Autumn, and Jill was the one who tuned the fog machines on, but if Autumn ever found out, she was going to get hurt.

_Hell broke out_

_On this Friday night,_

_Zombies passing deadly._

_My Candyman, from Bountyland,_

_Is coming here to get me! _Autumn accidentally wandered too close to the shadows, and Dave caught her. He spun her around a few times, and kept going.

_**Now I can see you! **_If you were paying attention, you could practically _hear _him smiling while he sang.

_Oh no, please no!_ Autumn was dizzy now, but she could have sworn that she saw the doors to the gym open…

_**Now I can touch you! **_Dave was still toying with her; he actually stepped into the spotlight and hugged her from behind, causing Autumn to blush briefly.

_Oh god, please go! _Autumn playfully pushed him off of her, and he went back into the darkness.

_**I am right here now!**_

_Oh please tell me where!_

_**Ha ha ha ha!**_

_I'm in a nightmare! _Autumn looked toward the back, right next to the door, she recognized something..

_**You better run, I'm back to haunt you down!**_

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream,_ Because of the lights she couldn't see much, but she could see only one familiar thing..

_**I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream, _Eyes...

_**Keep running, keep running!**_

_**(Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!)**_

_**(Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!)**_

_**It's squeaking and creaking**_

_**I move silent in the night, hahahahaha**_

_**Could be the boy from next-door**_

_**You'll never guess my disguise**_

_**Hahahahaha! **_Well, it was apparent that David was having fun; once again he was right behind the ring of the spotlight.

_**Kids and children fight**_

_**Pumpkin and candlelight**_

_**You might be the fearsome one at Junior High,**_

_**Tonight!**_

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream, _That's when it really hit Autumn,

_**I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream, ...__**Red **_eyes... Sharingan!

_**Keep running, keep running!**_

_Halloween.. _Itachi!

**_(Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!)_**

**_(Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah! Just keep running!)_**

_Ahhhhhhh!! _Autumn screamed for three reasons, One: It was one of the lyrics, Two: David had just grabbed her, and dragged her out of the spotlight, and into the darkness, where she had accidentally tripped over one of the fog machines, and hurt herself. And Three: Itachi meant that the Akatsuki were here. Autumn backed away a bit, but J.J pushed her forward, and David grabbed her, and forced her to take a bow.

"_What the hell?" _Autumn whispered.

"_It's your moment. Enjoy it. I already have what I want." _David responded, looking out into the audience. She didn't understand really, but as long as he was happy. Dave let her go, and walked backward, getting the rest of the band ready for the next song.

'_Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, CRAP!!!" _Having the Akatsuki there wasn't a good thing. Especially since she was performing. She just couldn't imagine Itachi watching her like this! (PZ: Suck it up!) Autumn took a deep breath, and held it in as she approached the mic. She was the only one singing for most of this one, sadly.

"Beware of the full moon, stick to the path, out come the creatures, a spine chilling laugh..." She said, trailing off. She really didn't know why she had to say that, but whatever.

_**Ahahahaha**_ David laughed. That seemed to be his specialty.

_There's a chill in the air, _

**_(chill in the air) _**The rest of the band echoed,

_you hear a creak on the stair,_

_**(creak on the stairs)**_

_you gotta lock all your doors,_

_**(lock all your doors)**_

_is there anybody out?_

_they're out to get you to capture you and make you spell bound,_

_howling and prowling you're shivering, quivering, spell bound_

_you cannot run, and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby,_

_things go bump in the night,_

_wherever you run, and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby,_

_things go bump, bump, bump in the night,_

_Tell me who's spookin who?,_

_**(who's spookin who?),**_

_its very scooby doo,_

_**(scooby doo)**_

_You hear a shriek in the house_

_**(shriek in the house),**_

_you know its freakin me out._

_There out to get you to capture you and make you spell bound,_

_howling and prowling you're shivering, quivering, spell bound._

_you cannot run, and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby,_

_things go bump in the night,_

_wherever you run, and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby,_

_things go bump, bump bump in the night,_

_**you're spookin'**_

_**you're spookin'**_

_**you're spookin'**_

_**ahahahaha**_

_**things they go bump, they go bump, they go bump they go. They go bump they go they go bump they go…**_

_you cannot run, and you cannot hide yeah you gotta face it baby things_

_go bump bump bump in the night._

_you cannot run, and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby,_

_things go bump in the night,_

_where ever you run, and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby,_

_things go bump bump bump in the night,_

_yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump bump bump in the night_

The music ended, and Autumn took another bow. She was sure that she was a pair

of sharingan eyes staring at her, and the head that belonged to them, nodded in approval. Autumn walked back to where David was.

"I thought I said-"

"_We're taking turns for this one remember? Speaking of which, you're up first." _David sighed, but reluctantly switched places with Autumn at the mic. As he passed, Autumn smirked at her victory, and took his place, in the shadows with the rest of the band. Jill handed her a clip-on mic. In this last song, they took turns singing, making sure to include everyone. As B.J., J.J., and Jill, finished putting their things away, Autumn sat at the far edge of the stage, to the right of David. Jill stood behind her, resting her hands on Autumn's head, and B.J. and J.J. stood next to each other on David's left.

Dave cleared his throat, and waited for the music to start.

B.J., J.J., and Dave: **Boys and girls of every age **B.J. and J.J. each held on arm out to the audience. **Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Dave: **Come with us and you will see**Dave put his hands on his hips.

Everyone:_**This, our town of Halloween. **__**This is Halloween! this is Halloween!**_

B.J: **Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! **B.J. crossed his arms.

Everyone: _**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

Boys: **Trick or treat-**

Girls: -_'till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_ Autumn just leaned her head to the side, and Jill did the same.

Jill: _It's our town, everybody scream!_

Everyone: **_In this town of Halloween,_**

J.J.: **I am the one hiding under your bed** J.J. pointed out to the audience, and let his finger slowly go across the whole crowd. **Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red,**

Dave: **I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair** Dave waved his fingers a bit.

Everyone: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

Autumn: _In this town we call home,_ _everyone hail to the pumpkin song._ Autumn took out a fan from her pocket, and used it to cover her face, below her eyes.

Dave: **In this town, don't we love it now? ****Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

Boys: **Scream! **All of the boys made scary faces and laughed at the audience. That was unexpected.

Dave: **This is Halloween,**

J.J.: **Red 'n' black,**

B.J.:** slimy green,**

Dave:** Aren't you scared?**

Girls: _Well, that's just fine_

Autumn: _Say it once,_ Autumn removed the fan, and held it out to the side.

Jill: _say it twice, _Jill stood up straight.

Girls: _Take a chance and roll the dice_

Autumn: _Ride with the moon in the dead of night._ Autumn grabbed Jill's hand, and let her pull her up.

B.J: **Everybody scream, everybody scream!**

Everyone: **_In our town of Halloween!_**

J.J: **I am the clown with the tear-away face,**

B.J: **Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**

B.J. and J.J: **I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

Autumn: _I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

Dave: **I am the shadow on the moon at night, f****illing your dreams to the brim with fright!**

Everyone: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween! ****Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Girls:_ Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!_

Dave:_**That's our job,**_

J.J.: **but we're not mean-**

Everyone: **_In our town of Halloween_**

Dave: **In this town, d****on't we love it now?**

Boys: **Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!**

B.J.: **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back,**

Girls: _And scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!_

J.J.: **This is Halloween,**

Everyone: **everybody scream! Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy,**

Boys: **Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch, e****veryone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

Everyone:_ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

Girls: _In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

Everyone: _**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! ****La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! WHEE!!! Ha Ha Ha!**_

While the Audience clapped, the DJ signaled that he was done setting up, which thankfully meant that they didn't have to continue.

"You okay Fall?" David asked backstage. Autumn was still shocked, they couldn't be there, she didn't fall asleep!

"I'm fine Davie, just feel a little weird..." Autumn smiled at him, "I guess it's time to face our fans! …And your girlfriend." She said, walking off before Dave could respond.

"THAT WAS GREAT!!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!!"

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!"

As Autumn walked off the stage, her and everyone else in the band were attacked by fans. Autumn ignored them, and went straight to the back.

"Janet!" Autumn yelled for her friend to pay attention. Janet was wearing a brown Victorian-style dress, and her hair was curled.

"Oh my gosh! you were soo good!" She said, giving Autumn a hug.

"Thank's J!" Autumn and Janet had been friends since fourth grade, and since then, they'd been inseparable.

"Fall!" Autumn turned and smiled as Lizzie came over. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks Liz, but those spotlights are hot!" She said whipping imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Right, well I'll see you later, and I'll bring you back some candy!" She said before she left. Autumn was happy for a moment, until she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head; right on the other side of the gym was the whole akatsuki! They were just sitting there! Itachi came forward and started walking toward Autumn and Janet.

"Fall come over here!" David yelled from the middle of the room.

"Excuse me Princess!" She said walking gratefully toward Dave.

"What's up!?" She asked, but instead of answering, he just smiled. Pretty soon the music changed, and the spotlight was on Autumn and Jonas, who was standing, nervously next to Dave.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

"So Davie's playing matchmaker now?"

"…"

"Fine," Autumn took Jonas's hand and they started dancing, it wasn't slow dancing, but all eyes were on them. The song that was playing was the techno version of "Phantom of the Opera" (Helio's dance version) As the song went on the two seemed to be doing an extremely fast version of the tango mixed with ballet. Jonas had, had a crush on Autumn since the previous year, and he had made sure that the whole school knew it.

"This is fun!" Autumn said to Jonas, as he twirled her once.

"Glad to hear it!"

"Thank you." Autumn said to David, smiling, "For everything." (Cheesy line alert! Cheesy line alert!)

"No prob." Dave smiled back at her, and let the two of them kept up their little show. If you remember Tom and Chris from previous chapters, they were there too, and both of them were becoming even more jealous by the second. After the song ended both Dave and Autumn bowed and walked over to where Janet was.

"That was fun!" Autumn said to her friend.

"Sooo... are you two like... Dating now?" Janet asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…"

"Are we?"

"Ummmm... No."

"…"

"…"

"Please?"

"Not yet."

"So I have a chance?"

"Sure, just wait two years for high school."

"Awww!" Autumn laughed at his childishness, and gave him a peck on the cheek. David "Oooh'ed", causing Autumn to blush, and Jonas to smile.

Jonas was in eighth grade, and was also in Drama along with Autumn. He acted like a kid, but that was why everyone liked him.

Autumn was standing by the door, it was almost 11:00, and she was planning on leaving before she got trampled. She didn't win the costume contest, but it didn't matter, she was forced to join anyway. Suddenly the door opened and Autumn fell down, before she could reach the floor, someone dragged her out of the building.

"What the-!" The last thing she saw was the spinning of the sharingan.

"Owww..." Autumn moaned waking up. She really hated being knocked out. This was what? The fifth time now? Sure most of the other times were her fault in the first place, but seriously the world had some kind of issue with her as soon as she woke up. Autumn slowly sat up, she was in some room, it looked vaguely familiar, but she didn't remember being there before. At least this time she was somewhat comfortable... Autumn suddenly became more aware of her surroundings. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness that shrouded the room, Autumn could make out nine shadows in the room, quickly thinking back, she counted how many members there were total: 10. Someone was missing, but who? Something shifted behind her, and Autumn tried seeing what it was, but as she soon found out, she couldn't move.

_'Oh crap...'_ Autumn craned her neck and looked at whatever was behind her. _Red eyes_.

"You're awake." Itachi. Autumn automatically tried her best to turn around and beat the crap out of the person who seemed to find ways to ruin her life ever so often, but Itachi just tightened his grip on her waist. Autumn stopped struggling, and tried to reach for her gun, in her pocket. Sadly for her, the sleeves that she left on from the kimono were in the way, and she couldn't get to her pocket. Also before she even tried Itachi knew what she was doing, and grabbed her arm.

"Looking for something?" He asked, holding up her gun in his other hand. Autumn could barely make out the shape of her favorite pistol.

"Give. It. Back." She said, three syllables. Itachi dropped the pistol, but kept his grip tight. Counting to three, Autumn released her chakra onto Itachi's arm, burning him. Itachi pulled away obviously seeing her point, Autumn grabbed her gun and shot it at the ceiling, waking everyone else up.

"What's going on here?" Pein asked from the bed to Autumn's left.

"When did I get kidnapped again?" Kisame yawned,

"About three hours ago, you didn't seen to have a problem with it then." Autumn glared at him, and turned on the lights.

"Well maybe that was because I was knocked unconscious!"

"... I'm going home." Autumn made her way over to the door, but stopped as Hidan spoke.

"Don't bother bitch, we landed there before we came for you, the whole place was in ruins." Autumn rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Hidan yelled after her, obviously no one was going to actually try and stop her. Autumn found her way to the front door, and left. Once she was out in the night, she surveyed her surroundings; she saw why the place was so familiar. It was the motel she had stayed at after her house... Well, you know. Autumn ran down the street until she came to the forest that separated this side of town from the other. She walked cautiously through the forest, looking for the entrance to the tunnels.

"AHHH!!" Found it. Autumn fell through the entrance, normally if someone fell down there they would set off the traps, but they were so old they didn't work anymore. Wrong! Autumn felt her blood run cold as she heard a small _click_ echo in the tunnels. She hadn't landed in the right tunnel. She had landed in one of the decoys that surrounded the real tunnels. Autumn jumped out of the hole, and ran forward. There were nine holes in the area, she had just ran past the trap perimeter, if she kept going forward then she should-

"AAAHHHHH!!" Never mind. Autumn fell even farther this time, into an even deeper hole. This was the real entrance to the tunnels that Autumn and almost every other kid in the area took to, and from school, and other places. Autumn felt along the walls until she reached an opening. Autumn looked around. There were four lights hanging around, this meant that she was at what everyone called the crossroads. This was a tunnel directly under the center of the town. If she went left she would go to the creepy abandoned old part of town that had a few farms and one or two houses. If she kept going straight, then she would go up town toward the school, and if she went right, the tunnel split into three, and one of them led directly to the schoolyard.

"Hi Fall!"

"AHHHHHH!!" (Will you stop screaming already?) It was just May returning from her candy route.

"Watcha do' in?"

"Walking away!" Autumn quickly walked past May.

"Kay! Oh, and Naruto said that you could have some of his candy if you give him ramen!!" May yelled after her.

"Thanks!" Autumn started running, but then she just stopped. Naruto... Sakura... Kakashi... Sai... Yamato... CRAP!! Autumn just remembered, she had been knocked out, which meant she was asleep, which meant that... they would have disappeared! Autumn started to sprint down the tunnel. This wasn't good, well it was because now they didn't have to face the Akatsuki, but how did the Akatsuki come back in the first place? She was sure she didn't fall asleep. Autumn kept running, this was just not her week. Finally coming to the end of the tunnels Autumn climbed out. She was in a forest, but this one didn't have traps, all she had to do was go straight, and she would arrive at her house.

"Hello?" She asked no one as she ran into the building. Crap, they were all gone. Autumn went up to her room and started to do what she should have been doing when she left. Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi had all thought it was a good idea to put up a shield around the area, but Autumn was the only one with enough chakra to put it up, and she had skipped out to go to the party. Thankfully Sakura had written directions out on a scroll she had been carrying. Autumn opened the scroll, and started making different seals. This was important, it was the weekend, and she didn't want them to find her until she was fully moved in at least. After the jutsu was completed, Autumn felt drained. She drank some coffee, and went to work. There was so much to do, and there was only her to do it. First thing's first, Autumn was going to change bedrooms.


	65. Edited Version Ch: 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Death**

Autumn was tired as heck! She had practically rearranged her whole entire house within the last... 4-6 hours. She had moved to the top floor, and that was a chore within itself! The mansion had seven different floors, and each one had its own different purpose. The top was where most of the actual rooms were, the second floor was where most of the guest rooms were, the basement was for training, the first floor was for meetings, the sixth floor was full of private rooms, which were mostly different studies, a library, and a science lab, the fifth floor... Well Autumn didn't really know what it was for, but it had one heck of a view! The fifth floor had a balcony, as well as a pool, which was good for Autumn. The third floor had another library, but bigger, and the fourth floor was another science lab. The only problem with all of this was that Orochimaru apparently never heard of an elevator, because there were two main staircases, and three more smaller ones scattered around the house. Autumn had claimed the whole entire seventh floor as her bedroom, because she was planning on receiving even harder training from Itachi in the days to come. She needed a place to store her weapons where they'd be safe, and away from Tobi.

"Meh," Autumn glared at the evil stairway which led all the way back down. She was so not going back down there, until they found her. Autumn walked back to the huge window in her new room. This was going to take awhile. Autumn pulled out her laptop, and walked to the sixth floor. She walked toward one of the offices on the east side. The west side still scared the heck out of her, but she had to go over there to get all of her stuff (and anything that looked interesting) up to her room. She was planning on installing a few TVs in some of the rooms, and using the third floor to recreate her library. Autumn looked over the empty office, and continued on her way. She walked down another flight of stairs and surveyed the fifth floor. It was a wide open space, tile floor, huge window (just like every other room in the house), and a high ceiling. There was a pool to the left, and this place resembled a small gym. She thought it over a bit, then it hit her. She could use this as a... VACATION ROOM!!

Autumn walked down to the fourth floor. This floor was split into only two rooms. Autumn wandered around what she was pretty sure was Kabuto's science lab, into what she was sure was the infirmary. She could use those later, so she just kept walking. Autumn went to the giant library that occupied the third floor. It was HUGE!! Autumn skimmed the shelves. She found some medical books, and other stuff, but not what she wanted to find. She walked to the back, on the west side of the room, there was a door. Autumn opened it, and found what she was looking for. Scrolls. Autumn hurried to a shelf and used her computer to translate what one of them said. It was a forbidden scroll, she looked inside it, and found one of the most interesting things she could find in this creepy house. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Autumn smirked and took it with her as she walked to the second floor. There was nothing much after she moved out, but she was planning on raiding Naruto and Sakura's rooms later, just in case. She wasn't going to touch Yamato, Sai, or Kakashi's rooms until she was sure that they were gone. Autumn continued to the first floor. There was just the meeting room, a Dining room, and the kitchen. She'd been here enough times to know that there was nothing important. Autumn glared at the stairs before she started the long journey back up.

Autumn collapsed on her bed. She had almost passed out on the sixth floor, but she willed herself to at least make it to her room. She had moved the bed, and used her old sheets just to remind her of her home. Because her room took up the whole floor, she had enough space to fit all of the random stuff her friends had helped her collect from her old house. Autumn walked into the bathroom on that floor and took a shower. She had been working for hours, and she had been out all night (Issues). Autumn had put it a little TV, and found out that Orochimaru actually had cable! She stayed in her room and watched Saturday morning cartoons, she deserved a little rest.

Hours later, and Autumn was at it again. This time she had found Sakura's Halloween candy sitting in the kitchen, and eaten some of it, and now she was searching Sakura's room on a sugar high. So far she had found Sakura's kunai holster, and some medical scrolls. A pair of extra gloves, and a random picture of Sasuke. Most of it wasn't really important, but it was helpful. Autumn did Naruto's room next. It was a huge mess already, but she found, his kunai holster, a random pack of ramen, and his halloween candy. Absolutely nothing improtant, but he had shuriken and kunai in his holster, so that was good. Autumn was crazy enought to go into Sai's room, which was a big mistake. Sai had placed a trap in the room, so that anyone that walked into the room was attacked by random animals. Autumn used one of the kunai she found and slashed them, they died. Autumn kept going, and found even less than she did in Naruto's room! There was art supplies and stuff, but she wasn't going to use that during a battle, and his battle gear, and stuff had been taken with him, so there was nothing besides art supplies. Autumn took her findings back up to her room, and slid down the stair railing to the first floor, where she decided to eat, and wait. The Akatsuki would come eventually, all she had to do was sit and wait. Besides the only thing the barrier really did, was hide her chakra from them.

Sure enough after about six more hours someone kicked the door in,

"What took ya so long?" Hidan, and the rest of the akatsuki walked into the house, and Hidan glared at Autumn who was reading a book on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Pein asked, pushing Hidan out of the way before he killed her.

"Right here, obviously. Oh, and could you fix that door?" Itachi fixed the door, and then joined the conversation.

"We thought you'd still be at your house."

"This is my house, I got it off of some pedophile snake dude, who was happy enough to give me this," Autumn exposed the cursed seal. "And let me tell you, it hurt like heck!" Itachi sharingan-glared at her.

"When were you planning on sharing this with us?"

"About six to twelve hours ago, if you ever got here. I thought you would see it after you kidnapped me." She said, Autumn started walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pein asked. He wasn't too happy that he was being ignored.

"To watch cartoons, why?"

"You have some training to catch up on." He said sternly.

"Here," Autumn made a shadow clone, and kept walking, "Sasori can try and kill her for an hour." Itachi threw a kunai and the clone, but she just caught it, and threw it back. This time, Itachi actually jumped in front of Autumn and glared at her.

"Your mark..."

"It's sealed already, please don't ask, I'm going to go watch Naruto now." Autumn pushed past him and went to her room, leaving the akatsuki to wander around like headless chickens.

It was around midnight, the akatsuki had found that there were different barriers that prevented them from going to far. Autumn was still in her room, and everyone else was expressing their boredom. Tobi was whining to Deidara, who was fighting with Sasori about art, Itachi was looking around and testing the barriers, mentally praising Autumn for her good work, Kisame was staring at a bag of Swedish fish that he found, Kakuzu was mentally finding the worth of the house, and everything inside of it. Hidan was ranting about his religion to Zetsu who was just sitting quietly. Konan was mapping out the house so far, and Pein was sitting in a corner watching the stupidity in progress. Autumn, who had stopped watching TV after Trinity blood went off, was actually at the top of the stairs, witnessing the madness taking place, from the safety of the second floor. Autumn smirked and started to think of another fish joke for Kisame, but Itachi came up the stairs to check the barriers when he saw her.

"You're not asleep." He stated, looking at her. Autumn looked up at him, the barriers she set up allowed access to some rooms on the second floor, but not the third floor, the basement, or the kitchen.

"Of course not, I'm an insomniac, remember?" She said, smiling up at him, she had always liked Itachi, even though all that he did, she still liked him the most.

"I remember you falling asleep..." He said, recalling the events in the end of chapter 11, and the beginning of chapter 12. Autumn blushed at the memory. That was one of the reasons that she hated having the akatsuki in her life. Itachi visably smirked at Autumn's blush, causing her to gasp. The Itachi Uchiha, **almost** smiled at her!

(Zathura: Okay I can't do this! Real Autumn: Please? -long epic battle resulting in me losing- Zathura: Fine!)

Itachi walked past Autumn and checked for more barriers, most of the floor was clear, so he went back down stairs, only on his way down, he took Autumn with him. Itachi went and stood in front of Pein and held Autumn out.

"Uh... Hi?" Pein glared at her, and signaled Sasori to stop his ridiculous fight, and start Autumn's training session. Pein walked in the direction of the front door, but Autumn, who had escaped Itachi's grasp, made her way over the door leading to the basement.

"Where are you all going?" She asked mainly, Pein as she stood there with the basement door open.

"Outside, you have training to catch up on."

"Where's my clone?"

"MMMMPHF!" Autumn looked to the side, her clone was tied up, and sitting next to Tobi. Hidan, who had stopped talking smirked at her, if her clone died, then she was going to have one major headache as soon as their memories merged. Hidan drew a kunai.

"Don't..."Autumn warned, he didn't listen. Hidan threw the kunai, and went straight for her clone. Luckily for her, Autumn's clone was smart. She doged to the side a bit, so that the kunai cut the ropes, and she was left alive.

"Haha!" She said, doing a little peace sign. Pein was getting pissed off, and he just hit the clone over the head, and it died.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Autumn doubled over in pain. She had a severe headache now. Hidan was laughing his head off. Pein and Sasori walked over to the basement and decended into the darkness. Itachi followed, but he picked up Autumn on the way down.

Sasori surprisingly hadn't been beating the crap out of Autumn for the last hour, Kisame had. Itachi was working on perfecting her technique, and Kisame was testing her.

"I have a better idea," Autumn made about twenty shadow clones, and let them attack Kisame all at once, forcing him to drop Samhada. Once that was out of the way, Autumn proceeded to get her revenge. Itachi just raised as eyebrow at her strategy. Sasori, and Pein seemed to approve though.

It was a bright Sunday in November, by the time they finally let Autumn out of the basement, she had gotten the chance to beat the crap out of Kisame four times. Now Autumn was busy arranging and rearranging her room, she had taken down most of the barriers after she had cleared out Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai's rooms secretly, and now she was in her room watching TV. Itachi walked into her room, and made sure that he closed the door behind him.

"Autumn." Said girl looked up at him.

"Yes Sempai?" She didn't want to hear Pein, or Sasori lecture her, so she had gone back to the honorfics.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore..." Autumn smiled, freedom was nice, but being in her little prison had it's perks.

"Aniki..." She liked saying that word.

"I'm here for a reason..." Itachi's started, "Do you remember when I told you that I could help you?" Autumn just cocked her head to the side, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"The day you called me Aniki, we were talking because Sasori wanted to turn you into a puppet." Remembering this Autumn was at full attention.

"I found an old scroll, that just may help prove your worth to the akatsuki... There is a scroll that belonged to the Uchiha clan, it allowed the sharingan to be given to an outsider. But the procedure does cause intense pain, and it requires the chakra system of the victim to change so that more chakra flows into the eyes. The chakra system in very delecate, and most die during the procedure, that's why it was forbidden." Autumn gasped, she was going to live! (You weren't paying attention were you?) Itachi continued,

"In order to perform the jutsu, I need you permission, are you willing to possibly give up your life?" Autumn didn't reply, instead she just sat there, if she died, what would her friends do? If she didn't go through with it, it was only a matter of time before they killed her anyway...

"I'll give you until the new moon to answer." Itachi walked away leaving Autumn to temporarily revert back to her old self, and wonder what would happen, if she died.

* * *

**Monday**

Autumn sat on her bed thinking for hours, but then her alarm rang,

_Ai yai yai yai  
Ai yai yai yai  
Ai yai yai yai_

She had changed the song this time,

_Where's my samurai?_

Not waiting for the song to continue, Autumn turned off the alarm, and got dressed for school. Autumn was in no mood to walk all the way down the stairs, so she slid down the railing. It was faster and more fun, the hard part was going back up again later.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked. He was just sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Don't you ever go to sleep?" Autumn asked grabbing a bagel from the refrigerator.

"... Sometimes." he answered, not really caring.

"Right, I'm going to school." Itachi's just nodded as she left. Autumn walked out of the house and toward the woods. The sun was just now starting to rise, and the trees were losing leaves even faster than before. She smiled to herself, she had to give Orochimaru some credit. This place was beautiful. Autumn walked down into the tunnels, because the sun was just now coming up, they were a bit cold, but Autumn didn't mind. Taking out a flashlight, Autumn continued on her way. She knew that she wasn't the only one going to school by the tunnels that morning, as she approached the crossroads she saw her friends waiting for her.

"Hey Fall! I was almost worried about you, you just disappeared last Friday." David said, offering her some gum, which she took gratefully.

"Well as you can see I'm okay! How 'bout you all?"

"You know I am!" May answered first.

"Tch, physically, not mentally." Autumn said, smiling at her joke. Everyone else laughed too, including May.

"I'm good, parents are creeping me out though." Lyn said.

"My parent's are annoying as usual." Mandy replied, her family was very protective, none of her sisters were allowed to go outside unless there was a parent out there watching them.

"Where's Janet?" Autumn asked looking around.

"She's sick as usual," Janet had this very annoying habit of getting sick every other week. Autumn just sighed, but kept walking.

"Well I have Jazz on Wednesday, and Drama is coming up next week." She said, mentally listing all of the different things that she really had to do this week.

"Sucks to be you," May said, walking toward the exit.

"What do you mean 'Sucks to be me'? You have the same thing!" Autumn said, running ahead to catch up with her.

"No, I have symphonic, and Drama. You know how Mr. B is about Jazz! You miss practice once, and he goes off like a bomb!" Autumn rolled her eyes and climbed out of the tunnels, the others followed in suite.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Autumn said, smirking at Dave, who was shivering. It was warmer underground than it was above.

"Very funny..."

"Yes it is."

"... Can I have your coat?"

"No!" Autumn took off running, and David followed after her, both were laughing all the way.

Autumn was sitting in second period watching the clouds go by,

"Autumn?" _'Crap'_

"Yes?" She asked, knowing what was coming next.

"Can you please tell us the capital of... Argentina?" Autumn decided to cheat, she pulled out her map in the back of her agenda.

"Buenos Aires... Why do I need to know this in English.?"

"You don't, I'm just making sure that you're paying attention. Now can you tell me what we were just talking about?" Autumn cheated again, and looked at the back board.

"Polar Bears?"

"Correct! Why?"

"Because you have this little article, and you wrote your own version of it that is very undetailed, and poorly written, just to show us why we even have this class?" She said, looking at the paper on her desk. Her teacher just pretended to cry.

"I worked very hard on that paper, now I'm going to cry at lunch now."

"..." Autumn's attention drifted back to the window.

"Autumn? Autumn?" It was lunch, and Autumn was sitting with her friends at their usual table. During school she hung out with her friends Becky, Allie, Serenity, and Nala.

"What?"

"Well tell us what happened!"

"If you bothered coming, then you would know, and you wouldn't be asking!" They were discussing the dance on Friday, and for Autumn that was a bit of a sore topic.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get some candy!" Becky said, pretending to be insulted.

"You're excused." Becky huffed, and walked to another table. She'd come back later.

"So what did happen?" Nala asked.

"I was forced to perform against my will, and Dave did his best to scare the crap out of me."

"Nice."

"You get any candy?"

"Not much, some guy gave me a tooth brush!" Autumn smirked at her friend and laughed. Lunch was over for her team, she was going outside.

Autumn walked away from everyone for a moment, and made a clone. The clone went back to her friends, while the real Autumn went up on the roof. The new moon was coming up next week, and she still had to make a decision. Was she really going to go through with it? Either way there was a huge possibility that she was going to die, so if there was at least one way that she could live, she should take that option, right? She just thought about it for a while.

"What do you want?" Autumn asked. Tobi jumped from a tree, onto the roof.

"Are you going to go through with it?"

"So you heard."

"Tobi was going to come in, but Deidara-Sempai made Tobi leave."

"I'm thinking about it." She said.

"Tobi doesn't want Autumn to get hurt, but Tobi wants Autumn to live longer, so she can play with Tobi." Autumn blinked and got up. She had a whole week to think about this, there was no point in moping about it for that whole time.

Autumn jumped into a tree, leaving Tobi behind. She needed time to clear her head, her clone could handle school.

Autumn was in her room thinking. According to her calender, the new moon was tomorrow. Even though she was still so unsure, she had pretty much no choice but to agree to it. Either way, there was a high chance of her dying. If she didn't do it Sasori had Pein's permission to kill her, and turn her dead body into a puppet for the chakra. If she did do it, as Itachi said, her chakra had to be re-routed, so that more of it flowed into her eyes. If she made a single move during this process, then she'd die. No point in saying "no" if she was going to die anyway. Tomorrow.

Autumn looked out of the window. You could still see a thin silver whisp in the night... There was a knock at the door. Itachi. She knew that it was him because he was the only one who ever bothered to actually make the trip up to her room.

"Come in!" Autumn called. He was just going to open the door anyway, why not be polite?

"Autumn." He called out to her. She was reverting back to her old self again. She was turning back into the angsty emo girl that she had been for the past two years. Itachi came over to her.

"Have you decided?" Autumn nodded,

"I'll go through with it."

"Do you know what you might be giving up?"

"I'll give up even more if I don't. There's at least a two percent chance that I'll survive right?" Itachi shook his head,

"For most it would be two percent, but you seem to have a very complex chakra system because your body deals with stronger chakra."

"So?"

"Point zero six percent." Autumn twitched. So there was still a very small chance of her living, joy.

"There is also a chance of you going blind, in which case Leader will have you killed immediately." Itachi took a step toward Autumn at the window.

"That limits your chances to point zero three percent." Autumn sniffed as a single tear fell from her eye, and started to roll down her cheek.

"Onii-sama, I appreciate your honesty, but some things are better left unsaid." Autumn said, trying to be polite, but what she really was saying was for him to shut up. Itachi took another step forward.

"In the rare event that you do live, Leader-sama requested that you join the akatsuki." And that was where Autumn cracked. Quickly six clones appeared, each one of them was holding two kunai. They tried to attack Itachi, but they ran into walls, or got hit, and died. Autumn cringed, that was the really bad thing about shadow clones. She had their memories, and she really didn't like the feeling of dying, repeatedly.

"You'll get used to it," Itachi said reading her mind.

"Why?"

"Hn?"

"I was normal at birth!" Autumn turned to face Itachi, "I was normal from grades k-5! Until the accident I was normal, now all of this is happening..." Itachi put his hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"According to what we've observed, you were never normal, you were born with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Your bloodline limit includes both chakra control, and your body's ability to produce, and reproduce chakra rapidly. You were born with this ability, it is your bloodline trait, it's your kekkei genkai." After Itachi's little explanation, Autumn just stood in front of him shocked. How did he know more about her than she did?

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching you for a reason." Autumn glared at him.

"What is wrong with you people!" She tried her best to punch him, but he blocked her attack, and restrained her just like Kakashi did to Naruto. (Episode 4)

"You shouldn't be angry with me. Do you know why this has happened to you?" Itachi let her go, and dropped her on her bed. Autumn sat up,

"Two years ago my parents were supposed to have been in an accident. They're bodies were supposedly never found." Autumn stood back up. "Two weeks ago I was invited to this house by Orochimaru. He said that he was there that day. He said that he knew what really happened to my parents, he said that whey weren't dead!" Autumn started to cry hysterically.

Itachi looked at her, but listened intently.

"Orochimaru, never told me what really happened, or where they were. He wouldn't even give me a real answer to my questions,"

**

* * *

**

The next day...

Autumn had just come back from school, today was the day. She had made her choice, and now it was time to reap what she had sewn. As she walked into the house, she was promptly attacked and dragged into the basement by one of the members. The basement was dark, only lit by a few candles. In the light, Autumn saw that it was Hidan who had carried her down. Itachi was standing next to Pein and Sasori with a scroll in his hand.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Zetsu asked from behind her. Autumn didn't turn around, but she still nodded.

"Your funeral,"

"Glad to see that you would give me a funeral, when I'm supposed to be turned into a puppet." She said sarcastically. Pein signaled for Autumn to come forward.

"If you have truly chosen, then let us begin." He said, Itachi stepped forward. The other members scattered themselves around the room, no one made a sound. Autumn watched as Itachi started to make rapid hand signs. When she was sure that he was half way done, that was when the pain came. Autumn fell to her knees, and tried to breathe. It felt as if her eyes were going to explode. She grasped her head in pain, and tried to focus her eyes on Itachi, but pretty soon she saw nothing but darkness. After that, all went black once again.

When Autumn woke up the next morning, all was dark. She felt something cool being layed across her eyes. She felt so tired, her eyes were sore too.

"Aniki?" She called out. She felt the person next to her shift.

"You're awake." He stated, Itachi didn't know the outcome of the jutsu, and he needed to know whether or not it had been a success. She was alive at least, but if she had gone blind, then she wouldn't be for long.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, apparently that caused your body to go limp long enough to allow your chakra system to completely renew itself without interference. You're alive." Autumn sighed,

"Where is everyone else?"

"When you fell asleep, some supplies came through into this world, they went to collect it, and sort through it all." He responded. Itachi pulled the washcloth off of her face,

"Open your eyes." Autumn did as she was told.

"Can you see?" Autumn opened her mouth to respond, but as she did, she was hit with a sharp pain in her eyes. Autumn grabbed her head, and shut her eyes.

"Autumn." Itachi warned, she opened her eyes one more time.

"No." That was it. He had to tell Pein, and he would have her killed.

"Nii-san, it hurts." He turned back to her. Autumn opened her eyes again, and seemed to look at him. He observed her eyes, she did receive the sharingan, but it was useless if she couldn't see. He left the room, and went to tell Pein. Autumn sat there, she closed her eyes, and started to cry. She knew that she was going to die if, and when Pein found out. Autumn laid back, and tried to go to sleep. Maybe, just maybe if she went to sleep, then she wouldn't feel any pain...

**

* * *

**

Monday...

May was crying on the sidewalk. David, Jill, Lyn, and the rest were sad too, but not as sad as she was. It was her best friend that had just died, no one else was never that close... She couldn't help but call everyone she could find after she saw her body just laying there. Sure she was mean to her sometimes, but she was still her best friend, and nothing could ever change that.

"It's not fair..." May said, looking at David.

"We know May, I guess that's just the way it goes," A few days later, they held a small fureral. The Obsessionists came and tried to cheer May up, but nothing could help in a time like this.

"David..." She started,

"What?"

"She did like you... But you knew that already," He nodded.

"I liked her too, that's why I spent so much time with her." David took May home, but as they were leaving the cemetary, May took one last look at her friend's grave, and wished her luck in the next life.

"Why?" May asked David,

"Why did she have to die? She was so young!"

"She wasn't that young,"

"SHE WAS YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"It's okay May she's in a better place now..." soon enough even David had to leave her, causing May for the first time in years to truly be alone. May looked out her window,

"Autumn... I wish you were here, no matter what you did, you could always make me smile." May looked out over the horizon, no one could help her now. She was slowly being dragged into a fit of depression. The angst was leaking into her body slowly turning her emo.

The akatsuki were in their lair, they had left Autumn's home days before. Itachi seemed to be emotionless, but he was the one trying to get back. They could only enter that dimention willingly on the full moon, or they could be forcefully pulled back when a person with a dangerously high chakra amount would will it, and that was extremely rare.

David thought back on the events of late. He remembered the day he was kidnapped, and played DDR with some weirdos at Autumn's house. It was fun. He remembered the dance, and how much he worried after she disappeared.

"David," He turned around, it was Mandy.

"You're not still sad are you? You hardly ever saw her."

"But still..."

"You barely even knew her David, there is no point in being sad."

May buried her head in her lap. She wasn't doing to well. The only person that could help her now was Autumn...

The next day at school felt so weird. Autumn's goal was to have perfect attendance this year. And in all she almost never missed a day of school. Autumn wasn't really a straight "A" student, but she was on honor role. Even Janet attended school that day. It felt strange not to have Autumn there, without her everyone knew that the Obsessionists would soon fall into chaos, and the Dolls would rule.

Itachi looked through multiple scrolls. He had to go back, who knew what would happen if he didn't!

"Itachi-san!" Tobi came running into his room carrying a scroll,

"Tobi found it!" This was the scroll that could change everything.

May walked to the grave and placed an empty cage on the top of it. Taking one final glance at the tombstone: R.I.P. Madam Luthien Loyal Pet Hamster, and Best friend. Maybe she'd go visit Autumn, and see how she was doing, she really needed to be cheered up right now. May said a silent prayer, and walked toward the entrance to the tunnels. Seeing Autumn would be nice right now, plus she had candy. May ate all of her candy already.

Itachi finished packing some scrolls he was going to take with him next time. All he had to do was wait another week, and he would be able to go back, and he would finish his job.


	66. Invader Nyx

-walks out on stage- Ahem, first of all I would like to add to my numerous apologies by adding this formal apology for both not doing any real updating, and for taking so long to finish this. All tomatoes may be thrown near the end and I beg of you not to aim for my hair because if it's ruined, I have to sit on my butt for another six hours having it done before this wedding, 'kay? Now, without further delay one of my VERY patient and loyal reviewers, Guardian Wrath, or as she will be referred to in this chapter, Invader Nyx!!

-rolls out a red carpet, and bows-

"I am not worthy!"

"Hmph!"

"I beg thy forgivness!"

"…"

"… I'll buy you ice cream!"

"…"

"Cake?"

"…"

"Pie?"

"…"

"A CORVET?"

"Eh, why not?"

"YAYZ! :D" –glomps Nyx- "I luffles joo :D"

O.O

And now that, that is over and I am forgiven, let us continue to the land of milk and honey... Or my story, which ever one sounds more appealing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

I was sitting at Dairy Queen, checking my mail when I received a message from a contact that I had never heard of before... The first line read:

_From the computer of an amused individual... _(Does this sound familiar to anyone? If so, I'm just using this line because I like it :P)

I took one look at that line and sighed, 'twas time for a wake up call. My writer's block had gone on long enough. Pulling together all of my quickly waning authoress powers, I reached through the computer and grabbed what I hoped was the sender. Attempting to pull them through to my side, my strength failed me and I fell in as well.

**"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" **The two of us screamed in unison. In about five seconds I face planted into thge ground with the other person landing safely on top of me.

"... Ouch..."

"I'M ALIVE!!!" She squealed. I pulled my head up out of the dirt and spat out the mouthful of worms I had aquired during my landing.

"... Pain..." I felt the other person get off,

"Wow, you actually did it! :D" I pulled myself up,

"What'd I do?"

"You fulfilled your promise and brought me HERE!!!"

"... Oh..." I walked in a random direction, barely missing a tree that came out of nowhere.... Stupid tree...

"Where are we going?" She asked, following me.

"I don't know... Who are you again?" She gasped,

"I'm your GUEST, Nyx, remember?"

"Hm.. Nyx is a pretty name...

"Thank you, so, what are we going to do first?" We trudged on through the forest, avoiding random, yet obvious traps that blocked our path.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to try and find the akatsuki, if I'm correct, they'll hopefully have some coffee, I REALLY need it right now..." (Isn't it sad that someone my age is addicted to coffee? And if you can guess my age, you can have a Corvet too.)

"Where are we now?"

"In the forest,"

"Obviously, but WHERE are we?" We came to a cliff and on the other side was a giant rock with a single seal upon it,

"Does that answer your question?"

"For now."

"Joy." Getting surprisingly bored, of gazing out, I decided to call. "HEY AKATSUKI, I'VE GOT A DELIVERY FOR YOU!!!!!"

"Wha?"

"You wanted us to get in, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but couldn't you just poof us in, like you do in all of your other chapters?"

"Probably, but where's the fun in that?" Slowly, the rock moved, and out came... Tobi.

"Tobi heard that someone had a delivery." I twitched slightly,

"TOBI!!!!"

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Tobi, i just wanted to tell you that my friend Shelby cosplays as you!" Nyx said, enthisiastically.

"That's great!" Tobi tilted his head to the side, "What's 'cosplay'?" Nyx just laughed and we walked past him.

"Coffee..." I groaned, zombie-like.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What does it look like?" I grumbled,

"Gee, you don't have to get all bitchy about it."

"Not in the mood, need coffee..."

"What's going on out here, un?" Deidara came from the hideout, only to see two girls, and Tobi in the background, just standing there. I checked the paper I had in my pocket, which served as my to-do list, and skimmed over it.

"Nyx..."

"What?"

"You cosplay as Deidara, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe you two have some kind of connection."

"Like what?"

"Who knows, just go up to him and try something."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sit here, die, and slightly reduce the surplus population."

"Do I even want to ask why?"

"Probably not, besides, you'll be better off without me."

"Why do you say that? You're supposed to be my guide!"

"Yes, but I'm going to collapse any moment without my coffee..." Tobi turned to us,

"Coffee? Tobi knows where to find coffee! Follow Tobi!" He cried, grabbing my arm and dragging me after him. Nyx looked up at Deidara who simply stared back at her,

"... Art is a bang." At that moment, Deidara mentally threw his hands up into the air and praised whatever god in the world had brought him this gift, even Jashin if he was listening. He smiled a bit and took out some clay,

"Art is a bang, un."

* * *

**About an hour later...**

Somewhere, near the outskirts of Konoha, the Uchiha Compound suddenly burst into flames. Nyx, who was standing on top of a clay bird, surveying the damage that she had created, smirked. She had created mass chaos, and in that hour, she had been kicked out of the Akatsuki lair for setting everything on fire (although Pein had drawn the line when she had sen Konan's flower on fire and then attempted to set Konan herself on fire, after she had turned into paper and was chasing her), and they had just used that fact that she had taken all of Deidara's clay as an excuse. Looking around, Nyx found her target. Consiquentially, Pein had 'accidentally' sent her back in time quite a few years, but this was the perfect time to test her new found abilities. Riding on top of her bird, she followed Sasuke to the edge of the village, before noticing Sakura out of the corner of her eye. Sakura drew a kunai and took a fighting stance. Nyx didn't even blink. She seemed to be engrossed in staring at Sakura's forehead.

"What are you staring at?"

"..."

"Hello!?!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"..."

"I demand that you give me an answer!"

"..." Not giving her an answer out of pure spite, Nyx turned her back and left upon her bird, following Sasuke's trail.

* * *

**-CRASH-**

Nyx jumped through a window, tumbling and rolling until she stopped after running into a wall.

"Is she part of your group too?" Jiraiya demanded. Itachi payed no mind to his words, he was to busy lecturing Sasuke on how he lacked hatred. As Nyx began to watch intently, Kisame walked up behind her and grabbed her by the collar. Hauling her to her feet, Kisame asked,

"Who are you?" Nyx's mind was still focusing on what Itachi was saying, so she didn't bother answering right away, but when she did, she did it in a way that was most unexpected. Instead of responding with words, she hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Kisame pulled her off and threw her into the wall next to Sasuke. Itachi glanced at the girl next to his brother, and Hn'ed as she muttered a brief, 'I'm okay'. Regaining her composure, Nyx gave a slight bow and continued to watch the scene with interest until it was time for them to make their escape. After Itachi and Kisame had gone though the wall, she jumped after them and rode her bird after them, avoiding a few kunai that came her way.

"Are you done here?" I asked, appearing behind her.

"I see you've got your powers back."

"Apparently, I've started writing a bit more, are you ready to go?"

"Why should I? This is fun."

"You want to stay here?"

"Of course," I sighed,

"Very well then."

"You're actually going to let me?"

"I owe you a lot, so I don't see why not. The thing is, I'm not letting you stay in this time period." As I spoke, the scenery around us changed as we were transported to another place in another time.

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"No,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to leave you here with the akatsuki and Shelby."

"What?"

"You can keep this and make this your world, I owe you that much, but do me a favor, and don't destroy it."

"..."

"..."

"You do know that I'm not going to actually stay here, right?"

"Yep, let's go."

"After you." I opened a portal leading us to our respective homes. This was quite an unusual adventure.


	67. Edited Version Ch: 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Second Death**

It was dark to Autumn, the blinds were closed. She had been in her house for five days in a row now. Hours after the Akatsuki left, Autumn regained her sight, but her eyes were sensitive. She could roam about her house, but she couldn't go down the stairs very quickly, because she might trip, and fall down all seven flights of stairs. She had kept all of the blinds closed, much like Orochimaru did when she first came there. May had come to visit her a few days ago, but she had to leave very quickly. She didn't seem very happy, so Autumn was going to find out what was wrong later. Currently she was in the library looking at some old scrolls. She was trying to learn another new jutsu, hopefully this one could help keep the akatsuki out. So far she had found scrolls containing different kinjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and ninjutsu but none of it was to be of any use. It also didn't help that she couldn't read in Japanese, and that her eyes were in constant pain.

Autumn put down her laptop, which held the translation of the scroll she was reading, and walked back up to her room. She was going to be alone for a while, so she kept her life as simple as possible. She knew that she should sleep, but if she did, who knew what would happen. After she got over her temporary blindness, she had marveled over the sharingan that she now possessed. She looked so cool with red eyes! (Not the point) Autumn wasn't able to use it yet, and she wasn't quite sure how to turn it off, but she did find that it was very useful. Early that morning she had almost fallen down the stairs. As she did, everything seemed to go in slow motion, and she was able to grab onto the rail before she tumbled down to the ground floor.

"I hate daytime televison..." She muttered to herself. (There is never anything on!)

Don't get her wrong, she was extremely curious about what her sharingan could really do, but her eyes would have random waves of pain, causing severe headaches. Because of the pain, she hadn't bothered going to school. Even though she could go through the tunnels, she would have to surface eventually, and facing the sun would be suicide at the moment. Autumn sighed, her life was just going down the toilet, along with her perfect attendance.

Itachi had finished packing different scrolls, he made a promise to Autumn, and he was going to keep his word. He really didn't want to, he found a scroll that could reverse the effects, but then Autumn would lose the sharingan, and she would be killed either way.

Autumn glared at the closed window. She wanted to go outside, but she knew she would be blinded, the second she stepped into the light. Most likely permanately. Autumn closed her eyes. She had tried to go outside at night, but it was getting close to the full moon again. The moonlight had almost blinded her as well.

After getting bored, Autumn did something she tried not to do often, she went to explore the west side of her house. Except for in her room, and down stairs, Autumn stayed away from the west wing. But not today. Autumn walked down the hall on the sixth floor. With every step she took, she heard another weird sound. It sounded a bit like a... snake.

"Who's there?" She asked, this wing was darker than the rest of the house, even with the blinds closed. Autumn walked down to the farthest door, and opened it. It was another study much like all of the others on that floor, but this one had a library.

"Oorochiiimaaru?" Autumn gasped as something in the room seemed to moan that cursed name. In the corner of her eye she saw something move. Coiled on the floor was a huge snake. The snake's head slowly rose up, and looked Autumn in the eye.

"Yooouuurrrr nnot Oorochiimaaaru," it hissed at her.

"No... I'm leaving!" Autumn turned around and tried to run, but before she got anywhere the snake caught her with it's tail.

"Whooo aare youu?"

"A-a-autumn," The snake pulled her closer to it.

"Aaautumnnn, sssuch a prrreetyy nnnaammmme," It pulled her even closer and looked into her eyes.

"Uuuuuchiiiihaaaa," It hissed. Autumn did her best to act like Itachi, and show no emotion when she asked,

"Who are you, and what connections do you have with Orochimaru?" The snake seemed to smile at her.

"Myy naame is Cleeopaatraa, I am the sssisster of the loyaal sservent to Oorochimaru, Maanda, aat yourr ssservice." Autumn smiled, at least she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**With May**...

May was quickly going into depression, without her hamster, she was a mess. Slowly an interdenominational vortex appeared, and disappeared just as quickly. May was unfazed, but unknown to her something came out of that vortex. It was... a super Emo cloud.

**

* * *

**

With Itachi

...

Two more days. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her all alone in her current condition. He made her a promise, and he was going to keep it. Itachi really cared for Autumn in his own sick way. He was going to kill her, and put her out of her misery.

**

* * *

**

With Autumn again...

She was talking to Cleopatra, she had found out Orochimaru's original plans for her, and why he had come there in the first place. He wanted Autumn's unlimited chakra amount, and was working on a way to extract chakra through the cursed seal. According to her brother, Orochimaru was looking for a way to re-enter Autumn's world. If this was going to happen, then Autumn was going to need to perfect her sharingan before he was able to find a way back.

Monday, day seven of being stuck in her house. Autumn was bored out of her mind, but at least she had Cleopatra to keep her company. Cleopatra was a shape shifting snake, one minute she was big enough to pick Autumn off of the floor, the next she was a python sized cobra. Autumn's eyes were getting better, but she still didn't know how to deactivate the sharingan. She had tried looking it up on the Internet, but that was little to no help. Cleopatra had suggested that she check some of the scrolls in the library, but Autumn claimed that there wouldn't be anything on the sharingan in there. Cleo decided to check anyway. Autumn was still checking the Internet, when she sensed Cleo coming toward her.

"Cleopatra?" She called out to the giant snake that was slithering toward her. "Have you found anything?"

"Noooo, goomeennnnaaasssssssssiii," Autumn sighed and kept at it, she had quickly learned that Cleo would sometimes slip back into Japanese when she was talking, and she had learned even quicker that much like her brother, she had a zero tolerance for impoliteness.

"It's not your fault, you were just trying to help," Cleo slithered to where Autumn was sitting, and wrapped her long body around hers, finally resting her head on top of Autumn's. As she did this, Autumn twitched a few times. She still had this thing about snakes ever since that incident with Sai a few weeks ago.

"Youuu sssshhhooouuld geeet ssome sssssleeep. A younnng chiiiild like youuu neeedssss their ressst," Autumn closed her laptop, she was getting absolutely no where with this.

"I can't sleep, if I do then something bad will happen,"

"Aasss iiinn?"

"You really don't want to know," Cleo uncoiled herself from Autumn's body, and slithered in front of her as she got up.

"Wwwheeerreee aaare youuu goooing?"

"I need to train, who knows when they might come back."

"Youuu aare goooing tooo reeesssssst," she said in a 'don't test my patience' kind of way. Autumn backed up a bit, and fell onto the bed.

"But Cleo!"

"Beeeed!" Autumn gasped, right before her eyes Cleo started to change... Into a human! Cleo turned into a tall slender woman, her eyes reminded Autumn of Orochimaru, and her hair was about the same as his. The only differences were that Cleo's skin wasn't as pale, and that she was a girl. She was wearing a green leaf patterned kimono, with a blood red obi.

"Autumn, do as I sssay." She hissed at her. Autumn backed onto the bed, and sat there.

"H-how did you just d-do that?" Cleo smiled and sat next to Autumn.

"As I sssshhhowed you beffore, I'm a ssshhape sssshhhhiffffter," Autumn backed away from her, but she only moved closer. Cleo moved close enough that Autumn could feel her breath on her face. She tried to move backward even more, but she couldn't move.

"Eep!" she squeaked, and right before her eyes Cleo turned herself into a very small black kitten_. 'You have got to be kidding me._'

"Scarrrred you didn't I?" she asked stretching her body out.

Was all of that really necessary?" Autumn asked picking up the extremely cute kitten that was now Cleo.

"Noo, but it wasss funn,"

"Let's see how much fun it is after I have a heart attack," Autumn muttered, knowing full well that Cleo heard every word she said. Autumn held Cleo to her chest, and let her get comfortable. Cleo soon fell asleep, and Autumn just sat there.

**

* * *

**

With Itachi...

Today was the day. He could only imagine what type of hell Autumn was going through. It must have been hard for a person who had been able to see all of their life to suddenly lose her sight within the blink of an eye. He was going to stop her suffering once and for all. As the darkness of night fell, and the full moon shone, he made his hand seals, and disappeared into the night. (That was a bit poetic)

**

* * *

**

Back with Autumn and Cleopatra...

Autumn sighed as she felt the coolness of night fall over her house. Cleo was still asleep with no signs of waking up, and Autumn was even more bored than she was in the last chapter. Autumn had spread her body out on the bed, and Cleo was sleeping on her stomach. She was just about to go to sleep herself, but a loud bang caused both her, and Cleopatra to be wide awake.

"What wasss that?" Cleo asked jumping off of the bed, and heading toward the door. Autumn snatched her off of the floor, locked the door, hid under the bed, and quickly concealed their chakras.

"It's _them_,"

"Who?"

"Akatsuki!" Autumn braced herself as she sensed a familiar chakra approach the door. She heard the door handle jiggle a few times, then silence.

'BAM!!' The door was kicked open. Neither Autumn nor Cleo dared to breathe. They cringed as they saw a pair of sandals right next to the bed.

_'Please don't find us!'_ Autumn thought to herself, closing her eyes. She froze when she felt Cleo gasp. '_Please, no!'_Autumn opened her eyes and almost screamed at what she saw. Red eyes. She did scream when Itachi grabbed her and dragged her out from under the bed by her shirt, forcing her to let go of Cleo. Itachi threw Autumn on top of her bed, and raised the katana he had with him up over his head.

"No! Aniki stop!" Autumn watched in horror as in slow motion Itachi thrust the katana down over her heart.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cleo watched in horror as the bed was quickly covered in blood. She was too late. Cleo quickly transformed herself into a snake and went at Itachi. He just left the katana and threw Cleo into the wall. Itachi looked down at Autumn. She was still alive, but bleeding heavily. At the last minute she had rolled out of the way, and got stabbed through the shoulder instead. She was crying also. And it wasn't just because of the pain.

"Aniki! P-please stop!" she cried out, was he seriously thinking about letting her bleed to death? Itachi just stood there not moving, he just watched her bleed.

"I can see! After you left my sight came back! I can see!" Autumn looked straight at him.

"Please!" Autumn was breathing heavily now, she had lost so much blood.

"Cleo-," Autumn took one last breath before her vision blurred...


	68. Edited Version Ch: 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Help Me!**

…_Beep…_

…_Beep…_

…_Beep…_

…_Beep…_

White... Everything was white... Why was everything so white? What happened?

**'Autumn…'**

_What?_

**'Autumn…'**

_Who's there?_

**'Autumn, please!'**

_Who are you?_

**

* * *

**

_Cleopatra?_

When Autumn opened her eyes, she found that she was in what seemed to be a hospital room. There was an IV needle in her arm attaching it to a bag that was filled with blood. Turning her head, she saw Cleo to her left. She was in human form, and she seemed to be... Crying? Autumn dragged her head to the right and saw Itachi brooding in a corner, but he was still managing to watch her every move. She turned back to Cleo,

"Did you know that Cleopatra was the name of the last pharaoh of Egypt?" Cleo's head shot up at the sound of Autumn's voice.

"You're okay!" Cleo hugged (strangled) her.

"Cleo! Snake-strong-!" She let go of her.

"I was so worried!"

"You should have, you almost strangled me!"

"That's not what I was talking about!" Cleo continued, crying again.

"Gee, don't get so emotional, you've only known me for two days."

"So!?" Autumn looked back at Itachi.

"Nii-san..." He walked over to her bed, and Autumn sat up.

"..." He didn't say anything, he just sat down next to her.

"BAKA!!" Autumn yelled slapping him. She seemed to be extremely okay for a person who just had a near death experience.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **BAKA!!!**" Itachi seemed unfazed.

"WHAT PART OF "**I CAN SEE**" DO YOU NOT GET!?" She yelled as she punched him in the face.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DECIDE TO STAB ME!?" Autumn punched him again, only this time her fist was glowing with chakra, causing Itachi to fly into a wall. (I think that's enough revenge for the moment.) Itachi stood back up, and made no move to try and hit her back.

"Autumn, stop! You're still hurt!" Cleo yelled at her.

"No I'm not, I'm fine, see?" Autumn showed Cleo her shoulder.

"How-?"

"High chakra levels. My body heals itself." Autumn explained, glaring at Itachi.

"Listen, I'm glad that you kept your promise, but you should at least listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Autumn still had her sharingan activated, and she had quickly learned to sharingan-glare at people, even when she was blind. She hadn't tried it on Cleo yet, but she really didn't care to. If and when she got out of this hospital, Itachi was so going to get it!

"Autumn you ssshould calm down! Itachi wasss the one who brought you here in the first place!" Cleo shouted, apparently she was getting mad because she was starting to revert back to her hissing habit.

"What?" Autumn looked from Cleo to Itachi.

"You could have at least said something in your own defense…" She grumbled, for her, life sucked.

"… I had no reason to." He responded, Autumn just rolled her eyes.

"It would have saved you from receiving the beating of your life, via a little girl."

"… Hn…" Itachi turned and left the room and Cleo just shook her head. Autumn leaned back and decided to rest a bit. Even though she was healed, she was still in pain. Both in her shoulder _and_ in her heart.

"Autumn…" Cleo called, softly.

"What!" Autumn snapped, Cleo glared at the girl.

"Stop being such a brat!" She spat. "I know he just tried to _kill_ you, but that's no excuse for being so rude!"

"Shut up Cleo!" No one who was listening in was surprised at what came next. A resounding 'smack' was heard throughout the hospital.

"Don't you **ever **speak to me like that again. That man saved your life, and here you are acting like a spoiled **brat**, complaining!" Autumn looked at Cleo in shock for a moment before returning her previous glare with a sharingan-enhanced one.

"You … Hit…. Me?" Autumn lightly touched her cheek, but pulled her hand back as she felt it sting. "You **BITCH**!!!" She screamed. The nails on her hands quickly turned to deadly weapons as her chakra extended them into claws. (similar to what Asuma does with his blades)

Cleo acted quickly, not wanting any damage to be caused and shape-shifted into her snake form. Calling Itachi, she wrapped herself around Autumn's body, affectively restraining her, but sustaining burns from the chakra, which surrounded the girl in the process.

Itachi 'poofed' into the room and examined the wild girl, attempting to escape the snake's grasp.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Autumn screamed. Itachi was glad that he had performed a silencing jutsu earlier, or else the whole place would've been swarmed with security by now.

"Cleopatra, release her and back away." He commanded. Reluctantly, Cleo did as she was instructed and stood in the far corner of the room. As soon as she did, Itachi grabbed Autumn's throat, ignoring the chakra burns, and slowly cut off her air-flow. Autumn attempted to claw at his arm, but the IV in her arm was specially designed, so it wouldn't be removed by a child and was kept in her arm by a metal band, rendering her right arm immobile. Itachi used his free hand to grab her left arm and hold it behind her back as he glared into her eyes.

Autumn gasped for air, but the more she did, the more she found out that she couldn't. Her body slowly fell limp as Itachi's efforts started to show merit. His sharingan kept her brain active, although he was strangling her. Slowly, Autumn forcefully relaxed, and her chakra started to retract itself into her body. Once he was sure that she was finished, Itachi let her fall back onto the hospital bed. Autumn gasped for air repeatedly until her breathing was back to normal. Itachi extended a charred hand to wipe away a tear that was rolling across the once so innocent girl's face. Before he could touch her though, she screamed,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Autumn started to cry. At this point, Cleo stepped forward,

"Aijou… Daijoubu?" Itachi withdrew his hand, but reached out again to wipe away the tears.

"Don't cry." He whispered. Each tear that touched his hands instantly healed him. Cleo couldn't help but rush over to her friend and daughter.

"Please Autumn… Please don't cry…" She said, hugging her.

"… I'm sorry, Cleo…" Autumn muttered, sniffing a few times. Cleo pulled away from her and allowed Itachi to confront Autumn.

"Gomenasi, Shisuta-koi…" He muttered, running his hand along the soft skin of her face.

"…You have some explaining to do after I get home…" Autumn muttered, turning to Cleo.

"…Cleo… Will you please forgive me?" Cleo's eyes were watery as she turned back to Autumn.

"Of course!" She cried, pulling Autumn into a tight hug.

"… Arigatou…"

The next day, Autumn was discharged from the hospital in perfect condition.

Itachi was carrying Autumn back to her house, and she was carrying Cleo in her kitten form. Autumn's eyes were better, but she felt terrible.

When they got back to the mansion, Itachi put Autumn down and asked to Autumn to allow him to explain why he had stabbed her in the first place.

"You have five minutes, go!"

"You could have been lying." (Wow, that didn't even take one.) Autumn rolled her eyes, this was seriously jacked up.

"Gee, now if you're done insulting my intelligence, can we go back to me being scared to death?" After Itachi had stabbed her, she fainted from blood loss. Who knew what crossed over this time?

"There'sss noothing to worrrry aboouuut…" Cleo purred getting comfortable in Autumn's arms.

"You're not really helping." She said, sitting on the couch. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

"You shouldn't worry, you're one of us now." He said, Autumn looked at him sadly. Life really sucked.

"We are leaving in two weeks." Cleo raised her head.

"You can't take herrrr againsssst herrrr will." She said, her tail stroking Autumn's hand comfortingly.

"Actually Cleo, I have to…"

"Nani!?! Naze???"

"It was part of the agreement, I get to live, but I have to give up my freedom…" Autumn explained, glaring at Itachi.

"What she means is that I gave her the sharingan because she wanted to live, but Leader-sama said that she had no choice but to join the Akatsuki, if she wished to continue living." Itachi explained.

"Thank you Mister Literal, now back to me. What if it was Orochimaru that crossed over? If we can't leave for another two weeks, then we're sitting ducks!" Itachi didn't bother responding to that, and Cleo would have if she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Well at least _**I**_ am…"

_**-Silence-**_

"You guys are just _so _helpful…" She muttered, sarcastically. Itachi petted Autumn on the head and went up to his room, leaving her and Cleo alone. Autumn went up to her room only stopping at the library to grab one of the scrolls she had been looking at before. Cleo started to wake up,

"What did I misssssss?" She asked, yawning.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"It was just a cat nap." (haha)

"Funny, do you think you can walk on your own, because I've been holding you for over an hour. You're cute and all, but eventually you start to get a bit heavy." Autumn said, placing Cleo on the ground.

"I'll be fiiine." Cleo replied turning herself back into a snake. Cleo, and Autumn walked the rest of the way up the the stairs, and into Autumn's room.

"Oh, crap!" Autumn said suddenly.

"What?"

"I forgot to ask Itachi how to turn my stupid eyes off!" Autumn turned on her heels, and ran back down to the second floor. Cleo just rolled her eyes, and went into Autumn's room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Autumn had just gotten down to the fourth floor when she heard Cleo scream, ignoring it she raced down two more flights of stairs, and into Itachi's room.

"Autumn?"

"You forgot to tell me how to deactivate the sharingan!" Itachi ignored her question,

"Who screamed?"

"Cleo most likely, now tell me!" Itachi stood and started going up the stairs,

"It can wait, you might want to see what is wrong with your friend." When they reached Autumn's room it was dark, and the door was wide open. It was dark because the blinds were still closed from the last time Autumn was there, but one window, way in the back on the west side of the room, was open. And in the light you could just barely make out a shadow.

"Cleo?"

"Not quite!" The figure hissed. They rushed at Itachi first, and the second they came into the light of the hallway Autumn knew who it was... Orochimaru.

It was his fault. From what Autumn understood so far, he was the reason for all of her misfortune. Whatever happened two years ago, she was sure that he was the cause of it.

"Where's Cleo?" Autumn asked quietly. Behind her, Itachi took a defensive stance. Since he had recently figured that she was okay, his main goal, and mission, was to protect Autumn at all costs. (Ha! And he does this _after_ he stabs her, and she almost bleeds to death!)

"Who? I believe you mean Cleopatra? She's back where she belongs." He responded, taking out a scroll.

Summoning scroll…

"Give it to me." She quietly demanded. Today was so not her day. HE just smirked and played around with it for a while.

"Why? You can't use it, not unless you sign it of course."

"And that's what I'm planning on doing, so hand over the stupid scroll before I sick Weasel Boi over here on you!" Orochimaru chuckled at the pet name. Itachi just cleared his throat,

"What? I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but I'm still P. at you for stabbing me, and amost KILLING me!"

-_**Silence-**_

"Right, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Autumn said sharingan-glaring at Orochimaru.

"I see you've seemed to aquire the sharingan." He laughed causing Autumn to cringe, but she was already pissed of as it was, she instead of cowering in fear behind Itachi, like her brain told her to, she made a smart comment.

"No? Really? I thought the hours of pain I went through and the week I spent being nearly blind was just so I could win free tickets for the train to crazy town." She snapped at him.

"Witty as always, I'll make a deal with you, I'll give you the scroll, but in return you must come with me. Deal or no Deal?" (Insert game show sign, and flashing lights)

"Hmmmm, no deal. SIC 'IM WEASEL BOI!!"

_**-crickets chirping-**_

"Okay Weasel MAN, I really don't give a crap, just do something besides stand there!" Itachi charged at Orochimaru, this was going to be a good fight, but before they could get started, Autumn appeared in front of both of them.

"Hold it! You two are NOT doing this in my room, if you're going to fight, do it in the basement!" The two just looked at her,

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!? I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO LUG ALL OF MY JUNK UP HERE!?" Itachi just made a handseal, and the next thing they knew, they were all in the basement.

"I guess that works, I'll go make popcorn!" She said, skipping up the stairs. She wasn't really going to get popcorn though. When Itachi transported them into the basement, Orochimaru had dropped the scroll. Autumn sprinted up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her. She collapsed at the fourth floor. Instead of actually going the rest of the way up, she made a clone.

"Could you do me a favor and get the scroll that's in my room? Thanks."

* * *

_**About fifteen minutes later...**_

The clone came back with the scroll in tow, panting heavily, it didn't look that heavy. Before she could say anything, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, dropping the scroll. It landed with a loud THUMP! I guess looks can be decieving, ah the wonders of genjutsu. Autumn opened the scroll, so far there were only two names in it. Shrugging, Autumn took a kunai that she had gotten from team Kakashi, and cut her finger with it.

"Ouch! She had better appreciate this!" Autumn grumbled to herself, signing the scroll. She signed her name using the japanese kanji for 'Aki', or Autumn. Cleo had taught her a little Japanese recently, and Pein had insisted that she learned how to write in kanji while he was there. Picking up the scroll, Autumn walked/crawled back downstairs. She could hear the battle raging on beneath her feet. She wasn't concerned though. Itachi was strong enough to win, and as soon as he did, he could show her how to use the stupid scroll in the first place! Autumn put the scroll down, it was heavy! She started doing what she was going to do before Itachi came and almost killed her. Homework. May had brought it over the last time she visited. Sitting on the couch, Autumn started writing.

* * *

_**In the basement...**_

Itachi wasn't really fighting with Orochimaru. In fact, it seemed like he was just toying with him! All he had been doing for the last few minutes was dodging Oro-baka's attacks! Suddenly Orochimaru stopped.

"Come now Itachi-kun, that girl shouldn't be worth the trouble. She treats you as if you're her pet! Let her come with me, and she'll be out of your hair!" Itachi threw the kunai he had been blocking with at Oro's head. But Orochimaru didn't flinch, instead he just stood there getting a few of his hairs getting sliced off.

"Why do you insist on being such a pest?" Itachi asked simply. Orochimaru smirked and continued talking,

"My, Itachi-kun, why must you insist on being so unreasonable?" Itachi stood there, unblinking. The next thing that hit the creepy snake dude was a huge blast of fire, curtesy of a partially annoyed Weasel Man.

* * *

_**Back with Autumn...**_

Autumn was bored, and the battle didn't really interest her, either way, she lost. Itachi wins, she joins akatsuki. Orochimaru wins, she ends up in some science lab. Even though she still lost, she prefered the first option. The idea of living with a creepy snake dude wasn't as appealing. Autumn picked up the scroll, and held it close to her. Laying down, she used it as a pillow. With another few bangs coming from the basement, she was slowly lulled into a deep sleep.

It was dark when Autumn woke up. She yawned, and made a grab for the scroll she had been using as a makeshift pillow, but what she grabbed wasn't the scroll, it was an actual pillow!

"Huh?" Autumn looked about in the darkness, until she finally figured out that she wasn't on the couch anymore, she was back in her room. The reason why it was so dark was that all of the blinds were still closed from when her eyes were still sensitive. The only blind that wasn't closed was the one on the far side of the room that Orochimaru had supposedly opened the other day, from that she could tell that it was night time.

"So you're awake." a strangely calm voice said, a light came on in the room, illuminating a figure on the other side of the bed. Seeing who it was that spoke, Autumn was immediately alarmed. Silver hair. There are very few people that Autumn had dealt with that had silver hair, there was Hidan, there was Kakashi, and then there was Kabuto.

"Yakushi, Kabuto... What are you doing here?" She hissed, her voice clearly showing her distaste.

"Truthfully I have no idea, but it certainly not of my own free will." He said coming toward her,

"Where's Itachi?"

"I believe Itachi_-kun _left to become more acquainted with his new surroundings." Autumn got out of bed, and grabbed one of the kunai that she kept hidden under her pillow. Kabuto just smirked, and kept advancing on her,

"Please, I'm not here to fight, Itachi-san seemed to trust me enough to temporarily leave you in my care. Besides, you don't honestly think that you could hurt me with that thing, do you?" Now it was Autumn's turn to smirk as the clone she had secretly made came up behind Kabuto with a shuriken.

"How naive." He spoke. Turning around, he killed her clone, but Autumn had a plan, as he was dealing with the clone, she stabbed him with the kunai she was holding.

"Now, what were you saying?" She asked, twirling another kunai. Kabuto pulled the first kunai out of his arm, and let it drop to the ground.

"I see you've improved." He said, healing himself. Autumn reached under her pillow, and fished out her gun,

"Yeah, sure I can do that, but I can do so much more with this." She aimed at his chest,

"Ya wanna see?"

"I'd rather not,"

"Your loss!" Autumn **skipped **(yes I said skipped) past Kabuto, and down the stairs, today might actually be fun!

_**

* * *

**_

With May...

May hadn't seen any of her friends in days, she was still in her little depression. She went to school as usual, and she even dropped Autumn's homework off at her house, but every time there would be some strange man there, telling her that Autumn was asleep. She went to her house every day too, no one could sleep that much. Looking over at the digital clock that sat on her dresser, it was around 7 am. You couldn't tell though, with the clouds over head, and the fact that winter was on it's way, it was way to dark outside. May didn't mind the weather though, it suited her mood. Recently, although no one seemed to notice it, the emo cloud above her head had started to grow, and to make matters worse, the cloud had started to rain on her head!

"Autumn... Where are you?"

_**

* * *

**_

With the Happy-Skippy Girl, the Weasel MAN, and the Evil Assistant to the Micheal Jackson Wannabe...

Itachi had come back to find an unusually happy Autumn, and a somewhat disturbed Kabuto.

"Where've you been!?" Autumn yelled, ambushing him.

"… Out..."

"How could you leave me with one of my worst nightmares!?" She yelled, dramatically pretending to faint. Itachi looked at her, and then looked to Kabuto who was just standing there loading a dart gun.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked, going past Autumn and over to Kabuto, taking the dart gun.

"It was for an emergency, just in case..." Itachi took out the dart, and used it to stab Kabuto's previously wounded shoulder.

"Was that really necessary?" Autumn asked, poking Kabuto's body, as she did, he fell over unconscious. Itachi ignored her question,

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking serious.

"For what?"

"Tonight is the night of the new moon…" He explained, gesturing to the door. Autumn froze up, so he was serious! Gulping, she replied,

"I will be..." He gave her a questioning look,

"There are some things I need to do... Pack, say goodbye..."

"And?"

"That should be it!" She said, excitedly, walking toward the front door.

"Later!" She left... Itachi counted down in his head,

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

"Wait a sec!" Autumn yelled, coming back in the house,

"You still need to tell me how to get rid of the sharingan! I can't go out in public like this!" She came up to him,

"…"

"Well?" Itachi sighed, she was going to be such a handful.

"Close your eyes," She did as she was told,

"Now shut off the excess chakra flowing to your eyes." Autumn seemed to have a bit more trouble with this, but did so eventually. Opening her eyes again, she thanked Itachi, and ran off. First stop, May's house!

_**

* * *

**_

With the newly Emo-fied Girl

_..._

May was in her room, she seemed to be in a trance though. Earlier she had fallen asleep, but then she woke up she found a brand new razor in her hand. She wasn't crazy though, she wasn't about to start cutting herself!! She felt alive, just depressed. As she was looking at the shiny new razor in her hand, the doorbell rang.

"MAY! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. Instead of being excited and rushing to the door as she would have done about a week ago, she just sat on her bed, and stared at the door expectantly.

"Hey.." Autumn greeted, opening the door. May just sat there emotionlessly.

"May?" any person could tell that there was something wrong with the small girl on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Closing the door, she walked over to her old friend. Finally registering what she saw, tears started leaking from May's eyes. As if she had broken out of her trance, she spoke the first real words anyone had heard from her in over a week.

"Autumn... Help..." Autumn looked around the room until her eyes came to rest on the empty corner in the room. Running over to hug her friend, she muttered her apologies. May didn't say anything, but instead, she broke out in tears. And just like that, for about three hours the two of them sat like that. That's when Autumn noticed the dark cloud hanging above their heads, raining on them. She didn't say anything though. She wanted to, but according to the authoress it would ruin the moment.

Within another hour, and several chocolate bars found around the house, May was back to her normal self. All she needed was a friend to talk to. This made Autumn sad, knowing that she was leaving all this behind.

Unknown to them they were being watched...

Autumn, being the true friend that she was, stayed with May until all feelings were resolved. This included hearing May rant and rave about Harry Potter, for an extra hour after she felt better. Only after she felt May was going to be okay for the next year or so, did Autumn leave. She conveniently forgot to tell May that she was leaving, but she thought that it would be for the best. Sometimes goodbyes were unnecessary. As she walked away from May's house, and the small quiet neighborhood that she lived in, Autumn began to feel uneasy. She knew that she had no real choice in the matter. It was either leave or die. (More lose-lose situations) As she kept on her lonely road, she started to think about a few things, what was going to happen to her? She didn't want to go off to anime land. Even though they were being 'nice' to her, she had to remember, they were all S-class criminals. They had killed hundreds of people in the past.

Before she went back to the mansion, Autumn took a detour in the tunnels, taking her to the shopping district. She had packed her money before, and was currently carrying it. A little shopping wouldn't hurt. Right? As Autumn walked toward the mall, she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Turning around, Autumn quickly scanned the trees, seeing nothing, she brushed it off as paranoia.

Once again unknown to her, Autumn really was being watched. For she had missed the small speck of gleaming silver in the trees.

**

* * *

**

After Autumn's

_**extremely **_**short shopping spree...**

It was about noon, and she hadn't even bought anything of importance. She still had almost all of her money, and there wasn't much to do now, but go home and face her destiny. According to Itachi, she didn't have to pack that much of her stuff, because she would have to change it all once she got there. She wouldn't be able to wear her old clothes or anything! She was going to renew her wardrobe, go through actual training at an academy, and then she would be forced to join the akatsuki. Also Itachi said that since he was originally he was sent to kill her, no one knew that she was still alive, so it would take a long time for all of this to officially be arranged. Meaning that she would have to live with them for a while before they sent her off to an academy in another village. They had breifly discussed the matter, and it was already decided that she wasn't going to the academy in Konoha, Oto, or Suna. Probably not Mist either. Itachi seemed to have talked to Kabuto about it too, because he was worried about her chances of escaping and making her way to Konoha without them knowing. Walking above ground, Autumn stopped walking, and quickly threw a shuriken at the tree behind her. Apparently it hit something, because as soon as it went up, it came back down. But this time it was aimed at her.

Instead of doing the whole "ninja" thing, she just side stepped it, and watched it plant itself into the hollow ground.

"Come out Kabuto!" She shouted at the tree. Just now taking a look at her surroundings, Autumn realized that she had walked far enough as the cemetery. Not good. This area was between the shopping district, and the rest of town. It was basically a wide open space, with a lot of trees. To the side there was a fence, marking the borders of the cemetery. There were three different cemeteries that Autumn knew of in the area. East, West, and South. Each one was fairly large, but the most noticeable thing was the fact that if you looked around, and away from it, there was nothing but one two-way road separating the cemetery, from the wide empty field across from it. No people, and hardly any cars. What could happen between a mildly confused child, and a trained ninja spy?

Pain.

Kabuto jumped to the ground, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Autumn asked, angrily. "You could have **killed** me!" She really didn't care about that, she was mad that he could have been spying on her and May. If anyone knew too much about her personal life, her friends could be in trouble.

"Well then, I guess I'm lucky you dodged that then, aren't I?" Autumn twitched, Kabuto really pissed her off sometimes. Autumn sighed,

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to actually make me ask?"

"Ask what?" He watched as Autumn twitched for a second time,

"Listen, that stupid innocent act may have worked on the rookie nine, but not on me, so cut it out!" She yelled, something was up.

"You're obviously not here to congratulate me!"

"Very clever. If you must know, I am actually here to take you back to Orochimaru-sama, before Itachi-san gets a chance to take you out of our range." Autumn twitched again.

"You people have issues…" She said, still twitching. Kabuto, just adjusted his glasses, and took advantage of her momentary weakness, he grabbed her, and dragged her off to god-knows-where.

Actually the place where he took her was a crypt in the cemetery next to them.

"Why am I here with a bunch of dead people?" She asked, staring at a spider that was hovering above Kabuto's head.

"Oh, no, there aren't any dead people here at the moment. You see the people previously in the crypt were used in a few of my projects," Autumn twitched, she could not believe that he just stood there, and openly admitted that! Yep, these people had serious issues. Autumn watched as Kabuto opened a scroll, and looked at it for a minute. She took this as her chance to escape! Autumn slowly started to creep away, but before she got very far, she was caught by a clone.

"I'm sorry, but were you going somewhere?" The clone asked, as a few more started to appear.

"Yes. Well I _was _until you got in my way." The clone smiled, and hit a pressure point in her arm.

"Ow!" Autumn rubbed the sore spot, until she realized that her arm felt numb.

"What did you do!?" She tried to move her arm, but it wouldn't respond.

"Don't worry, it will repair itself later." The newly formed army of Kabuto clones attacked her limbs until she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"I'm really sorry, but we can't have you moving around." The real Kabuto said from across the room. Still on the ground, Autumn heard a few "Clapping" sounds, and then the room, in her line of vision, slowly started to disappear, and instead of the world going black, it went white...

When Autumn's vision cleared, she found herself outside. It looked like any forest that you would find in the world, but something was different. The air was cleaner, the trees seemed to be much taller with more branches, and one thing that definately struck her as odd was that Kabuto was nowhere in sight. Autumn tried to move, but found that whatever Kabuto had done to her limbs was still in effect. She moved her head to the side, away from the sun, but that was all that she could do. So she waited. For over and hour all Autumn did was stare at a tree, watching the occasional squirrel run by. Until finally she could start to feel her arms again. Kabuto still hadn't come by, neither had anyone else for that matter. Just where was she? What was happening? Why did bad things always happen to her?

Suddenly, after night fell on the empty forest, she saw something in the distance. There was a bright flash of white light, temporalily stunning Autumn. Getting over the shock, she got up, only to fall down again. Her legs were asleep. Streaching out on the ground again, Autumn waited until she could feel the blood rush back into her legs. The flash of light might have been Itachi, returning to this world! If Kabuto had really whisked her away to Anime Land, then there was still a chance that she was going to live!! Getting up once again, Autumn ran toward the direction of the light. Eventually she made it to what seemed to be a large canyon, at the bottom, a river. On the other side was for Autumn a very familiar sight, there was a giant boulder, blocking the entrance to what seemed to be a cave. The only thing that stood out was the seal on the rock. Before Autumn could get to running at it in a fit of joy, something grabbed her ankle. As she turned around, she was met with what seemed to be a giant plant, slowly growing out of the ground. Zetsu. The plant opened to reveal his face, but the expression didn't seem to care about who it was, instead, he looked hungry. As the rest of Zetsu's body emerged from the ground, Autumn found herself upside down. Dangling in the air.

"Z-zetsu-sama!" She said his name in distress, he just stared at her for bit, but then he started talking. Autumn had to strain herself in order to hear what he was saying.

**"Just do it!"**

"No! What if she's important? Leader-san might get mad at us!"

**"Who cares? People rarely come by here, she might be a spy!"** Great, they were arguing about whether or not to eat her. Before they could get into a deep conversation, Autumn decided to intervene.

"Zetsu-sama? Could you please take to Pein-sama? It's important!" She yelled getting their attention.

**"How rude, you should at least say "Excuse me" it you're going to interrupt someone's conversation,"**

"Well, she did say please,"

**"Whatever," **Zetsu stopped talking to himself, and started to walk toward the cave. Autumn crossed her arms, he could've at least put her down, and let her walk.

Eventually Autumn reached her goal, just not in the way that she planned. Apparently Zetsu didn't recognize her since he made no gesture of acknowledgement, instead he carried her upside down until he actually got inside, then he dropped her on her head, and left her to sit there while he went to get Pein!

"Zetsu... Explain." Autumn heard the familiar voice of Pein.

"She said that it was important." The hideout was dark, and she had been hiding her chakra for hours, it was no wonder that they couldn't recognize her! Autumn flipped over she that she was sitting crosslegged on the ground.

"Hiya peoples!" She said cheerily. Suddenly the rest of the akatsuki seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding her.

"Who are you, and what is it that you want?" Autumn released her chakra, alerting the akatsuki of who was really in their presence. Itachi reached forward, and grabbed her, pulling her up.

"Where have you been?" He asked as if she hadn't been kidnapped within the last 24 hours.

"Where have **I **been? Where the **hell** have _you_ been!? I got **kidnapped**,** thrown in a crypt,** and then **dragged** into anime land, the crazyest place on earth! And then as soon as I get here I'm almost** eaten** by Zetsu, which causes you all to **lose** brownie points!"

_**-Silence-**_

"What's a brownie point, un?"

_**-more silence-**_

_'I'm surrounded by idiots…'_

Autumn smacked her forehead, now that she was here, what was she going to do?

"Itachi?" Pein called into the darkness, Itachi 'Hn'ed in response.

"I sent you on an **assination** mission, did I not?" Itachi made no move to respond.

"I do believe that this girl was your **target**, correct?"

"Hn."

"Then why is she **standing** in front of me, still alive?" It was Autumn's turn to respond, she just couldn't handle having to hear "Hn" one more time.

"I'm alive because Weasel Man here had enough sense to take me to a hospital before I bled to death." She stated calmly. Pein snapped his fingers, and imeadiately torches were lit all over the room.

"And how was this a reason to disobey my orders?" He asked Itachi.

"The blindness was only a temporary effect, it didn't last for a long period of time. It only caused soreness in the days following." He explained, Pein's eyes traveled down to Autumn,

"Very well then, you, as you were before, shall be her caretaker. In one month, you will take her to the village, and enroll her in the academy." Itachi nodded, and put his hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"Until then, she may have one of the empty rooms. Also tomorrow, you and Konan will take her shopping for clothes, and weapons... Or **anything** that she finds amusing, I don't what her sitting around annoying any of the other members, is that clear?" Itachi nodded once again, as did Konan. Autumn had a strange feeling that today was only the beginning of years and years of torture.


	69. Edited Version Ch: 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Chapter 11: Shopping

It was dark. (As it is ever so often when I start these chapters,) In Autumn's given room, it was dark. Because it was so deep inside of a cave, the room had no windows, preventing any light from coming in. She hated it. She had only been there for a few hours to tell the truth, but already, she hated it. She hated not only the room, but the whole world at the moment. It seemed as if luck was always against her, and she always ended up in these crazy situations. She thought that her life couldn't get any worse. Of course, she was wrong. Today's little crazy adventure was the simple and laughable fact that **Itachi** was going to take her shopping. Thankfully Pein had instructed for Konan to come too, or else they might have **big **problem on their hands.

Before Autumn could become too deeply engrossed in her thoughts, there was a knock at her door,

"Aki." Itachi called out to her, opening the door. For such a quiet guy brought up in such an important family, he had absolutely **no** manners.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that after you knock on the door, you're supposed to wait until I say "Come in," before you enter. You have the knocking part down, but you just can't seem to wait that extra second that it takes for me to speak." He seemed to ignore her and continued.

"You have you're own private bathroom, and by the time you finish bathing fresh clothes should be waiting on the bed." He stated emotionlessly, and then he left. Autumn just glared at the door. She had a bad feeling about today. She didn't know why though. Back home today would have been the first day off for Thanksgiving break. Autumn sighed, she might as well get it over with. She walked toward the bathroom, and opened the door. It looked normal enough at least. There was one plus for this place.

_**

* * *

**_

Five minutes later...

Autumn stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. _'Well that was pleasent enough…'_ She thought to herself. Apparently Itachi had kept his word, because laid out on the bed was a bright yellow kimono with a leaf pattern on it.

_'You have __**got**__ to be kidding me!'_ Autumn thought as she looked at it. She was so not going to wear that. At that moment there was another knock at the door. Autumn jumped back as the door opened. _'Do these people have __**any**__ matters?'_ Instead of Itachi, Konan entered the room, much to Autumn's relief.

"Leader sent me to see of you need any help."

"Umm, no thanks, I've worn a kimono before. Well... half of it anyway…"

"Also, Itachi took these from your home while you were away." She spoke quietly, tossing Autumn her training clothes. _'Yes!'_

"You may wear those, if you don't wish to wear the kimono."

"Thank you!" Autumn practically screamed happily. Konan just nodded and left her to get dressed.

_**

* * *

**_

Another five minutes later...

She had been wondering where her training clothes had gone. Oh well, it didn't matter now. Autumn had been given a pair of shinobi sandals from Konan after she took a little trip to her room the second time. Finally she was done. Instead of doing something productive, Autumn sat on her bed, and thought. Once again, before she could get too deeply engrossed in her thoughts, there was **another** knock at her door. This time, she didn't bother looking up,

"You didn't like the kimono?" Itachi asked.

"I prefer pants thank you, so when do we leave?"

"Soon." Was his only answer. Autumn rolled her eyes, a man of few words, and still no manners. Itachi went to go talk to Pein, leaving Autumn alone again. What was with him today? They had been living together for a total of about a month, and he still didn't seem to get the meaning of the word "tomboy". Deciding to actually leave her room, Autumn traveled to the cave opening. It was sealed at the moment, but that would change later.

"Autumn!" She turned in surprise at the sound of her name. It was Tobi.

"Umm... Hi?" Tobi grabbed her, and spun her around in circles.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is so happy to see that his friend is okay, and didn't get killed! See? Tobi even got you a new doll to show you how happy he is!" He cried cheerily, handing her a doll. As soon as the room stopped spinning, Autumn looked at the doll in her hands. It was made of porclean with a traditional kimono and hairstyle. She was very pretty, she was even holding her own fan! But, Autumn wasn't that interested. Her mom had collected dolls once. But those were all put into storage after she disappeared.

"Gee… Uh, thanks Tobi…?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yeah, Tobi is a good boy…"

"YEAH!! YOU HEAR THAT DEIDARA SEMPAI? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He yelled, running off. That was weird. Autumn put the doll away, and met up with Konan, and Itachi near the far end of the hideout.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Autumn asked as they disembarked.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked, but Autumn wasn't paying attention, she was busy looking around. Apparetnly they weren't in the cave, but in a village, and the exit that they just walked out of was part of a mountain under what looked like a castle!

"Autumn." Said girl snapped back to attention, as she felt a certain Weasel Man grabbed her head, and make it face forward.

"What?"

"What do you mean "this isn't a good idea"?"

"Oh, well it's just I'm not sure how Itachi would be shopping. At least for me, it's just really hard to imagine." Konan just shrugged and kept walking.

"It's our mission to help you find what you want."

"And keep me away from the other members."

"In a nicer way, yes."

"Of course…" It was silent the rest of the way to Iwa. That is until Autumn finally got to the border of bored, and annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Itachi answered.

_**

* * *

**_

Two minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Itachi answered again.

"How much longer?"

"Soon."

**

* * *

**

Three hours later, and another hundred "Are we there yet?"s...

"Are we-"

"**NO**!!" Both Konan and Itachi yelled.

"Fine! Geez, we're only going to the next country over…" Autumn complained.

"No, we're going to the center of the next country over, speaking of which, we've been in Earth Country for over two hours now." Itachi said, annoyed with all of her questions.

"Well, how much longer until we get there?" Itachi who was currently walking ahead of Autumn, stopped, causing her to run into him.

"Ow! Hey!" she yelled, falling to the ground. Itachi kneeled down, and looked her in the eyes, his sharingan activated. Autumn knew what was going to happen next, and tried to counter it by activating her own sharingan, but after she had turned it off, she had a bit more trouble turning it back on. As Autumn's vision blurred, she heard Konan speak,

"Well that takes care of one problem."

_"Itachi?" Konan asked, walking into the hotel room. After knocking her unconscious, Itachi and Konan transported Autumn to the heart of Iwagakure without a complaint or hassle. (Via ninja airlines) As soon as they got there, Itachi rented a few rooms in a hotel, and enjoyed some free time. (As if he did anything anyway) But there was a problem, Autumn didn't wake us as she should've._

_"Hn?"_

_"She's been asleep for almost three days now."_

_"Hn."_

_"What exactly did you do to her? Last time the sharingan's effects only too about an hour to wear off, and that was before she aquired it for herself."_

_"Hn."_

_"And now that she has it, she should be able to recover faster, or even repel the effects."_

_"Hn."_

_"That means that she should have recovered within the first few minutes."_

_"Hn."_

_"Or it shouldn't have effected her at all…"_

_"Hn."_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Is that all that you can say?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Itachi..." Konan warned, as she was preparing herself to give him one heck of a paper cut._

_"... She didn't have her sharingan activated at the time." He explained, simply._

_"But according to her reactions, she knew that it was coming!"_

_"Autumn has had her sharingan activated for two weeks straight without fainting, and she has only just learned to deactivate it, and even after she did, it took her a while to be able to do it. I can only imagine how long it will take her before she is able to freely activate, and deactivate her sharingan without having to stop and concentrate."_

_"Aa, but you never answered my question, what exactly did you do to her, she should still be awake by now." Itachi paused and thought over his words before replying._

_"The actual effects of tsukuyomi last for a very long period of time."_

_"But, last time-!"_

_"Last time I didn't hit her as hard, also she closed her eyes halfway before she took the full effect."_

_"So that means-!"_

_"That she won't wake up for..."_

_"For?"_

_"I don't know, but the effects of tsukuyomi could become fatal if not treated properly."_

_"So what you're saying is that she could die?"_

_"If not treated…" Konan took a minute to let this information sink in,_

_"YOU MEAN THAT YOU KILLED HER!?"_

_"No, she's still currently unconscious. Please take into account that I have done this before."_

_"YOU'VE SENT HER NEAR DEATH BEFORE!?" She knew the he used sharingan, but she didn't know that there were risks._

_"Twice, but then she was treated."_

_"Who treated her then?"_

_"... Tobi."_

_"But he's not here, so that means..."_

_"There's no one to treat her."_

_"YOU PHYCOPATH!! IF SHE DIES, THEN WE'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD ALREADY!!"_

_"...Hn."_

_"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!"

"You knew that she was awake the whole time, didn't you?"

"Hn."

After being tsukuyomi'ed twice already, Autumn's body was starting to get used to the effects. Also having the sharingan helped a lot too. Konan sighed and left the room, Itachi following her. Autumn sighed herself, she hadn't actually been asleep, she had just been resting. The long walk, and the tsukuyomi both took a lot out of her. Sitting up, Autumn looked around, she had been conscious five minutes after Itachi had tsukuyomi'ed her, but of course, she didn't object to being carried.

The room was plain. The walls were white, and the floor was just wood. The bed she was in was basically a hospital bed, it even included the plain white sheets! There was another outfit that Autumn assumed came from her house since it looked like something she would wear back home.

Showering and getting dressed, Autumn walked across the hallway to where Itachi was staying. She knocked on the door, and waited. Both Itachi and Konan came out, only they were using henge to disguise themselves.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked. He had changed his hair so that it was blonde, and it looked untamed. Also, he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak anymore. Konan had changed her hair so that it was brown, and she was wearing a kimono now.

"I guess…" Autumn had the strange feeling that she should have stayed in bed.

As the trio walked down the streets of Iwagakure, Autumn was shocked at how lively the place was! There were children playing in the streets, and the people were so friendly! Itachi, who was leading the way, grabbed Autumn's arm, and pushed her into a shop that she was just about to walk past.

The place was wall to wall covered in pink. Itachi pulled out a random shirt and told Autumn to try it on... Sadly for her, it fit.

"Do you like it?" Autumn forced herself to smile,

"Sure, just I don't want to be selfish, it's the last one on the rack, I'd want someone more deserving to have it." And with that, Autumn ripped off the shirt and fled the store before she could die from pink overdose.

"I don't think she liked it…" Konan said, leaving. Itachi shrugged, and followed.

Quickly taking the lead, Itachi took them to another store, and this one was just as bad as the last.

"Umm... Itachi?" Konan started, but he just shushed her, and ushered Autumn into the store. Said girl who wasn't paying attention, followed him without protest. She didn't see the problem until it was too late.

"Aniki?" She mentally questioned his judgement. It was a kimono shop, and Itachi was currently browsing the shelves, looking for something in particular. Truthfully, Autumn didn't have a problem with wearing kimonos, but she couldn't move in them. Finally Itachi found something and brought it over to her, and Konan. Now this Autumn had a problem with, it was pink. But, that wasn't the only problem. Under it was a lace skirt, indicating that it was made in a European style. The lace made the bottom of the Kimono puff out.

"What about this?" Autumn, not wanting to answer the question, hid behind Konan. Instead, Itachi looked to Konan for a sigh of approval.

"It looks nice." Konan shrugged, she turned to face Autumn with a smirk on her face, apparently, she was still sore about that morning. Luckily, Autumn knew something like this was coming, and she had already thought of the perfect excuse for it,

"Aniki, Leader-sama said that I was going to be attending the academy, right?" She asked innocently.

"Hn." (He says that way too much)

"If I'm going to train at the academy, I might need something that I can move around in…" Thankfully Itachi understood, (still not catching the hint, but getting the point) she was right. But he bought the kimono anyway, because Konan said it was nice. Also, Leader said to buy anything to keep her busy, waisting time in a store counted as keeping her busy, so why not?

Calmly walking (Running as fast as she could) out of the store, Autumn, Itachi, and Konan proceeded to another store, this one (hopefully) had what Autumn would need to become a ninja.

And it did. Walking into another store, Autumn frowned. EVERYTHING was either pink, purple, or yellow. The sad part was that it had everything she would need, from katanas to shuriken, the place had it all.

_'Note to self: NEVER let Itachi pick the store.'_

"Nii-san? I'll probably need clothes that'll blend in. Just in case…" Itachi went deep into thought for a moment and then nodded. She was right (again). Konan dragged Itachi out of the store and followed Autumn, who had already found another store.

This one was one heck of a lot better then the ones Itachi picked out. It had a lot of camo, and plain colors as well. everything was dark, and there was (little to no) pink. With Konan's help, Autumn picked out a few good outfits she could wear to the academy. She knew enough so that she would graduate very quickly, and as soon as she did, she would be officially accepted into the akatsuki (once again against her will). She picked out some tank tops (red, black, orange, green) and a few pairs of shorts (burgundy, black, red, kaki, brown) and a pair of capris (black). She had told Itachi that she was going to do something with her clothes after she became an official member so she bought some sewing supplies too. Just as Autumn finished her small shopping spree, Itachi walked over to her, holding a t-shirt. From the way that he was holding it, it looked normal enough, but when he held it up, Autumn immediately saw what was wrong with it, the front side was covered with PINK flowers.

"... No." Autumn stated, taking the bag with her clothes from Konan, and walked out of the store, and back to the hotel.

_**

* * *

**_

About an hour later...

Autumn was currently in the process of banging her head against the wall. Why? Because she had just gotten through with a long and tedious conversation with Itachi and Konan about his obsession with pink.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback: Fifteen Minutes Earlier

_"What is you're problem!? Everywhere we went today had PINK! I was ready to die of pink overdose!"_

_"It's just the way he is, I remember one time-" He cut her off,_

_"If you dare finish that sentence, I will kill you where you stand." Konan separated herself into random sheets of paper, and left the room._

_"... What happened?"_

_"Hn."_

_"You're no fun." Trying to get off that topic, Itachi attempted to answer her previous question,_

_"When I was younger, I was always followed around by girls in my fan club, most girls I saw wore a lot of pink, so I thought that it was just natural for girls to wear pink." Autumn twitched,_

_"You've obviously never dealt with a tomboy before have you?"_

_"... Hn."_

_"SHUT UP!! You've been living with me for MONTHS! You should know by now that I DON"T LIKE PINK!! PINK IS MY ENEMY!!"_

_"... Hn."_

_"ARGH!!"_

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

After that, he and Konan left for a side mission that they had just received, leaving Autumn to bang her head against the wall.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, ba-" Autumnn chanted, until someone cut her off.

"Could you please stop that?" A voice said from the door. Hearing this Autumn froze, that voice was awfully familiar. Looking through the peep hole on the door, she saw the owner of the unusually polite voice. Staggering back in shock, Autumn hid under the bed. That was why Itachi and Konan had left in the first place! After the hawk that delivered the message had left, Itachi read the message out loud, it said that Kabuto was sighted near the border of Stone, and Waterfall about a week ago, who knew how far he could've traveled in that amount of time!

"Arigatou." He said, leaving. Autumn listened to the footsteps fade and let out her held breath, that was close. For about a week, Autumn was going to be all alone, because Konan and Itachi were going to complete their mission no matter what, but in her mind, they had already failed. Their enemy was right under their noses, and now Autumn was in trouble.

_'Another day in an unfamiliar place…' _Autumn thought to herself as she curled up into a little ball in the corner. She had been alone in the hotel for two whole days now, going on three. She hadn't left the room since the incident with Kabuto, and she had been living off of the leftover food from the journey there. Itachi and Konan had left her with some (a lot) of money for food, and whatever else she wanted, or if she wanted to go shopping again which at first had been a relief for her, but now she wished that they were there. She hadn't touched the money since she counted it right after they left. For days she hid in fear as she heard Kabuto walking up and the down the hallway, asking people in they had seen an unusual girl. She was usually described as a tall girl with aburn hair, and hazel eyes, seemingly had mood swings, and wearing odd looking clothes. Apparently he didn't think that she would find the akatsuki like she did, or that she had actually made it to Iwagakure in the first place! She heard him talking to himself and cursing his leads, and Sasuke. Especially Sasuke. Kabuto had a bad habit of talking to himself, but every time he did, it seemed like it was about Sasuke. All day and all night he would curse him for being Orochimaru's favorite, that he was strong, that he was a cold hearted bastard. She even heard a few emo jokes here and there.

Kabuto probably didn't think that Autumn would have enough money for the hotel, and that she'd be somewhere out in the open, but he seemed well aware of the fact that she wasn't stupid. She was going to hide if she could. She was right under his nose, and he had no idea! Not. She knew that he knew that she was somewhere in Iwa, he just didn't know where. Until he figured it out himself, Autumn wasn't taking any chances, she just stayed in her corner, which was opposite of Itachi's portable emo corner which he "borrowed" from his brother.

_**-Knock, Knock-**_

Autumn froze, he was there... She sat there waiting as Kabuto knocked multiple times before speaking,

"Excuse me Miss, but could you please open the door, I need to ask you a few questions." Autumn let out a silent sigh of relief, he still didn't know it was her it the room. Since she came to that world, she had been masking her chakra, as she had learned during her time with the akatsuki, people here were more sensitive to chakra than in her world. Not responding, Autumn took the time to allow the authoress to ask the necessary questions to get this chapter over with. How did Kabuto know that the occupant of the room was female? (Think long and hard about this one) That's right! Kabuto was an expert spy! He was also a master of disguise! He could have been watching her the whole time, and she wouldn't know it! (That wasn't so hard now was it?) Just now getting the hint on the other side of the door, Kabuto called out to Autumn once more, only this time, he addressed her directly,

"Now miss Autumn, I would prefer it if I didn't have to break this door down." This snapped her out of her trance, doing the smart thing for once, Autumn ran to the window.

"And please don't attempt to jump out of the window, I have a clone placed outside already." Opening the window and looking out, Autumn saw a clone of Kabuto waving at her from down below. Mentally cursing him and Itachi for leaving her stuff at home, Autumn looked around the room for a weapon. She could really use her gun right about now. Opting for a kunai instead, she launched it at the clone's head. It caught the kunai, and the one she threw after that, but it didn't catch the kunai that got him from behind. Wasting no time, Kabuto broke down the door and rushed in, but by then, it was too late. All that was left was as empty room. Autumn was gone.

Although he had lost his current target, there was still hope. Near the window where he presumed Autumn was standing, there were signs of a struggle. This meant that when he got her back, he would have black mail. With that final thought, Kabuto leapt out of the room, of course not before leaving five clones in the room to search it, and one of them turned into Autumn.

Back with the recently kidnapped for the third time poor unfortunate soul who is named Autumn...

"WAAAAHHHHHH!! OUCH!!" Autumn had been doing her best to make this guy's job as hard a possible at the moment, but he silenced her by pinching her. She had been so sure that he was going to smack her or do something that would cause a bit more damage, but then again, it was pretty hard to smack someone while you're carrying them, and running.

"Will you shut up! You little brat! Can't you see that I'm trying to rescue you here!?" Autumn coughed, actually she couldn't see anything due to the exceedingly large amount of white hair constantly smacking her in the face. After about fifteen minutes of running non stop, her "savior" finally decided to stop near a random town. Gently putting her on the ground next to a tree, the man started introducing himself, but upon seeing his face, she wished he wouldn't.

_-Insert the extremely long, tedious, and most likely unneeded intro from episode 83-_

"Yeah, I get it! Your name is Jiraya, you're one of the three sannin, and you can summon frogs. That's just great, I DON'T CARE!!" Ignoring her last comment, Jiraya continued,

"Oh! So you have heard of me! I'm honored to be recognized by a lovely lady such as yourself!" Autumn twitched, but then smirked as she had an idea,

"Could you do me a few favors?"

"Of course, anything!"

"Well, I need to make my way to Konoha..."

"I was just heading in that direction myself! I'll be delighted to escort you!"

"Perfect! And well... You see, something has been bothering me lately..."

"And what might that be? I'll gladly make it stop!"

"YOU!!"

"Wah?!"

"YOU need to SHUT UP!!" Jiraya grumbled something incoherent,

"Thought so, now lead the way pervert,"

"What did you call me you little brat?"

"Pervert, as in 'perverted hermit'."

"What!"

"Or as some would say, Ero Sennin."

"Where did you here all of this?"

"Naruto." He twitched, and started to plot the painful demise of his student.

"Umm... are you okay?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder as they started walking through the town.

"I strongly advise you to let me go, or you will have a hole going through your hand before you can say 'rasengan'."

"How did you-"

"Naruto."

"Aa." Taking his hand off of her, they exited the town.

"What is a little girl like you doing here by herself in the first place?" He asked once they were on the road, and all traces of civilization were out of sight,

-twitch- Autumn had had enough, grabbing his arm, she flipped him.

"Call me a little girl one more time, and I promise you that you will be living in a hospital for the rest of you life." She stated seriously. Jiraya, now standing up, paled.

"Now if you must know, I was supposed to be on a shopping trip until my guardians were told that Kabuto was sighted on his way to Iwa." Jiraya's attitude suddenly changed as he got serious,

"They left you?"

"They went to look for him, the next day I heard Kabuto in the hotel. After that, I didn't dare leaving." When she finished her explanation, she held out her hand,

"What?"

"If you're going to steal some one's cash, then there's no point in rescuing them." She said, as he grumbled something incoherent,

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." She said, taking her money from his pocket.

"Oh _that_ cash? I was just holding it just in case..."

"Shut up." And with that the duo walked in silence all the way to the border of Earth, and Waterfall. The journey took three days, and the whole time, Autumn refused to speak.

"We're in allying territory now." He informed her, Autumn let out a breath, her feet were getting tired.

"Can we get there any faster? I have less than a month left…"

"For what?"

"**Please** don't ask."

Eventually they made it to Konoha, but the journey took 11 days total. It would have taken longer because they stopped so Jiraya could "research", but every time, Autumn would smack him over the head, and drag him away, much to his dismay.

Finally in the Hokage's office (Konoha)

"So you expect me to believe that this girl is wanted by both the akatsuki, and Orochimaru because?"

"Trust me, she's special,"

"Prove it." Tsunade said, signaling Shizune to open the doors, and allow Autumn to enter the room.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You seem a lot more intimidating in real life..." Autumn said in awe.

"... Thank you? Back to the point, I need you to help me settle a bet. The pervert over here says that you have some kind of ability, show me." Autumn was silent.

"Well?"

"I really don't have any abilities..." Tsunade smirked over at Jiraya when allof the sudden, there was a mass burst of chakra in the room. Just as fast as it came, it was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!"

"That was her "ability" now I believe that you owe me..."

"Fine, here." Tsunade grumbled, handing him the money, soon after, he left.

"So what is your name?"

"Meihara, Aki."

"Village?"

"None."

"Rank?"

"…"

"So you're a missing nin?"

"No, I was a normal citizen, until I was captured by the akatsuki, and taken to Ame."

"Aa." Autumn, started to fidget a bit,

"Ummm, is Naruto here? I wanted to talk to him, or Sakura… Saskura's good too…"

"How do you know them?"

"We met after Orochimaru attempted to kidnap me the first time."

"Aa, very well. SHIZUNE!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Could you send in Team Kakashi please?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Autumn sat down on the floor, and started to play with her chakra. This was boring. She had 17 days before she could leave, and now she was sure that these people would end up watching her 24/7! In other words, her life sucks.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, coming into the office.

"Yes, does your team happen to know this girl?" Autumn turned around,

"Hi Mr. Scarecrow! Glad to see that you got all of the cheese out of your hair!" Kakashi stared at her, his one visible eye wide with horror,

"YOU!"

"Yes it's me, thanks for noticing!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Move!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled, pushing him out of the way.

"Hello!"

"Autumn!"

"Aki!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"Glad you're here!" Sakura ran over to her, and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Eep! Sakura! Air!" She let go,

"Sorry about that…"

"How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I take it you all know her?" Tsunade asked,

"You can say that…" Kakashi said, glaring at the girl who dumped cheese on his head.

"Then she can stay with one of you, until we can arrange a place for her permanately." They all gasped,

"Ya mean it Granny Tsunade!" Naruto asked, practically launching himself onto her desk.

"Naruto, GET OFF!!" Autumn just sat there and watched as the scene progress before she realized something was missing,

"Where's Sai?" She asked Sakura, who was currently attempting to beat the crap out of Naruto for something he said.

"Huh?" She responded, dropping Naruto, much to his releif.

"And Yamato?" Sakura looked around the office, and noticed for the first time that they weren't there.

"I don't know, they were with us on the way here…" Autumn looked over to Naruto, who shook his head, and then to Kakashi, who was reading his book,

"Oh them, they're right over there." He said, pointing out the window. Sure enough, there sat Sai, and Yamato, they were lucky that they weren't in there right now. Surveying the damage, Autumn found that in looked as if a hurricane hit it, also there was a little vein popping out of Tsunade's head.

"That's it... EVERYBODY OUT!! SHIZUNE!!" Shizune rushed in, and Kakashi lead his team, and Autumn out.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Get me some more sake…"


	70. Edited Version Ch: 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Plan 'C'**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Autumn screamed, running as fast as she could so she could avoid the giant ink snake that was chasing her, courtesy of Sai, requested by Kakashi.

"WHAT DID **I **DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Sai, who was drawing another snake answered,

"You dumped a tub full of melted cheese on Kakashi-san's head, I'm just doing as I'm told."

"I despise you." Sai fake-smiled,

"Likewise." He responded, sending two more snakes after her. Seeing this, Autumn screamed, and ran faster. Running through town, she purposefully ran past Ichiraku's,

"Naruto you idiot! Don't just sit there, **HELP ME**!!" Fortunately for her, he was there with both Sakura, and Iruka too.

"Do you know her Naruto?" Iruka asked as he saw Sakura stand up in alarm.

"She's a friend of ours…" She stated as the snakes passed, scaring Naruto, and causing him to choke on his ramen.

"Well thanks again Iruka-sensei, but we'd better help her!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the now fine Naruto's collar, and running off.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!" Autumn screamed, running toward the training grounds. The snakes somehow seemed to have caught up with her. Also catching up, Naruto, and Sakura ran along side her.

"What happened this time?" Sakura asked,

"Kakashi happened!! He got Sai to attack me with snakes... AGAIN!!" Naruto (who after the 'incedent' in the Forest of Death was extremely afraid of snakes) looked back for one brief second, and ran like heck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! TEME!!" He yelled at Sai who was following the snakes. Sakura stopped running, and punched the biggest snake, causing it to explode. Feeling the ink rain down on her, Autumn stopped running. By now, Naruto was so far away, no one could see him anymore. Holding her ground, Autumn watched as the snakes started to close in. Sakura rushed over, and hit one, but couldn't make it to the other. She didn't need to. Instead, Autumn activated her sharingan, and jumped, kicking the snake's head into the dirt. Quickly deactivating her sharingan again, she stood up straight. Sakura looked at her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over to help her friend.

"Just peachy!" She sighed, then sweat-dropped, looking at the dust cloud Naruto left behind. "Can't say the same for him though. Where do you think he went?" Sakura shrugged,

"Let's just go." Normally Sakura would have beaten the crap out of Sai for that, but because Autumn was there, he was saved for now.

_**

* * *

**_

At Scarecrow Man's Apartment...

Kakashi was waiting for Sai to return from his "mission" when the door just decided to blow up, and leave splinters on the floor.

"SENSEI!!" Uh, oh… Sakura.

"That's him! That's the mean man who sent those things to kill me!!" A child screamed from behind her. The child looked to be about 6 years old, with an _**extremely**_ familiar face. Kakashi looked at Sakura who had a fist full of chakra ready.

"What did I do?" He asked. The little girl came out from Sakura and looked at Kakashi who didn't fail to notice the evil gleam in her eyes.

"You sent that mean, mean guy after me!"

"... I did no such thing."

"Are you saying that this poor little girl is lying?"

"…Yes."

"WRONG ANSWER!!" Sakura yelled, breaking the table in front of him. The Kakashi clone disappeared, and the real Kakashi grabbed the kid, and ran like heck.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!! SAKURA-NEE!!" She screamed as Kakashi threw a kunai behind him, pinning Sakura to a tree.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"TO WHERE EVEN SAKURA WON'T FIND US!!" Autumn turned back to her normal form, and kicked Kakashi where it hurts, causing him to let go of her.

"Now that just sounds wrong!" She said, punching him with a chakra empowered fist. Autumn started to walk away, but turned around and went back to Kakashi, who was currently planted in the ground.

"Which way back to the village?"

"I believe it would be this way." Someone else answered, stepping out of the shadows. It was Kabuto. (Dun, Dun, DUN!!)

"Oh, come on! I thought I left you in Iwa!" He smirked,

"Well I'm sorry, but I promise to make it up to you if you come peacefully."

"Aw heck nah!" She yelled, running away.

_**

* * *

**_

About two minutes later...

It would've helped if Kakashi had actually told her which way to the village, because she was hopelessly lost.

"CAN TODAY GET ANY WORSE!" She screamed to the heavens.

"Define 'worse'." Perfect. Autumn turned around,

"Don't you ever give up?"

"I could say the same for you."

"Well, unlike some emo/angsty teens with hair that looks like a chicken's** ass**, I prefer my freedom. Besides, I happen to actually _like_ my brother." Kabuto chuckled,

"I take it that you're talking about Sasuke. I wasn't aware in the fact that you've met him." Autumn backed up a bit.

"I haven't."

"Oh, so you've heard of him from Naruto-kun?" He advanced on her,

"Is this really important?" She asked, backing up even further.

"I suppose not, what's really important now is..." He came at her, with increased speed, and pinned her against a tree. Leaning over her, he whispered in her ear,

"_That you will __**never**__ be able to escape me again_." Kabuto dug his nails into the flesh on her arms, and started to inject his chakra into her, while at the same time stealing some for himself. Autumn tried to keep herself quiet, but it hurt so much,

"S-st-stop..." She begged. He smiled and continued. Eventually because of the amount of chakra he was pouring into her, it formed a tattoo-like scar that resembled a snake on each of her arms. Kabuto pulled away from her, and looked at his handy-work.

"These are a special type of chakra seal. It's a technique I designed. By injecting my chakra into your body, I've created a sort of one-way bond between us. As you may, or may not have noticed, it has the same properties as the cursed seal that you have, (I bet you all forgot about that) except it allows me to physically control you, as well as use your chakra for my own purposes. I can also transfer your chakra into my body if needed." Kabuto explained. Autumn mentally cursed at him,

"Now be a good girl…" He said, pulling a bottle out of his pocket. It was filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" Autumn asked, but she wished she hadn't as he pulled the top off,

"I'm glad you asked, this is a solution that should sedate you, for a few hours, and when you wake up, you'll have little to know memory of this next event." Autumn gasped in shock, and made a move to run, but Kabuto gave a quick glance in her direction, and that alone caused her to freeze. Literally, when she tried, she found that she couldn't move! Kabuto, slipped some into his mouth, and pushed Autumn back into the tree. He leaned over her, and seemed to enjoy her shocked expression when he started to kiss her! It wasn't a tender kiss either, it was forceful, and hungry. Kabuto grabbed her arms, and started extracting chakra from her. The marks on her arms started to light up, causing to Autumn to writhe in pain. He nipped at her lower lip, searching for access, as she tried to deny him. Autumn did her best to keep her teeth clamped together, but he gasped when he bit hard enough to draw blood. She stood there helpless as he deposited the sedative into her mouth, and continued to kiss her, forcing her to swallow.

After he was sure that she had swallowed it all, he started to relax, and his kiss began to soften. Even though he was still controlling her, Autumn felt as if she could no longer stand. The world around her became a blur until, finally it faded into nothingness. Kabuto drew back from her, and allowed her body to slump to the ground. Her scars stopped glowing as the chakra flow ended. He picked her up, and was just about to carry her off when he was stopped by three tigers. Sai and Kakashi jumped out of the trees, and confronted him,

"My, you seem to be doing well, Sai-san." He stated, smirking. An army of shadow clones came out of the trees, and attacked Kakashi and Sai. Allowing Kabuto to escape.

Once he figured that he was far enough away, Kabuto stopped,

"You must be a very special girl, the way everyone seems so attracted to you. How do you do it?" She didn't respond (Well, Duh!) Instead Kabuto felt a slight burst of chakra, and saw her scars illuminate, as her body attempted to dispel the sedative. The "seal" drained the chakra, and transferred it to him.

"Very special indeed…" He said, brushing a stray hair from her face, "It's almost a shame, what Lord Orochimaru has in store for you," He picked her up again, and left.

"Almost."

* * *

"_How is she, Kabuto?" Orochimaru spoke, refering to the figure lying on the table._

_"She should be waking up any day now."_

_"Are you sure that she's ready?"_

_"More than enough. She was personally trained by the akatsuki, and Itachi was kind enough to give her the sharingan."_

_"I see, if she can live through that process then she should be ready," Orochimaru chuckled, "What a foolish girl."_

_"Her chakra is strong, she wouldn't have died that easily."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I took a few samples through the seals I had given her. It's her control that causes the loopholes. When her body is in an unconscious state such as this one, her chakra becomes unstable. Fortunately, because of the seals I have been able to monitor, and control it."_

_"And?"_

_"Apparently her body makes a lot of excess chakra. Enough that she could perform even the most complicated of jutsus multiple times, and still have enough energy to fight. But as I have found out, when she's not active, her body makes too much chakra. Such as when she is in a sleep-like state. Her body searches for a way to release all of that chakra, so it expells it in her sleep when she is not conscious to control it. But now after years of observation, I'm almost certain that it's due to her body's previous dormant state. Her body is used to high amounts of chakra, but now since she's started to use it, her body makes more to replace it. I assume that if she's awake then she should hold the ability to produce chakra at will, and use simpler jutsus without even needing her chakra." Orochi-baka nodded, satisfied._

_"Good, could you bring Sasuke-kun to me in a few minutes? I believe it's time that we had a little... 'talk'." Kabuto bowed, and gave Autumn one last look before leaving._

_"Your parents should be 'pleased'." Oro-teme smiled evilly, and left._

_**-BOOM-**_

_"Now Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be so angry. I'll still train you, but my new body will need time to recover first…" Sasuke glared both at Orochimaru, and at the newly made hole in the wall. Snakey-man had just announced that he had found another new container._

_"Who?" Sasuke growled, he was pissed._

_"..."_

_"WHO!?"_

_"A young girl."_

_"WHERE IS SHE!?" Kabuto held Sasuke back,_

_"I apologize Sasuke-san, but knowing that you would react like this, Orochimaru-sama ordered that you not be able to see her." Sasuke turned his back to Oro-hentai_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, she is currently in an unconscious state to keep her subdued. If you were to be anywhere near her, you may be compelled to harm her in some way, and then Orochimaru-sama's plans may be in jeapordy." Sasuke could tell that he was about to say more, but his body suddenly froze._

_"Orochimaru-sama?"_

_"I see, Sasuke-kun, you're dismissed."_

"Nnnn...?" Autumn awoke to a strange feeling. It was a pleasant sensation, though. It reminded her of that one time that her mom had done her hair. That kind of feeling. Happy and warm. Her eyes fluttered a bit, and finally opened. There was something over her face so she couldn't see. She attempted to more her arms to remove the item, but found them immobile. The strange sensation stopped as she was overcome with fear.

"I see that you're awake." Autumn blinked as the cloth was removed from her face, exposing her to the bright light of the lamp hanging over head. Autumn gasped as she saw Kabuto's face lean over her.

"What the-?"

"I drugged you, and I brought you here."

"Why?" He smiled,

"To fulfill your destiny!" He said, dramatically. She could tell he was trying to make a joke, but didn't care.

"That was lame."

"Would you rather I do it like this?" He henge'ed into Link (Legend of Zelda) and unsheathed his sword. Pointing it up into the air, he recited the same line,

"You are here to fulfill your DESTINY!!" -sparkle, sparkle-

"... And **that** was so far beyond lame that lame just came in and kicked you where it hurts."

"Really now?" He asked, releasing the jutsu. "Well it's true,"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to release the restraints now, but remember that if you run away, it's my responsibility." Autumn smirked, as soon as he let her go, she was halfway out the door. Kabuto sighed and activated the seals on her arms, causing her to freeze.

"Good to see that those still work properly. Now, turn around and come back into the room." Unwillingly, her body obeyed. "Close the door, and come over here, please." Her arm pushed the door closed, and her legs started to move toward him.

"W-why am I moving? Why can't I stop?!"

"I put seals on your arms that allow me to control you chakra as well as your physical movement." He made her hand glow with chakra as an example.

"_Now_ I **really** hate you…"

"Pity, but it's good to know that you favored me in the past."

"I never said _that_."

"Well you just said that you 'now' hated me."

"In the past I 'disliked' you, I said that, that had been upgraded to 'hate'. There's a difference."

"Aa, Orochimaru-sama has requested that after you change that you meet with him." He explained, motioning to the pile of clothes in the corner. Autumn took one look at them and scowled.

"If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask." And with a quick nod, Kabuto left. Autumn picked up the outfit, and observed it. It was a plain beige kimono with a purple obi. She sighed, at least it was better than the butt-bow. Having no other choice, Autumn put it on, but left her pants on. After scanning the room a few times, her eyes finally rested on a surgical knife. She grinned at this newfound opprtunity. Autumn took the knife and cut the kimono so that it stopped just above her knees.

"Aki-chan?" Kabuto called through the door, "You musn't keep Orochimaru-sama waiting." Autumn wipped the sweat from her forehead, and hid the surgical knife in her obi. "Oh, and could you leave that knife in the room please?" Autumn glared at the door, but put the knife on the table anyway. With absolutely no confidence, Autumn opened the door to reveal a smirking Kabuto. He held his hand out to her, and bowed, "Shall we be off?" She just glared at him, and walked past, going down the hallway. Kabuto caught up with her with ease, and proceeded to escourt her to the room where her fate would soon be revealed. He had better ready the seals, this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"WHAT!!" Autumn yelled, Oro-teme had just been kind enough to explain to her (in full detail) what was going to happen to her within the next two years before he took over **her **body. Kabuto winced,

"Now, Aki-chan, please try to control your temper." He pleaded as another painful wave of chakra went through his body. Her temper was heightening the power and the amount of the chakra her body released at once. Because the seals transfered her active chakra to him, every time her temper flared, a painful wave of her powerful chakra would hit him, instead of being absorbed. But at this point it would be too risky to release the seals. It was because of them that no extreme damage had been caused as of yet. The seal suppressed the strength of her chakra enough so that his body would be able to accept it.

"NO! SHUT UP, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled at Kabuto, who had once again, been using the seal to subdue her. She turned back to Oro-hentai, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I DON'T BELONG HERE!!" Oroch-baka gave a dark chuckle,

"Oh, but you do. As you see, you belonged here all along. You were born here, so this is your home." It was at that moment that it got really quiet. Too quiet for Autumn's taste, so she decided to express her annoyance.

"Oh so _**now**_ you decide to answer my questions!" Her last outburst caused Kabuto to sweatdrop, this girl was... Strange...

"Oooowwwwwwwwwww…" Autumn had just finished her twenty-eighth training session with Kabuto. He was even harder to fight than Itachi! Then again, Kabuto would cheat by using the seal to control her actions, and she was prohibited from using her chakra (as if she could), so she had to rely on her old physical skills (which have been on vacation since chapter one). Also unlike her, Kabuto could use chakra, giving her less time to dodge his attacks. This forced her to actually attempt to **block **his attacks. **Both** of her arms had already been broken **six** times, and one of her legs had been broken **twice** with in the **two weeks **that she had been held **captive**. Because her chakra was being drained constantly, her body couldn't make enough chakra to keep her in perfect condition as it once did in the past, and due to her training schedule, she had to wait for the end of that day's training until Kabuto would heal her with his 'newly heightened chakra levels'. Luckily for her, today she came out unscathed, and now that training was over, she was free to do as she pleased for now. She couldn't leave of course, but Orochimaru cared enough to send Sasuke on a long-term mission for her safety.

"You're improving very quickly Aki-chan." Kabuto said, offering her a hand in getting up. She refused it, and got up on her own.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." she panted. Autumn turned and left the training area. Kabuto followed her just to make sure that she didn't escape (or so he said), he really was just observing her as he had done so often in the past. It was his job. His primary mission was to keep watching her. Who knew what this girl could do, even without chakra!

Autumn stepped into her assigned room, and slammed the door in Kabuto's smiling face. He was starting to get a bit creepy. Once she was sure that he had left, she flopped onto the bed, and breathed a sigh of relief. Two days... She had only two days left before she would have her first chance at freedom in a long time. Two days... She had to get rid of those seals! She had figured out a while ago that here her sleeping patterns didn't matter. With, or without the seals on her arms, nothing appeared or disappeared. Since the channeling, and the releasing of chakra was normal in this world, she was sure now that nothing would happen. If she could release enough chakra though, then she could get the heck out of there! But, of course, there were still the seals. She could either 'A' behave (kiss up) or 'B' beat the answers out of him (stress relief). Well 'A' would take too long since she had a little over two days to earn their trust at the moment, and if she went with that plan, that would mean that she would have to suck up to Orochimaru, and just the thought made Autumn want to puke. Also she was extremely sure that Kabuto was hiding something, and it had to involve her, so she wanted to avoid him at all costs. Switching over to plan 'B', that idea had a ton of flaws too. I mean, what are the chances of Autumn actually fighting Kabuto by herself with no one hearing her and coming to his rescue? Simple answer... SLIM TO NONE! And even if by some miracle that she did accomplish all of that, how would she get the seals off? Extremely simple answer... SHE WOULDN'T. And knowing him, he probably had a back up plan just in case something like that happened, and it most likely didn't include the seals on her arms just 'magically' disappearing.

So now that brings us back to square one. There of course was the long forgotten plan 'C' that the authoress didn't feel like going back and adding, so she made it forgotten, and stuck it here. This option included storing up chakra, and using it to reverse the effects of the seal.

Autumn weighed her options. 'A' was definitely out. 'B' was a good way to relieve stress, but besides that, no. And 'C' sounded reasonable enough, and by doing it she might find a way to get rid of Oro-hentai's seal too. Two birds with one stone! So it was decided, she was going to attempt to store up enough chakra to reverse the seal. But there was a problem. Since her body released all of her excess chakra at night, then how would she store up enough if she had to restart every day? Another simple answer... SHE COULDN'T! She had to find either an alternative, or away around it.

"Aki-chan?" Kabuto called from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" She called back. There goes her plans. Right out the imaginary window. Instead of answering, Kabuto just opened the door, and walked right on in.

"You know, I am still not quite sure how people in your world are, but in my world, we wait until we are invited into a closed room before we enter." Kabuto just sighed,

"Your progress is great, we just still need to work on that attitude of yours…"

"Another thing! In my world we call it freedom of speech!"

"Yes, but here that can get you in trouble. No doubt that if it were any other person besides me who had knocked on your door, I have no doubt that you would be in a great deal of pain."

"Did you want something, or did you just come here to watch me even more than you've been doing for the past two years of my life?" Kabuto shook his head,

"I came to ask if you were hungry, Orochimaru-sama has given me permission to take you out for awhile…" now it was Autumn's turn to sigh. What was the point of being free if you couldn't enjoy it?

"Don't you people have anything better to do than play with the lives innocent little children?"

"Do you truly see yourself as a child at your age?"

"No."

"Then we're not playing with the lives of little 'children' just on smart-mouthed girl."

"Gee, thanks…"

"If you don't want to go out, then what do you want to do? All you ever do is sit in your room and do nothing."

"So you have been watching me!"

"Well?"

"..." Kabuto sighed and confessed,

"Yes I have been watching you, and you seem depressed. What's wrong?"

"... What do you think is wrong? I'm stuck here with the 'pointdexter', and the pedophile. I've been forced to leave all of my friends, and now I'm in some strange place, and all I want is to go HOME!!" Kabuto smiled at her,

"But you are home, you were born here-"

"BUT IT'S NOT MY HOME!!" Autumn crossed her arms and turned away from him, pouting.

"Let me tell you what, I'll teach you to use the summoning jutsu, but you have to promise to cheer up." Autumn smiled, all according to plan.

"Really?"

"If you promise."

"I don't make promises."

"Then I guess I'll just-"

"Alright, Alright! I promise!"

"Good, girl."

And so Autumn was taught by Kabuto the summoning jutsu, and her new plan was sent into action. She was going to have Cleo store her chakra, and then she could escape. Until then, she had to at least pretend that she was happy. She had to remember that she was being watched at all times.

"That's brilliant!" The very human looking, happy to be free snake, Cleopatra exclaimed. Autumn had just revealed to her, her escape plan for the next night. The night of the long awaited full moon.

"Thanks, but there are a few, well... 'complications',"

"As in?"

"Well... If I'm right you have to choose between two options. You can either 'A' release your chakra through me and break the seals right away, I'm pretty sure that I remember enough of the jutsu to get us back, but I'm not sure. Then there's option 'B'. You could transport us yourself, and worry about the seals later. Unfortunately for us, both plans conclude with you severely drained of your chakra which might cause you to die, or be immobilized for years. And I don't think I could handle losing you too."

"Don't worry about my safety, just do your part, and I'll do mine." Autumn nodded to her friend, and it was set. The next night, just before midnight, they would do it.

For the rest of the night, Autumn and Cleo caught up and talked as not to think about their situation. Kabuto who had been walking to his room across the hall from Autumn's stopped. He heard the girls talk and laugh. He was glad to see her happy. She deserved to be happy, even if it was for only a little while.

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, one quarter to midnight...

"Are we done?" Cleo asked as the time drew near.

"No, I want them!" The two had been arguing over something that Autumn had seen. Two doors down, there was a library. That was where Kabuto had gotten the summing scroll from for Cleo. The room held books, and some scrolls too. Autumn wanted to get them, but Cleo kept avoiding the subject.

"I already said 'no' how much more do I need to say?"

"You're not the boss of me! I'll do whatever I want! Just get the jutsu ready. Right after you release the seals on my arms, I'll run down the hall and get the scrolls. Kabuto is in the middle of something on the other side of the base, he won't notice until it's too late."

"But it's dangerous, I don't remember agreeing to this in the first place!"

"You don't have to. My decision is final, now lets go!" Cleo glared at Autumn, but couldn't help but smile. This girl was so strong.

"Fine, but on one condition. You have to promise that we will live through this okay?"

"Whatev, now lets go!" There were only ten minutes left before midnight.

"Brace yourself, this may hurt a little…" Autumn backed up into the furthest corner and allowed Cleo to place her hands on the seals and quickly as well as painfully force all of her stored up chakra into her. Autumn resisted the incredibly powerful urge to scream her lungs out. It hurt more than when Kabuto put them on! The seals on her arms and neck all lit up. It seemed as if they were fighting back. The seal on Autumn's neck started to burn, and smoke and steam started to emanate from it as well as the ones on her arms. Autumn bit her tongue. After what seemed to be an eternity, the pain started to subside, and Cleo collapsed to the floor.

"Cleo?" Autumn didn't want to move her body felt tired, and her eyes were on the verge of closing.

"I'm... fine." Cleo faintly assured her, Autumn nodded, and did her best to disregard her current state, and make it out of her room.

"My, my, my..." Autumn froze, this wasn't going to end well.

"I don't believe that was meant to happen, now was it Aki-chan?" Kabuto walked over to where Autumn was standing and examined her arms.

"Shut up." She bit out, backing away.

"Why Autumn, I thought that we were friends,"

_'Resist, Resist!' _"Get out of my face before I decide to mess yours up."

"I don't think that, that would be possible at this point." Kabuto said, slowly making handseals. Autumn activated her sharingan and ran down the hallway. Kabuto hurried after her, but all of his moves seemed to be in slow motion. Quickly dodging his attacks, Autumn ran into the library, and slammed the door.

"Well, that woke me up…" Autumn said to herself, grabbing a few of the scrolls that were in plain sight. Apparently Oro-baka had been in there earlier. Now came the hard part, actually escaping the room without getting caught. Autumn looked toward the only door that could get her out of there, and then started to weigh her options. She could always try the vents, but that probably wouldn't work.

"AUTUMN!" Said girl gasped, that was Cleo's voice! Not again! Thinking quickly, Autumn sadly dismissed her summon for her own safety, and grabbed the rest of the scrolls. Checking the watch that she had been given back earlier, apparently Kabuto had stolen it from her room, she had less than a minute to midnight. Autumn scanned the room, she couldn't grab all of these scrolls! Or could she? Autumn focused her chakra, and made strings that soon encased the entire room.

"Here we go…" She whispered under her breath. In a series of extremely quick motions, Autumn made the room explode with her chakra. Soon all went white.

On the other side of the door, Kabuto and the numerous sound nin that had accumulated within the five minutes, including Orochimaru, all watched in awe as a bright light came from under the door. Being accustomed to this happening, Kabuto and Orochimaru held their ground as a huge blast erupted from the room. When all was silent once again, Kabuto spoke,

"This is a problem, isn't it?"


	71. Autumn Goes to Candy Mountain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Autumn Goes to Candy Mountain**

I was a _perfect_ day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the butterflies were flying... Well you get the point. It was a pleasant day. **Too** pleasant. Especially for the poor unfortunate young girl who was being forced to enjoy it against her will.

Autumn was lying in a random field, glaring at the beautiful blue sky. Itachi was in the middle of a mission, and Pein had wanted her out of the base, so he sent her to go out and play. (By 'play' I mean that he transported her into fire country, and sent Zetsu to watch her so she wouldn't leave)

Pein had been doing that a lot lately, first he sent Tobi on a mission to some far away place so he and Autumn couldn't play tricks on him anymore, then he sent Deidara after him, leaving Autumn by herself again! Itachi was always busy, Kisame was an idiot, Hidan hated her, Kakuzu was no fun (unless of course it meant Hidan getting hurt in some way shape or form). Konan was on a long-term mission, Zetsu was creepy (polite... but still creepy), and Pein was the one giving all of the orders in the first place.

According to Zetsu, who had left earlier, soon to return, Pein allowed everyone to come back, after she left. This made her angry, but not enough to make her actually do something about it. Instead, she just sat there in the grass, glaring at the sky. She would glare at the sun, but she had already gone blind, and she didn't want to go there again.

"Autumn!!" A cheerful voice rang out across the once peaceful field, scaring away all of the birds and other random animals who had previously been basking in the sunlight. It was Tobi.

"Okay Bitch, time to get up!" Hidan yelled in her ear, appearing out of nowhere. Autumn cringed at the sound of his voice. Whenever Hidan was around, and not attempting to murder her then ya knew that something wasn't right.

"What?! What?! What?! What is it that you people want from me! Isn't kidnapping me enough for you?"

"..."

"..." No one spoke as Autumn started to calm down.

"... Let me guess, Leader-sama kicked you out of the base again?"

"Maaaaaaybe…" Tobi said, Hidan hit him,

"No! We're here to tell you something important!"

"As in?"

"We found a map!" Tobi chirped,

"So?"

"It's a map to Candy Mountain!"

"... Riiiiiiight," Autumn walked away from the two crazy people, and sat under a random tree.

"No! Autumn it's real! See!" Hidan pulled out a piece of paper with badly drawn letters that said "Candy Mountain" at the top.

"You two have got to be kidding me,"

"Listen, ya wanna come, or not?" Hidan asked, summoning his scythe, threateningly.

"-gulp- Umm... Sure?" She said, nervously trying to avoid the blades.

"Good, let's go!" Hidan said, picking Autumn up, and carrying her like a sack of potatoes, with Tobi skipping behind.

"Hold it!" Zetsu said, appearing out of the ground.

"What do you want?"

"Leader assigned me to look after her."

"And one hell of a great job you're doing, now if you don't mind…"

"I have to stay with her."

"THEN COME WITH US! THAT'D BE GREAT WOULDN'T IT ZETSU-SAN!!" Tobi chirped.

"..."

"Um, sure, come with us," Hidan said, not-so-sure.

And with that the four of them set off on their long and hard journey to the wondrous Candy Mountain!

**

* * *

**

One (extremely long) Hour later...

"Are we lost?" Autumn asked, as they passed the same crater for the third time in a row.

"Nope!" Tobi said, getting right into her face, "The first stop is over there!" He pointed to something on the ground. Skipping over to it, he picked it up.

"OMG WTF IS THAT??" Autumn screamed, usually she wasn't the one to be a girly girl, but in this case there was an exception.

"That idiot lost his arm again, we'll get Kakuzu to put it back later." Hidan said, Tobi started laughing. Zetsu just stood there silently,

"Oi! Let go of my arm!"

"Deidara!" Autumn yelled, grabbing him, "Wait a sec, why don't you have any arms?"

"None of your business, un, Now give me back my arm Tobi!" Tobi didn't see Deidara come over, neither did Hidan, instead, they thought that it was the arm itself that talked.

"It has spoken!"

"Jashin-sama has shown us the way!"

"... You do realize that Deidara is right here... Right?" They ignored her, and dropped the arm, and continued on their journey, leaving Deidara to pick up his arm, with his teeth, Zetsu to just stand there, and Autumn to attempt her escape. Sadly they came back two minutes later, remembering Autumn, and carried her off again, much to her dismay, although Tobi was attacked by Deidara, Hidan continued to carry her off as if nothing happened.

"Autumn... Autumn... AKI-CHAN!!"

"OH FOR JASHIN'S SAKE WHAT?" Hidan smacked her,

"Do not use Jashin-sama's name in vain!"

"We're almost there Autumn!"

"We're here!" They came to a place that looked suspiciously like the akatsuki base in Rain, except for the large, and badly drawn banner that said "Candy Mountain".

"I'm not so sure about this... This place seems more ominous then it does happy," suddenly the giant rock in front of the cave crumbled, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Time to go inside the candy Mountain cave Bitch!"

"Yeah! Go inside the cave! Magical wonders to behold when you enter!"

-twitch- "I'd rather not..." Tobi pushed her, and she backed up into Deidara who had had his arms back, and had no idea what was going on.

"Did I miss something, un?" Autumn shrugged, and ran behind Zetsu as Hidan started to chase her.

"I'm not quite sure myself, BUT THIS IS NOT FUN!!" She yelled, running away again.

"This is getting weird... Un." that's when Hidan stopped chasing Autumn long enough to make a clone to do it, and pull Deidara off to the side, leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

**

* * *

**

With the yaoi couple...

"Here's what we're doing, Leader kicked us out saying not to return of he'd kill us all right?"

"Yeah."

"Well what if Autumn came back"

"But then he'd...

"Exactly!" Deidara smiled evilly, and walked back to Autumn who in the time they took had climbed halfway up the cliff behind them. Sending a clay Bird up behind her, he waited...

**-BOOM-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**-CRASH-**

"... I think you killed her..." Tobi said, looking at the place where Autumn crashed. Suddenly a hand rose up, and waved away some smoke,

"-coughcough- I'm okay!" Autumn well, coughed. After she looked around, realizing that she was still in the Naruto world she added as an after thought, "Physically,"

"YAY! Aki-chan is alive!" Tobi hugged her,

"So ya gonna come peacefully?" Hidan asked, drawing his scythe.

"Gimme a minute..."Autumn stood up, and moved away from Tobi. "Okay... HECK NO!!" And with that, she ran up the cliff face, using her chakra to stick to the wall. Deidara sent another bird after her,

"Crap…" She muttered, and sped up her already slow pace. (Hey running vertically in hard!)

"Katsu!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Thankfully this time, Tobi caught her.

"Please?"

"NO!!" Deidata and Hidan smirked and did a few handsigns. For Autumn, everything went black.

_"What are you idiots doing?" She knew it was a genjutsu, but she didn't activate her sharingan, she wanted to see what they had in store. Suddenly the whole akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the sound five were surrounding her._

_"But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy cave Autumn!" That's when the music started..._

_"__**Oh**__!" Tobi started._

_"__**When you're down' and 'looking for some cheering up**__," Sakon and Ukon _

_"__**Then just head right on up' to the Candy Mountain cave**__." Itachi and Kisame._

"_**When you get inside, you'll find yourself a cheery land!**__" Deidara and Sasori._

"_**Such a happy and joy-filled and perky merry land**__." Orochimaru and Kabuto._

"_**They've got lollipops, and gummy drops, and candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day**__.' Sound Five_

"_**It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town!"**__ Sasuke sang, appearing out of nowhere (O.O')_

"_**It's the Mecca of love, the Candy Cave**__!" Konan sang, turning into little heart shaped bits of paper._

"_**It's got jellybeans and coconuts in little hats. Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets'.**__ Sound five._

"_**Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band!"**__ Zetsu._

"_**And Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land**__." Tobi finished Zetsu's line._

"_**Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground**__," Kakuzu sang, his thread turning into ribbon, and tying Autumn to the spot._

"_**Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat**__." Sasori signaled for Kakuzu to let her to, and he pulled the thread, causing Autumn to spin until she fell._

"_**And the candy cane imagination runs so free**__," Kakuzu retracted his 'thread'._

"_**So now Autumn please will you go into the cave?"**__ Everyone sang out, bowing down on one knee._

_**-BOOM!-**_

"... Okay... That was nice but, was the clay bird exploding n my face really necessary?"

"It was art, un!"

"Riiiiiight... NO!" Once again Autumn took off, but this time Hidan caught her.

"Oh, crap…" Hidan threw her into the cave, and waited...

**-Silence-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Hidan smiled, his work was done.


	72. Edited Version Ch: 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Storms**

**Months Later (April)…**

Autumn had finally relaxed into a normal lifestyle. She would get up, get dressed, and go to school on weekdays, and on weekends, she would sleep late and watch cartoons. Itachi must've been wrong when he said that her high chakra levels were part of a bloodline, because now all seemed fine. Ever since she left, she was able to sleep regularly, and her chakra levels seemed fine too. She still practiced ninjutsu in her spare time, but that was only if she was bored. She was close to becoming a taijutsu master too. It was because of her former lessons that she was so good at it.

Life was nice, and school was... school. Apparently the leaders of the group formerly know as 'The Obsessionists' had started watching Naruto and thought it was a good idea to change their name to 'Konoha'. Annabel, the group's main leader, had become unusually interested in matchmaking lately, and she had even tried to make Autumn go on a date with J.J. of all people! Yes, things were finally back to normal.

May had become more social, and had (finally) started to make more friends within the group. In the time that Autumn had been gone, everyone had seemed to forget about Halloween, and her popularity had gone down, so no one had really noticed her absence. Not including her teachers. They of course noticed. All of her homework had been delivered to her house, meaning that she couldn't go back to school until her month's worth of homework was finished.

"Fall!" Autumn turned around to see May running toward her. It was Thursday afternoon, and school had ended for the day. The two friends were having a sleepover on the vacationing floor of Autumn's house. It was the night of the full moon again, and since then, Autumn never liked spending it alone. She remembered the days after she had come home. Her jutsu had accidentally transported the whole room into her house. It took weeks before she could put everything away. While in the process, Autumn had taken the liberty to examine some of the scrolls. The open one that she had found on the table seemed familiar enough. They had used the jutsu in an episode once, even though they didn't show the scroll. It was used to bring the dead back to life. It still required a sacrifice, but that was okay, Autumn wasn't planning to use it anyway. Another one was for the body transfer jutsu. Ew. The other ones were mostly medical jutsus, probably Kabuto's.

"Oh, it's just you..."

"Well of course! Were you expecting someone else?" May crossed her arms.

"N-no, it's just... nevermind." Autumn started to walk home with May trailing close behind. In May's opinion, there was something wrong with her. But, then again, having to do a month's worth of homework, plus the two months she hadn't left her house, all that together was probably enough to form some kind of mental issue. She'd just have to learn to live with it.

"So what are you going to do over the summer?" May asked, out of the blue.

"What?"

"Well, summer is right around the corner,"

"I'm guessing that to you 'right around the corner', extends to over two months ahead?"

"About two years actually, but yeah!" Autumn sighed, how could this girl be so happy? They soon came to the entrance of the tunnels.

"I was thinking about buying a few new books, and finishing some work that I've never got around to doing..."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much…"

"Well that's lame,"

"I guess..." Now it was May's turn to sigh,

"C'mon Fall, you have to have something good planned!" It was at that exact moment that the answer came and hit Autumn like a rock.

"OUCH!" In fact, it was a rock. A rather small one, but it still hurt.

"Who's there!?" May yelled, turning around. They were far enough in the tunnels that it was dark, and no one had bothered to light the lanterns yet. As May continued to yell, Autumn felt along the ground for the rock that hit her. She found it not too far away from where she had been standing. Reaching out to pick it up, she found that it wasn't just a rock, but there was paper around it.

"May?"

"What!?"

"Shut. Up."

"..." Autumn retrieved the paper, and threw the rock into the darkness. As soon as she heard the satisfying sound of another person in pain, she grabbed May's arm and left.

"What was that all about?" May asked once they were out of the tunnels.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out. Look at this!" Autumn showed her the note.

"Ooh! It's paper! But how is that going to help us?" Autumn sweat-dropped. The only thing that seemed to concern her more than the giant bruise that was sure to form on the back of her head was May's brain. She had meant every word that she had just said, and that scared her.

"... You're my best friend, right?" Autumn asked,

"Best friends!"

"Good, then as your best friend, it's my job to give you advice,"

"And?"

"And, as your best friend, I highly suggest that you get a cat-scan."

"..." The two continued to walk in silence. When they got to the house, Autumn finally showed May the note.

"YAY!" May cheered, that was enough for both of them to keep busy that coming summer!

"Why are you cheering? You never doing anything besides watch!"

"So?" The note was a challenge from Autumn's childhood rival, Joey. She was supposed to gather a team, and they'd go all out this summer. They were going to play any kind of sport that could come out of Joey's demented mind, and if her team won, they had bragging right for the entire year.

"So, there's no point in you going. To beat the basket head, I'll need a team that's actually willing to work." Even though they were friends, May had this problem with not being helpful. It seemed as if for some reason, no matter who she was working with, she would just quit before it even started.

"Meanie..."

"Deal with it, come on." The two walked into the house, and climbed the countless number of stairs until they got to the vacation room. This would be where they would wait and spend the night until Autumn was once again reassured with the break of dawn.

_**-Rumble...-**_

_**-Crash!!-**_

_**-BOOM!!-**_

_**-ROAR!-**_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

It was a dark and stormy night, Autumn was standing bravely by the window. While instead her friend, May, was hiding, not as bravely, under her sleeping bag.

"Could you _please _stop screaming?" Autumn pleaded. This had been going on for most of the night, and they still had to go to school in the morning.

_**-CRASH, BOOM, ROAR!!-**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" May screamed again. Why did this have to happen on a school night?

**-BANG!!-**

"AAAHHH-"

"SHUT UP!!" That was it, Autumn had finally lost her patience. This girl was fourteen for pete's sake! There was no good excuse for her to be afraid of a little storm. (I'm saying this, and yet...) It was past midnight, and Autumn still hadn't gotten a minute of sleep! Of course Autumn wasn't affected that much, see as she was used to such, but when she was an insomniac, she spent her nights in complete _silence_. And this was as far from that as you could get. May suddenly froze, it was probably because she had never been yelled at by Autumn before.

"A-autumn..."

"What did I just say?"

"B-b-b-but..."

"Just stay in your little corner, and everything will get better," May finally stopped whimpering, and pointed in Autumn's general direction.

"What?" Autumn asked, turning around. Behind her were ten very familiar figures, all standing in the shadows. As soon as a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the looks on their faces, she automatically realized that she was is a whole lot of trouble. Now in front of her, stood the akatsuki. All dripping wet, and all of them looked _very _unhappy (Not including Itachi 'cuz he's awesome like that).

Autumn, despite the seriousness of her current situation, burst out laughing.

"... and what, is so funny?" Pein asked, glaring at her.

_-__**CRASH!!-**_

May, who was still terrified, let out a small squeal, and hid back in her sleeping bag. Sadly for her, that small squeal was just enough to get her noticed.

The akatsuki briefly glanced at the poor girl in the corner, before they moved. Itachi picked up Autumn, from where she was still laughing on the floor, and left the room. The rest of the akatsuki followed, but Pein took one final glance at May, and left.

"Ooooowwwwww..." Autumn whined.

The once joyful sound of laughter had been quickly replaced by the sound of some poor unfortunate person groaning in pain. If anyone from the outside world could have heard if over the storm, surely they would've come to help said person, but of course, they lived in an old house in the agricultural district, with no neighbors, and a huge storm raging outside. No one would hear them scream.

"Where have you been?" Pein asked, sternly.

"I could ask you all that same thing. I haven't seen any of you since I was **kidnapped** (again) by the_** 'Evil Assistant Point**_-_**Dexter of Doom'**_, and taken to the '_**evil underground brothel' **_and forced to join the '_**harem of no return'**_." Itachi raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

"I suppose that by 'Point-Dexter', you mean Kabuto…" Sasori said, walking forward toward Autumn.

"No, I'm talking about the _other _evil silver-haired freak that works for Orochimaru, and has been stalking me for the past two years." She responded, cheekily. Sasori glared at her, and raised his hand threateningly. As a response, Autumn let her aura flare dangerously, which matched the mood since a huge crash of thunder roared at the same time. Sasori's glare hardened, but he backed off.

"I see that I'll have to give you another lesson in respect, _shoujo_." Autumn squeaked, something in his voice told her that he wasn't kidding. Her chakra's signal retreated into her body, and she backed herself into a corner. She saw Itachi whisper something to Pein, hopefully in her defense, and felt his powerful chakra slowly retreat as hers did.

"Your punishment can wait, you said you were kidnapped by Kabuto?" Autumn nodded,

"Yes..."

"Tell us the whole story. What happened after Itachi and Konan left?"

"Two days after they left, I heard Kabuto going door to door... looking for me," Pein cut her off,

"How do you know that it was you he was searching for?"

"... He described the person as an average size girl with brown hair, and matching eyes, he said she was wearing unusual clothes, and had a mood swings." A few people muttered in agreement. Pein nodded for her to go on,

"When he came to my room, he knew it was me when I didn't answer. He had a clone placed outside of the room, so I couldn't escape, and he was going to break the door down. I threw a leftover kunai at the clone, but it caught it,"

"So that's when you were captured." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, someone threw a kunai at the clone's back, and told me to jump," She was purposefully going to leave out her trip to Konoha.

"Did you see who?"

"No, the smoke from the clone masked their face, all I know is that they caught me, and told me to run. I ran far enough as the border, before Kabuto caught up with me,"

"I see. If you spent that much time in Orochimaru's lair, then there's no need for any further torture. You will once again be in the care of Itachi. Our world isn't safe for you right now. You are both dismissed." Autumn and Itachi nodded, and left.

_**-ROAR!!-**_

"What's wrong? Why are you guys here?" Autumn asked Itachi as they were climbing the stairs.

"It's Leader-sama,"

"Please tell me he's not thinking about killing me again!" She whined, last time, someone got hurt.

"..."

"He is isn't he?"

"..."

"What do I have to risk my life for this time?"

"..." Itachi's lack of answering was starting to piss her off. Autumn stopped in the middle of the stairs in protest,

"Tell me!"

"In the past five months that you've had the sharingan, has it improved any?" She stared at him. She had never really cared, and she had no use for it after she left, so...

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Show me,"

"What?"

"Activate your sharingan," Autumn, not sure of what was going on, did as she was told. Itachi examined it for a bit, then nodded,

"You've been training." He confirmed.

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, until then, don't you have a guest to tend to?" Autumn gasped, she had forgotten all about May! Itachi watched as his charge hurried up the stairs. If his calculations were correct, then because of this girl the timeline of his world had changed completely. If he was to achieve his goal, she needed to be as strong as possible.

Their time was running out.


	73. Edited Version Ch: 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: So Much For My Happy Ending

"I'm home!" Autumn yelled, opening the door. All day she had been thinking about the previous night. What was with them? They were acting like there was something wrong. And Itachi, what was with him? He seemed so obsessed with her sharingan last night. Before she and May left for school that morning, he had pulled her off to the side, and whispered something to her. He said that it was time for her to master her sharingan. What the heck did that mean? She had skipped lunch to go out on the roof to think, and she noticed something. There was no one following her. Usually one of the Akatsuki would be there, especially at lunch, to make sure she never spilled their secret. There were still some pretty big Naruto fans in her school, and she could've leaked information to anyone of them!

"How was school?" Pein asked, coming up from the basement. He was looking at her report card from third-quarter. Autumn rolled her eyes, now _that_ gave her an ominous feeling. He was acting worse than her dad used to…

"Great, now 'what' are you doing?"

"Checking your grades, just to make sure you haven't been slacking off in our absence."

"Did ya miss us, squirt?" Kisame asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I just longed to once again come home to a bunch of S-class criminals…" She said, sarcastically. Kisame grabbed her head, and pulled it back so that she was looking straight up at him.

"Did you need something?" She asked, not enjoying his nails so close to her eyes. He just looked up at Pein, and let her go.

"What is with you guys?"

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked, walking down the stairs.

"That," everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. "You're all being nice. Last time I checked, Kisame was still mad at me for that stupid fish comment, Deidara, you just seem to enjoy torturing me, Pein, last time you didn't give a crap about my grades, Itachi did. Speaking of him, where is he? As well as everyone else?"

"Preparing for a mission." Pein answered, still scanning her grades.

"A mission? Here?" He nodded,

"Autumn, as a member of the akatsuki, you will go on your first official mission this evening."

"What?" She asked, shocked. This wasn't good.

"You have until 1730 hours to prepare for this mission, dismissed." And with that final statement, he retreated back into the basement.

"You people have GOT to be kidding me..."

"Nope, face it kid, you're one of us now," Kisame said, walking up the stairs.

"Well that doesn't make any sense, I'm still an ally of Konoha." She muttered to herself, under her breath.

"What was that, un?"

"Nothing." Autumn just shook her head, and walked up stairs, only pausing at the fourth floor to catch her breath.

_**

* * *

**_

6:00

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked, handing her a kunai. They still hadn't left yet.

"Aniki, I've been ready for over an hour, how many weapons are you going to give me?" Itachi handed her another kunai, and stopped.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked,

"No, but I don't have a choice, do I? What's this mission about anyway? It's got to be big with the amount of weapons you're giving me."

"... It's an assassination mission."

"Really? In my world? That's odd…"

"You don't seem worried."

"Of course not, as I said, I don't have a choice. Do I have to kill them though?" He nodded,

"Great…"

"Leader wants us to report to him now, it's time." Sasori informed them, looking into the room. Itachi and Autumn nodded, and followed him down the stairs.

After they left, Autumn followed Itachi and Sasori through the woods, and down a path. She didn't know where they were taking her, but she didn't object. This was her first official mission, she was sure that if she did anything wrong, they would have her killed, and Sasori wouldn't want anything more that to turn her lifeless body into one of his puppets. They traveled in silence, running, and jumping through the trees like the ninja that (some of them) they were. Autumn was glad that she finally had the potential to keep up with them. No more did Itachi have to carry her on his back! Surprisingly, the fact that she had to murder someone, didn't affect her at all. Instead, her mind was focusing on how much she had improved in the past few months. She had gotten so used to having a normal life that she was now craving for adventure like everyone else did. Normal was nice after her multiple encounters with Orochi-hentai, and his evil harem, but it was also boring compared to the excitement she had felt, being chased through the forest by Kabuto. Nothing compared to the way she felt then. The attention was enough to blow her mind. The most dangerous criminals of that world were after her. And as she had just realized, they still were.

"Aki," Itachi said her name quietly so that only she could hear,

"Hai?"

"Are you sure that you can do this by yourself?"

"Huh?" Where did that come from? It wasn't like Itachi to care this much. He was usually pretty confident in her abilities. "Uh, sure. As I said, I don't really have a choice."

"Hn." And here we go again. They trio kept going until they reached a clearing.

"What?" Autumn gasped, this seemed familiar… It was her school! She looked, first to Itachi, and then to Sasori who answered her unspecified question,

"This is where your mission is to take place." He said, emotionlessly.

"Autumn!" '_May?'_

"Ah, and there's your target now." Autumn turned around completely so that her body was facing Sasori

"Say what?! Have you people gone insane?"

"Your mission, is to assassinate this girl. It should be simple enough that even _you_ could do it." She ignored him,

"I can't kill **her**! Nii-san, do something!" She looked to Itachi, but he just shook his head. May had stopped a few feet away when she had noticed her friend arguing with the two older guys. Wow, Autumn was lucky. She was standing there with two hot guys, and May could barely hold a boyfriend for more then a week.

"You said you were ready, shoujo. Now it's up to you to do your job. But, since I'm feeling generous, I'll lend you a hand." Autumn's body stiffened as she felt Sasori start to take control.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you. This is your first mission. It's time to prove your worth to the akatsuki." Autumn watched in horror as she saw his fingers move, and felt her body move with them. Her legs unwillingly moved her over to where May stood.

"Fall! I got your note! So what did you need, and who are those two guys with you?" Autumn tried to resist as Sasori had her hand slowly inching toward her kunai holster.

"I-I-I can't explain it now, but May, I beg you, please listen," May looked concerned as her friend's body began to tremble, and tears started to form. "Y-you have to leave, now…"

"Huh?"

"You're in danger of getting killed if you stay here, please, just leave…"

"Fall, what's wrong, are those guys harassing you? If you want I can call the police if you want."

"N-no, just go…" Her hand was getting too close...

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" That was it, she couldn't hold it back anymore,

"JUST RUN!" Autumn yelled as her had grabbed a kunai and slashed at May. Luckily, May had sharp reflexes, and she dodged.

"Fall what are you doing!?" She yelled. Autumn just kept coming at her.

_**-CRASH!-**_

The thunder roared, and it started to rain again.

"LET ME GO!" Autumn demanded, trying to gain back her free will. Sasori had her chasing May around the field they were in. May ran in the direction of the school building, and Autumn followed close behind. As a last attempt to save her friend, Autumn purposefully slipped in the wet grass, and fell face first into the mud. Just to give her some time.

Instead of forcing her to get up as she thought he would, Sasori calmly held her in place as he walked over to where she lay in the grass. He released his chakra strings, and bent down over her.

"If you don't want me to help, then I suggest that you get this over with quickly." he grabbed her head, and pushed it further into the mud, "Do you understand?" Autumn didn't reply, instead, she grasped the kunai in her hand, and brought it up, attempting to stab Sasori.

"Foolish, weak shoujo." He said, darkly. He reattached his chakra strings, and forced her to freeze. He turned her around, and made her walk toward the school, where Itachi had May cornered. When she reached his side, he gently squeezed her shoulder, and backed off.

"Please don't make me do this..." Autumn pleaded, as she took another step forward. Her hand went up, and swiftly came down. She cringed when she realized that May didn't move.

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you dodge?" May looked up and smiled sadly,

"If you wanted for me to die, you could have just asked. I didn't know that I was that much of a problem…" Autumn paused, she didn't know what to say. Who knew that she thought like this?

Autumn's grip on the kunai loosened, and her body felt numb. She was no longer under Sasori's control.

"No May, you weren't a problem…" She spoke softly.

"It's okay, really. People have told me that I was annoying."

"But you're not!"

"It's okay, just do me a favor, and tell me the truth…" At that moment, May started to cough up blood. She grabbed the handle of the kunai that was firmly planted in her abdomen, and pulled.

"NO!" Autumn screamed, but it was too late. As soon as the kunai came free, blood started to pour from the wound. She didn't know that she had pushed it in that far. She didn't think that she had the strength to do that to another living being.

"Don't cry... If you didn't do it, then my mom probably would've,"

_'What!?'_ May coughed two more times, and bravely faced death in the face without a single tear.

"But... I'm glad it was you..." Autumn gasped as she used her last breath,

"_Thank you... Fall." _She gasped, and that was it. May was dead. Still crying, Autumn quietly closed her friend's eyes, and turned, not wanting to face such a scene. Itachi offered her a hand, but she refused. She ignored both him, and walked toward the field. She wasn't going to use the tunnels. That wouldn't be safe at the moment.

As she passed Sasori, she noticed him smirking. She stopped and glared at him.

"Come to thank me, shoujo?" He asked. That threw Autumn over the edge, after all she had been through within the past two hours, she definitely didn't need to hear his mouth. She grabbed her gun, which she had brought along, and aimed at him.

"You..." She couldn't bring herself to say anymore. Itachi appeared behind her, and forced her hand down.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him.

"Autumn, stop." He commanded, twisting her arm, and forcing her to her knees.

"He made me kill her!"

"I simply made you do your job." He stated. Autumn stopped struggling against Itachi, and looked up at Sasori, who was right in front of her,

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND DAMNIT!!" Sasori watched in interest as her irises started to bleed red, and a strange design replaced the three twirling commas of her sharingan.

"Mission accomplished," he muttered, walking away. "I'll tell Leader that you're finished." He yelled to the two over his shoulder, right before he disappeared.

_'Day_ _three...'_

It had been three days. Three days since it had happened... In those three days Autumn hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept, and she hadn't smiled. The only time she had left the seventh floor was when May's parents had come by the next day, to tell her in person that they had found their daughter's body, lying right outside their front door. Itachi's doing, no doubt. Unlike her father, May's mom didn't seem as distressed. Instead she had spent the time that she was there trying to persuade Autumn to move in with them. After her parents had disappeared two years ago, May's mother had offered to adopt her. And why not? In her eyes, she was a straight 'A' student, she worked with little to no complaints, and compared to May, she would've made the perfect daughter. But there was a slight problem. No one except her friends knew what she was really like. The 'Miss Perfect' thing was only an act for the adults. She used it on teachers, parents, and anyone else she met on the street. Even her friends couldn't tell that it was an act when they first met. But her parents could. They always knew. And so she refused.

Her room was dark, just like her clothes. After May had died, she had locked herself in her room, and had sealed off the seventh floor to prevent any others from entering. She had blocked the sun from entering the entire floor, by putting a jutsu on the windows. She hadn't seen the sun in awhile,

_'I wonder... Is the sky still crying?' _It would have been an odd thought to anyone else that was in the mansion, but to Autumn it made perfect sense, and to her, the question seemed to fit the mood.

After Autumn had shut herself from the world, things took a turn for the worst. Since that one afternoon, it hadn't stopped raining, and because of that, the river wouldn't stop raising. The business district had started flooding, and so did the school, much to the joy of all of the other students. The plants, and greenery in and around Autumn's home had started to wither away, due to the vast amount of negative chakra that was being emitted. Even Zetsu had to use a few different jutsus to protect himself.

For three days, Autumn had been sitting on her bed doing nothing. Well, right before midnight struck, and the fourth day began, the akatsuki had decided that something needed to be done. For an evil organization bent of the destruction of the world, they weren't very keen on the new ever-lasting darkness' effect that Autumn was having on the world. Earlier that same day, they had a meeting discussing the subject. First they would have to break the seal on the seventh floor, which for a group of S-class missing nin, shouldn't be so hard. Then they had to make her happy again. Tobi had first come up with the brilliant idea of killing Hidan, but due to the fact that he was immortal, they couldn't do that. Then Itachi suggested that they buy her jewelry. All girls are supposed to love jewels. Thankfully, Konan still remembered what happened when they went shopping, and smacked him. So that was the end of that idea. Hidan wanted to beat her until she smiled. Just suggesting that, got him a free ticket to seventy-two hours of torture, courtesy of Itachi, who agreed with Tobi's idea. Eventually they did all agree on one idea, but that was brought from Autumn's clone, who had come down to get a glass of orange juice.

"Why don't you just try bringing May back to life?" It asked, walking to the refrigerator. Everyone at the table gasped, why didn't they think of that? But of course, how?

"There's a scroll upstairs that we stole from Orochimaru, try that." Isn't that convenient? Kami (or the authoress) must've been looking down on them that day.

_**

* * *

**_

Back with the Emo Girl...

Autumn stayed in her little corner, away from a particularly happy looking bear, that hadn't been affected by the emo cloud that was hanging in the air. The cloud was getting bigger, and bigger. In another chapter or two, it could be bigger then the super emo cloud that May had. Speaking of May, the bear. It was one of her most prized possessions. Her father had given it to Autumn, saying that they had no use for it now. Suddenly, there was a huge blast, obviously aimed for the door.

"Let us in, un!" Autumn raised an eyebrow, and opened the door. Her clone handed her the orange juice, and disappeared. She shut the door in everyone else's faces, and went back to being emo. After a few more blasts against the door, all got quiet. She quietly stepped outside her room, only to see Itachi, Deidara, and Konan standing there. She attempted to run, but it was too late. Itachi picked her up like a sack of potatoes, and hauled her down the stairs, kicking and screaming.

"This isn't working…" Autumn stated, sitting at a table in her library. The evil residents of her home had captured her, and dumped her on the third floor. Across from her sat Pein, and on either side of them were Itachi and Konan. Pein had told her of a way to bring May back through one of the scrolls, but they needed a sacrifice. Of course she knew this already, so she was arguing against it,

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"NO! I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER PERSON KILLED FOR MY SAKE!!"

"...It would do you well to listen to your superiors, shoujo." He stated glaring at her.

"Why do you care so much? My happiness has nothing to do with this."

"If your 'happiness' weren't affecting the world outside, then I wouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Pein motioned Zetsu forward. He had been standing in the corner waiting for Leader to allow him to show her. He took off the henge that had been on him. Autumn gasped, his leaves and his hair had both turned brown, and except for the rest of his body being two different colors, he looked, well... normal.

"What happened, are you okay!?" Since when did she care? These people were murderers for Pete's sake!

"Your mood. Due to how you feel, you body emits a negative chakra, effecting everything within a twenty-five mile radius." Wow... that was a lot.

"Twenty... Five... miles?" Pein motioned to the window. Zetsu opened the blinds, and stood to the side as Autumn got up from the chair, and looked out. Due to the continuous rain, and the fact that she lived on what used to be farm land, the area was flooding.

"There's water in the basement too." Zetsu added.

"If you really want me to be happy... then, just leave." She said, addressing everyone in the room. Just then, Tobi burst into the room.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got the mail!" He yelled, holding up what looked to be a letter. That was weird, normally, because of the jutsu that was set up on the mailbox, Orochi-baka received all of the mail. Autumn looked at Pein suspiciously,

"Allow me to explain, a few months ago, we infiltrated Orochimaru's lair, looking for you. When we did, we revealed the fact that we lived with you part time, and he 'handed over' the deed to the house, and undid the jutsu on the mail system. Therefore, I am the owner of this house, and I'm the one paying the bills."

"Then what is that?" She asked, pointing to what Tobi was holding. Pein took it, and opened it. His eyes scanned the paper briefly before he put it down.

"These are your adoption papers."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT!?"

"After running away from the government for two years, you didn't expect it to finally catch you?" Sasori asked, walking into the room. Autumn glared at him.

"How would they know?"

"Your parents are still MIA, and the school system has been taking notes apparently." Pein answered, he handed her the papers.

"While you were on your mission, I took the liberty of contacting social services. You should thank me, they were planning on picking you up next Thursday."

"...I think I could've taken my chances." She said, walking out of the room.

"What should we do?" Konan asked,

"We might as well give her time to think. We'll leave on the next new moon."

Autumn quietly cried her way up the stairs. This wasn't fair! He had no right to adopt her without her permission! She looked over the papers in her hands. They were real all right. If this was their weird way of apologizing, then they seriously had issues. Before she got all the way up to her room, Autumn was stopped by Hidan, who was standing in front of her door.

"...What are you doing?"

"Waiting." He answered, resisting the urge to be an idiot.

"For?"

"Leader's orders."

"Well could you wait somewhere else?"

"Nope." At that moment, Tobi ran up the stairs, followed closely by Deidara.

"Aki-chan!!" Tobi jumped on her, and Deidara tripped on a stair, and fell on his face.

"What's the matter now?"

"Tobi thought that because Kisame-san was good at using water jutsus, he could get rid of the water, but instead all he did was make it worse!!"

"...Eh?"

"Come with Tobi! Tobi will show you!" Tobi grabbed Autumn's arm, and dragged her down the stairs. In his rush, he trampled Deidara, who was attempting to remove his face from the floor, only to get it shoved back, creating a hole in the stairs.

"...Wow…" That was all Autumn could say as she gazed at the newly formed lake that used to be the first floor of her home.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, walking down the stairs, only to stop at the second floor, where he had a wonderful view of the lake.

"Your partner. Has anyone seen Kakuzu lately?"

"He was in the basement."

"...Oh... so who wants to tell Pein? Since he's the one paying for the damage…"

"Tell me what?" Pein asked, walking down the stairs, he didn't notice the water until after he made it to the platform between the first and second floors. As soon as he realized, he turned to Autumn,

"You have three seconds to explain why I'm standing waist deep in water..."

"..."

"... Kisame," Itachi answered for her. "And apparently Kakuzu is still down there." Pein sighed, and walked back up the stairs.

"We are having shark fin soup for dinner." He announced, and left.

"... Well I'm not going down there." Autumn said. Tobi had already left before Itachi had come down, and Kisame was hiding from the awaiting wrath of the rest of the akatsuki.

"You shouldn't be so angry with him." Itachi said, out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"You should be honored, you were the only child to be adopted into the akatsuki by more than one member."

"Why? I don't feel very honored."

"Leader-sama adopted you for your own good."

"I could've handled social services by my self!" Autumn snapped.

"Maybe, but what would they have said when they found a bunch of random guys living in your house?"

"...Touche."

"You should be grateful."

"That's not what I'm mad about."

"So you admit it. If it's about May, we could always sacrifice Hidan." Autumn smiled at his joke.

"That's not it. It's just... well, I left for months, and living alone, I was finally getting used to being alone again. I had a normal life, normal friends, just... normal. But then you guys come back, throw all of this into my face,** force** me to kill my best friend FLOOD MY HOUSE and expect me to not care about anything." She shouted that one part, hoping Kisame heard her.

"Aa, you blame us for ruining your 'normal' life."

"Basically…"

"But, it can't be helped. It's more than just your life at stake here. Remember, all of us are doing our best to make you the best kunoichi in both of our worlds."

"Oh really? I thought you guys just enjoyed watching me suffer."

"Some of us do."

"Not helping."

"Not supposed to. I'm not here for your comfort, I'm here to tell you the truth."

"Don't you know that the truth isn't always the best?"

"I know, but as I said, I'm here to tell you the truth."

"So, who's going to get Kakuzu?" Autumn asked, changing the subject.

"No one."

"Aa."

"...Hn."

"I don't know why, but I suddenly want to go for a swim..."

"Have fun," Itachi turned around, and went back upstairs to tell Hidan that his partner was going to die. Autumn slowly walked down the stairs until the water was up to her neck.

_'I have a bad feeling about this…,'S_she thought to herself, and she held her breath, and kept walking. The water was surprisingly clean, and clear, except for all of the debris from what had been down there in the first place. She kept forcing her body down into the water until she could no longer. She was far enough that she could see the front door, but that was it. She swam down further until she saw that basement door. Suddenly there was a large shadow behind her. She turned, but there was nothing there.

_'Must've been my imagination…'_ She thought, swimming toward the door. She could see that it was moving as if someone were trying to move it. Confirming that Kakuzu was really going to die, she turned around, and swam back up. As she reached the surface, she heard someone playing the 'Jaws' theme, which was kinda of weird. She looked toward the stairs, and found that everyone except Kisame, and Kakuzu had all gathered in that area. Autumn shrugged, and dove back under. She swam back to the door, and waited there for a second, thinking.

_'Should I, or should I not?' _She grabbed the handle, and shoved as hard as she could. It didn't work. She tried again, only with chakra. This time it worked. As the door opened, she was immediately sucked in.

The basement was cool and dry, despite the state of the floor above it.

"What just happened?" Autumn asked, looking around. Kakuzu and Kisame were sitting across from her in two seperate corners.

"This idiot here, decided to flood the first floor instead of the basement, causing thousands of dollars worth of damages." Kakuzu explained, glaring a Kisame.

"I said I was sorry!" He whined.

"... So how do we get out of here?"

"We don't until Kisame reverses the jutsu." They both looked to Kisame,

"I can only create water, not take it back."

"We can't go out the window, since there's still more flooding out there, and we can't use the door as you've just seen."

"So basically we just wait here until we sufficate?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"That sucks."

"Agreed."

"Ditto, kid."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"...No."

"...F you."

"If you keep this up, you going to end up just like Hidan." Kakuzu groaned.

"I only said the letter, I didn't say the word!"

"First step…"

"You sound just like him!"

"I can't help it if it's the truth."

_**

* * *

**_

With the Rest of the Akatsuki...

"Shouldn't we be worried, un?"

"She's the one that decided to go for a swim, it's her fuckin problem," Hidan said, amused.

"Leader?"

"She doesn't want, nor does she need our help." He stated, obviously not caring.

"You make a bad father, un. No wonder she hates you." He shot at glare a Deidara, and walked back upstairs to prepare for their departure.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked Itachi as he took his cloak off, and stepped into the water.

"I'm going to open a window." He said, and with that, he dove under.

By the next day, the water was gone, and Autumn was in a better mood. She was still sad, but it was hard to stay depressed when all of the people around her were getting the crap beat out of them, and she had a front row seat! First it was Tobi, for no reason. Then there was Kisame, for flooding the first level. (which was being restored) And to make things better, Hidan! Man, life was good!

The water had gone down thanks to Autumn's slowly improving mood. And the house was being cleaned by Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. So until school started again, there was nothing to do.

Pein had announced that they were going to leave again earlier that morning. Autumn didn't mind. Just because she was in a better mood didn't mean that all was forgiven. She was still pretty sore at Pein and Sasori. Itachi was never really in trouble, though.

In three days, the new moon would rise, and she could go back to normal... she couldn't wait.

_**

* * *

**_

May 7th, Midnight…

'_Today was her birthday…' _Autumn thought to herself, as she lay in her room alone. The previous week, the Akatsuki had left her home, once again, and she was left to drown in her misery. She really did want May back, but she didn't want to watch anyone else die. Getting tired of doing nothing, Autumn got up, and went downstairs. She didn't really mind the long walk. It gave her time to think before she reached her destination. Before she made it to the first floor, she felt drawn toward the scroll that lay opened, but untouched, on the table in the library.

_'What is wrong with me?' S_he asked herself, as she entered the room. Maybe she could ask Pein to sacrifice Hidan. It wasn't as if he was going to die. Or Kabuto, or Orochimaru.

_'No._' That wasn't the best idea. She still needed to ask them about her parents. They couldn't die until she had answers, and after that, they could fall off a cliff, or jump in a lake for all she cared.

_'Maybe then I could..._' Autumn mused, as she gently ran her fingers across the ancient parchment that the scroll was made of.

There were other ways to bring her back to life. She just had to find them. Maybe she could try and enter the world of "Fullmetal Alchemist" and find the philosopher's stone.

_'As if,' _She doubted that she could even get there in the first place. Plus if Ed had been looking for it for years, how could she find it within the month she had before the akatsuki came back? Throwing that somewhat stupid idea out the window, Autumn sat down at the table and attempted to be serious. Maybe she could just forget about her? Not gonna happen. Suicide? ...Maybe... She definitely wasn't going to commit homicide for a second time.

Well then, as most of us should already know. Emo people do not need to start thinking about killing themselves. Especially if they're all alone, in a house full of sharp/pointy ninja weapons, random guns, senbon (needles), and evil/dark scrolls. Not to mention the emo cloud above her head which was starting to emit random streaks of lightning.

Dismissing, yet accepting her suicidal thoughts, Autumn took another look at the scroll in front of her. Maybe she could get around the whole sacrifice thing. Maybe, instead of sacrificing another person, she could sacrifice her chakra! It was basically the same, since chakra was a person's life force. If that didn't work, then there was always her math teacher...

First, though, before she attempted any of that, she was going to eat something. All this thinking had taken up a total of about three and a half hours. Never too early for breakfast!

_**

* * *

**_

One week later...

Autumn still hadn't bothered with the scroll. In that one week, she had fallen so deep into depression that the emo cloud above her head had become hurricane Emo. She had to tie herself to the bed at night just to make sure she didn't fly away.

Her emo-ness didn't seem to improve, since school started again, and the whole entire school was buzzing with the news of May's death. Plus, just so they wouldn't have to make up the missed days, the teachers were giving their students all of the homework that was missed, and they were giving a test to make sure that they understood it at the end of the year.

None of the Obsessionists were talking. Not to each other. Not to the teachers. All of them were in silent mourning. They had been referred to the school councilor, but none of them said anything. Some of the girls cried, but that was it. Autumn just played around with her chakra the whole time. She had been storing her chakra by creating a seal, much like the one Kabuto used. The seal kept her chakra inside of her body, instead of releasing it at night. She didn't really need it. She wasn't sleeping. Since the akatsuki left her house, her insomnia had come back.

There was still Cleo, though. Autumn truly hated being alone again, but if Cleo was her only option, then she could forget it. She hadn't even thought about that snake since she left her at Oro's. She could just wait a bit more. If her body didn't collapse from the stress, then she might still have a chance...

_**

* * *

**_

Another week of emoness later...

Autumn was lying on her bed. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Sadly, just as she predicted, her body collapsed from the stress of holding so much chakra. She couldn't move. If she tried, she was sure that more pain would follow. Suddenly the house start to shake, but just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"WE'RE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER BI-?" Hidan started as he burst into Autumn's room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Could you please not yell... I'm in enough pain as it is, the last thing I need is a headache..." Autumn begged, but Hidan didn't listen. Instead, by the time she finished that sentence, he was halfway to the second floor.

"ITACHI!!" She heard Hidan's resounding voice. Well, he was mad at something, anyone could tell that. About five minutes later, Itachi appeared in Autumn's doorway.

"Akiko, daijobu?"

"Yeah…" Itachi looked at her, obviously he didn't believe that. He walked to her side, and gently poked her in the forhead.

"Ooowww..." Autumn whined. That didn't help. Itachi examined the newly made burn on his finger. No wonder she was in pain... Itachi examined her arms first, much to her complaint, and then checked her legs. When he didn't find anything, he checked the back of her neck. And behold, the item he was searching for. She had sealed her own chakra with a certain type of tag. Only she could remove it.

"Foolish little..." He paused. Wrong person.

"I'm not Sasuke, remember?" She bit out, "Why are you here anyway? You're not due back until next month." Itachi just shook his head in response. He grabbed her arm, and directed it to the seal on her neck.

"Take it off." He commanded.

"No!" Autumn cried, weakly. Using what strength she had left, she pushed herself off of the bed. But, Itachi still had a hold on her arm. He wrapped her fingers around the edge of the tag, and ripped it off. Almost immediately, Autumn's strong, almost suffocating chakra signature, filled the room.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Itachi asked, calmly. Autumn didn't answer, instead, she started to make rapid hand signs, and she disappeared. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember teaching her _**that**_ yet.

Autumn reappeared in the cemetary where May had been buried the previous week.

_'It's now, or never...'_Despite the vast amounts of pain that were plaguing her body, she still managed to perform the appropriate hand signs, and hoped that only her chakra would be enough of a sacrifice. Autumn placed her hands of the grave, and started to release all of her stored up chakra. She could already tell that it wouldn't be enough. The emo hurricane, floated away as it felt that it's host wasn't going to be around much longer, and conquered the sky. As rain started to pour down, Autumn pushed harder. She was risking her own life, but it was worth it.

Itachi looked out the window. He knew what she was doing, but Pein forbade him to go after her. It was her choice, and hers alone. If she was that desperate to die, then so be it. Suddenly, everything stopped. The rain, their breathing, and even their heartbeats.

At that moment, the akatsuki disappeared from our world. For what may have been the last time...

May sat there crying, much as Autumn once did when it was her turn. She held her best friend's head in her lap, and cried to her heart's content.

"YOU IDIOT!!" She cried out to the world. Sadly there was no one around to hear her. Even if they did, they wouldn't care. The only person who ever cared was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it...

May sat quietly, as a strange talking snake explained to her, the details of Autumn's life.

"So she gave her life to save me?" She asked, scared of both, the fact that the snake was talking to her, and the snake itself. The snake noticed her fear, and to her amazement, changed into a human right before her eyes!

"Yes. A foolish thing to do in my opinion, but in your case, necessary." At that conclusion, May would've started crying again, but she was still staring at the spot where the snake used to be.

"W-who are you? What are you!?" She exclaimed. The 'snake' gave a low bow, and explained,

"My name is Cleopatra, I am the summoned familiar of your former friend, Autumn."

"Summon?" Cleo sighed, this was going to take awhile. But, that was okay, she was sure she could spare a few centuries.

Cleo had brought May to Autumn's house, and finished explaining. It was easier after she tied May down to a chair, and forced her to watch episodes one through two hundred and twenty of Naruto in Japanese.

"So what do we do now?" May asked, as the credits started to roll.

"If we're lucky, the akatsuki won't be back for a long time. Until we're sure, it'd probably be best for you to go home." Cleo said, getting up.

"Can I say goodbye to Autumn first?"

"Go right on ahead, but if you collapse on the stairs, I'm not going to take you home." May nodded, and headed up to the seventh floor. Because it was still raining, Cleo had taken Autumn's body, and left it in her room. She put a jutsu on it to keep it preserved.

May made it to the seventh floor in less time than she had expected. She opened the door, and stepped inside.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for a good-for-nothing, like me." May said, forcing herself not to cry. She walked over to the bed, where the body was, but there was something wrong... Autumn's body was gone!

"Looking for something?" Came a voice from nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

"It's too bad that our Aki-chan had to waste her chakra trying to save you..."

"What the hell are you talking about, and who is 'Aki?!"

"Aren't you the polite one?"

"SHUT UP!! Who are you, and where is Autumn?!"

"Over here!" A new voice said. It was a more feminine voice. May turned her head to the far side of the room. That side was dark, so she couldn't see. All she could see were... Green eyes?! What the heck? No one she knew had green eyes.

The person she had been talking with earlier started to grow impatient, and threw a kunai in the direction of her head.

"Eek!" The kunai barely missed her head, and planted itself in the floor, taking a lock of her hair with it.

"Now, if you don't mind, I believe that it's time for you to leave us." The voice said, revealing himself to be... Kabuto! May brought her hands up to protect herself.

"Kabuto-kun!" The girl in the corner whined. (Anyone else finding this a bit creepy?)

"Relax." He said to May. "I've been asked not to kill you, but you are going to leave. I'm just going to drop you off in the middle of nowhere, and get on with my happy life. Sound good?" May gasped and backed away. She attempted to run out the door, but she tripped over an annoyingly happy looking bear.

"Kaaabuuuutoooo-kuuuun!! She's getting away!!"

"Will you shut up already?!" May yelled, throwing the bear at the girl's face. For a brief second the eerie glowing eyes disappeared as the bear hit it's target.

"Heh," May snickered. It was funny, until Kabuto took advantage of her distraction, and grabbed her arm. He flipped the light switch, and the whole room was suddenly bright.

"Are you alright, Akiko?" Kabuto asked the girl on the other side of the room.

"I'm okay! And this bear is so cute!" She responded, hugging the bear tightly. This was the first time May had been able to see what she looked like. She was wearing a plain white yukata, and her hair was extremely long. So long that it hid her face from view.

"Good." Kabuto said, as he dragged May toward the girl. She giggled, happily.

"Now what would you like for me to do to her, Aki-hime?"

"Oh, please don't hurt her! She _was _my friend after all."

"Huh?" May was now officially confused.

"Hmm? That's right you don't seem to know yet. If you would be so kind to show us your face, dear **Autumn**."

"What?!" The girl giggled, and gently tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Good to see you too, Mei-chan!"

"Y-you couldn't possibly be-!" Kabuto cut her off, by forcing her to her knees.

"It's polite to bow to your superiors."

"To hell with that! You can't be Autumn! She has brown eyes!" She screamed as Kabuto twisted her arm.

"Actually, they were more of a hazel, but that works too!" '_Autumn' _said giggling. That was a fact, but it didn't help against the fact that she looked so much like her.

"That? It's only a side effect. Using so much chakra, and everything else she's been through..." Kabuto explained, as May tried to kick him.

"Shut up! You don't know! Autumn wouldn't act like that!" Kabuto twisted her arm even further.

"Maybe not, but you'll have to believe me that she really is Autumn." Cleo said, entering the room.

"Cleo-chan! So nice of you to join the party!" '_Autumn' _said, happily. She smiled, and hugged the bear even tighter. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and looked bloodshot.

"Akiko! What's wrong!" Kabuto yelled, forgetting May, and running to her side.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! For that last fuckin time, that is NOT my name!!" Autumn yelled, pushing Kabuto away.

(Just a side note, if you've noticed, in this story the only time Autumn has officially cursed in this story was in the second chapter when she got pissed off, and yelled at Pein. If Autumn's angry enough to say more than one curse word in a sentence, then you had either start running, or say your prayers)

Cleo gasped at Autumn's language, while May cheered.

"HA! Way to go Autumn!!" Kabuto glared, but redirected his attention to Autumn as she attempted to punch him in the face.

"That's doesn't seem like the way 'princessess' should act." Kabuto stated, grabbing her arm, and throwing her to the other side of the room.

"I'm NOT a fucking princess! So shut the fucking hell up and leave me the hell alone!!" Before she hit the wall, she turned, and regained her balance, and used the wall to jump back at him. But, before she could reach him, he disappeared. Before he left all he said was:

"You will never be able to escape us, Princess..." Immediately after, Autumn collapsed.

"Are you okay!" Both Cleo and May exclaimed, running to their friend's side.

"I-I'm fine..." She bit out, grabbing desperately at her neck.

"Let me see!" Cleo said, moving Autumn's hand. What she saw made her gasp. It was Orochimaru's curse mark.

"Cleo..."

"Shhhh..." Cleo wrapped her arms around the girl's head. She had been through too much. No one deserved to go through all of this at age 13. Autumn grabbed, first at the carpet, then Cleo. May looked in terror at her friend. She had only seen the curse mark in the episodes, but this... this was real.

It was at that moment, that May finally realized that things would never be the same again.

"Are you done yet?"

"Let me think… Uhh… No."

"Well could you _please _hurry up? I need to get to school!"

"Oh, stop complaining already! It would've helped a lot more, if you knew how to do this yourself."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that before this I actually had a **life**. That didn't include putting makeup on every morning!"

"It'd still help if it did..." Cleo laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the thought of you putting makeup on every morning."

"Shut up." It was the first time that Autumn had bothered going to school since she had come back from her experience with death. Sadly, her curse mark was completely visible. It wasn't winter, so she couldn't wear sweaters like she did then. Instead she had to face her worst fear... Makeup.

"I might get done faster if you were nicer to me."

"Fine, could you _please, _shut up?"

"Hmph. Done. Now was that so hard?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"You're free."

"Thanks Cleo!" Autumn grabbed her skateboard, and headed out. Her life was anything but normal, but she could learn to live with it all. Cleo had said that she was going back to her world as soon as summer started, since that was the time that she wouldn't need her.

May had gone home to her parents earlier. She didn't want to go, but they were still her parents. Her father had visited Autumn after he found May's grave empty. That day, he saw his daughter walking down the stairs, and he broke down in tears. His wife objected of course, but he finally took charge. He had filled for divorce.

As for everyone else, Autumn had picked her team for that summer's challenge, and so had Joey. Both sides had fans within the school, since both captains had a moderately high popularity level. May wasn't on either team, surprisingly, this was serious in the eyes of children. Autumn wanted the best she could find.

Autumn had finally accepted the fact that she was going to be alone again, and happily embraced it. Her insomnia had come back, and she was hoping that she could go back to the way things were. Cleo had informed her that her eyes would be green forever, not that she really minded. They were cool. They seemed to work a bit like byakugan, except, she couldn't turn them off.

No one knew what happened that day with Kabuto, but in truth they really didn't care. They were just glad that everyone was alive, and well.

Cleo smiled in the direction that Autumn went. She seemed unaffected by what had happened. She seemed so happy. It was hard to believe that this was the same naive girl she had met less than a year ago.

_'Oh well...' _Cleo thought to herself. There was no reason to dwell in the past. Just look toward the future.

_"Look to the future,_

_What do you see?_

_I see:_

_Peace,_

_and Pleanty,_

_and Harmony."_

The End.


	74. Weasel Boi

Yeah, don't ask me where I got this idea from, I was just writing in English class, when this came to mind. It goes with my story "But, Why Me!". All of this is between Autumn and Itachi. I might add someone else at the end though, most likely Daniel. The point of view skips around a bit, like who's singing about whom. Just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character "Itachi" from NARUTO.

And I don't own the song "Skater Boy" or "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne

Weasel Boi

* * *

He was a guy

She was a girl

Can I make this any less obvious?

She was a punk.

And he needed help.

What more can I say?

He hated her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she hated him as well.

And all of his friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem

With her baggy clothes.

* * *

He was a Weasel Boi

She said, "Catch the measles Boi".

He was way too good for her.

He had a pretty face but his head was god-knows-where.

He needed to come right here to earth.

* * *

One month from now

She sits at home

Talking to Cleo

She's all alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Weasel Boi running across the screen

She calls up her friends

They already know

And now it's their favorite show

She gets sucked in

And stands in the woods

Looks up at the man that she once loved

* * *

He was a Weasel Boi

She said, "I hope you die Boi"

He was way too good for her

Now he's a criminal

Don't be too literal

Does your pretty face see what she's worth?

* * *

Sorry Boi, but you missed out

Well tough luck that girl's mine now

We've been more than just great friends

This is how our story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the kunoichi that girl could be

She is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

I'm just a guy

And she's just a girl

Can I make this any less obvious?

We are in love

Or haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world

We saw the Weasel Boi

She said, "He's an evil Boi"

We'll find our way out of right out of here

Back to the mansion

Beyond comprehension

Watching the boy we used to know

We saw the Weasel Boi

She said, "He's an evil Boi"

We'll find our way out of right out of here

Back to the mansion

Beyond comprehension

Watching the boy we used to know

* * *

Well that was fun. And kudos to you if you actually followed that! Poor Itachi though... Oh well! None of this really has anything to do with my story, since I'm still deciding the outcome.


End file.
